The Swan Hime
by nightshade belle
Summary: Kaoru is the princess of Kasshin, Kenshin is the prince of Hiten Mitsurugi, to encourage their union their parents make them spend every summer together from childhood to adults, but the way it seems, the two may become mortal enemies than future lovers
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** If this story sounds familiar to anyone it's because I based it mainly on the beginning of the "The Swan Princess" animated movie (1994). I never liked the movie that much, but I absolutely loved the circumstances and feelings between Derek and Odette when they were forced to spend summers together since they were young to when they were adults. I thought it both romantic and funny, and it would have been perfect for my favourite couple. Also I rated this story T because it will get more mature as the characters do, nothing smutty though. Any way I hope I did this well, please don't hesitate to tell me so or otherwise. **So read and review =)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

**The Swan Hime**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time there was King named Kouhei, who ruled Kasshin. It was a large and mighty Kingdom, yet Kouhei was sad, for he was growing old and he had no child to inherit the throne. Then after years of disappointment, when Kouhei thought it would never happen, a beautiful daughter was born and she was given the name Kaoru and the king and the kingdom rejoiced.

Kings and queens from all around came to offer gifts to the newborn baby girl and among them was the widowed Seijuro Hiko along with his two-year-old son Prince Kenshin.

It was at that moment when Kenshin approached the cradle and presented baby Kaoru with a beautiful sapphire pendant, that Kouhei and Hiko was struck with the same idea. They both immediately turned to one another with a sly grin and gave each other thumbs up in agreement. The plan was brilliant; Kenshin and Kaoru would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and both their kingdoms, Kasshin and HitenMitsurugi, would be joined together forever.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

Kenshin scowled darkly as he watched the carriage approach the gates. For the hundredth time he tried to make a break for it, but to his disappointment his father still held his gi by a firm grip, which only resulted in the small boy being roughly yanked back to his place next to his father.

As the carriage came through the gates, Kenshin grew more desperate. He knew it was no use trying to beg his father to let him go, he had tried that for the past few weeks, so Kenshin turned pleading amethyst eyes up to his tutor, Aoshi, who had come down to watch the long awaited event. The man had steel blue eyes and stood impassively by their side like a soldier. A lot of people thought him cold and emotionless, but Kenshin knew better, the man was like a second father to him and could be very kind when no one was looking. But to Kenshin's dismay his beloved tutor shook his head at him and turned away. Feeling betrayed and rejected Kenshin scuffed his sandals in the dirt path and sulked.

Finally the carriage came to a rumbling halt and the footman leapt down and opened the door. The man who stepped out was nowhere as tall and wide as his father, but the man was obviously strong and moved with the animalistic grace of a man that had a lifetime of martial arts training. He was King Kouhei, the king of Kasshin, and a close friend of Kenshin's father.

Kenshin really liked King Kouhei because he was one of the few adults who did not make you feel foolish; he did not look at you as a "little boy", but a man who he could talk to about mature things. Because of this, Kenshin usually enjoyed when King Kouhei visited, but at that moment Kenshin only saw him as another adult who he had thought he could trust. In Kenshin's mind, this whole predicament he was in was mostly the man's fault.

Kouhei inclined his head respectfully at Hiko, who gave a similar nod in return, and he then reached into the carriage and lifted down the object that was source of the young prince's misery.

"Presenting," King Kouhei said grandly. "Kaoru Kamiya, princess of the kingdom of Kasshin."

The little girl that stood in front of them was a beautiful child. On her head she wore a delicate crown of pink sakura petals, while her raven hair was left to fall loosely down her back like a dark curtain of silk. She displayed great elegance for one so young by the graceful way she stood next to her father with her chin level and her hands crossed demurely in front of her. She wore a simple powder blue kimono but truely complimented her azure eyes that were so stunning they made the sapphire pendant around her neck seem dull.

Kenshin did not see any of it, he just saw a girl who was there to ruin his summer. He detested girls. Girls were snobby, boring and always wanted to play stupid games and he had to 'play nice', as his father said, for three months, definitely not his idea of fun. And it did not help that she was slightly taller than him. He glared; hating her already.

"Hiko, my dear friend, thank you for inviting us to your kingdom" Kouhei said heartily. He then turned to Kenshin with a surprised look on his face. "And who is this handsome young man? Young Prince Kenshin, ne?"

"But King Kouhei, you know who I…"

"Yes," Hiko cut across Kenshin sharply. "Welcome to our kingdom Kouhei, and to you young princess."

Kaoru knew she was supposed to go forward then, but she looked back at her father uncertainly. It only took a reassuring nod and a gentle push from him, and she went forward. Kenshin on the other hand held back. "Father please don't make me," he whispered fiercely.

Hiko was not gentle; he whacked Kenshin behind the head and gave him the look that promised serious repercussions later, probably while training in the dojo, if he did not obey.

With a sigh Kenshin went forward to meet the disgusting girl. With his arms folded and the scowl still etched on his face, he said, as if he had a sore tooth, "Konnichiwa Princess Kaoru. I'm very pleased to meet you." Just as Aoshi had told him too.

"Please to meet you Prince Kenshin," the girl said politely with an elegant bow, but he did not wait for her to straighten up before he was heading back to his side. If possible his father's glare had grown darker and Aoshi looked disapproving. Kenshin looked at them in dismay; he did not believe they were going to make him do it, he thought it was a joke, but they continued to stare him down till he turned back to the girl.

He reached for Kaoru's hand, and at the same time Kenshin wondered what he had done to deserve this punishment. Kaoru fought to keep her face smooth. Her father had said she was supposed to act like a young lady, but this conceited looking boy was making it very hard. She allowed him to take her hand, and waited patiently. She frowned at the look of pure disgust on his face that showed that he dreaded what he had to do next. It wasn't like she wanted him to do it either, but she was a lady and had to allow it.

Kenshin's lips descended on the back of her hand, and as soon as they did he pulled back as if burned. He gagged and wiped his lips vigorously. He heard a disapproving growl behind him, but he did not care; he just kissed some slimy girl's hand, he had to wash his lips as soon as possible.

She stared at him levelly, clearly not happy with his reaction. He grinned in amusement; did this girl think she could challenge him? _"I bet she can't even fight?" _

As if she could read his mind, she let her ki flare, and he was taken back at how strong it was. It felt like the heat of a mini sun, but he refused to be impressed by this girl, so he simply yawned and turned away.

When she saw the boy's reaction, Kaoru's anger sparked her ki to a blaze. _"I'll show him I'm not some weak little girl."_

**Orororororororo**

Kouhei and Hiko walked through the palace corridors chatting about old times. They had not seen the children since they had told Kenshin to show Kaoru the palace dojo, so they were going to check up on them.

"So far I think the children seem to be getting along," Kouhei said rather uncertainly, but still trying to be positive.

Hiko gave a grunt of disbelief and Kouhei hung his head and sighed. "You're right, they hate each other. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Kouhei," Hiko said and patted his friend on the back. "Kaoru and Kenshin are perfect for one another. Even if not now, they'll learn to like each other. It's a good match." He then grinned and ribbed his friend. "And good politics."

A wide grin spread across Kouhei's face as well. "I suppose you're right, my friend. I bet right now they're getting along."

At that moment, as they approached the dojo, they heard a fierce yells. They rushed in the door in time to see Kenshin thrust a bokken at Kaoru, who easily blocked the attack with her own bokken and then smoothly strike at the boy's side. Kenshin dodged the blow but almost lost his footing in the process. He flushed in both anger and embarrassment when Kaoru giggled at him.

Both children had a knuckle white grip on the bokken handles, and were glaring furiously at each other with their ki flaring. Kouhei stepped forward to stop them, but Hiko stopped him with a hand and shook his head. The King of Kasshin looked at his friend incredulously. "This is not exactly getting along Seijuro."

"I want to see this," Hiko said simply.

As Hiko observed the children dance around each other he shook his head; it was obvious who was going to win. Kenshin had more training than Kaoru, but he was so busy trying to show off that he was leaving himself wide open, so it was no surprise, Kaoru, who was concentrating on doing simple forms of defense, finally brought the bokken down on the thick head of his baka desshi while he was wildly spinning around the girl like some kind of bloody ballet dancer. He could not wait to get that little baka in the dojo later for practice. _"He'll be lucky to be able to move after."_

"Oro," Kenshin warbled as he collapsed to the floor.

Kaoru bent down to look at Kenshin with a smug smile and laughing sapphire eyes. "Not so bad for a girl, ne?"

Scowling darkly, Kenshin jumped up and pointed the bokken at her. "One more time," he spat and went into an attack position. "Let's see how lucky you are this time."

"Kenshin!" Hiko barked angrily, but the boy did not seem to hear him, his lavender eyes were locked on the girl.

"That's fine with me, chibisuke," Kaoru sang back.

"Kaoru," Kouhei said disapprovingly, but the girl did not seem to hear him either.

If it was possible Kenshin's face turned redder than his hair. Kenshin had always been sensitive about his height; most boys his age were taller than him, but it was a pure insult to have a girl looking down on him. And no one called him short, especially not some dumb girl. He had been holding back all this time, but now he will show her what he could really do, maybe then she will learn some respect.

He held the bokken like a sheathed sword and stepped forward on his left foot. Kaoru gasped in surprise when she saw that the boy's eyes had turned from a cool lavender to a fiery gold, but she refused to let him see her nervous, so she firmly held her bokken in front of her, ready to counter him.

"HitenMitsurugi….." Kenshin began, but he did not get to finish, he felt himself being yanked back by the collar so hard that he dropped his bokken. He looked up to see his father's face dark with rage and he felt his little heart drop to the floor.

"Have you lost your mind?" Hiko shouted and gave him a not too gentle shake. "How could you use Hiten Mitsurugi? You could have killed her."

"I wouldn't have." Kenshin said sulkily.

"But you could have. How many times have I told you? Hiten Mitsurugi is not a game, and if you do not know how to use your sword responsibly, you're not a true warrior, you're just a child with a shiny toy." He glared down at his son, who had his head rightfully lowered to the ground with shame.

"Now you're going to apologize to Kaoru for calling her true skill 'luck'." Kenshin looked up at his father with eyes full of horror, but Hiko ignored him and continued, "She beat you fair and square. If you hadn't been dancing around like a bloody fool, maybe you could have stood a chance."

Kenshin reluctantly looked towards Kaoru who was also being lectured by her father. He glared at her fiercely, his small fists clenching and unclenching. At first Hiko thought the boy would refuse, but to his surprise Kenshin took a deep breath and marched towards Kaoru and her father.

Kenshin gave a rather stiff bow to Kaoru and said, "I apologize, Princess Kaoru, for calling your abilities 'luck'. You fight well for a gir-_someone_ who has not trained long." He was going to say 'girl', but swallowed it just in time.

"Thank you Prince Kenshin," Kaoru said coolly; she had not missed his almost slip. "And I'm sorry I called you a 'half pint'." She gave a curtsy, grand enough to be mocking but so smoothly done that he almost missed the sly smirk on her face. Kenshin snarled in his mind, but kept his cool and was able to thank her with a convincing smile.

Both Kouhei and Hiko looked at one another over the children's heads with raised eyebrows. Their children may think they had not noticed the sour under currents of their apologies, but the two kings had been in politics for years and the two children might as well have openly gone for each other's throats. But instead of reprimanding them, the two kings smiled as if they suspected nothing.

"That's better," Kouhei said with a huge grin. "Soon you two will be playing nicely."

"Yes," Hiko agreed with a similar grin. "Now let's go down to dinner children."

Kenshin and Kaoru walked side by side while their fathers followed close behind them chatting about country borders and taxes. When they were deep in a debate Kenshin leaned toward Kaoru and whispered fiercely. "Tomorrow. Same time. Just you wait girly."

Kaoru gave him a level stare. "I look forward to it _chibisuke_."

Hiko rolled his eyes at Kouhei who just shook his head, but they continued talking without missing a beat, both knowing that it was going to be a long summer, with many more to come.

**You like? I hope so. I'll try to get the next chapter to you soon. For now, I'd love to hear from you, so don't hesitate to review review review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello all! First I just want to say thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I love that you loved it and I hope I can continue to do well, if anything your reviews gave me much confidence =)

Secondly to all you wondering if I'm going to go into the whole Swan Princess story with the monster and everything, I am not. I already said I did not like the story so much and only really liked the part where Derek and Odette grew up together and fell in love, which is what I'm strictly sticking to for this story.

Thirdly I really hope you like this chapter. It is not as exciting as the first, but you get more insight on how the Kaoru and Kenshin feel about each other at the moment. So enjoy and review, I never get tired of hearing from you!

**Chapter 2**

**Four Summers Later**

**Kaoru – 10 years **

**Kenshin – 12 years **

**Megumi – 14 years**

Kaoru stared sullenly at herself in the mirror, then preceded to make faces at her freckles, her ears, her nose and scrawny body. All her body parts just seemed to be against her; all of them seemed to awkwardly stick out or be out of proportion. The only thing she could honestly say she liked was her hair. It was glossy and fell like black silk when she opened it up. Most of the time she wore it in a high ponytail that reached to the middle of her back, but even then she still got compliments, even from a few of the court ladies. But even beautiful hair could not save her.

"You know, making faces will only make it worse."

Kaoru turned to her cousin, who was sprawled on her bed with a book. "Look at me Megumi," Kaoru wailed. "This is tragic."

Megumi closed her book with a sigh and came over to her cousin to comfort her. "Stop being silly, it's really not so bad." She wrapped her arms around Kaoru in an affectionate hug. "You're just going through that awkward phase. We all do."

"Even you?" Kaoru asked looking incredulously at Megumi with her long black hair, soft brown eyes and skin like porcelain.

"Yes, you should have seen me when I was your age. I was all arms and legs and falling all over myself, but as soon as I turned thirteen I just blossomed. So just trust me. It'll happen for you too."

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror again. She was not able to see herself blossoming like Megumi, but she could not get any worse. With a sigh she turned away. "I guess I have to wait and see, but if by thirteen I'm not any better I'm wearing a helmet on my head."

Megumi laughed. "It'll be fine Kaoru. Be patient."

"I'll try," Kaoru laughed, but then she said with a scowl. "All I have to do now is endure the teasing of those two idiots."

"Are those two still bothering you," Megumi said furiously with both fists on her hips. "I understand that big dumb rooster-head being so immature, but Ken-kun is usually so polite and charming."

Kaoru rolled her eyes; Kenshin was polite and charming to everyone but her, so no one ever really believed the terrible tricks he played on her. _"And of course Kenshin's nice to Megumi." _He always turned on the charm for her, and like every other girl in court, Megumi was no match for those deep, beautiful lavender eyes and winning smile.

"_I bet if I was half as beautiful as Megumi or Tomoe, then he'd be nice to me," _Kaoru thought bitterly as she looked back at herself in the mirror sadly.

"Well if that tori-atama makes you cry again, tell him I'll personally come down there and clobber him." Megumi swung her fist fiercely as if she could see Sanosuke's spiky head in front of her.

"He'll love that," Kaoru sang playfully. "You know he has a big crush on you."

A small smile played on Megumi's lips for a moment, but then it was gone in a flash. "Disgusting. Like I could ever like a stupid, obnoxious, muscle-bound Neanderthal like him."

Kaoru laughed. "I wish you could come with me Megumi," Kaoru said wistfully. "I need someone on my side. I'm out numbered and it's always me against them."

"I wish I could go to Kao-chan.," Megumi said with a weary sigh. "Stupid studies." She plopped back down on the bed and stuck her tongue out at the book she was reading before. "But you know I promised Mother."

"I know." Kaoru knew how much it meant to Megumi to become a physician, but it was unheard of for a woman and most importantly of all, royalty to become a doctor. Her cousin though was very persuasive, and after a long time of negotiating she had finally made a deal with her mother; if she dedicated four years to learning how to be a ruler, she could study whatever she chose after.

Megumi was in her second year and when the four years were up she planned, with much eagerness, to become an apprentice to the famous Dr. Gensai, the acting physician in Hiten Mitsurugi castle. He was said to be the best doctor even in countries thousands of miles across the ocean.

"So when do you have to leave for Hiten Mitsurugi?" Megumi asked.

At the same moment they both heard King Kouhei angrily calling from outside. "Kaoru this is the last time I'm calling you. You're behaving like a spoilt child. Now un-barricade that door and get down here, you can't keep Kenshin waiting."

Megumi glanced at the bureau blocking Kaoru's door and snickered. "You'll do anything not to go, won't you? I still remember last year when you put those spots on your face with red ink to make it seem you had measles. It might have worked if it hadn't started to rain and the ink began to run."

Kaoru felt too upset to laugh along with her cousin, she had been dreading this day all year. No matter how many times she went to spend the summer with Kenshin, she never thought she would 'grow to love it' like her father said. And she would never in a million billion years love or _marry_ Kenshin. Everyone may think that they were being discrete, but she knew what all the whispering and hints were about, she was not a fool.

The whole idea made her sick just thinking about it. "_Married to that conceited, overbearing idiot. It would be a nightmare."_

Seeing her cousin's distressed face, Megumi gave her both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I hate what Uncle Kouhei is doing to you, but I promise it'll be okay."

"You promise a lot," Kaoru mumbled, but she returned the fierce hug. "Bye Megumi."

"Bye Kao-chan. Don't worry I only have two years left and then I'll be there to back you up."

"Kaoru!" came another yell, angrier this time.

"I'm coming," Kaoru cried half-heartedly, and with a heavy sigh she fastened her favourite sapphire necklace around her neck and got up.

"I'll help you move the bureau," Megumi said with a smirk.

**Ororororororororo**

Kenshin sensed when his mentor entered the dojo, but he did not cease attacking the dummy with his practice sword.

"Kenshin," Aoshi said sternly. "I thought I told you to get ready. Kaoru will be here soon."

The boy frowned darkly and began attacking the dummy harder. "I know, I am getting ready."

The tall man stared at the dummy a little closer and raised an eyebrow. The dummy had ratty yarn hair that was black and pulled in a ponytail. The face was made of a white canvas bag stuffed with sand and painted with very familiar features that were grossly exaggerated. A pair of crossed blue eyes, a goofy grin with teeth missing, a pointy nose that may belong on a witch and some awful red splotches spread all over the cheeks and forehead.

"Very nice Kenshin," Aoshi said sarcastically while he shook his head.

"I'm using a practice sword, Aoshi-sama," Kenshin said defensively and gave the dummy one more whack before turning to face his mentor. "Plus Sano made it for me, and it'd be rude to not accept it."

Aoshi rolled his eyes. "Just make sure your father doesn't see it." The boy nodded impatiently and continued attacking the dummy.

Aoshi watched the boy, observing how much he had grown over the years. The intense training had made him lean and muscular, and even though he seemed destined to be short all his life he had a confidence and a way of carrying himself that made him seem the tallest. Aoshi was proud of his young pupil; he was quickly becoming a man, but unfortunately he still held on to childish habits.

At the moment Kenshin was scowling at the dummy and muttering under his breath as he swung the practice sword. Something about 'stupid girl' and 'if she calls me short one more time…' Aoshi sighed; he could not let this feud between Kenshin and Kaoru continue.

From the minute Kenshin was born Hiko had assigned him as the boy's mentor and as a good and loyal friend of the King he had been honoured and vowed to do his job to the best of his abilities, but after being always at Kenshin's side and watching him grow up, it had become more than that. He had obtained a great fondness for the boy and wanted to see him become the greatest king ever, but this would not come about if Kenshin continued behaving in his usual arrogant and self-absorbed way.

Aoshi absolutely did not agree with the whole arrangement both Hiko and Kouhei had for Kaoru and Kenshin, and understood why the boy resented it so much; Kenshin had the right to choose who he wanted to marry and also not to be bothered with such things until he was ready, but this was how Hiko wanted it and Kenshin should be mature enough by now to accept that.

As long as he had known the boy, he had always been a stubborn one. He hated being controlled, and because Kaoru was indirectly part of this control, Kenshin was taking his hatred out on the poor girl. It was no excuse though; the way he and that idiot Sanosuke tormented Kaoru was appalling. Despite Sanosuke's strong bad influence, Kenshin knew better than that, so Aoshi knew it was time to set the bratty prince straight.

"Kenshin." The boy stopped swinging the sword and turned towards him, he instantly gave an impatient sigh and rolled his amethyst eyes when he saw his mentor's face. Aoshi did not talk a lot, but Kenshin recognized that face and knew he was going to be lectured.

"You are no longer a child anymore, so this sort of behavior…" He gestured toward the dummy." Is not acceptable."

"But…" Kenshin began, but Aoshi silenced him with a hand. "No. There is no excuse for your behaviour. You are a warrior and a prince, and you are disgracing both those titles by sulking like a child and dishonouring yourself by ruthlessly picking on Kaoru, who is both a Lady and a Princess, therefore she deserves you're respect. You're acting like a spoilt child and a bully. Is that how you want your people to see you? Their future King?"

"No Aoshi-sama," Kenshin muttered between his teeth. The young boy's eyes flashed amber as he glared at the walls of the dojo, his hands tightened into fists and his blood red hair made him seem to crackle like a fire. He really had to do something about the boy's temper, but it was something for later, one step at a time.

"Good," Aoshi said with a nod. "Now I expect to see a change in your behaviour towards Kaoru when she gets here." He glared at the boy until he finally looked at him. "Will I be seeing any?"

Kenshin swallowed under that icy gaze and quickly bowed. "Yes Aoshi-sama…I will…try."

"I expect more than trying Kenshin. Now put that hideous thing away and get ready to meet Kaoru." And with one last glare Aoshi pivoted on his heels and headed towards the dojo door.

Just before he left he heard Kenshin say, "I'll try, but if I have to kiss her hand again I think I'm going to be sick." He said it under his breath, clearly not wanting to be heard, but instead of turning back to reprimand the boy, Aoshi left, unable to keep a smile off his face.

**Till next time! And remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** A few things again. First of all thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Also I don't know if anyone noticed but there was an error in the posting of chapter 2; some of Kaoru and Megumi's conversation was not in order. But don't worry I fixed it, but to those of you who read it early you might want to read it over.

Secondly this chapter is the same summer from the last chapter, so the ages are the same. If I don't start a chapter with saying a certain amount summers passed, assume it's the same summer you previously read about. It is why I put a recap of the important things to remember, to keep you up to date.

I put a list of Japanese translations at the end of this chapter just in case, but I think the few simple phrases I used are self explanatory judging by the situations. Tell me if you think it's a pain for you or awkward in the conversations because I was not sure if I should keep it up.

Any way I'm sure you're tired of listening to me so read on and don't forget to review =)

**Disclaimer:** Alright alright, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Life is so cruel =(

**Chapter 3**

**Recap:**

_**Megumi laughed. "It'll be fine Kaoru. Be patient."**_

"_**I'll try," Kaoru laughed, but then she said with a scowl. "All I have to do now is endure the teasing of those two idiots."**_

"_**Are those two still bothering you," Megumi said furiously with both fists on her hips. "I understand that big dumb rooster-head being so immature, but Ken-kun is usually so polite and charming."**_

"You are a warrior and a prince," Aoshi stated firmly. "And you are disgracing both those titles by sulking like a child and dishonouring yourself by ruthlessly picking on Kaoru, who is both a Lady and a Princess, therefore she deserves you're respect. You're acting like a spoilt child and a bully. Is that how you want your people to see you? There future King?"

"_**No, Aoshi-sama,"**__**Kenshin muttered between his teeth**_

"Good," Aoshi said with a nod. "Now I expect to see a change in your behaviour towards Kaoru when she gets here." He glared at the boy until he finally looked at him. "Will I be seeing any?"

_**Kenshin swallowed under that icy gaze and quickly bowed. "Yes Aoshi-sama…I will…try."**_

**Kaoru – 10**

**Kenshin - 12**

**Sano -12**

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Kaoru cried as she stepped gingerly on the roof.

Both Sanosuke and Kenshin turned around with an incredulously looks. They were both standing in the center of the roof balancing effortless. Since they were young the two boys liked to venture onto the high roof tops of King Hiko's palace, jumping from roof to roof so they could work on their balance and maneuvering, eventually they became so skilled as fighters it was for nothing but fun now, lately though it had become a new way of avoiding Kaoru.

Usually, they lost her on the lower levels of the palace roofs because her kimono restricted her from going too high, but today Kaoru was determined to keep up with them. She had torn her pretty blue and white kimono, but it was worth it to see the look on those idiots' faces.

"She doesn't seem to be getting the hint," Sanosuke shouted over the strong wind pushing against them.

"So it may seem," Kenshin yelled back, not taking his eyes off Kaoru as he glared at her passed Sanosuke's broad shoulders. Actually he was impressed that she was able to follow them this high, but he was not going to tell her that. "Come on Kaoru, stop following us and go back down, it's too high for you."

"Yeah, quit following us," Sano said with a cruel smirk. "Or we'll dump miso soup on you again." He laughed loud and obnoxiously. "You know Kaoru, with all that the miso soup on your face, I think it was an improvement, right Kenshin?"

Kaoru glowered at Sano as he continued laughing; she felt a flush warming her cheeks when she remembered how embarrassing it was to have to be guided away by a maid, while miso soup trickled down her face and kimono. She almost started crying again until she saw Kenshin staring at her with shame in his eyes, when he saw her looking he immediately turned away with an irritated frown.

_Well, he should be ashamed, _Kaoru thought angrily and she stepped out further on the roof, the wind battered against her and whipped her ponytail in her face, but she made her way towards Sano and Kenshin.

Sano had stopped laughing and was now looking at her progress with curiousity, but Kenshin stepped passed him and held out his hand to Kaoru. "That's it," he said seriously. "You're getting off this roof now, even if I have to carry you down."

"No!" Kaoru yelled. "I'm going to prove I'm just as…." At that moment Kaoru felt her foot land oddly and she felt the horror before it even slipped out from under her. Time seemed to slow down. In that brief second, as she felt herself beginning to fall, she looked towards Kenshin and felt more frightened; his amethyst eyes were wide with fear as he saw what was happening, and that terrified her because Kenshin was not scared of anything.

She found herself sliding quickly down the sloping side of the roof with the wind whistling in her ears and the roof edge drawing closer. Facing her own death, she did the first thing that came to mind; she screamed.

As she descended Kaoru scrambled to hold on to something, but nothing held. Finally she reached the end and she closed her eyes as she felt her entire body go over. She felt herself falling and she knew her life was at an end, but suddenly she felt her arm jerk almost painfully and she stopped in midair. She was afraid to open her eyes, and hoped she had died from fear so she would not have to feel the impact of the ground, but then something was squeezing her hand.

"Open your eyes baka!" The voice woke her up and she looked up to see Kenshin holding on to her with all his might. She looked down and realized that she was hanging over a dizzying height and she heard her heart pounding in her ears.

"Don't look down," Kenshin yelled. "Just look at me and try to pull yourself up."

Kaoru felt frozen with fear, but she took a deep breath and focused on Kenshin's eyes. She had always thought his eyes were beautiful, but they were even more magnificent filled with strong determination. At the moment they swirled with amber that seemed to blaze like the sun, but they were not fierce like when she had seen him stare down an opponent, surprisingly she found that she took comfort in them and felt all her fear disappear and she began helping him pull her up. She was so mesmerized that when Kenshin finally pulled her into his arms, safely back on the roof, that she had not even realized that Sano had been helping too by anchoring Kenshin so they both would not go over the side.

Eventually all three children were safely making their way from the ledge, though still panting with relief. Kaoru knew she should step out of Kenshin's arms, but she was studying those amber eyes and her brain kept telling her to stay a little while longer.

"___Daijoubu?"_Kenshin asked breathlessly as he looked down at her. She could only nod; still too stunned by everything to talk yet.

"Good," Kenshin said. "Because if you were hurt I could not tell you how much of a baka you are."

Kaoru was just thinking how grateful she was towards him and was about to say so, but his words erased all her kind words. How could she forget he was still the same awful person? "Let go of me, chibisuke," she growled and began to struggle. "I could get down myself."

"Please, after what happened," Kenshin growled back and held onto her tighter. "If you get killed, I'll be the one facing the consequences. And don't call me that."

"I see," Kaoru raged, still trying to get free. "You didn't even care if I died. You are the most self-centered brat I've ever met."

"Kenshin has a point though Kaoru, if you weren't following us around like a little puppy this would never have happened."

"Stay out of this tori-atama!" Kaoru snapped.

They all were arguing so much that they did not hear the ominous creak beneath their feet, and suddenly the tiles and wood that made up the roof gave out from under them and they fell through with a deafening crash.

**Ororororororo**

"Baka!" King Sejuro Hiko yelled for the hundredth time that evening. The two boys did not dare make eye contact with the enraged King as he paced furiously up and down in front of him. They just kept their heads down and allowed Dr. Genzai, the palace physician, to patch them up.

Sano made a particularly loud yelp when Dr. Genzai began setting his broken arm and Hiko immediately rounded on him and cuffed him in the head. "You deserve much more," HHdfAAAAAAAAAAHHHiko spat and also hit Kenshin, who was trying to silently bare the pain as the nurse cleaned a gash in his side.

"After I told you a thousand times not to go up there. But I guess nothing gets through those thick skulls of yours." He was going to knock some sense into them again, but the calm voice of Dr. Genzai's intervened.

"Please your Highness, I have other things to do, I have no time to fix thick skulls as well." Hiko considered what the doctor said briefly, then shrugged and continued pacing and yelling instead, much to the relief of Kenshin and Sano.

"What were you thinking? You're lucky you just fell into an old storage room and not off the roof. You could have killed yourselves and Kaoru."

Both Kenshin and Sano exchanged a look; they had not mentioned how Kaoru had almost fallen and were not planning to, they were in enough trouble already.

"We did not tell her to come," Kenshin snapped and then gave a wince when his wound was doused in iodine, making him more irritated. "I know we weren't supposed to be up there and we're sorry, but that baka na onna came up there on her own." Aoshi made a disapproving noise from where he was seated listening and Kenshin turned toward him. "It's true," he cried.

"It is," Sano jumped in quickly, determine to back up his friend and to save his own hide from the furious King and his swinging muscular limbs. "And when she tried to climb up we tried to make her go back, but she wouldn't listen."

Kenshin was slow on agreeing to this statement because it was not entirely true; both he and Sano had taunted and laughed at Kaoru when she first tried to climb up and tore her kimono.

He could still hear himself mocking her: _"Why do you even bother Princess? There's no way you could ever keep up with us. You're just a weak little girl. Onna no ko"_

Kenshin winced again.

"Gomen nasai, Your Highness," the nurse apologized as she wrapped his broken ankle. "I am trying to be gentle." But Kenshin barely heard her; his wounds were far from his mind.

"Is this true Kenshin?" he heard Aoshi ask and Kenshin swallowed hard. He turned to his mentor with his most convincing face and nodded. When he turned back to the nurse still tending his wounds, he was uncomfortably aware of Aoshi's eyes boring into his back and he tried not to squirm.

Kaoru was lying upright in bed talking to her father. Her fist clenching and unclenching as angry tears spilled out of her cerulean eyes. "And then he said…" she said between furious sobs.

"Maa maa, my little shihondai," Kouhei said softly. She still had a way to go to gain that title, but usually the name would serve to soothe his daughter, but still she shook with rage and would not stop repeating the things Kenshin had told her. He tried petting her hair, but then found himself getting irritated when his hand caress the roughness of the bandage wrapped around Kaoru's head. He was also careful not to touch the newly formed cast around her left leg that was elevated on a pillow.

"_A broken leg, a blow to the head. Kami." _The King took a deep breath to calm himself; the number of things that could have happened to the children because of their foolishness. It was so lucky that someone had been around that rather abandoned area of the palace. It had been an accountant looking for some old records. He had heard the crash and found all three children unconscious and buried under the rubble.

He could feel his hands shaking and had to concentrate hard to make them stop. Kaoru was too upset to notice. He gently wiped away her tears and watched her tenderly. _"She reminds me so much of her mother," _Kouhei thought. Kaoru had the same beautiful blue eyes, and as he watched them spark with anger, Kouhei grinned and remember his wife's quicksilver temper.

The weary King sighed; he did not know what he would have done if Kaoru had died. She was all he had left, after his wife died. He could not even think of life without his daughter.

"Chichi, are you even listening?" Kaoru asked hotly, noticing her father had a faraway look on his face.

"Aa musume," Kouhei reassured her, but then a stern look formed on his face. "You know, you can't lose all your common sense when Kenshin makes fun of you."

"But he said…."

"No 'buts' Kaoru. This is not the first time you let Kenshin and Sano influence you into doing something dangerous and stupid. You knew how risky it was going up there, but you still went any way. As I've told you before, you are a future princess and if you want to be a good ruler you must learn to think clearly and wisely in any kind of situation, so you should not let emotions like pride and anger cloud your judgment. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, I know," Kaoru said rather sulkily. "Gomen."

"It's fine musume." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight, but affectionate hug. "I just want you to think more when situations like this come up again. I don't want to lose you."

Kaoru snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest and they stayed that way for a long time in silence until Kaoru asked, "Why is Kenshin so horrible to me, touchan?"

Kouhei sighed. "Because, musume, Kenshin is a boy and is still very young and ignorant." _"Even though he's older and should know how to treat other peoples' daughters." _Kouhei thought a little angrily, but did not let this emotion show for Kaoru to see._ "I hope Hiko is punishing the boy appropriately."_

"But he doesn't treat any other girl like that," Kaoru protested.

"Well…" Kouhei said, and suddenly a thought occurred to him that he never thought of before. A thought that made him feel great hope for the plan he and Hiko had made for the two children. "He pays so much attention to you; maybe Kenshin likes you."

Kaoru pulled away from his embrace to look up at him in disbelief. "Kenshin? Himura Kenshin who takes every opportunity to torment me? I don't think so."

"Sometimes, when someone feels a strong enough emotion and does not know how to deal with it, it comes out in odd ways, even cruel ways. That usually happens to boys Kenshin's age."

Kaoru's just shook her head. "I think you're wrong chichi. But if it's true that Kenshin likes me, then I don't like him. He's a cruel, egotistical little brat. I'd never marry him in a million years."

Kouhei nodded, but he secretly hoped that he was right about Kenshin or the suggestion that he liked her would push Kaoru into changing her mind someday. He reassured himself that they were still children and still had a lot of maturing to do. They had plenty time to learn to like each other or hopefully fall in love with one another.

Kaoru snuggled back in his arms and they stayed like that in a comfortable silence until Dr. Genzai came in and said it was time for Kaoru to rest. Kouhei tucked Kaoru into bed and kissed her on the head, but when he turned to leave he felt Kaoru grab his hand.

"Chichi, do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked her stunning cerulean eyes sparkling on his face intently.

Kouhei kissed his daughter again and said, "Of course I do musume. You are the most beautiful girl in this entire Kingdom, as lovely as your mother was."

"Thank you chichi," Kaoru said happily, but just when Kouhei was going to leave again Kaoru asked with a cheeky grin, "Were you young and ignorant like Kenshin when you were his age?"

Kouhei cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well I was more intelligent," he answered hoping she did not hear the lie in his voice. "Now go to sleep Kaoru. You need your rest. Oyasumi musume."

Kouhei left the room quickly before Kaoru could ask him any more questions. He only gave a sigh of relief when he was safely in his own rooms; if his daughter knew the kind of stupid things he and Hiko did when they were boys, she would lose all respect for him. Both of them might have actually been worse than Kenshin and Sano _"Thank goodness her mother never told her anything about those past idiocies."_

**Well that's that. I hope this chapter was a little more interesting in terms of action. Remember to review and don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like something, I'm a big girl, I can take it =3**

___**For those of you wondering :**_

___**Daijoubu? – Are you okay??**_

**Chibisuke – runt, dwarf**

**tori-atama – rooster head **

**baka na onna – stupid girl**

**Gomen nasai – I am really sorry**

**Onna no ko – little girl**

**Maa maa – soothing phrase**

**Shihondai – assistant master**

**Kami - God**

**Chichi – daddy or papa**

**Aa - yes**

**Musume – daughter (affectionate)**

**Gomen - sorry**

**Touchan – dad (informal)**

**Oyasumi – good night**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Hiya everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm feeling the love. I also appreciate the suggestions, they really inspired me and they helped make my chapters better, so keep them coming.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I don't think you'll mind too much since it's about Kenshin and Kaoru in their teen years and a lot of you really wanted to see that. Actually most of the chapters from now on may be longer. **

**There are some Japanese words in this chapter, so there is a translation list at the end like last time. Also some other characters make an appearance and there is a few more to come in later chapters.**

**Anyway, nothing much to say this time so proceed. Remember, read and review =3**

**Disclaimer: Alright alright, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Life is so cruel =(**

**Chapter 4 **

**Three Summers Later**

**Kaoru – 13**

**Soujiro - 14**

**Kenshin **– **15**

**Sano – 15**

**Megumi – 17**

**Tomoe - 17**

Kenshin was not in a good mood. He had come to hate summers. To everyone else his age, summers meant a break from work and studies, but as the heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi throne he did not get time off like the other children whose parents were simply high-ranking lords and ladies in the court. He had to be educated and trained every day for long tedious hours. That morning he had had to endure three hours of Aoshi lecturing about government and politics, which in his opinion was one of the most boring subjects in the world.

Even though he knew it was necessary, Kenshin thought it was completely unfair that he had to have his nose stuck in stuffy old books, while Sano and his other friends got to do what they pleased. But what made it completely unbearable was that he had to share all his class with Kaoru.

Like him, she had to take classes during the summer because she was heir to the Kasshin throne, and since they were annoyingly encouraged to do everything together, her tutor Tae joined Aoshi to help teach both Kaoru and Kenshin together.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and his fists clenched at his side. All morning he had to deal with her know-it-all attitude and smug smiles aimed his way when he was not quick enough.

Kenshin put one hand on his hip and tossed his hair over his shoulder in an imitation Kaoru. "I thought it was 17_46 _not 17_64_ that the borders of Hiten Mitsurugi spread further south, but surely you know that Kenshin, being their prince and all." He batted his eyelashes and made sure to let his smile be wide and sickeningly sweet. He then gagged and continued down the hall to his room.

"_She is so irritating. And they want me to spend a lifetime with __**her**__. Not a chance. I can barely be in the same room with her."_

If he had to endure one more person hinting at what a great couple he and Kaoru would make, he was going to forget himself and draw his sword. He hated that everyone except him was planning out his future.

It was infuriating that as a prince, a future heir to the throne, he had enough power to rule a country and the lives of millions, but his own life was out of his hands. Apparently his obligations as future king far outweighed his own desires. It was actually something he had learned the day Kaoru and he was introduced.

Yes, Kenshin understood the reasoning and importance behind all of it; if he and Kaoru married both their kingdoms would combine, therefore providing a better life for their people in terms of economy and social standings with the other neighbouring countries. But even though he may understand that, it did not mean he had to like it.

Kenshin could feel his mood getting fouler as he thought about the unfairness in his life. Even now after a morning of studies, he only had twenty minutes to rest and get ready for training in the dojo with Hiko. His father was never gentle or patient when it came to teaching him the ancient sword style of their ancestors, and as usual Kenshin knew he would be stumbling out that dojo, his body and ego battered and bruised mercilessly.

Actually, since it was only a few days to the championship martial arts competition that Hiten Mitsurugi hosted every year, his father had been a tyrant, and Kenshin's unconscious body had had to been carried to his room on several occasions.

He suddenly realized he better move faster or he was going to be late, which was completely unacceptable in Hiko's eyes and resulted in, if possible, harder training. Kenshin considered himself lucky that he came out alive in those situations when he had arrived just a few minutes late.

The young teen quickened his step, but when he rounded the corner, what he saw made him stop and instantly his mood did a nosedive to pure blackness.

Kaoru was standing directly outside of his room, with a boy about his age with an unwavering smile on his face. Both their bodies were leaned slightly towards each other while they talked and laughed ardently.

Kenshin observed Kaoru's friendly smile and how her sapphire eyes were gleaming brightly as she looked up at the taller boy, and he rolled his eyes. _"She's always flirting with Soujiro. Why doesn't she get a life?"_

Soujiro just encouraged her with his compliments and smiles; he actually seemed to like her attention. To Kenshin's surprise, the other boys seemed to as well, and he had even heard a few of them, when they thought he was not listening, say that she was cute.

He observed Kaoru again. He did not see it. Sure her face was less freckly, her body had started to develop into noticeable soft curves and maybe she was not so klutzy anymore, but that was it.

When the other boys obsessed over Tomoe he completely understood; he readily joined in those conversations. Princess Yukishiro Tomoe, who was flawlessly beautiful, talented and graceful like a geisha. Just thinking about her made him blush, and when he was around her he felt so uneasy and foolish like he had never been around a girl before. All Kenshin felt around Kaoru was absolute frustration.

"_What is the appeal that they see in her? Especially Soujiro." _

He had great respect for the other boy; Seta Soujiro was his greatest opponent during the martial arts competition and had actually beaten him a few times in the past years, but if he liked Kaoru, maybe he was not so right in the head. _"Maybe he should make an appointment to see Dr. Genzai."_

At the same time Soujiro leaned in close to whisper something to Kaoru and she ducked her head to giggle into her hands. "Sou-kun, you shouldn't tease me."

"_Sou-kun?" _Kenshin lifted an eyebrow in irritation. "She's making a complete fool out of herself," he said out loud and folded his arms.

"I think you really kind of like her," a voice said behind him with an amused chuckle.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and turned to face his best friend with a glare. "I told you to stop saying that Sano. It's not true."

Megumi appeared from where she was hidden behind Sano's tall form, grinning widely. "For once I think the tori-atama is right," she said with a chortle of 'hohohos' and Kenshin swore he saw a pair of fox ears pop up on her head.

Kenshin frowned at her. If anything he mainly blamed Megumi for Kaoru's behavior. Ever since Megumi had started coming along with Kaoru to apprentice with Dr. Gensai, Kaoru had started acting like a ditz. All that eye fluttering, giggling and the way she swayed her hips when she walked was all in imitation of the older girl. He had actually seen her giving Kaoru lessons. It was completely ridiculous.

"Come on Kenshin, fess up," Sano persisted. "I see the way you're always lookin' at her."

Kenshin felt his face heating with embarrassment and anger, which only made Sano and Megumi laugh harder.

"Why Ken-kun," Megumi giggled. "You're turning redder than your hair."

Kenshin growled fiercely and balled his hands up in tight fists. "I do not like her!" he did not realize he was shouting. "Like I would ever like some ugly, overbearing, unfeminine girl like Kamiya Kaoru!"

Sano and Megumi had stopped laughing and were now staring over his shoulder with wide eyes, and Kenshin knew what he would see before he turned around. Still he blanched when he saw Kaoru standing behind him and he actually considered running.

Her slender body was practically shivering with rage. She glared at him with such pure fury swirling within the depths of her blue eyes that it was like icicles cutting into his flesh, and Kenshin almost stepped back in concern when he felt the power of her ki radiating toward him like a blast of fire.

"Oro,'' he said faintly, a sweat drop on his brow. _"She's really scary when she's mad." _He found himself grateful that she was no longer allowed to spar with him anymore; not for her safety but his. She might actually bludgeon him to death with that bokken of hers after something like this.

Soujiro was standing at her side, and even though the young lord respectfully said nothing, it was obvious he disapproved of Kenshin's behavior by the frown on his face. He must have been really angry by Kenshin's insulting words towards Kaoru, because it took a lot to take the smile off Soujiro's face.

Then suddenly, to Kenshin's surprise, the fury suddenly disappeared off of Kaoru's face and she turned to Soujiro with a winning smile. "Will you accompany me to the rose gardens, Sou-kun?"

The smile returned to the boy's face eagerly and he bowed deeply. "Always a pleasure my hime."

Kaoru blushed prettily at affectionate name, and when he straightened and offered her his arm she took it graciously. Soujiro nodded to Kenshin politely when they passed, "I look forward to competing against you in the competition ouji-sama." Kaoru brushed by without a word or a glance at him, but she did turn to Megumi.

"Coming?" Kaoru asked her cousin.

Megumi gave Sano a wistful look and it was only then that Kenshin realized that both of them were holding hands. _"That's new,"_ he thought curiously. Kaoru seemed to have noticed too because her azure eyes widened in surprise.

Sano smiled warmly at Megumi and nodded. "See you later, koishii."

Kenshin thought he would swallow his tongue and Kaoru looked like her eyes would pop out of her head. He could tell she was thinking the same thing. _"Koishii?! Since when?"_

Megumi coloured and frowned at Sano slightly, but she returned the warm smile before she turned to answer Kaoru. "I guess suuhh-…" Megumi almost lost her balance as Kaoru already linked her arm and was now pulling her down the hall with her and Soujiro. He could hear Kaoru eagerly asking Megumi question after question, but for one moment she looked over her shoulder to aim a nasty glare at Kenshin. She had not forgotten what he said, and clearly would not any time soon.

"Boy is she mad at you," Sano sang in amusement. "I'd sleep with one eye open from now on if I were you buddy."

Kenshin glowered after Kaoru. He could not help the feelings of guilt rising up in him. He knew what he said had been pretty cruel, but he had been irritated and she was not supposed to have heard any of it. Already he could see his father's and Aoshi's disapproving gaze. They would say if he truly had any sense of morality and honor he would have to apologize, but he hated apologizing to her and he found himself doing that too much during the summer.

He sighed; he really did try to be nice to Kaoru, but she was so infuriating and it was difficult to keep his temper with her. When he was around her, the usual self-control he had learned from long hours of meditation and training might as well have not existed. He hated when she was here; she just constantly tested him and made him look like a fool.

Kenshin came out of his thoughts when Sano began waving a hand in front of his face. "Kenshin? Daijoubu? Your eyes are turning amber?"

"Gomen." He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few calming breaths. "I can't let her get to me, that's all."

"Who? Jou-chan? She's really not so bad."

Kenshin had to stare at the taller boy incredulously. Not long ago Sano used to be the one egging him on to play pranks on Kaoru, but now the two of them had developed into some kind of relationship, as if they were brother and sister. Sano still teased her, but there was always warm humor in his voice to take the edge off and Kaoru only responded similarly or gave Sano a light punch in the arm. She never gave Sano that absolute look of loathing like she gave him just now.

"Hey Kenshin, aren't you supposed to be in the dojo with Hiko right now," Sano asked.

Kenshin felt his heart drop to his feet. With a curse and a hasty farewell to Sano, he sped to his room to change. His twenty minutes were over, so he would never be able to change his clothes and reach the dojo in time. There was no argument about it; an afternoon of torment from Hiko was in his future, which made that day officially one of the worst ever. He had come to expect a lot of days like that during his summers.

"_Stupid Kaoru," _he thought repeatedly as he practically threw his practice clothes on and raced out the door.

**Oroororroorororroorrororo**

"Are sure you don't want some help Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked for the thousandth time.

Kenshin shook his head wearily and concentrated on making his legs move forward. _"When did my room get so far away?"_

He had arrived five minutes late and just as he had predicted his father was livid about it. As punishment Hiko had given him a grueling work out, making him do each kata until it was perfection. Hours and hours, late into the evening after the sun had set, over and over again, his much smaller frame just barely holding against his massive father's relentless attacks.

Sanosuke had been waiting outside of the dojo like a true friend. He was usually the one who carried Kenshin when he was too exhausted to move or unconscious, but this time Kenshin had refused his help.

His body protested the simple act of just standing, but the fact was that he was standing and that was what counted. This time he was lucky that he was able to get on his feet and walk as well. And with that miracle achieved, he was not going to stop now, no matter how tempting Sanosuke's offer was.

Sanosuke understood and he let him continue on his own, but he hovered close by, ready to catch him even if he teetered. Also the spike haired boy kept muttering reassuring things like "just a few more steps" and "we're almost there", but Kenshin felt like he had been saying that for hours and they were not getting any closer, and he was starting to wish Sanosuke would just shut up.

Just when Kenshin thought he was never going to make it and the hall seemed a perfect enough place to sleep, he suddenly realized he was outside his bedroom door. "_Sweet bedroom door,"_ he thought with relief. He could have kissed the wooden panels, but he chose to lean against them instead.

"You made it buddy. We're here," Sanosuke cried happily.

"Thanks Sano, I'd never have known," Kenshin snapped.

He knew Sanosuke was trying to help, but he was bone tired and was feeling a little resentful toward his friend, who had spent most of his day lazing about with his apparent new girlfriend. Plus the fact he still had to apologize to Kaoru hovered over him like an annoying fly. A few times during his training today he had gotten distracted when the image of bright sapphire eyes staring at him with pure contempt appeared in his mind. He had gotten some pretty bad cuts and bruises when Hiko took advantage of his unfocused state.

"_**Where is your head, baka deshi!"**_ Kenshin flinched as he remembered his father bellowing at him early. He thought he had seen Hiko's tonsils the third time he was caught staring into space.

"_Stupid girl. Baka na onna no ko."_ He blamed Kaoru.

With a sigh he leaned off the door and prepared for the walk to his bed, where he would sleep maybe for a day or longer. With Sanosuke still warily watching him, he turned the knob, pushed open the door and went in.

It happened so suddenly that Kenshin thought he had passed out, but he was still on his feet. It was odd though, and his mind was slow with fatigue. He had opened his door, walked in and only saw the usual layout of his room for a brief moment before something hard fell over his head and plunging his vision into darkness. And before he could make sense of that, his face was already twisting in disgust as he felt something cold and slimy oozing down his face, into his training gi and pooling at his feet. The strong smell of miso soup filled his nostrils.

"Oro," Kenshin moaned tiredly, puzzled.

He then realized he could hear a tinkling laugh behind him in the hall that he recognized as Kaoru's, and then slowly his brain began put it all together. By the time Sanosuke, who was trying really hard not laugh, helped him take the bucket off his head, Kenshin was shivering with rage.

"Way to go Jou-chan," Sanosuke said between chuckles. "Who knew she had it in her."

Kenshin glowered at his friend for a second before turning to aim a particularly nasty glare at Kaoru, but already he could hear her laughter, now accompanied by several 'hohohos', and some fox ears he was sure, hurrying down the hall and eventually disappearing. Kenshin snarled; if he was not so tired, dripping miso soup everywhere and the prince of Hiten Mitsurugi he would have chased them down the hall.

Then to make matters worse, from behind him he heard an all too familiar soft voice say his name. All weariness vanished immediately. As he turned slowly he closed his eyes and prayed hard, but alas, it was still Tomoe standing there, perfect in her exquisite sea-green kimono and looking both perplexed and repulsed by his state.

"Kenshin, what has happened to you?" she said in her breathy tone.

"Oro," Kenshin heard himself say embarrassingly, and then add sheepishly, "Miso soup fall on head."

Tomoe nodded slowly, her soft brown eyes even more confused now.

Sanosuke was next to him, currently leaning in the doorway, holding his side, laughing uncontrollably.

And Kenshin, his fatigue back full force, was wishing he still had the bucket on his head.

A perfect end to a miserable day. He really hated summers.

**Aw poor Kenshin, I'm so mean to him, but he just asks for it. Any who if you liked it, hated it, got no reaction review and tell me, it helps a lot. So thanks in advance =3**

**Translations:**

**-Kun - ****is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time**

**tori-atama – rooster head**

**bokken - is a ****wooden ****Japanese ****sword**** used for training, usually the size and shape of a ****katana**

**hime - is the ****Japanese**** word for ****princess**** or a lady of ****higher birth****. The word **_**can **_**initially refer to any beautiful female.**

**ouji-sama – prince**

**koishii – sweetheart, beloved**

**Jou-chan – Little Missy**

**Daijoubu? – Are you okay?**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**baka deshi – idiot student**

**Baka na onna no ko – stupid girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hurrah! So many reviews! I love you guys. Thank you so much.

Sigh! I had a heck of time writing this one. Long hours of gazing into this laptop and still I don't think I got it right. Mainly because I don't think it was too relevant to the story's plot development and the pace was too slow. I tried editing, but I love certain parts so much and I really wanted to show Kenshin and Kaoru interacting with their friends, because really what is a Kaoru and Kenshin fanfic without the Kenshin-gumi? Also I guess I had to develop certain characters personalities for future reference, but I'm still not sure if it showed anything important enough. I really need your help on this one guys. Review and talk to me.

**NB: **It's the same summer as the previous chapter and there is a Translation List at the end as usual.

**Disclaimer: **Alright alright, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time. Life is so cruel =(

**Chapter 5**

**Myōjin ****Yahiko - 10**

**Sanjō**** Tsubame - 10**

**Kamiya Kaoru – 13**

**Makimachi ****Misao - 13**

**Seta Soujiro – 14**

**Yukishiro Enishi - 14**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****15**

**Sagara Sanosuke - 15**

**Takani** **Megumi – 17**

**Yukishiro Tomoe - 17**

**Chapter 5**

Lightning stabbed and thunder crashed across a sky that was dark with storm clouds. The tournament fields were muddy and the penalty lines were long time washed away. The festival flags whipped in the harsh winds while their poles bent almost to breaking. The bleachers meant to hold thousands were empty and had an odd feeling of abandonment.

Kenshin sighed regretfully as he looked at the sheets of raining pouring down the window. _"Stupid rain had to come and ruin everything."_

The tournament had been in full swing; he had won several matches against some foreign lords in his age group and earned a few medals, but he had lost against Soujiro in their first battle. He had been eager to regain his honour in their next match for the tournament cup, when all of a sudden the storm came out of nowhere. If the weather improved the tournament would resume normally tomorrow, but Kenshin had been really looking forward to wiping that smile of Seta's face that day.

At the moment, Kenshin was in the common room with the rest of his friends, who had come from their respected homes or countries for the tournament and festivities. Seta Soujiro was there too.

He was sitting in a nearby armchair, that annoying smile still fixed on his boyish face. Kenshin glowered at him, but he did not seem to notice. Kenshin was not surprised; Seta had not taken his eyes off a certain raven haired, blue eyed girl ever since he had beaten Kenshin in the match and she had affectionately thrown her arms around the younger boy's neck and kissed his cheek.

Kenshin scowled; she had not even acknowledged him when he had won his medals.

He turned his frown to the playing cards in his hands and then at the very object of his thoughts, who was opposite the table holding similar cards. Kaoru smirked at him, her cerulean eyes dancing with fun. She was taunting him; he still had not apologized for the hurtful comments he made, and since then she had been making him pay.

Kenshin met her gaze with a level stare; he was not going to apologize. Not after that miso soup incident and every other low down trick she had done for the past week. He had no idea she could be so devious. The gnats in his bed, the pond scum in his shampoo were all things he and Sanosuke had done to her, but the super adhesive on his sword hilt and the ink in his tea were her ideas. He was almost impressed. _Almost_, if he was not so angry.

Sanosuke was pretending to be standing nonchalantly behind Kaoru, when truly he was informing Kenshin of Kaoru's hand with slight gestures. According to Sanosuke, Kenshin should win this hand. _"If Kaoru ever plays,"_ Kenshin thought sharply.

He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "Kaoru," Kenshin said in an overly sweet voice. "Do you plan to play sometime soon or do you want to look at the pretty cards for another century?"

Yahiko, the ten-year-old lord from Kasshin, sniggered at that until Megumi silenced him by whacking him over the head with the book she was reading. Kaoru though was unfazed; she was able to keep her pleasant smile as she calmly laid her cards on the table.

"I think I won again," she chimed.

With an exasperated growl Kenshin threw down his cards. He then lifted a questioning brow at Sanosuke, who shrugged helplessly and went to sit next to Megumi and Yahiko on the couch.

"Oh well done Kaoru," Misao laughed and clapped her hands excitedly from where she sat near the fire, playing a board game with Tsubame. The miniature pigtailed girl still had around her neck the two gold medals she had won from the female ninja trials. "That's six games in a row."

"You guys are pathetic," Megumi added, not taking her eyes off her book. "You've been cheating every hand and she's still beating you."

Kaoru only smirked at Kenshin; she knew what Sanosuke had been doing. "Aren't you having a good time Kenshin? Why aren't you smiling?"

If possible the young prince's frown grew darker, but just to show he did not care he grinned widely. Kaoru immediately ducked her head to giggle into her hands, and she was soon joined by Misao, Tsubame and Megumi who was snorting softly behind her book. Even Sanosuke's and Yahiko's mouths twitched.

"Don't worry ouji-san," Soujiro said around a smile that seemed much too wide. "At least your teeth aren't so black anymore. With a little more brushing they will lose the grey too."

They all laughed harder and Kenshin snapped his mouth close. His face burned, but he still kept his head up and his back straight as a metal rod. He made a quick glance to the far side of the room where Tomoe sat at the grand piano, her brother sitting at her feet staring up at her adoringly. She did not seem to be paying attention and Kenshin was thankful for that. Her look of disgust when he was covered in miso soup was nothing compared to when he was having tea with her and he smiled at her with black teeth.

"I think I'm finished with cards," Kenshin was able to say in his most dignified voice.

"Of course," Kaoru said simply and turned to Soujiro. "Maybe you can give me more of a challenge Sou-kun."

"It'll be my pleasure Kaoru." Both Soujiro and Kenshin got up at the same time. For a brief moment their eyes met; hot amber glowered at cool blue. Hostility radiated off the two young men and their friends tensed as both began thoughtfully toying with the swords at their hip, but then, as if nothing happened, they brushed by each other, and Soujiro took Kenshin's place at the card table.

Kenshin heard Megumi say to Kaoru something about 'way too much testosterone in the room'. Kaoru laughed and nodded, but he ignored them and began listening to the music Tomoe began playing to calm himself. _"Stupid girls, they're nothing but trouble."_

No one talked much after that; they all sat silently while Tomoe played her piano concerto. Kenshin could not help noticing how perfect Tomoe looked sitting at the grand piano in her snow white kimono, a sakura blossom in her silky ebony hair and her delicate fingers flying across the keys.

Just then Kaoru let out a high pitched shriek and a giggle that distracted Kenshin from the music. "I beat you again Sou-kun," she cried.

Kenshin frowned at her for a second before turning back to Tomoe, who was finishing up. "She is not even close to cute," he muttered under his breath.

When Tomoe ended with a dramatic flair, Kenshin and Enishi clapped, Enishi a little too enthusiastically, while the others made polite mutters. Tomoe bowed her graceful head in acknowledgement, she then took the glass of water Enishi handed and sipped it. Kenshin noticed with great appreciation, that she even did that with incredible grace.

"I'm bored," Yahiko suddenly yelled at the top of his voice. Tomoe and Enishi gave the boy a sharp look, but no one else reprimanded the boy because Kenshin could clearly see in his friends' faces that they shared the younger boy's feelings. Except for Kaoru and Soujiro, who judging by their laughter, were still deep in their card game and hilarious conversation.

"Yahiko-chan," Tsubame said rather shyly. "You can come and play with me and Misao-chan."

"Bor-ring. Snakes and Foxes is a game for kids," the boy said haughtily. "And how many times do I have to keep telling you to stop calling me 'chan'."

"You are a kid, you little brat," Sanosuke stated with a nasty grin and Yahiko frowned at him darkly.

"Yeah, Yahiko_-chan_," Misao began, a vein popping on her forehead. "And stop yelling at Tsubame, you're upsetting her."

Yahiko looked at Tsubame and observed how her blush had reached the roots of her hair and her eyes were lowered in complete regret. She gazed up at him briefly and then turned her eyes back down. "Sorry Yahiko," she said in a barely audible whisper.

Yahiko's own face turned red with shame. "Gomen Tsubame," he apologized, the sincerity obvious in his voice. "I did not mean to yell at you. Gomen nasai."

Tsubame nodded her head in response and smiled at the boy so brightly that his blush deepened to a colour likening to Kenshin's hair.

"Aw, you see that," Misao said with a sly grin. "Only ten years old, and they're already more mature than Kenshin and Kaoru.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru aimed withering looks at the _kunoichi_, but she only chuckled as if she had not noticed.

"Good point Misao," Megumi giggled and her cousin gave her a hurtful betrayed look.

"Who cares?" Yahiko jumped in again loudly. "I'm still bored."

"I can play you another concerto," Tomoe offered. Enishi nodded excitedly, while everyone else pretended not to hear her.

"Well if you're bored," Megumi began, a mischievous glint in her eye. She reached under the couch, pulled out a dark wine bottle and held it up for all of them to see.

"Great idea kitsune," Sanosuke crowed. "We're going to get drunk tonight."

"Megumi!" Tomoe cried out, clearly scandalized. "You're not going to give wine to these children, are you?"

Megumi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sanosuke no baka, and Tomoe please calm down before you have a conniption. This bottle is empty and I was going to suggest that we play…" She paused dramatically with a sly smirk on her face. "Spin the bottle."

Kaoru and Soujiro had stopped their card game to stare, Kenshin had a brow thoughtfully raised, Sanosuke was grinning from ear to ear, Tsubame's face was red but she was giggling with Misao, Yahiko was gagging in a corner, Tomoe's face, if possible had become more disapproving and her brother had a look mirroring hers.

"So is everyone in?" Megumi asked.

"IamIamIam," Misao chirped and bounced up toward Megumi.

"I know I am," Sanosuke exclaimed and practically tumbled down to the carpet. "Come on guys, let's make a circle."

"My, aren't we eager, tori-atama?" Megumi said drily, but she settled down next to him and put the bottle down in front of her. She then turned a questioning gaze to the others who were still in their original places.

Kenshin and Kaoru got up together, gave each other a challenging look and joined the slowly forming circle. Soujiro was not far behind, and he sat next to Kaoru. To everyone's surprise Tsubame joined as well, her face red and not looking at anyone, but she sat down firmly next to Misao. Yahiko joined quickly after, suddenly not seeming so repulsed by the kissing game and Enishi swung his head between his sister and the circle, as if torn, but finally gave Tomoe an apologetic look and went to sit next to Kaoru.

Tomoe made a huff and got up from the piano. "Well if you all insist on partaking in this lewd and childish game I shall leave and find some more mature company. They will appreciate my talent and attentions." She then stormed out and slammed the doors behind her.

Kenshin stared wistfully after her, regretting he had joined the game. _"Great now she thinks I'm a child." _His heart withered; he knew what 'mature company' was. There were other lords her own age that had come for the tournament and had not hidden their interest in the 'alluring' Princess Tomoe.

Enishi was staring after his sister too and at first he began getting up to follow her, but then he looked at Kaoru as if he was considering something and then sat back down again with a wide grin on his face.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. _"Another member for Kaoru's insane fan club." _He watched as both Soujiro and Enishi vied for her attention and he folded his arms with a frown._ "What is wrong with them?"_

Kaoru fiddled with the strands of her ebony hair, a faint blush tinted her cheeks as she shyly gazed up at Enishi with blue eyes that seemed to glow in the fire light. Looking at her, Kenshin found himself thinking she did look almost adorable, but he quickly pushed the thought away and reminded himself that it was her fault that he had to walk around looking as if he had not brushed his teeth in a decade.

"Good riddance, with Princess Priss gone, we finally can have some fun," Megumi said to Sano in a murmur so Enishi would not hear. "Any way," she said to everyone, "Remember who ever the bottle lands on you must kiss them and then that person gets to pick who goes next. Okay, I think we should start with…" Megumi pretended to gaze around thoughtfully before she focused directly on her cousin. "Kaoru."

Kaoru frowned at Megumi for a moment, but gave no objection. She spun the bottle; it twirled quickly at first, but finally slowed down and landed on Yahiko. The young boy's face instantly twisted in horror and he stared at the bottle as if it had turned into a snake. He looked up in time to see Kaoru grinning at him evilly.

"Come here Yahiko-chan," Kaoru sang and then to everyone's amusement Kaoru lunged at the boy just as he was about to run away.

"Ew busu! Germs!" Yahiko yelled helplessly as Kaoru held him down and rained kisses all over his cheek.

Sanosuke laughed wildly until Yahiko jumped away from Kaoru and started biting his head. "Oh yeah tori-atama, you go next, let's see who you get."

The street fighter knocked Yahiko off his head as if he was an annoying insect and then rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Alright, let's see who's going to be the lucky lady." Megumi rolled her eyes as Sanosuke spun the bottle.

It stopped on Enishi. A collective snigger spread through their circle of friends. Yahiko was doubled over where he had landed, rolling around in helpless laughter.

Both Sanosuke and Enishi paled as they stared at one another and then flinched away with disgust clearly written over their faces.

"No way," Sanosuke said flatly, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"I refuse," Enishi said, his face red with embarrassment.

"But the rules," Misao chimed in between chuckles.

"Yes," Kaoru grinned. "You have to kiss him"

Sanosuke turned to Kenshin for help, but Kenshin shrugged. "Those **are **the rules Sano." The young prince was sympathetic towards his friend, but somehow he was unable to stop smiling.

Sanosuke, seeing no help from his best friend, turned puppy dog eyes to his girlfriend. "Please, isn't there some sort of exception to situations like this?" Enishi was also staring at Megumi, a similar look of pleading on his face.

"Alright, alright, but only because you two look so pathetic. And you lose your turn Sano." The two boys immediately let out a rush of breath at the same time.

"Your turn Enishi," Megumi said. "And you can't choose someone that's gone already."

Kenshin observed how Enishi's face fell instantly and he stared regretfully at Kaoru. This did not go unnoticed by only him; Soujiro was staring at the platinum haired boy with a piercing gaze. Kaoru though stared between Soujiro and Enishi quizzically; clearly she felt the tension between them, but did not understand it.

Kenshin snorted softly. _"She's so dim. Clearly she needs to take some more lessons from Megumi."_

Everyone looked at Enishi expectedly and he gave a big sigh. "I choose Misao," Enishi finally said grudgingly.

Misao bounced around with glee for a whole minute before she finally spun the bottle. When it landed on Megumi, the two girls looked at each other and giggled. They then shared a brief kiss on the lips while Sanosuke whooped in the background.

"You're such a hentai Sano," Kaoru said with a shake of her head

Misao laughed, but then turned a sad face to Megumi. "That was very nice Megumi, but you know my love will always belong to Aoshi-sama."

"Oh Misao, you heart-breaker," Megumi lamented dramatically. Both girls then collapsed in a fit of mirth that caused everyone to shake their heads.

"Okay my turn," Megumi said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Tsubame."

The young girl let out a yelp when she heard her name. "Who? Me?" She coloured and then with nervous fingers she gently twirled the bottle. It ended up landing on Yahiko, and they all got to watch the boy turn several shades of red as Tsubame kissed him shyly on the cheek.

"Aren't they cute?" Sanosuke mocked.

"Shut up!" Yahiko snapped, his face still flushed. "Enishi!" he blurted out, desperate to get the attention off of himself.

Enishi came alive again as he saw another opportunity that he might get to kiss Kaoru had come. He was shamefully overzealous, his eyes fixated on the bottle impatiently, so when it finally landed on Sanosuke, Kenshin had to bite his cheek hard to keep from bursting out with laughter. _"Maybe next time Yukishiro."_

"This is a stupid game," Enishi growled. "I'm leaving." He shot up and hastily exited the way his sister did.

"That family really needs to relax," Sanosuke said. "Any way, my turn, right? I choose the kitsune."

Megumi ended up getting Sanosuke, and the two ended up kissing like they had forgotten anyone else was in the room. Everyone began looking everywhere else than at the couple who were practically making out in front of them.

"Gross you guys," Yahiko exclaimed. "Get a room!"

Kenshin cleared his throat loudly. "Yes, I think that's quite enough." His face felt hot, but he tried to sound as unaffected as possible.

"I think so," Soujiro muttered. Kenshin was glad to see the other boy was blushing too.

"Spoil sports," Sanosuke mumbled when he and Megumi finally came up for air. Then, without taking his enamored eyes off Megumi, he pointed directly at Kenshin. "You're turn to swap some spit my friend."

"Arigatou Sanosuke," Kenshin said drily. Megumi slapped Sano in the head. "Must you always be so crude?"

He wrapped his arms around Megumi and waggled his eyebrows at her. "You know you love me, my kitsune." Megume huffed, but soon she was leaning more comfortably in his arms.

"You two are sickening," Yahiko said with a gag.

Kenshin silently agreed with the boy, but then turned his attention to the bottle. He gave the bottle a hard spin. It turned for a long time and he clenched his teeth together in impatience. Everyone else also seemed eager to find out who he got, because they all had intent eyes and were leaning toward the bottle as if drawn to a magnet.

The bottle finally began to slow. It was at a crawl when it reached Soujiro, but it did not stop and Kenshin's stomach plummeted when he realized who was next. He closed his eyes. _"Oh Kami. Why are you so cruel to me?"_

"Oh," he heard Misao squeal. "It's Kaoru."

**TBC**

**Well all of you saw that one coming. I'm really sorry, I did not want to leave a cliffy but this chapter was way too long and I had to make it into two. Please don't throw things ******

**Also to all of you Tomoe and Enishi lovers, I have always seen those two characters as obstacles for Kenshin and Kaoru's love, so I tend to portray them in not the most positive light. I don't know; it just always comes out that way =3**

**And I know there wasn't much Kenshin and Kaoru action in this one but I promise much more in the next chapter, so no rotten fruit, okay? So till next time, and review.**

**Translations:**

**Ouji**_**-san**__ - prince_

**-kun** - is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time

**-chan** - is a suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls (hence Yahiko's anger =3). It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, and close friends.

**Snakes and Foxes** – game from the book series 'Wheel of Time' that is played by children until the individual child learns they can't win under the rules of the game (just a slight tribute to one of my favourite authors……RIP Robert Jordan)

**Gomen** - Sorry

**Gomen nasai** – I am really sorry

_**Kunoichi **__– female ninja_

**Kitsune** - fox

**no baka** – you are an idiot

**tori-atama** – rooster head

**busu** - ugly

**hentai **- pervert

**Arigatou **– thank you

**Kami -** God


	6. Chapter 6

NB: I am really sorry I promised you this chapter weeks ago, so here it is. There is a problem with later chapters. I have been sick for a few years and lately I have been having a bad time of it, in and out of the hospital and stuff, which is why I did not post this chapter when I said I would. So there will be no more chapters after this because what i wrote after is all in drafts and unfinished and I won't be able to work on it till I feel better. I apologize and I hope I'll be back soon. Please still review, I love it so much.

**Chapter 6 (cont'd)**

"**This bottle is empty," Megumi said. "And I was going to suggest that we play…" She paused dramatically with a sly smirk on her face. "Spin the bottle."**

**Kenshin gave the bottle a hard spin. It turned for a long time and he clenched his teeth together in impatience. Everyone else also seemed eager to find out who he got, because they all had intent eyes and were leaning toward the bottle as if drawn to a magnet.**

**The bottle finally began to slow. It was at a crawl when it reached Soujiro, but it did not stop and Kenshin's stomach plummeted when he realized who was next. He closed his eyes. **_**"Oh Kami. Why are you so cruel to me?"**_

"**Oh," he heard Misao squeal. "It's Kaoru." **

Kenshin sighed audibly. When he opened his eyes and looked at Kaoru, her arms were folded and her gaze on him was like ice. "Well it's not like I'm thrilled to kiss you either, chibisuke."

"Don't call me that!" he growled. "Tomoe was right; this whole thing is absurd. I refuse to take part." Kenshin got up and started to head for the door, but Megumi grabbed the sleeve of his gi and tugged him back around.

"Oh no you don't, it's too late for that," Megumi said, grinning gleefully, her fox self coming out full force. "This is fate. And since you are the seventh person to spin the bottle, you and Kaoru get to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Megumi started to push him toward the huge closet on the opposite side of the room that held all the games. She looked over her shoulder to wink at Sanosuke and made a motion toward Kaoru.

"Right right," Sanosuke nodded as he gently picked up Kaoru and put her on her feet. It was obvious by the uncertainty in his voice that he had no idea what 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' was, but he would do anything for Megumi, even throw his best friend and adopted sister into one of her match making schemes.

"What's 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?" Kenshin demanded as Megumi continued to guide him to the closet. He could have freed himself but the girl had her fingers dug into his arm and he could not pull away without actually hurting her.

"Megumi, is this one of your silly plots?" Kaoru complained as Sanosuke practically dragged her after Kenshin and her cousin. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"I am Kao-chan," Megumi said tenderly. "Trust me, this is for your own good."

"What is this about Megumi-senpai?" Soujiro asked as he followed close behind, a deep frown in his brow showed his concern for Kaoru.

"Don't worry, Sou-kun. Kaoru is just going to spend some much needed alone time with her fiancé."

"Nani!?" Kenshin and Kaoru yelled at the same time, but it was too late. The prince and princess found themselves being shoved into the dark closet by their friends and there was a small click behind them as they were locked in.

"You guys have seven minutes," Megumi told them through the door. "Feel free to do anything you want to each other."

A lot of laughter could be heard on the other side of the door along with an irritated growl from Soujiro.

"I command you let me out immediately," Kenshin demanded, but all that got was an increase in the volume of hilarity. The red head gave the door sharp kick.

"That worked," Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Be quiet and help me find the light switch," Kenshin snapped.

After a moment of shuffling and feeling around Kenshin found the switch and flicked it on, casting the space around them in a dim light. The closet was filled with toys, games and books that spilled over the shelves and packed the corners, so there was not much room. Kenshin and Kaoru were able to sit on the floor, but they had to fold their legs in and they were barely a foot apart from each other, so they ended up face to face.

"This is ridiculous," Kenshin groused. He leaned against the wall and scowled at the floor.

"I bet you wouldn't think it was so bad if it was Tomoe in here instead of me," Kaoru muttered bitterly. "I mean who wouldn't? I'm ugly, overbearing and unfeminine."

He looked up at her, but she turned away fast. She then reached up and quickly wiped her eyes and Kenshin felt a sharp stab of guilt in his chest as he remembered his vicious words. Despite all the awful pranks she played on him, the fact was he had really hurt her and he did kind of start it. He suddenly remembered how Yahiko had apologized to Tsubame and he felt more ashamed. If the hot-headed ten-year old could put aside his pride, so could he.

With a weary sigh he took his handkerchief out of his sleeve and handed it to her. She turned to him, her azure eyes bright with tears and surprise.

"Look, I should never have said those terrible things." Kenshin struggled to keep the irritation that he was apologizing to her again out of his voice. "Gomen nasai. I was a pig."

Kaoru took the handkerchief, and Kenshin tried not to look appalled when she blew her nose rather loudly in the white silk. "Arigatou Kenshin. I also went too far with the ink in your tea. Gomen."

Kenshin noticed she did not apologize for the other pranks, but he did not want to start another argument with her, now that they had finally made peace.

"You know, you were right though," she muttered sadly. "I'm a disgrace as a princess. I'm loud and awkward. I lose my temper and say the wrong thing. Tomoe's not like that. That's why so many boys worship the ground she walks on."

Kenshin remained silent; he did know what to say to that, because in truth he kind of agreed with her. She was not a disgrace as princess; she had the intelligence to rule, the strength to command and the heart to put her people first, but in terms of refinement and appearance she did fall pretty far behind Tomoe.

Kaoru looked at her hands, rough with sword calluses, and let out a bitter chuckle. "Tomoe's hands are soft and white like porcelain. I should give up sword fighting. Then I'll seem more princess-like and boys will like me more."

Kenshin snorted and laughed outright. "You? Give up Kasshin style?" He laughed harder.

Kaoru put her hands on her hips and glared. "You don't think I can?"

He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Kaoru. Even if you lost the use of your right hand, you would learn to fight with your left. You and I both know Kamiya Kasshin style is your life, just as Hiten Mitsurugi is mine. Plus…" He paused to give her mischievous smile. "Without Kasshin you'd no longer be the Kaoru I've grown to tolerate and luu-…" He stopped abruptly when he realized what he was going to say.

"_Kami, where did that come from," _Kenshin thought frantically._ "Hope she did not catch that little slip."_ He looked up at her suspiciously, but she only smiled brightly, making her face light up angelically, despite those awful freckles of hers.

He cleared his throat uncomfortable and went on hastily. "What do you mean boys don't like you? Did you see how many were cheering for you in the tournament today? I thought they would storm the ring when you won."

Kaoru smiled bashfully; she had seen them, but she had thought they were just cheering so hard because she was a good fighter, it had not occurred to her they might like her.

She wiped her eyes with his handkerchief. "Arigatou Ken-kun. You are kind."

He shrugged suddenly feeling awkward. "I was just stating fact." But she did not cease smiling at him and he had to turn away so he could hide his reddening face.

They were silent for awhile, until Kaoru began shifting uncomfortably. "It sure is cramped in here. When are they going to let us out?"

"She said seven minutes and I'd say it has been about that by now, but Kami only knows how long that crazy kitsune will keep us in here."

Kaoru nodded, then in an attempt to make herself comfortable, she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. "So what are we supposed to be doing in here?"

Warmness filled Kenshin's cheeks and rushed to his ears. He looked at Kaoru who was suddenly very interested in staring at her tabi. _"Surely she's not that dim," _he thought in amazement.

"You know," he prompted, but her eyes shifted to the side and she made invisible doodles on the floor with her index finger. Even in the dimness of the closet light he could see she was blushing. _"She is that dim."_

"I know about kissing and stuff," she said indignantly when she saw his incredulous face. "But if that's all they wanted us to do, they would not have shoved us in here." Her blush began to get deeper. "And just now Megumi said to…." She was obviously too embarrassed to finish.

Kenshin hated that his face was red too; he was older, so things like this should not be making him blush like a kid. He then suddenly registered something she said. "What do you mean 'you know about kissing'?" he demanded.

"_Did someone kiss her? Who would dare?" _Everyone knew by now that Kaoru and he were promised to each other, so that usually discouraged anyone approaching either of them with intentions. Soujiro and Enishi were the only two who flirted openly with Kaoru, and that was because they were high ranking lords, just a few steps below himself. But even then there were still boundaries; they did not dare lay a hand let alone their lips on her.

Kaoru hugged her legs tightly and peeped over her knees with shy blue eyes. "I've never actually kissed anyone. Soujiro and I came close once, I think, but Yahiko interrupted." She made a fist and grimaced. "Mou, he's such a brat. I understand that it was so good of otou-san to take him in when his parents died, but it's like having an annoying little brother. Kenshin? Kenshin are you listening?" She cocked her head to one side quizzically. "Kenshin, daijoubu? Are your eyes turning amber?"

"No," he said quickly and blinked hard. _"Soujiro had come close?" _"It's just the lamp light," he told her. He should have known it would be Seta. Right then he vowed that tomorrow in the tournament, Soujiro would truly taste his blade.

He took a deep breath. "So you've never kissed anyone?" he asked again, to reassure himself.

"No," she whispered.

Strangely after her response, Kenshin found that he was unable to keep a satisfied grin off his face.

Kaoru misinterpret his smile and her eyes became furious. "Alright, you don't have to rub it in. I've heard the rumors from the other girls of how many of them you've kissed."

It was unfortunate that Kaoru glanced away at that moment or she would have seen the pure look of shock on Kenshin's face.

"_Is she being serious?"_ Kenshin thought incredulously. If she was not, then many of the girls he knew were liars. Yes he had flirted; a smile there, a compliment there, but it never got as far as kissing. Honestly with all the hours of lessons, training and the constant nagging from his father and Kaoru's father to spend every waking moment with each another, he had no time for other girls.

He had dreamed about kissing Tomoe many times, but it did not look like that was going to happen any time soon, not with grey teeth any way.

It was just another sign of the unfairness of his life. He was fifteen years old and he had never even kissed a girl, because he had no time to develop a real social life. Of course he had many friends, but what was the point of having friends when he did not get to spend time with them. This time with his friends was a rare occasion, if his father had not been pulled away to a very important council, Kenshin would be down in the dojo right then training.

Kenshin was not about to tell Kaoru all that. He did not think he was going to tell Sanosuke that, especially with this new thing he had going with Megumi. It was shamefully that he had never kissed a girl, not even come close, so he quickly composed his face and said nothing. If Kaoru thought he kissed lots of girls, then so be it. It was not his fault those girls lied.

"So what's it like?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

"What's what like?" Kenshin asked back, still deep in his brooding.

"Kissing, of course you baka."

Kenshin felt his heart racing nervously as Kaoru focused her eyes on him expectantly. Finally he said, "Um…wet…but nice." It was what Sanosuke had told him kissing was like.

"Wet?" Kaoru considered this for a moment, then her eyes brightened and she giggled. "Oh, you must have used your tongue."

"Oro," Kenshin warbled, and nearly fainted over. He did not think he could blush anymore that day.

"Don't be a prude Kenshin." Kaoru drew herself up so she sat up straighter. "I'm not a child. I know all about those things."

Kenshin recovered quickly. "I thought you said you never kissed anyone," he sharply accused. "Did Soujiro try to put his disgusting tongue down your throat?"

"No," she cried, blushing furiously. "Just because I never did it, doesn't mean I don't know about it. Megumi told me, and the way she and Sano were going at it before, she knows how too."

"Megumi and her insipid lessons," Kenshin grumbled. "Why doesn't she teach you something sensible?"

"I like when she teaches me things like that," Kaoru said defiantly. "It's like having an older sister."

Kenshin just huffed and rolled his eyes.

She glared at him. "Who knows, maybe she can tell me how to kiss and then I'll be able to kiss Soujiro, maybe even Enishi, tongue and all."

Kenshin felt something rise in his chest as he suddenly got a vivid mental picture of Soujiro with his arms around Kaoru, kissing her thoroughly. He frowned. "You're such an idiot. Everyone knows that no one can tell you how to kiss, you can only learn by doing it."

"That's not true," Kaoru said, but her voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Trust me. I've kissed a lot of girls, so I'm an expert at it."

"But then how," she whispered, fiddling with her kimono sleeve uneasily. "I want my first kiss to be special, but since I never kissed anyone I might be no good and it'll awful."

"That is a problem," Kenshin said with a rather nasty grin. "I guess you'll never kiss anyone."

Kaoru frowned thoughtfully at her hands for a second before she looked up and stared directly at him. And the last thing Kenshin saw was the pure determination swirling in her cerulean eyes as she closed the small distance between them and caught his lips up in hers.

Many unexpected things had happened to Kenshin that day. The ink in his tea, Soujiro beating him and the tournament being rained out, but he would have still believed that they could happen. But if anyone had told him he would have ended up in a dark closet kissing Kamiya Kaoru, he would have thought them insane.

He would not have expected or believed the jolt of electricity he got when her lips touched his. Or the fact that her lips were so soft and supple, and tasted sweet like the cherry candies she was always gobbling. Or that he would very much be enjoying it as much as he was.

Kaoru was obvious trying to do well, because she was nearly knocking him over with how she was ardently molding her lips against his. Determined not to be out done, he pushed back, placed both hands on her cheeks and moved his lips against hers with just as much fervor.

His heart was racing the whole time, but when he felt Kaoru's warm tongue on his lips he thought it would burst out of his chest. _"Kami!"_ He was starting to feel warm and flustered.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and respond in kind, the closet door opened and bright light flooded inside.

"What is going on here?" Aoshi demanded loudly, his tall figure towering over the teenagers who were still connected by the lips.

"Oh my," Kaoru's tutor Tae whispered from next to Aoshi.

Misao peeped around both adults and gave an excited cry. "They're kissing! You were right Megumi."

"What?" Kenshin heard Soujiro cry angrily, and he could not help the feeling of pride that he had won over the other boy in some way today.

"That is quite enough," Aoshi said sternly and he pulled Kenshin and Kaoru apart and out of the closet.

As soon as Kenshin's lips left Kaoru's he instantly wanted them back there just to think about the feeling some more. _"Had he really liked kissing her or would kissing Tomoe be a thousand times better?"_ He looked at Kaoru and she had her fingertips on her lips, her eyes deep in thought as well. _"Did she like it too?"_ he wondered.

Aoshi marched them through the common room filled with their grinning friends. Sanosuke gave Kenshin a thumbs up as he passed, Megumi was sniggering, only Soujiro looked like a thunder cloud and he had a knuckle white grip on his sword hilt. Kenshin returned the boy's furious stare until Aoshi got he and Kaoru out the door and into the hall.

"Absolutely shameful way for a princess and a prince to behave," Aoshi scolded as he walked behind them. "Your fathers will hear of this."

"I suppose you two need to be chaperoned from now on," Tae said with a giggle.

Kenshin blushed. _"That's just great. More embarrassment."_ He was not looking forward to meeting their fathers; either Hiko would be very angry or tease him for weeks to come. And what would Kouhei-san think about him kissing his thirteen-year-old daughter in a dark closet? Kenshin shuddered; he was in so much trouble.

He gazed over at Kaoru, thinking she would be just as upset by all this, but he surprisingly found her smiling at him enthusiastically.

"So am I a good kisser?" she asked.

Kenshin glanced behind him to make sure their tutors were at a far enough distance before he asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

Her eyes shifted away from him nervously. "You said you were an expert, so I figured I'd practice on you."

"But what about wanting your first kiss to be special?"

"Well I'm willing to give up my first kiss, so when I have my first kiss with a guy I actually like, I'll be so good at kissing it'll be more than special. Now," she turned that eager stare back on him. "Was I good or not?"

Kenshin glanced at her little pink lips. He remembered how soft they were against his and instantly his heart began drumming in his chest. Still, he gave an indifferent shrug. "You were alright." In truth he wondered if he was any good, but he could not ask her, he was supposed to be the expert.

She frowned at him in annoyance. "'Alright'? Is that all?

"Actually you were kind of mediocre," Kenshin said with a casual flip of his hand. "And your lips are a little dry."

"Oh really," was her completely offended cry and her fingers flew to her lips. "That's not a fair judgment. It was my first kiss; I had no idea what I was doing. Now that I have a better idea on how to do it, I'll kiss you again and I'll be far better than mediocre. And my lips are not dry."

He shrugged again. "If you say so, raisin lips, but I warn you, I'm a tough grader. You'd probably have to kiss me many times before I even consider you any good."

"Raisin lips!" Kaoru whispered fiercely. She glared at him, her ki flaring with rage, but finally she gave a sharp nod. "Fine, that's exactly what I'll do. You better watch out Himura Kenshin, you're going to be kissed like you've never been kissed before and soon you'll be on your knees begging me to."

"Fine," Kenshin accepted with a yawn, but he had to immediately turn away after so she would not see the huge smile that formed on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**NB: **Surprise! I bet you guys did not expect to see this one. I know I said there would not be any chapters for a while after the last one because of health issues, but I love this story so much and it kept calling me, so even though I'm not completely well yet, I got up off my butt and started writing a little every day. And here it is, finished and very long. I was going to cut in half but after making you all wait for so long I thought it only fair to give you a nice long chapter.

I know a lot of you are wondering and eagerly waiting when Kenshin and Kaoru get older. Don't worry I'm getting there, I ask you to please be patient with me. I reassure you it'll be happening soon, probably in a chapter or two, I promise. I really hope you're not getting bored with this. Any way I'll stop rambling. Read on! (P.S. usual translation list at the end.)

Disclaimer: I don't Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. Ain't it sad : (

**Chapter 7**

**Tsubame - 11**

**Kaoru – 14**

**Misao – 14**

**Kenshin - 16**

**Megumi – 18**

"Kenshin! Kaoru!" Aoshi called angrily. "You two come out this instant."

Kaoru giggled and Kenshin put a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Come on," he whispered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the forest.

Kaoru could not stop laughing as Kenshin swiftly pulled her along. Her sandels caught on branches and roots, tripping her up, and her formal kimono's pretty flower pattern was being ruined by mud and snagging twigs, but she did not care. As long as she was free, even if that freedom meant running away with Kenshin.

They both finally stopped at a huge oak tree to catch their breath. She was still giggling; it was almost as if she was drunk. It had been so long since she had an opportunity to just forget everything and be reckless. At the moment she did not have to try to be what everyone wanted her to be; Princess Kamiya Kaoru, demure and elegant. Now, if only for a brief time, she could just be a fourteen year-old girl with no cares.

She looked over at Kenshin and he was doubled over in mirth too. He finally straightened up and looked at her with amethyst eyes shining brightly. His crimson hair was filled with twigs and leaves, and was falling messily all over his face. Kaoru thought there was actually something wild about him then, especially when he gave her that devious grin. It made her heart race excitedly.

"I can't believe we got away," Kaoru exclaimed.

"Told ya we would," Kenshin said arrogantly.

"What a relief, if I had to listen to Aoshi read us more romantic poetry I'd die."

Kenshin made a face to show what he thought about his ex-ninja mentor saying those sickening words. "And Tae leading that string quartet, if I never hear another scratchy violin it'll be too soon."

"Kami," Kaoru muttered. "I hate this whole dating thing. It was already bad enough that they were forcing us to do everything together, now they're making up reasons for us to spend time together."

Oddly their fathers had taken the whole closet incident with mixed feelings. When Aoshi and Tae had told them, Hiko had been angry and her father had looked like he would kill Kenshin on the spot, but then after both men had cooled down, they realized that kissing meant that their ultimate plan for their children may be turning out well, so it was decided that Kenshin and Kaoru would start 'dating'.

Since then convenient occasions, such as candle light dinners and private picnics filled with romantic music and sweet aromas, came up almost every day. Those occasions were only for the both of them, they were completely chaperoned of course, but none of their friends were invited, therefore for a long time they had not had a chance to spend time with their friends.

Today they had gone on another picnic to the Sakura Lake. It was the third picnic in the week! But since Kenshin was spending the summer in Kasshin, Kaoru's father thought that they should spend as many outings in the kingdom, where their people could see their princess with her future husband, their future king.

It had been a very impressive procession going to the lake. They had driven there in a vis-a-vis carriage, Kenshin and her on one side and Tae and Aoshi on the opposite side facing them. Soldiers marched proudly besides them, looking gallant in their uniforms of Kasshin colours, blue and white, and they were followed by a larger carriage, full of musicians that would every minute blow trumpets to alert the approach of the vehicle in front.

Their carriage was golden, opened up and laced with bushels of different coloured flowers, making it ideal for showing them off, so when they passed through villages and the country sides, they had every eye down to the stable boys gaping at them.

Kaoru would not have minded this if she did not have to bare the thousands of comments of how great she and Kenshin looked together. 'The perfect couple' the crowds had said, 'they'll have beautiful children' they had cooed. There had even been cheers for the future king and queen. Kaoru had kept a smile, but she had been grinding her teeth the whole time. They were all acting like she had already agreed to marry Kenshin.

He on the other hand did not hide his discontent. He sat next to her, arms folded tightly and a face that looked like he could chew rocks. It was fortunate that the people only thought he looked gallant and dependable; the perfect husband for their queen.

The picnic had been like all the others, unnatural and just plain dull. After the first hour the two teens were bored out of their minds, so in a hushed whisper Kenshin had suggested to Kaoru that they make a hasty exit.

They waited until they were walking around the lake to carry out their escape. Aoshi and Tae were, simply put, shocked, when the two teenagers suddenly veered off into the woods at full speed in the middle of their walk. And now after weaving through trees and hiding under shrubs, they had astoundingly lost Aoshi.

Still breathing hard with exhilaration more than exertion, the two teens both stared up at the beams of sunlight that broke through the ceiling of tree tops. A blissful silence fell between them as they both basked in the delight of their temporary freedom.

Finally Kenshin broke the silence by asking, "So what do you want to do now?"

After a moment, Kaoru shot a sly grin at him. He was still looking up, so he never saw it coming when she suddenly pinned him to the tree by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips.

With the whole dating situation making everything so utterly awkward, she had not tried kissing Kenshin as often as she liked, but at the moment she was feeling so free and exhilarated. It seemed the perfect opportunity to try. Plus the day before, she had heard about a few techniques from the older court girls talking and she was eager to try them out.

After a while she came up for air, and both she and Kenshin were panting. "There," she cried smugly. "How was that?"

Kenshin stared into her eyes seriously for a moment, but then a smirk formed on his face and he shrugged. "You were okay. Maybe you should try a different flavor balm, like peach."

Kaoru pushed him hard against the tree and turned away. "Mou, Himura Kenshin. You are the most infuriating boy I have ever met."

He laughed at her which only made her furious. She was so angry and humiliated she did not notice when he stopped laughing and suddenly become alert.

"You're so mean," Kaoru continued to grouse. "What did I do wrong? I'm sure I got it right. Lady Yumi said tongue, teeth…"

"Kaoru, quiet!" Kenshin snapped. His eyes were fixed intensely on their surroundings. "I think I hear someone coming, and it's not Aoshi."

Just then a frighteningly enormous man came crashing out of the surrounding thicket. His body was massive with hard muscles that bulged and flexed as the trees bent like grass blades in his path. Kaoru had to crane her neck to look into his face. Everything about the man was exceedingly large, from his arms down to his legs; Kaoru thought just one of his hands could wrap around her waist and crush her.

"Well well, what do we have here," the giant boomed, a sinister grin on his lips. "Two babes in the wood."

Kenshin immediately put himself in front of Kaoru. His hand went to his sword hilt and he glared at the man. "Listen, we don't want any trouble."

A loud raucous laugh came out of the man, stretching his mouth wide and pulling tight at the tendons in his bull like neck. "If you don't want any trouble, you ran into the wrong person, little man."

Just then several men came slinking out of the bushes, and soon Kaoru and Kenshin were surrounded. They all chuckled cruelly as they toyed with their vicious weapons of rusty swords, cudgels and chains. Kaoru shivered when a few of those eyes raked over her form with lustful gazes.

Kaoru bit her lip nervously and tried hard to keep her breathing even. They were in big trouble; they were clearly outnumbered. There were more than twenty men surrounding them, plus this huge man, that counted as twenty men himself, and they were blocking their every escape.

Unconsciously, she dug her fingers into Kenshin's shoulder and he immediately moved closer to her. "Don't be afraid Kaoru," he whispered. "I won't let them hurt you. Just stay behind me."

She stared at Kenshin and observed how he stood rigidly still, he had a white knuckle grip on his sword hilt and his purple eyes never shifted their fierce gaze off the men surrounding them. She could feel his heart beat from where she had her hand on his back and it was a shock to feel how perfectly steady it was. As she listened to it, she found that her own heart was starting to slow and synchronize with his. She felt calm, and she aimed her own glare at the men. She believed in Kenshin's words. She was safe with him and somehow they would get out of this unharmed. She would fight if she had to.

"You don't have to let us both go," Kenshin stated calmly. "Just let Kaoru-dono go unharmed."

"Iie Kenshin," Kaoru told him without a pause and she gripped onto his arm tightly. "I'm not leaving you."

He gave an exasperated growl. "Kaoru would you for once stop being so stubborn and listen to me."

"No one is going anywhere, boy," the large man spat out. "Especially not your little woman there. After we slice up your pathetic little body into bits, me and my men want to have a little fun with her." There was collective cheer from the men around them.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's body instantly tense and he was shaking slightly, but she knew him well enough to know it was not with fear. "I'll kill anyone of you that tries to hurt Kaoru."

Kaoru gasped at the coldness she heard in the boy's voice. She had never heard him threaten to kill anyone before. It scared her, but there was also a strange feeling of tingling sensations that went to her fingers and all the way down to her toes.

"You think you could take me on boy?" the giant man asked, amusement clear in his voice. "Do you know who I am?" He arrogantly folded his massive arms. "I am Battousai, the manslayer," he thundered. "I have killed a hundred men. And you think that a scrawny little kid like you can beat my unstoppable Kamiya Kasshin style?" He laughed and his men joined in. "You must be out of your mind."

"Battousai?" Kenshin said, the same time Kaoru yelled in complete outrage, "Kamiya Kasshin style?"

Kaoru's face was a mixture of shock and pure outrage; she could not believe what she was hearing. She came out from behind Kenshin and boldly stepped toward the man. Kenshin made an irritated noise of protest, but she remained where she was and looked up at giant with blue eyes full of hatred.

"You bastard. How dare you? How **dare** you use my family's proud ancient style to murder innocent people," she cried out in complete disgust. "The whole principle of Kasshin style is to use the sword to protect people, in hopes that it would bring peace to this world, and you using it to kill, just taints and twists everything my family and my kingdom has been working so hard to achieve."

The man calling himself 'Battousai' and his men, judging by their wide eye stares, were stunned. Here was this slip of a girl talking down to a man three times her size as if he could not crush her bones to splinters. But they did not understand that Kaoru did not care; this man was impudently insulting the very thing she and her family based their whole life on.

"Your kingdom?" the man said suddenly. "That would make you, the princess of Kasshin?"

Kaoru felt like a block of ice had settled in the pit of her stomach. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead and she laughed nervously. _"Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have let him know that."_

Kaoru heard Kenshin give an exasperated sigh and when she turned back to look at him he was glaring at her. "That was brilliant!" he said angrily. "Maybe you should tell him I'm the Prince of Hiten Mitsurgi."

"You're the prince of Hiten Mitsurgi?" the large man exclaimed.

"Oro!" Kenshin moaned and Kaoru shook her head. "Baka," she muttered.

"Well well, lucky me" the giant man drawled darkly, and he drew the nasty broad bladed sword at his hip. "I shall get an extremely large ransom from both your kingdoms. But first, me and my men will have some fun with this one." And before Kaoru and Kenshin knew what was happening, the man's enormous arm shot out toward Kaoru and she was being lifted high in the air by the collar of her kimono. She was now on level with the giant man's ugly face, her feet dangling at his waist.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted as he darted forward, but his way was immediately blocked by the man's lackeys. "Get out of my way!" Kenshin ground out, his eyes now blazing amber. "Don't make me kill all of you."

"Stop trying to impress your girlfriend little man," the giant man laughed mockingly, and Kaoru gritted her teeth as he gave her a rough shake that made her feel like her skull was loose in her head.

He then pulled Kaoru so close to his face she could smell his rancid breath. The way he licked his lips and stared at her body made Kaoru's skin crawl, but she refused to let him see her fear.

"It would be exactly what your bastard father deserves," he whispered to her fiercely. "To see his precious daughter mutilated just like he did to my right hand."

Kaoru blinked in astonishment. _"Tou-san?"_

The man was holding his sword in his left hand and he was grasping her in his right, so she was able to see the thumb on that hand was twisted oddly. It was clear it had been damaged to the point of uselessness.

"My father did that?" Kaoru asked with wide incredulously eyes, but then she glared directly into the man's evil eyes. "If he did, you probably deserved it, you dishonorable worm."

"You little bitch," the man snarled and held her collar tighter, constricting her windpipe. "I'll rip that tongue out of your mouth."

Kaoru choked as her air was cut off and her lungs constricted painfully, but just when she was starting to see spots, collective screams could be heard from the men below her, and the giant man's grip loosened from around her neck.

It was only when her sight cleared, she saw that his attention was no longer on her and his enormous face was slack jawed, along with eyes bulging with fear. She looked to see what he was staring at, and saw that it was at his men, who were rapidly dropping one by one like flies.

Each body that fell had a frozen expression of shock and terror on their face, and the men still on their feet could only look around frantically as their comrades seem to be taken down by an invisible opponent.

"What witchcraft is this?" the giant man exclaimed.

But Kaoru knew it was not any kind of magic. It was Kenshin. He was moving at his god-like speed, so none of them could see him when he struck, but she had seen him practice and fight in tournaments, therefore she was able to follow him, even though he was still only a red streak and a flash of a sword to her.

Before too long every man was lying on the ground, and Kenshin stood facing the giant man.

"Let Kaoru go," Kenshin commanded in a whisper that seemed to carry all around.

The young teenager's head was slightly bent downward at first, but then he looked up and the giant man flinched back when he saw those amber eyes glaring at him through blood red bangs.

Kaoru did not blame the man; goose bumps were rising on her skin as she looked at the figure Kenshin made standing there. This was not the boy she had grown up with who had pulled her ponytail and made fun of her. This person who had sword drawn and radiating an overwhelming ki of pure menace, was a complete stranger.

Strangely though, it was still not overwhelming fear she felt looking at him. Those tingling sensations were still running through her body and were now making her heart flutter in her chest.

It was just like earlier when they ran away together in the woods and she stared into his face that was filled with such a wild recklessness. It had been a side of him that she had never seen before and so was this. It made her realize there were many layers that made up Kenshin; he was not just the pompous, egotistical boy who annoyed her to no ends, he was much more. And that thought made her heart flutter faster.

"Don't try it boy," the giant man warned. "You're only a runt compared to me; I'd end you before you even had time to strike."

The man talked a big game, but Kaoru observed how his eyes were uncertain and he was unconsciously stepping back to put more distance between him and Kenshin. He was coward; now that he actually faced someone who was more than a match for him and he did not have his men to hide behind, he was showing his true spineless nature.

Kaoru stared at him in disgust; she was not surprised.

"This is the last warning." Kenshin voice did not even waver. "Let Kaoru go or else."

The man swallowed loudly. He hesitated for a moment until a realization seemed to strike him and he gave a scornful laugh. "You won't do it boy, if you attack me there's always a chance you might hurt the girl or even worse…" He chuckled evilly. "My hand might slip and accidently snap her neck."

Kaoru frowned at the man fiercely. He really was nothing but a coward. Kenshin may seem like the underdog here, but she knew that he would have no problem taking down a spineless idiot like this man.

Though, when she turned to look back at Kenshin she saw that he was no longer in a fighting stance. The giant man seeing this, laughed triumphantly. "You see boy," he crowed. "You're no match for me."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin in dismay. Had he really given up? She almost thought so, but then he focused those golden eyes on her, and in that one intense gaze Kaoru knew what she had to do. Somehow she needed to escape from this man's grasp, so Kenshin could finish him completely.

Her mind raced through every defense technique she had learned in all her training, and none of them seemed efficient enough due to the man's sheer size and the fact she was suspended in mid-air by her neck, but then she suddenly caught sight of the man's mutilated thumb and before her brain completed the thought, her body was moving. She brought up her arm, and smashed her elbow directly onto the thumb's twisted joint with all her strength.

The giant man bellowed like a wounded animal, and his grip loosened around her collar enough for Kaoru to use her hands to completely twist out of his hold.

Eager to get away, she did not pay attention to her landing when she freed herself from his grip, resulting in her falling badly on her ankle, but she ignored the pain and scrambled away to the safety of some distant trees. She just hoped Kenshin would take the opportunity, now that she was safe, to defeat the villain before he recovered.

She had nothing to worry about, by the time she reached the trees and turned back, Kenshin was springing straight in the air. Kaoru slowly slid down the tree trunk to the ground, her eyes fixed on the teenage boy who seemed to defy gravity by completely over shooting the man, who was probably just over eight feet, and then to come down with his sword like a striking eagle.

The giant man was clearly frozen in fear, because he did not make a single move to protect himself as his defeat came rushing toward him.

"Kami, save me!" Kaoru heard the man yell just before Kenshin came in striking distance.

"Hiten Mitsurugi," Kenshin yelled, the cry seeming to come from deep inside him. "Ryu Tsui Sen!" And he came down on the man's head hard.

There was a bright flash that kept Kaoru from seeing the impact of the blow. It was most likely the sun, but it sure seemed like it came from Kenshin, making the attack more impressive.

When Kaoru could see again, Kenshin was dropping back down to the ground. He landed lightly on his feet, and with his back to his opponent he smoothly sheathed his sword.

It was obvious that Kenshin was confident that the fight was over, because he did not even turn to see if the man was defeated. But Kaoru watched as the giant man, now with a huge dent in his forehead, stood twitching for a few seconds, then finally his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he came crashing down like a fallen tree. And like his men, a look of absolute horror was frozen on his face.

Kaoru remained staring at the fallen colossal until a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw Kenshin staring down at her, concern filled his now lavender eyes. "Daijoubu? Can you stand?"

Gazing up into his face, with those pretty amethyst eyes focused on her, Kaoru felt her cheeks heat and her heart begin to race. She immediately tore her eyes away and ducked her head so he would not see her reddening face.

"_What's wrong with you Kaoru?" _she mentally scolded herself. _"Why are you reacting this way? Just because he saved your life and looked so amazing doing it. With his hair flying, sword flashing and his eyes were so….."_ She instantly gave her head a firm shake. She had to stop; she was beginning to sound like those other girls who were always mooning over Kenshin.

"Of course I'm okay Kenshin," Kaoru said rather huffily. "Do I look like some fragile little girl?"

She was mad at herself for letting him affect her this way, especially since she was still blushing. So with as much pride as she could muster, she began getting up, but as soon as she put weight on her injured ankle, a sharp pain shot through her leg and her dignified face crumpled along with her legs, causing her to fall back down hard.

Kaoru growled in frustration and proceeded to rub her injured posterior. She instantly glared up at Kenshin sharply when she heard him chuckle. "What are you laughing at chibisu-…"

Her words halted when she saw yet another expression on his face she had never seen before, at least not when he ever looked at her. His face and his lavender eyes were soft with what seemed like a tenderness and his smile was tugging more at one corner of his mouth than the other.

Her heart began hammering against her chest, she suddenly felt flustered and she shifted her eyes around, not quite sure where to look. _"What is wrong with me? I'm acting like such a baka."_

"Gomen Kaoru, I'm just so relieved you're okay," he said with another outright chuckle, and then added in an almost inaudible whisper. "I was so scared."

Kaoru gazed up at him incredulously, she was not sure if he had meant for her to hear that. _"He was scared? That I might be hurt?"_ She did not think she ever heard Kenshin Himura admit he was ever scared. Who was this boy that was with her today?

"Daijoubu?" she asked suddenly. He had looked like he had everything so under control that it actually had not occurred to her he might be hurt.

His response though was simply a careless shrug and a flippant "just a scratch" and he quickly put his left arm behind his back, but not before Kaoru caught sight of the bloody line stained on the gi sleeve.

It was clearly more than a scratch, but she knew better than to say anything. She just shook her head. He always showed ridiculous manly pride when he did not want others to worry about him.

An uncomfortable silence then fell over them, and Kaoru instantly leapt to fill it by turning to the litter of unconscious bodies behind them and asked warily, "Are they dead?"

"Iie," Kenshin said indifferently. He pointed to the enormous body of the man. "He will have a massive headache when he gets up and the others will have some broken bones and stuff. Small consequences to what they really deserve."

Kaoru stared in wonder. _"After all that, not a single one killed." _

She looked at Kenshin's sheath and knew that the sakabatou was enclosed inside. He had been carrying that reversed edge sword around so much lately, but she never asked him why.

Another awkward silence fell over them again, both teenagers looking everywhere rather than at each other. _"This is getting ridiculous," _Kaoru thought in annoyance. "Well I guess we should get going. Tae and Aoshi must be worried sick."

She got up quickly, forgetting her injured ankle, and when she felt the sudden jolt of pain she almost shrieked. And down she went, once more to the ground.

"Shimatta!" she swore, giving into uncivilized mannerisms. She looked up at Kenshin and frowned at him, as if daring him to make fun of her.

Kenshin only shook his head. "I don't think you're a fragile girl Kaoru," he reassured her. "Fragile girls don't use words like that. But you do look like you need some help."

Then to her surprise, he stooped down with his back toward her and his hands behind him, palms out. "Come on, princess," Kenshin said not quite mockingly, but almost affectionately. "Let prince charming carry you home."

She hesitated; her mind was conflicted because obviously she was not getting anywhere by herself, but having to be carried was just adding to her humiliation. Then there was the fact that being carried piggy back would bring her to an unavoidable proximity to Kenshin, which she really did not think she could handle right at that moment, and finally there was that prince charming comment, which to Kaoru was too uncomfortably close to what her mind was comparing Kenshin to.

"Kaoru what's the problem?" Kenshin said rather impatiently. "Did you damage your ankle or your brain?

Kaoru glared at him; she almost forgot the Kenshin she knew was still in there somewhere.

"Some prince charming you are," she huffed, but she proceeded to carefully climb on to his back and wrap her arms securely around his neck.

He lifted her up easily as he got to his feet, and Kaoru noted to herself that even though he was small for a boy, his lean body was stronger than he looked. Though that instantly made her uncomfortably aware of his back muscles moving under her as he began walking.

She would have said something to cover the terribly awkward situation, but her mind seemed to be only concentrating on how warm Kenshin's back was and that she never realized he smelt of sandalwood, ginger and something else that was just pure Kenshin. It was a heady scent; it was only with firm self-control that she stopped herself from burying her nose in his red hair, which was as silky and soft as it looked, and breathing deep.

"You know, my great grandfather was nicknamed Battousai," Kenshin said as they came out of the clearing where the battle had taking place.

"Masaka?" Kaoru blurted out, eager to fill the silence.

Kenshin nodded. "He was not really in the history books, but he was a legend because during the war he defeated hundreds of the enemy at a time. They thought he was a demon or using witchcraft, but it was just Hiten Mitsurugi." Kaoru could hear the pride in his voice as he said that.

"After the war though, it was said that all that killing had made him feel like a monster, and he wanted to atone for every life he took. So to his father's dismay, he gave up his position as the next king to his younger brother, my great great uncle, and became a rurouni, wandering the lands using his sword to help people. And to make sure he never killed again, he replaced his normal katana with a sakabatou, like the one I carry now."

"Hee!" Kaoru exclaimed, truly impressed. "Your great great-grandfather sounded like a noble and compassionate man."

"Aa," Kenshin agreed and the he turned his head to grin at her widely. "You know I was named after him. I look just like him too; red hair and all."

Kaoru sniggered. "I guess the only thing you too have in common is your looks," Kaoru remarked.

She had only meant to get him back for the insult before and the fact that he was making her feel so vulnerable, but he seemed to take it to heart because there was a sudden drop in his ki.

He tried to cover it up with a laugh, but the hurt was still evident in his words. "That's what Hiko says when I mess up in training." He sighed. "Sessha will probably never completely live up to this one's great-grandfather's name, but this one will spend his life trying."

Kaoru started._ "That's why he's carrying around the reversed edge sword?"_ she realized. _"And since when does Kenshin Himura, arrogant prince of Hiten Mitsurugi, use Kenjougo?"_

She bit her lip guiltily; she could still feel how hurt he was by her comment. Apparently this was something that meant a lot to him to make him use the Humbling Language. In truth, after today, she thought that he was more like his ancestor than he believed.

Kaoru was about to apologize when suddenly Aoshi broke out of the brush in front of them, his face livid.

"Where in Kami's name have you been?" The ex-ninja's voice was dangerously soft, as if he was barely restraining his anger.

Sweat drops appeared on Kenshin's and Kaoru's forehead and they instantly began babbling.

"Well you see…", Kenshin began.

"And what happened was…." Kaoru continued.

There words jumbled together as they excitedly told the story, and all the older man could get were words like 'monstrous man' and 'nearly got killed', but he only had to take in Kenshin's bleeding arm and Kaoru having to be carried to understand what happened.

Aoshi sighed tiredly, suddenly feeling his age. He had heard there was a murderer and a gang of criminals prowling around in Kasshin, but all reports said they were supposed to be miles from there. Hiko and Kouhei were going to skin him for this.

With another sigh he simply asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Hai!" both Kaoru and Kenshin answered together.

"Is this 'monster man' taken care of?"

"Aa," Kenshin answered with a rather sly smile. "Thoroughly. He and his men are unconscious in the clearing a little way back."

"Sou ka?" Aoshi said with an understanding nod. "They should be good there for awhile then. We'll get the Kasshin soldiers we brought with us to gather them up. But for now let's get you two home."

The teens agreed, and Kenshin carrying Kaoru securely on his back, began following Aoshi back to the picnic site.

They walked through the forest steadily, and Kaoru admired the sun setting through the trees and the way everything, down to the song birds, had gone peacefully quiet as the day ended. She let out a contented sigh; home sounded really good after all that had happened. And without really meaning to, her mind began running through the whole awful experience again.

She still could not keep herself from being totally awestruck by how great Kenshin had been. He had really saved her. He had been so brave and protective, and even though Kaoru had seen him fight before in competitions, it had been no way as intense as this incident had been.

After awhile though, her thoughts started to get foggy, and fatigue came crashing down on her, so without really thinking about it, she snuggled into Kenshin's back and made another happy sigh.

"Kaoru?" Aoshi's voice was barely coming through her weary mind. "It looks like you're falling sleep. Would you like me to carry you more securely?"

"No," Kaoru said through a loud yawn. "Kenshin's got me." And she closed her eyes and let the steady sound of Kenshin's heart put her to sleep.

**Orororororororororororororo**

Kenshin's eyes opened as soon as he heard a thump outside his door. His hand instinctively went to the sword at his hip, but the rest of his body remained absolutely still.

Ever since an assassin had tried to kill him in his sleep, he had taken to sleeping sitting up against his bookcase with his sword so that he would be ready to attack if need be. He had not slept in his bed for a year.

Suddenly there was a louder thump, this time accompanied with a giggle. Soon familiar voices were coming through his door, and he instantly relaxed and smiled in amusement.

"Misao," came the voice of an annoyed Megumi. "Be careful with that, you're going to break it."

"You're the one who stuck me with this heavy thing, kitsune," was the snapped retort of the miniature ninja girl. "And you're not even going to let me have any."

"Be quiet guys," a hushed whisper said cautiously. "You're going to wake up Kenshin."

"Gomen Kaoru, we wouldn't want to wake up your boyfriend," Misao teased and then there were muffled giggles from both Misao and Megumi.

Kaoru made an incredulous noise. "That's ridiculous! Kenshin's not my boyfriend. Stop saying that. Now let's go, I'm dying to eat these sweet cakes."

As soon as their footsteps began moving down the hall Kenshin was on his feet and heading toward his door. He opened his door just in time to see a yukata clad Misao disappearing in Kaoru's room with a small sake jug.

Just as Misao began closing the door, Kenshin used his god-like speed to rush down the hall and stop the door from closing completely without the younger girl noticing. He knew it was wrong, but he was curious to know what the three girls were doing at that late hour of the night, so he decided to spy on them.

He peeped through the crack of the open door, and saw all three girls were in their white yukatas sitting on the carpet in a close circle, with various foods, mostly sweets, in the centre. Kaoru and Misao were already gobbling down the sweet cakes, while Megumi was pouring out the sake into their cups.

"Misao, slow down," Kaoru said. "We have to save some for Tsubame."

"This midnight feast was a good idea Kaoru," Misao said, not even slowing her inhalation of the food a little. "We haven't been able to spend time with you in ages."

"Aa," Megumi nodded almost sadly, but then she grinned. "You've been too busy with your dates."

Kaoru made an aggravated huff. "Let's not talk about that. Tonight is about fun." She then peered suspiciously into the small cup of sake Megumi had placed in front of her. "Are you sure this is mild sake? You know I can't drink anything too strong."

"That's what that rooster-head said when I asked him." Megumi took a sip of her sake and instantly began gasping and sputtering after. She looked at the sake with wide incredulous eyes. "This is mild?"

"For that baka Sano it probably is," Kaoru said wryly. She took a sip of hers and made a face that made Kenshin have to smother a burst of laughter.

"Sano has to be kidding," Kaoru gasped. "This would probably knock out that man we met today. Kenshin wouldn't have had to do anything."

"You never finished telling us who he really was," Misao said eagerly. "His name was Hiruma Gohei right?"

"Aa." Kaoru downed the rest of her sake and grimaced before she continued. "Tou-san told me Gohei was training to be a soldier in our Kasshin school years ago when I was still a baby. He was one of the most promising students at the time. But he sneered at the Kasshin principles and began using our style to hurt people and commit crimes.

"One day he hurt a younger student badly, and when Tou-san reprimanded him for it, Gohei challenged him. That was obviously a mistake, because Tou-san defeated him and broke his right thumb so he could never hold a sword again.

"Gohei swore revenge, then he disappeared and no one heard about him for years after that. Until now. It seems he learned to use a sword again with his left hand and decided to victimize our people in an attempt to get revenge against my father."

"Well thank Kami Kenshin was there," Misao commented as she sneakily reached for the untouched cup of sake in front of Megumi. "Or that bastard would have chopped you up or worse."

"I'm a bit surprised though," Megumi said and sharply slapped Misao's wrist. The pigtailed girl jerked her hand back and frowned at the older girl. "I know Kenshin is incredibly skilled," Megumi continued casually. "But that man is so big and Kenshin is so small."

Behind the door, Kenshin scowled at that. Over the past few years, he thankfully grew an inch or two, but everyone still considered him small. It was frustrating; especially when girls, like Megumi, were so tall.

"Hai, he is," Kaoru agreed and Kenshin's frown deepened. "But that did not matter at all," she said enthusiastically. "Kenshin defeated Gohei like he was twice his size."

Kenshin eyebrows rose in astonishment. Was that admiration he heard in her voice?

"My my," Megumi said with an amused smile. "Someone is crushing hard on someone."

Kaoru started and then blushed furiously to the roots of her hair. "I didn't mean…I just…" Her blue eyes became large and she fiddled anxiously with her yukata sleeve.

"I knew it," Misao yelled, spitting cookie crumbs at them in her excitement. "You like Kenshin." And she went off into a fit of giggles.

"No, I don't," a still red-faced Kaoru wailed. "I'm just glad he saved me."

"Ohohoho," Megumi sniggered gleefully. "I guess someone should tell Sou-kun you no longer consider him husband material."

Kenshin was laughing silently at the other girls teasing Kaoru, but when he heard Megumi's comment he stopped abruptly and frowned. _"Kaoru wanted to marry Soujiro?" _

"No no," Kaoru protested. "I still think that Soujiro would make a better husband than Kenshin. He's kind, attentive and level-headed, while Kenshin is…"

"Unpredictable, exciting, dangerous," Megumi listed, and then added with a sly grin, "Dreamy?"

"Yes," Kaoru said distractedly, then her eyes bulged and she blanched. "I-I mean no!" she stammered. She firmly pushed away the fresh cup of sake Megumi had poured for her. "This sake really is strong," she said with great annoyance. "It's making me say things I don't mean. No more for me."

Megumi and Misao obviously did not believe this because they proceeded to laugh hysterically until they were rolling on the floor.

Kaoru grimaced at them and she continued seriously, "What I was going to say was….Kenshin's too unpredictable; one second he's one way, the next moment he's not. Sure today he showed many admirable qualities I never saw before, but truthfully he's usually quite immature and insensitive. There's more to a husband than a pretty face you know. I need a husband that doesn't need me to be in peril for him to act like an adult." She then sighed almost regretfully. "Honestly I don't think I'd ever marry Kenshin."

After her declaration, Misao and Megumi stared at her silently for a moment until Misao said, "So you do admit he's cute."

Kaoru snarled, her face crimson. She grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and threw it at Misao. "Oh be quiet, itachi-chan."

Misao blinked in surprise, but then an impish grin formed on her face and she grabbed another pillow. "You're going to regret that, my dear Princess Tanuki." The small girl leapt at Kaoru swinging fiercely.

Both girls laughed as they proceeded to bash each other with pillows. Megumi frowned as pillow feathers floated everywhere and landed in her sake. "You two are so childish," she said haughtily, only to have two pillows hit her squarely in the face and knock her over.

"Look who's Princess Priss now!" Misao taunted. "Someone's been taking lessons from Tomoe."

"That's it," Megumi growled. She snatched a pillow off the bed and held it over her head threateningly. "No one compares me to Tomoe and gets away with it." She then began to bludgeon a squealing Misao.

Kenshin left when the pillow war started, and not a moment too soon because behind him, an eager Tsubame, also in her yukata, came running to Kaoru's bedroom door, dragging blankets behind her. Luckily, the hall was very dim, so she did not see the boy standing in the shadows only a few feet in front of her.

"Here I am! I've got the blankets!" Tsubame cried as she opened the door and went in. "Oya! What is going…" Kenshin heard the young girl gasp and then shriek as she was most likely bombarded with pillows.

When he was absolutely sure it was safe, Kenshin continued his trek down the hall, back to his room. His mind was distracted the whole way. He could not help feeling upset and a little irked by what Kaoru had said.

Sure he knew that after how he had treated her all these years, he should not be surprised that Kaoru thought he would be a bad husband, but actually hearing it from her lips was completely different.

By the time he got back to his room Kaoru's words were replaying over and over in his head.

"_**I don't think I'd ever marry Kenshin."**_

He had no idea why it was bothering him so much. _"How could she not want to marry me?"_ he kept thinking. _"What did Soujiro have that I don't?"_

"_**I don't think I'd ever marry Kenshin."**_

And she had said it with such a somber look in her cerulean eyes. Years ago when they fought, she used to yell 'I'd never marry you Kenshin Himura' all the time, but they were kids and she was probably mad at him for throwing her dolls out the window or something. He never thought much about it, actually at the time he had been relieved because he did not want to marry her either. He still didn't. But it troubled him that she had appeared so sincere and her eyes were not full of the usual child-like rage.

"_**I don't think I'd ever marry Kenshin."**_

Kenshin glowered. He remembered how impressed Kaoru had been with his great grandfather's story and she had said he was nothing like him.

He was not disillusioned enough not to know, that the things she just said to Megumi and Misao about his character were somewhat true. He was a tad bit immature, Hiko told him that on several occasions, and in terms of the insensitivity, he did sometimes take a wicked pleasure in teasing her, but he knew he would still make a much better husband than Soujiro. The younger boy was a grinning statue, with a personality to match.

Kenshin positioned himself once more with his back against his bookshelf and tried to go to sleep, but after minutes of trying, he realized his mind would not let him forget what Kaoru said. He tried to think of something else, but then images of Kaoru in the forest earlier began flashing through his mind instead.

An unconscious smile formed on his face as he remembered how adorable she looked sitting on the ground; blue eyes bright and alive with irritation at him, and he was sure she did not realize that her sakura pink lips were pouting as if they were begging to be kissed.

He had been tempted to, especially after that fiery kiss they had shared earlier. She really was getting better. He hoped she took his advice and tried the peach balm. Her cherry one was good, but peach was his favourite flavor.

And then there was the way she had felt so warm against his back. Having her so close had strangely unsettled him, mainly because he could not seem to get her sweet jasmine scent out of his head and her silky midnight hair kept gently tickling the back of his neck.

Kaoru had seemed so comfortable being so close to him with all those happy sighs she kept making. He remembered how she had snuggled her soft cheek into his back and fell asleep. Aoshi had had to pry her arms from around his neck when it was time for them to get in the carriage and go home.

Kenshin chuckled. _"It was like she was infatuated with me."_

It was as he said it, the idea struck him. _"Kaoru's in love with me."_

He stared into the darkness around him with unblinking eyes for a while, but finally a smile formed slowly on his face. _"That's it. Kaoru is smitten with me. It was obvious by the way she spoke of me with such admiration. So of course she wants to marry me. It must be her dream. She's just too embarrassed to admit it now after all those years of saying she wouldn't." _He shook his head and laughed. _"The poor ojouchan, she's so young and confused. Loving me is too much for her."_

"Well if that's the case," Kenshin declared into the silence of his room. "I'll try extra hard to be nice to Kaoru." He laughed again. "It'll probably give her a treat; her hero suddenly being so kind to her."

Still grinning widely, he drifted off thinking how his attentions would bring about that smile that lit up Kaoru's face so sweetly.

**Well someone is full of himself. Hee hee =3 I hope you enjoyed it! And if you did….or if you didn't, please remember to review. Til next time, later guys. xoxo **

**Translations List:**

**Kami** - God

**vis-à-vis** - a horse drawn carriage in which the passengers sit face to face

**Mou** – "Geez" or "Damn!"

**Iie** - No

**Kamiya Kasshin style - **the style of swordsmanship Kaoru's father created which practices the "sword that protects"

**Hiten Mitsurgi - **the killing style of swordsmanship that Kenshin fights with, allowing him to swiftly slaughter a multitude of opponents at one time

**Tou-san – **Father or Daddy

**Ryu Tsui Sen**** - **The user jumps up into the air and comes down hard, slamming his sword upon a body part of his opponent.

**Daijoubu? – "**Are you okay?"

**Chibisuke – **runt, half-pint

**Baka - **idiot

**Gomen - **sorry

**Sakabatou - **a reversed-blade sword

**Shimatta - **Shit

**Masaka? – "**No kidding?"

**Rurouni - **homeless wanderer, vagabond

**Hee! – "**Wow!" or "Really?"

**Aa - **an exclamation made in agreement or acknowledgement of the previous statement or gesture

**Sessha - **this humbled one, this unworthy one… Kenshin uses this with his Kenjougo (polite) language use

**Kenjougo - **Japanese Humble or Polite Language

**Hai - **Yes

**Sou ka? – **"I see" or "Is that so?"

**Kitsune – **foxy or fox lady

**Yukata - **a very light kimono worn to bed

**Sake – **Japanese wine

**itachi-chan – **little weasel

**Tanuki - **raccoon

**Oya! – **"Oh my!" Or "Gee!"

**Ojouchan - **formal way to address a little girl


	8. Chapter 8

**NB: **Here is another one for you guys. These kinds of ideas just keep popping into my head. Someone please stop me; I'm sadistically torturing my characters. I'm out of control! Hee hee! I love it! 3 Any way I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

**Chapter 8**

**Kamiya Kaoru – 15**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****17**

**Sagara Sanosuke - 17**

**Takani ****Megumi – 19**

"You think Kaoru's in love with you?" Sanosuke cried out loudly, only to have Kenshin shush him fiercely.

"Quiet you baka," Kenshin growled and he cautiously looked around the courtyard where he and Sanosuke were sitting. There were other people around and a few servants going about their chores, but none of them seemed to have heard.

Kenshin shook his head; over the past months of his absence Kenshin had been afraid that his best friend would change completely, but he was relieved and happy that Sanosuke was still in many ways the same boy who he had grown up with.

Sanosuke had been gone since last year, and had only returned a few days ago. His father, Sagara Sōzō, the captain of the Hiten Mitsurugi guard, had allowed him to go train with the Buddhist monks so he could learn new techniques and get stronger. Though Hiko had told Kenshin that the real reason Captain Sagara sent Sanosuke was that he was really hoping his son would mature and learn some more discipline.

Though Kenshin did see many changes between the boy who left a year ago and the one returned. The moment his friend stepped off the carriage, he immediately demonstrated one of them. The _Futae no Kiwami _Technique. He had mastered it in half the time he should have. Hiko had blown his stack over the ruined stone pathway, but Kenshin had been impressed.

If possible the fighter had gotten taller, to Kenshin's annoyance. His brown eyes did seem older and wiser, and Kenshin could not help feeling a little jealous. He wondered if others thought his own eyes were full of wisdom and if in the far future his people would see him as one of the great kings. Would he ever be good enough?

It also awoken the recurring fear in him that his friend would someday leave him behind. It always seemed as if Sanosuke was reaching new levels of adulthood before him and it was like he was always trying to catch up. The other boy seemed childish to everyone else, but Kenshin knew he did think about his future and when he really wanted something he fought until he got. The night before Sanosuke had left, he had admitted to Kenshin that he would like to marry Megumi someday and Kenshin somehow knew that it would not be too long until the two were engaged.

"This is unbelievable," Sanosuke said and he threw back his head to laugh uproariously. "When I left here last year you two were dating…."

"_Involuntarily_ dating," Kenshin keenly corrected.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever….and now you think Jou-chan's in love you." He laughed again, so much so that tears began coming out of his eyes.

"You have to be kidding me Kenshin," Sanosuke said when he could breath again. "This is Kaoru. The same Kaoru that when we went camping, fooled you into taking a whiz into the poison oak bush? The same Kaoru that on many occasion declared she would rather kiss a squid than be married to you? The same Kaoru…."

"Okay that's enough Sano," Kenshin snapped. "I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true."

"I don't know Kenshin. What makes you think that? Are pigs flying or something, because the last time I checked, Kaoru hated your royal guts."

The red head gave a frustrated sigh. "Isn't it obvious? Surely you've seen how goofy she's been acting around me lately?"

The blank look on Sanosuke's face answered his question and Kenshin gave another irritated sigh. "You know?" he prompted, but Sanosuke only shook his head, clueless.

"Surely you've noticed how bright her smile is when she looks at me or the way her cheeks turn that pretty pink colour when I talk to her or when she talks to me in that sweet way or the way she tucks that piece of hair that always gets loose behind her ear or the way…..What are you smiling about?"

Sanosuke had a huge grin on his face. "Are you sure _you're_ not the one in love with _her_?" he asked slyly.

Kenshin frowned at his friend. "Of course not," he denied fiercely. "Don't be ridiculous. You know I like Tomoe."

"So you say, yet you still have not done anything to let her know that."

Kenshin scowled. "I'm just waiting for the right time," he mumbled. Sanosuke only snorted in response.

"Any way we were talking about Kaoru," Kenshin said hastily, eager to change the subject. "The fact that she hated me in the beginning and is being so nice to me now, just proves that Kao-chan must have developed strong feelings for me."

His friend smirk widened. "So now she's 'Kao-chan'?"

"Sa-no," Kenshin growled warningly, his eyes glowering at his friend and his fists clenching repeatedly at his side

"Fine, fine," Sanosuke chuckled as he shook his spikey head. "But I'm still not convinced, but I'll gladly admit Jou-chan's in love with you, _when _I see it."

"You will. Just wait and see how she reacts when I flirt with her," Kenshin said confidently and then he turned a serious look on the taller teen. "And don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Kaoru."

Sanosuke's eyes were bright with fun and mischief, and for a moment Kenshin saw the troublemaker that used to readily help him come up with pranks to play on Kaoru when they were younger.

"I'm hurt that you think you have to tell me that, of course I won't tell anyone."

Kenshin glared into Sanosuke's grinning face. "When I say anyone; that includes your kitsune."

That wiped the smile right off his face and he swallowed fearfully. "If she ever found out I knew she'll borrow Misao's kunai and skin me alive."

"I don't care," Kenshin said with a rather sinister grin as he began toying with the sword at his hip. "Not a word to anyone...or else."

"Okay okay," Sanosuke said quickly, a sweat drop on his brow. "Not a word, I swear."

**********Orororororoororororo**

"Kenshin thinks Kaoru's in love with him?" Megumi exclaimed.

Since Sanosuke had returned he had been spending most of his time in the training yard, teaching some of his father's soldiers the _Futae no Kiwami _Technique.

It was frustrating for the young teenage boy because not used to being a teacher, he expected his students to catch on as fast as he had done, and when they did not, he became impatient.

Also it was all very time consuming, and he had barely had any time to spend with his best friend and girlfriend. That was why he was so happy when he was fortunate enough to be able to talk to Kenshin and then be with Megumi, right after.

At the moment he and Megumi were next to each other on the couch in Megumi's small sitting room. He had just come up from talking to Kenshin and told her the juicy bit of gossip.

"Ohohoho! Ken-kun is too funny," the girl chuckled. "Kaoru's not in love with him. The girl just has a little crush."

"Mm-hm," Sanosuke mumbled distractedly as he began placing open mouth kisses on Megumi's neck.

"This would explain why he has been behaving so differently towards Kaoru. All those little kind gestures and words; he feels sorry for her."

"Mm-hm," Sanosuke muttered again. Still kissing her, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You know, this may be a good thing," Megumi speculated and she got up, pulling her away from Sanosuke's hold.

Sanosuke sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "What do you mean?" he asked wearily.

"I mean, baka tori-atama," Megumi said impatiently. "That all of this shows that my 'Get Kaoru and Kenshin Married' Plan is working."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Your what?"

She made an irritated huff. "What do you think I've been doing all these years? The spin the bottle, the closet, the fact I try to leave them alone together as often as possible."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "You're still doing that? I think we're long overdue for the 'Get Megumi a Hobby' Plan."

She did not hesitate in whacking him behind the head. "Baka," she spat, only to then proceed calmly with what she was saying, ignoring her whining boyfriend as he rubbed his injured head.

"Those two are too stubborn and silly to see that they belong together and it's our job as their friends to do all in our power to make sure they realize it."

"But if what you say is right," Sanosuke said dejectedly, still smarting over his head. "And Kaoru just has a crush and Kenshin is just being nice because he feels sorry for her, then I don't think that equals wedding bells. Call me crazy, but I think they need to fall in love or something first."

"You're not seeing the big picture Sano." Her eyes took on a far off look as she spoke. "All these things will lead up to that. If Kenshin continues being nice to Kaoru, she will like him more, and then she will try to be more charming therefore making her more appealing to him and then finally…." A glint sparked in her brown eyes. "Soon they'll be walking down the aisle and their children will be calling me Megumi-obachan." The girl then placed her hands on her hips and gave a high ominous cackle.

Sanosuke blanched and shrunk back on the couch. _"My girlfriend is scary," _he thought nervously._ "Don't worry Sanosuke, just smile and nod and you'll be safe."_

"The only problem," Megumi went on. "Is what do we do about Tomoe?" She stuck out her tongue in disgust when she said the girl's name. "Ken-kun, for reasons only Kami knows, is completely obsessed with her. I swear he doesn't notice any other girl."

"I would not be so sure of that," Sanosuke said with a grin. "I think Kenshin's starting to notice Kaoru."

"Masaka?" Megumi asked curiously

"Aa. You should hear how he was talking about her today." Sanosuke sniggered. "He notices her all right."

"This is perfect," Megumi cried gleefully. She plopped herself into his lap and threw her arms around his neck. "So basically all we have to do is to nudge them in the right direction to speed up their inevitable union."

"But how are we going to do that?" Sanosuke asked, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "They barely have time to spend with us, because of these 'so-called' dates."

"We simply have to find a way to get ourselves invited on one of these dates, so we can put our plans in motion."

"How are we going to…" Sanosuke abruptly stopped when he saw that she was smiling at him fixatedly. "Nani?" he asked carefully.

"Sanosuke, koishii," she purred and buried her face in his neck so she could nuzzle it softly. "We've talked about marriage before, ne?"

"Uh….hai," he answered, still cautious.

"And you love me, ne?"

"Of course my kitsune," Sanosuke said without pause. "You know that I do. Anata wa aishiteru."

Megumi squeezed him tightly, his answer obviously pleasing her greatly. "Well we both know," she went on. "That the only reason Kaoru and Kenshin's fathers won't let us take part in those dates because they still see us as possible romantic interests to them. Which is absolutely ridiculous ne?"

"Mm-hmm," Sanosuke sighed blissfully as Megumi began leisurely walking her fingers down the exposed bare chest of the opening of his shirt.

"So we should do something to make sure everyone knows that you and I are completely committed to one another. Ne, my handsome tori-atama?"

"You're right you're right," he agreed eagerly, getting lost in the sensation of Megumi nibbling on his earlobe. "What do you…." He let out a low groan and it took a moment before he could finish his sentence. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

Megumi did not answer right away. She made a slow trail of tender kisses on his jaw line to his mouth and then caught his lips in a passionate kiss. When she was sure he was thoroughly entranced, she pulled away from his mouth and ignoring his whimpers of protest she put her lips to his ear and whispered, "I think we should get engaged."

At that moment Sanosuke thought he had died, because for a few seconds, her words had made his heart stop.

**********Orororororoorororo**

The entire dining room was illuminated with dancing firelight. A warm fire was crackling gently in the fireplace, golden lamps lit up the corners and candles stood in candelabras on the mantelpiece, the shelves and the dining table. It was all set up to create a romantic atmosphere, and if that was not painfully obvious enough, the mini orchestra playing the droning, syrupy melodies nearby clearly painted the absurd picture of four overly dressed teenagers participating in an exaggerated affair.

"Sanosuke, please stop fidgeting," Megumi told the spiky haired boy who sat next to her looking completely uncomfortable, but rather handsome in a dark green kimono.

"I can't help it," Sanosuke whined. "It's too much. Man, I don't know how Kenshin wears these all the time. I'd lose my mind."

Megumi shook her head and smiled. "You are hopeless tori-atama." Her voice did not hold the usual amount of sharpness it had when she scolded him; it was almost affectionate, and when she gazed at him there was glow in her almond eyes that was never there before.

Kaoru stared enviously at the older girl who sat next to her. Megumi looking absolutely perfect in the traditional formal wear. The bright yellow sunflower kimono accentuated her curves, her face painted, made her brown eyes large and enticing, and her hair was put up in an elaborate hairstyle laced with tiny flowers and jeweled chopsticks.

Kaoru was similarly dressed, except she was in a pink kimono covered in cherry blossoms, her hair was laced in sapphires and she had no make-up because she absolutely refused to wear it. But she did not think any of that would have helped improve her appearance much. She had seen herself in the mirror after the maids had finished with her and she looked absolutely ridiculous.

She looked like a child dressed in her mother's clothes; she was still too slender to fill out the kimono profusely, her hair sat on her head like a over elaborate hat, her face even though it had gotten much clearer over the years, still had bothersome little red blemishes that the pink kimono seemed to bring out more, and no matter how much she practiced, she never could keep herself from teetering on the high black lacquered okobos when she walked.

There was no way she could compete with Megumi that evening, because it was not only the clothes and adornments that made the older girl positively striking; Megumi seemed to glow with an inner light. Not even the white make up on her face could hide the pure look of happiness that was radiating off of her in droves and it flared every time her eyes settled on Sanosuke.

Kaoru knew she looked sulky, but she could not help it. She was happy for her cousin. She really was. Megumi and Sanosuke were perfect for one another and she knew that when they were married their love would last forever, but she could not help the bitter thoughts that told her that she would never be so lucky. The man of her dreams would never come and if he did he would not love a tomboy princess.

She picked listlessly at her fish with her chopsticks, all the while wishing she was anywhere else but where she was. She was not hungry; she never was on these dinners with Kenshin, because her stomach was always already full of butterflies the size of Hiko Seijiro.

Ever since she finally admitted, after denying it several times to Megumi and Misao, that she had a crush on Kenshin, she realized that whenever he was around her she was terribly nervous.

Her eyes, seemingly having a mind of their own, shifted for the countless time to Kenshin who sat to her left. He looked so handsome in the fine dark blue kimono with the gold trimming and she could not help admiring how the firelight brought out the different shades of red in his hair. Every strand seemed to be alive and beautiful, like flames themselves.

Sensing her gaze on him, he looked up from his dinner and smiled at her. Kaoru smiled back uneasily, but then quickly turned her head back to her plate. She was so glad the dimness of the room was hiding her reddening face.

Kenshin had been behaving so oddly towards her lately. His words had become kinder and were always accompanied with one of his dazzling smiles. When they practiced in the dojo he would offer helpful hints to improve her katas and was generous with praise when she succeeded. Then there were the thoughtful little gestures, like pulling out her chair at meals and picking flowers for her during their daily walks in the garden.

Those things were fine; they just showed he was finally treating her like the other young ladies of the court. But it was the other strange actions that were confusing her.

Sometimes he would pat her on the head or lightly tickle her under the chin or smooth out loose strands of her hair. And then there was the way he did not argue with her anymore. If she raged at him he would only smile at her and shake his head and say with a chuckle 'Oh Kao-chan'.

It all slightly annoyed her for reasons she could not quite put her finger on. It was all so strange. Flirting with Soujiro and Enishi seemed much different, but Kaoru figured with her limited experience with boys, maybe Kenshin was doing some kind of flirting and she did not realize it.

She had to admit that even though it was strange, she liked the attention from him. He only had to touch her and she felt a thrill down to her toes. It was almost like he liked her.

Did he like her? That was the question that kept going through her mind over and over again. And if he did; why? He never showed any interest in her before.

Kaoru suddenly remembered the talk she had with her father after she, Kenshin and Sanosuke fell through the roof. Maybe her father had been right; maybe all the times Kenshin picked on her were his way of telling her he liked her.

"Stop looking at him and say something," Megumi's fierce whisper interrupted her thoughts

Kaoru blushed hard when she realized that she had been caught gawking at Kenshin again.

She focused on her cousin, who was now shifting her eyes meaningfully toward Kenshin. Kaoru stared back at Megumi with wide nervous eyes as her mind slowly registered what she wanted her to do.

Lately, talking to Kenshin had seemed to have become a task that was beyond her. She just could not act natural; her tongue would get tied and everything she managed to say sounded so stupid to her ears.

"L-like what?" she stammered, her heart beginning to hammer at her chest and her hands turning clammy.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Like a compliment."

Kaoru looked around desperately and finally her eyes fell on the table in front of her. "Aren't these nice tablecloths Kenshin?" she said in a rush to the red headed boy next to her.

Kenshin froze, a portion of rice half way to his mouth. His face clearly puzzled by the question. Uh…hai, Kaoru," he said hesitantly. "They are…nice."

Megumi had her head in her palm in exasperation. "Compliment _him_, you baka tanuki."

Kaoru grinned sheepishly. "Right, of course," she murmured to Megumi and she turned to Kenshin again. "They would look fantastic on you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew how absurd they sounded and she flushed to her roots.

"Oro," Kenshin moaned quietly, a sweat drop on his brow. A small wavering smile formed on his face. "Uh…arigatou Kaoru…so Sanosuke," he said, hurriedly changing the subject. "You and Megumi engaged." He raised a quizzical brow at Sanosuke and smiled. "How did you get Sano to do it Megumi?"

"I was manipulated," Sanosuke said around a mouthful of fish. Almost immediately after the words were out of his mouth, he leapt in his seat, nearly knocking over everything on the table.

"Itai!" he yelped in pain and began rubbing his leg, all the while his fiancée was glaring daggers at him. When he saw her face he gulped and then grinned nervously. "I-I mean, she--_we_ decided it was about time we announced our commit to one another." And with a sheepish grin he added quickly to Megumi, "Aishiteiru koishii."

Megumi simply huffed and turned back to her meal, but a small frown remained on her brow and her chopsticks were viciously attacking her fish.

"I still can't believe it," Kaoru commented. "You two are so young."

"Aa," Kenshin agreed and then mumbled under his breath "I mean, what's the big rush?"

Hearing the rather sour tone in his voice, Kaoru glanced at him and saw there was a sad look in his amethyst eyes. Instantly her heart went out to him because she knew exactly how he felt. Getting married would surely change the relationship between her and her cousin, and most likely Kenshin saw that happening between him and his best friend.

"Come on you two," Megumi giggled, picking up on her friends' moods. "Don't look so glum. We don't plan on getting married tomorrow. Sanosuke still needs to train with the monks for a few years and I still have a lot to learn as Dr. Gensai apprentice before he allows me to do my own practice, so we won't be walking down the aisle for maybe two or three years yet.

Both Kaoru and Kenshin, even Sanosuke gave a sigh of relief. Megumi glared at the spiky haired boy sharply, holding her chopsticks like she was considering attacking him with the blunt edges. He nervously took up his wine glass and took a big gulp of the amber liquid, only to gag afterward and sneer at the glass in his hand.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's white plum wine," Kenshin supplied. "Tomoe brought crates of it from her kingdom as a gift. White plums are what they are famous for because they are the only country where it grows in such abundance. The entire kingdom's finances are gained from exporting the plums and the by-products made from them, like this wine."

Sanosuke only gagged again. "Give me sake any day. This stuff is way too sweet."

"I don't know." Kenshin shrugged and took a sip of the wine in his glass. "The sweetness is kind of tantalizing and it smells delicious."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes when Kenshin's face got a distant look and a wistful smile gradually formed on his lips.

Kaoru clenched her hands into tight fists. She recognized the smell of the wine, Tomoe always reeked of the heady fragrance. It was no surprise that Kenshin favoured the drink and it was obvious, by the look on his face, what or actually who he was thinking about right then. Kaoru ground her teeth together, hoping that the sound was not as loud to everyone else as it was in her ears.

"Do you know that Tomoe can speak three different languages," Kenshin began eagerly. "She's so ama-…"

"Ken-kun," Megumi interrupted hastily. "Doesn't Kaoru look lovely tonight? She's absolutely stunning."

Kaoru prayed that the floor would just open up and swallow her whole, or maybe a bolt of lightning would fly through the window and strike her down, anything, as long as it took her from the horribly embarrassing situation.

At first Kenshin blinked at Megumi in confusion, as if she had spoken another language, but then he turned his eyes toward Kaoru. She instantly ducked her head down and began playing with her kimono sleeve. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she could feel the heat of her blush travelling all the way to her ears.

"Hai. She looks very beautiful tonight," she heard Kenshin answer, and she looked up at him in surprise. He had never called her 'beautiful' before. In the last few months he had called her 'cute' a few times, but never 'beautiful'. He stared at her with those dazzling eyes and she found she was having trouble breathing.

"She does look nice," Sanosuke said. "You hardly notice her freckles at all." He was immediately awarded with another solid kick in the shins from under the table, this time coming from Kaoru's side. The big mouth tori-atama winced pitifully, while two pairs of eyes, blue and brown, glowered at him intently.

Kenshin stared at his friend worriedly, oblivious to what had happened. "Sano, daijoubu?"

"I'm fine," Sanosuke choked out, still rubbing his leg. "But I keep getting these sudden sharp pains in my leg." And he aimed an irritated look at both Megumi and Kaoru.

"It's probably from the intense physical training," Kenshin suggested. "Maybe you should have Dr. Gensai or even Megumi look at it."

"Aa, maybe," the other boy muttered gruffly, pointedly staring in the other direction to avoid his fiancée's fuming eyes.

When she was done making Sanosuke uncomfortable with her glares, Megumi's attention was back on Kaoru, who was once again sulking at the unfairness of her life. "Don't worry Kao-chan," the older girl whispered. "From now on just follow my lead."

By that time, they had finished their main course, and a dessert of strawberry shortcake was brought for them. It was Kaoru's favourite sweet dish, but she was completely oblivious to it as she watched Megumi shift her chair closer to Sanosuke until their shoulders were brushing. The older girl then gently placed her hand on Sanosuke's much larger hand on the table and finally turned smoldering eyes on him.

"Sanosuke, anata," she breathed, her pouty lips annunciating each word barely an inch from his face. "I have been such a pig lately and I feel so fat; would you mind sharing the dessert with me?"

Sanosuke grinned slyly, clearly liking the idea. "Of course my kitsune," Sanosuke said tenderly as he cut a piece of his cake with a fork and placed it in her expectant parted lips. "And don't worry about gaining weight, koishii. I actually like a little fat on you."

The boy ended up with his spiky head on the table groaning this time, thinking that after this dinner his leg would need to go in a splint. Megumi though was blissfully chewing the morsel of cake as if nothing had happened.

"Mmm, this is delicious," she told Kaoru. "But so rich. You should eat yours, but share with Kenshin."

Kaoru felt her jaw drop as she stared incredulously at her cousin. In a panic, her eyes swiveled toward Kenshin, her pray for an untimely end became even more sincere in her mind. _"I'm going to kill Megumi for this,"_ she practically screamed in her thoughts.

Though, Kenshin did not seem as appalled at the idea as she thought he would be. "If that's what Kaoru wants," he said good-naturally. "I'll even feed it to you if you want." He then gave her that flirtatious lopsided grin that she had begun to recognize as another thing he did that caused her mind go blank.

She found herself staring at him again, trapped in that astounding glow in eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing. She finally remembered how to move and she nodded her head slowly. "Arigatou Kenshin," she said softly.

Still smiling at her, Kenshin reached over and smoothly swept back the loose bits of hair behind her ear. The action as usual brought on the delicious trembling feeling in her stomach.

"Oya," Sanosuke exclaimed, his eyes staring at Kaoru curiously. "Look how red she's turning. Maybe you're right Kenshin; maybe Kaoru _is_ in luu-…Itai!" This time the kick came from the opposite side of the table where Kenshin was glaring at him intently.

"Would all of you kindly stop kicking me!" Sanosuke growled angrily as he glared at all of them around the table.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a baka tori-atama," Megumi hissed. "Maybe things like that would not happen to you."

"I didn't do anything," Sanosuke whined. "All of you are just picking on me."

Their bickering vanished into the background, and Kaoru focused her eyes on Kenshin who once again was smiling at her enticingly. He held out the fork of cake for her and she opened her mouth. She did not take her eyes off his as he placed the sweet confection in her mouth and she closed her lips around it. He gently slid the fork out, and Kaoru closed her eyes to savour the tantalizing taste of the strawberries and sugar. "Mmm," she gushed.

"Is it good?" Kenshin asked grinning over the look of absolute bliss on her face. He knew how much she loved strawberry shortcake. He had witnessed her ungraceful gobbling of it on more occasions than she would have liked.

Kaoru opened her eyes and gazed up at him through her eyelashes. "It's positively delicious," she said, and licked her lips, so as not to lose a single crumb.

To her surprise Kenshin suddenly blenched and swallowed so hard his Adam's Apple bounced. His eyes were round as he looked at her and Kaoru could clearly see there were little gold flecks dancing in his lavender irises. He quickly looked away, and Kaoru curiously watched as he proceeded to take deep even breaths.

She had not realized Megumi and Sanosuke had stopped fighting and were observing them, until she heard Megumi's delighted cry. "Oh, you two are so adorable." She then leaned over to Kaoru and whispered, "Nice Kaoru. I didn't know you had it in you."

Kaoru frowned at her cousin in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Megumi giggled and rolled her eyes. "Silly tanuki. You've got a natural talent to drive boys crazy and you don't even know it."

Kaoru stared at her cousin as if she was crazy, and Megumi just shook her head. "Look at what you did to Kenshin if you don't believe me."

Kaoru turned her attention back to Kenshin and saw that his face was now extremely flushed. She was having a hard time distinguishing between his hair and his crimson cheeks.

"I did that?" Kaoru asked her cousin incredulously. "How?"

Kaoru grimaced when Megumi snickered again; she did not appreciate being laughed at and her irritated glare only served to make the kitsune laugh harder.

"Don't worry about it Kao-chan," Megumi chuckled. "Like I said you have 'a natural talent'. Just don't think so much, ne?"

After that Megumi turned away from her to whisper into Sanosuke's ear. As she did so, the boy's brown eyes gazed at Kaoru and a slow smirk formed on his face, and then he and Megumi began sniggering together.

Kaoru glowered at the other girl, thinking that she had not told her anything at all.

She looked at Kenshin who still rather red in the face, but was now scowling at his lap fiercely. Apparently, she had done something that had shaken him, instead of the other way around for once, but she had no idea how she had done it.

"_Natural talent," _Kaoru thought and her eyes fell on Kenshin's hand on the table. She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush of air. _"Right. Just do it quickly before you lose your nerve."_

Her hand surged forward towards his, faster than she had meant, but she was charged with determination and she knew if it was Tomoe in her place, the confident, more experienced girl would not have hesitated.

Kenshin's wineglass seemed to appear out of nowhere and her hand, in its eager trek, knocked it completely over. She watched in horror as the contents spilled into Kenshin's lap and spread into the dark blue material of his formal kimono. He instantly leapt to his feet with a startled cry.

"Gomen nasai Kenshin," Kaoru cried, mortified. The strong smell of white plums that filled the air seemed to mock her with it strong intoxicating scent. "I didn't mean to," she moaned miserably.

Kenshin was frowning at her crossly as he wiped at his ruined clothes. "Mou Kaoru," he murmured. "You're such a klutz."

Her face burned and she turned her eyes downward. She sighed. _"Natural talent apparently is no match against my natural clumsiness," _she thought despondently.

Tae was immediately at Kenshin's side. "This way Kenshin. We will get you cleaned up." She gave Kaoru a sympathetic look before she led him away.

When they were gone, Megumi reached over to pat Kaoru's hand comfortingly, and even Sanosuke was looking at her with genuine concern.

Kaoru only shook her head, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The cake she and Kenshin were sharing was soaked in the spilled wine and was now crumbling to pieces. It was just as well; she had definitely lost her appetite.

**Aw, poor Kaoru. Sigh, boys can be so stupid sometime; we should throw rocks at them =) Any way if you liked this chapter, even if it was only a little bit, review, review, review. Love you guys, until next time. Huggies and mushy kisses!!**

**Translation List:**

**Baka – **idiot

**The **_**Futae no Kiwami **_**Technique - **Double Layer Limit or "Mastery of Two Layers"

**-chan - **is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends or any woman with youthful spirit.

**-kun - **is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers.

**tori-atama – **rooster head

**Megumi-obachan – **Aunt Megumi

**Masaka – "**No kidding?"

**Aa - **an exclamation made in agreement or acknowledgement of the previous statement or gesture

**Nani? – "**What?"

**Ne - **equivalent to a softly spoken English "hey" or "is that right?"

**kitsune – **fox lady

**Anata wa aishiteru **– "I love you"

**Okobo - **are wooden sandals worn by maiko (apprentice _geisha_) during their apprenticeship. Okobo are very tall and usually made from a block of willow wood. Usually, the wood has either no finish or a natural finish, but during the summer months, maiko will wear black-lacquered okobo. Okobo are worn to prevent the wearer's kimono from touching the ground

**Tanuki - **raccoon

**Arigatou – "**thank you"

**Aishiteiru – "**I love you"

**Koishii - **darling

**Daijoubu? – "**Are you alright?"

**Gomen nasai – "**I am so sorry"

**Mou **-"Geez" or "Damn!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hi-ho everyone! I know have not up dated for a while, and I apologize, but as some of you know I was kind of busy writing my "Kenshin and Kaoru Christmas Drabbles" and then I tried something different with "Want Me, Need Me, Love Me: A Bad Romance".

As a writer sometimes I get bored with some of my projects, so I had wanted a much needed change from writing "The Swan Hime", and after I had finished with the drabbles and stuff, I kind of went into a withdrawal. But then one day I got up, sat down at my laptop and wrote another Swan Hime chapter in one day.

Basically I'm saying I got my passion back for this story, so never fear you fans out there. I hope I have not lost my mojo and this chapter is good. Don't be afraid to tell me so, when you do you-know-what =3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

**Chapter 9**

**Kamiya Kaoru – 15**

**Seta Soujiro – 16**

**Yukishiro Enishi - 16**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****17**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 17**

**Shishio Makoto - 18**

**Takani** **Megumi – 19**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 19**

**Yumi Kiyosato - 19**

**Akira Kiyosato - 19**

"Now add two eggs…Uh, that's alright Kaoru dear, the shells can be taken out…Good, now a cup of sugar…Um, that's salt dear….Then the flour...Iie! Don't put in the whole bag!...Oya!"

A huge white cloud of flour rose from the bowl and spread through the kitchen, choking all those present.

"Mou busu," Yahiko gagged. "Can't you even make cookies right?"

"Damere Yahiko-_chan_!" Kaoru snapped angrily between gasps. Her face looked like she was wearing a white mask.

"Now now, Yahiko," Tae said, blinking fiercely against the flour in the air. "Kaoru is doing her best."

"Don't worry Kaoru," Tsubame's tiny voice chimed from somewhere in the white fog. "We can mix up another batch. You know the fifth time's the charm."

"Aa," Tae agreed when the air cleared and she could breathe again. "Tsubame's right Kaoru. But are you sure you feel up to trying again." A concerned frown formed on her teacher's brow and she placed a hand on Kaoru's forehead. "Do you feel warm? How's your throat?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Tae," she said impatiently. "It was just a little flu. I don't understand why you and Tou-san are making such a fuss." She scowled and pouted. "I still can't believe he would not allow me to go along with the others on Kenshin's presentation of Hiten Mitsurugi. I am the princess of Kasshin after all; I should be there to acknowledge all those important lords and ladies."

"Kaoru-chan," Tae cried indignantly, her hands on her hips. "You were in bed with a very high fever. It was serious."

"We were all very worried," Tsubame whispered from behind her mother.

Kaoru sighed in remembrance of all commotion she had riled up with her flu. She had gotten over the fever, but Dr. Gensai had made her stay in bed for a whole week. Her father had stayed by her side the whole time, and she had heard even Yahiko had been worried.

Megumi had told Kaoru Yahiko had been hovering around asking about her condition so much, her father had had to order the young boy to go to his room and stay there, to give the doctor a moments peace.

Kaoru had to smile at that. Yahiko really was a sweet boy. Even though he really could be a brat at times.

She supposed some good had come out of being sick. She found she liked being fussed over a little and having all her friends' attention, especially when she had woken up to a big bouquet of sunflowers by her bedside.

Kaoru felt her cheeks flush slightly at the fact that Kenshin had remembered they were her favourite flower.

"I know you were all worried. Gomen," Kaoru told Tae, Tsubame and Yahiko. "But I'm fine now." She smiled reassuringly at them. "Please don't worry about me anymore."

Tae still looked a little concerned, but finally she nodded. "Hai, I will try, as long as you promise me you'll take it easy."

"Hai," Kaoru said with a wide smile and a firm nod of her head.

"Good." Tae seemed satisfied, because the women then clapped her hands together eagerly and grinned. "Back to the cookies!" she cried and her daughter cheered next to her. "We'll try again, and this time Kaoru-chan, please try not to be so hasty."

Kaoru mouth instantly turned downward as she stared down at the bowl of messy concoction she had made. "I don't know Tae. I don't seem to be getting this," she muttered miserably. "I think everyone's right; I am a klutz."

"You can say that again," Yahiko mumbled under his breath. He was still trying to get his hair free of all the flour.

Kaoru aimed a glare at the boy and then she rolled up her sleeve and began advancing on him with her fists balled up, a murderous glint in her blue eyes.

"Now now," Tae soothed and she stepped in between the furious girl and her now panicking victim. "Come on Kaoru. You explained to me how much you wanted me to teach you how to cook. You said that you would learn even if it kills you, so please don't give up."

"Aa Kaoru-chan," Tsubame said brightly, joining Tae's side. "Don't give up now; you're doing so much better, and Okaa-san and I will keep on helping you."

Tae was right; Kaoru had said she was determined to learn to cook. She knew she was a princess and she would never have to lift a finger to make anything herself because she had servants waiting on her hand and foot, but she had never been alright with that.

Kaoru wanted to know the satisfaction of doing something constructive herself, and when you grew up with people doing everything for you, you never got to experience that. So along with her newly stated lessons with Kamatari teaching her style and poise, Tae took Kaoru once a week in the kitchen to learn to cook, with the help of Tsubame.

Kaoru looked at the woman and the girl smiling encouragingly at her, and finally she sighed and smiled at them. "Hai, I will try again."

Yahiko groaned and rolled his eyes. "We all better duck for cover."

Picking up the mixing spoon again, Kaoru growled at her adopted brother. "What are you doing down here in the kitchens any way, Yahiko_-chan_."

"Don't call me 'chan'," he yelled. "And I'm down here because…uh…" His voice drifted off and his eyes shifted toward Tsubame, who was staring at him expectantly. His face reddened. "I want to learn to cook too," he blurted out.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She knew why the boy was really down there.

"Masaka Yahiko-chan?" Tsubame cried excitedly. She grabbed his hands in her own and gazed into his face with shining brown eyes.

Looking into the girl's face, Yahiko swallowed hard and if possible the young boy's cheeks got even redder. "H-hai," he stammered. "A-and d-don't call me 'chan'."

Tsubame giggled. "Gomen." And still holding one of his hands she eagerly pulled the boy to Kaoru's side and gave him his own empty bowl and mixing spoon. "You and Kaoru-chan can learn to make cookies together."

"Aa, Yahiko-chan," Kaoru said with an evil grin. "Wait until I tell the guys that you're down here with us girls making cookies."

All colour seemed to drain away from Yahiko's face. "You wouldn't," he hissed at her quietly so Tsubame would not hear.

"I would," Kaoru stated firmly and she put a particularly frilly pink apron over his spiky black head. "I don't think Sano will ever stop laughing at this one." Kaoru smirked at his horror stricken face as she tied the apron's strings tightly around his waist.

After an hour of many trials and disasters, Kaoru finally got her cookies done. They were a little burnt at the edges and some of the little shapes were slightly lopsided, but she was very proud of them. It was the best cookies she had ever made, and when Tae tasted them and said they were good, the young girl cried out happily.

"What is this?" Yahiko asked, and he picked up one of her cookies and screwed up his eyes at it. "Is it a pig?"

"Iie," Kaoru said acidly, and snatched the cookie from him. "It's a bunny rabbit."

"And this…" he asked pointing to another one. "Is an octopus?"

"Iie," she growled, a vein started pulsing in her head. "Do you need your eyes checked, you little brat? That's obviously a cat."

"Sou ka," he said slowly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why you--" Kaoru snarled. She leapt for him, but Tae grabbed her around her waist and held her back.

"Your manners Kaoru dear," the older woman said anxiously. "Remember what Kamatari says: you must always act like a lady, no matter if you're in a formal kimono or an old potato sack." She then patted Kaoru's head soothingly and added, "And that includes aprons too."

Kaoru huffed and stopped trying to kill her brother, but she continued to still glare at him. And her stare only got darker when she saw that his cookies had come out perfectly.

The tiny things looked delicious with their attractive lightly browned colour and each shape was clear and seemed to come alive in Kaoru's eyes. Yahiko did not fail to notice all this, and he pulled down one eye and stuck his tongue out at her.

Kaoru screamed in her mind. "_This was only the brat's first time!" _She stared at her cookies and they suddenly seemed more burnt than before and she began to think maybe the rabbits did look a little like pigs.

"Maa, Yahiko!" Tsubame exclaimed as she munched one of his cookies. "These are so good." Kaoru could not help scowling in their direction.

"Arigatou Tsubame-chan," Yahiko said, his ears turning red. "Um, you can have them…th-that is, if you want too."

A blush instantly spread across the young girl's cheeks. "Arigatou Yahiko-chan, you are so kind," she whispered shyly. "Maybe…" Her eyes turned to the floor. "Maybe we can share them."

Kaoru observed how her younger brother seemed to lose the ability to speak. He was so flustered that he did not even realize he had been called 'chan'. Finally, with a face like a tomato, he nodded vigorously and was able to sputter out, "I-I w-would like that Tsubame-chan."

A sad expression was on Kaoru's face as she observed the two young children as they smiled bashfully, their eyes focused tenderly on each other. _"Even Yahiko has someone," _she thought dejectedly. _"What's wrong with me?"_

"Kaoru-chan?" Tsubame's voice pulled Kaoru out of her mournful thoughts. The girl giggled. "Where were you just now? I asked you a question." When Kaoru gave her a blank look, Tsubame laughed again. "I asked, if you're going to give your cookies to anyone?"

"Soujiro or Enishi maybe," Tae supplied. "Or maybe even Ken-kun." And she aimed an all too knowing smile at Kaoru.

"Aa," Tsubame snickered into her hand. "Kenshin-senpai would _love_ your cookies." Then she and her mother began giggling together like two school girls. Yahiko made a face behind them.

Kaoru tried to shrug indifferently, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her. She was glad Tae and Tsubame did not know about her master plan to give the cookies to Kenshin.

"Maybe I might let him try one," Kaoru was able to say simply, even though she was fighting to keep any clue of her plan out of her voice.

She had the whole scenario played out in her head. She would give the cookies to Kenshin and he would say…

"_Oh Kaoru these cookies are so delicious," he exclaimed loudly._

"_Masaka Kenshin?" she said, blushing endearingly. "Do you mean it?"_

_He smiled one of his dazzling smiles, his teeth sparkling. "Hai. They are the most marvelous things I have ever tasted. And…" He suddenly gazed into her eyes intently. "They made me realize that I have been a fool, Kaoru." He took her hands into his and his eyes shined into hers lovingly. "A fool, for ever liking that stuck up cow Tomoe. It's you I love Kaoru. It's never been anyone else."_

"_Oh Kenshin!" she cried joyfully and ran into his arms._

"_Oh Kaoru, koishii!" he said, and enveloped her in a tender hug._

_They then kissed passionately, and trumpets and bells immediately began to sound around them while Tomoe was sobbing bitterly in the background._

With a happy sigh, Kaoru gazed into space with a huge grin on her face. She knew it was a bit exaggerative, but she believed it could happen something like that.

"Kaoru?" Tae called. "Daijoubu?"

"Hey Kaoru!" Yahiko said and waved his hand in front of the girls face. "Earth to busu."

"Kaoru-chan!" Tsubame yelled between cupped hands.

But Kaoru did not hear them; she was too lost in her daydreams. As if she was in a trance she put her cookies in a pretty white dish covered in dainty little sakura blossoms and walked right out of the kitchen, leaving three very stunned people behind her.

**Ororoorororororororo**

Kenshin was in high spirits. He had spent most of the day entertaining the new visiting lords, by showing them around his kingdom and castle, and so far he had succeeded in being clever, witty, charming, and he honestly believe they were impressed by his eminence.

At least that was what he saw when he looked into the beautiful eyes of Tomeo Yukishiro.

Over her fluttering fan, her soft brown eyes were fixed on him as he addressed his guests, and to his great excitement she seemed to be for once gazing at him with admiration and also, with what Kenshin hoped, was consideration.

He found himself wishing Kaoru was there as well. It was too bad she had gotten sick. He would have liked her to see how well he was doing; she probably would have been really impressed.

As he explained the high revenue of Hiten Mitsurugi's vegetation imports, he fought back the big goofy grin that was trying to spread across his face and forced his eyes to focus on anything other than Tomeo.

Hiko followed behind with King Kouhei and Aoshi at his side, at a fairly wide distance that still allowed the two kings to hear what was being said, but clearly showing that Hiko had left the responsibly of dealing with their guests to his son.

Kenshin understood how important his image was when he presented himself to these young monarchs of other kingdoms and lands. He had to show them that he was a capable and mature ruler because in the future, no matter if they chose to be either ally or rival, they still had to respect him, and if he could, he had to gain that respect as early as possible.

When he finally gained the throne and he became the King of Hiten Mitsurugi, they would still remember him when he was a prince and judge him thus.

Kenshin swelled with pride at how he was able to keep his features calm and in control, even with the so many judging stares on him. He hoped Hiko, Aoshi and Tomoe noticed.

The occasion was mainly surrounded around a dark skinned boy named Shishio Makoto, who had just been crowned the new King of Juppon Gatana, due to the sudden murder of his father. He was visiting Hiten Mitsurugi for the first time.

Kenshin wondered if he should start referring to Shishio as a man instead of a boy, because even though he was older than himself, he had yet to have his _Seijin no Hi, _but Shishio was now a king, therefore he was currently the highest ranking monarch in the group.

When they were all together just socializing casually, it was usual for status to be somewhat forgotten so everyone would be at ease, but in a formal gathering such as this one, especially with unacquainted lords and ladies mixed together, social ranking was very important, and the necessary formalities had to be taken.

They were all very much aware of this, and knew that they had to proceed vigilantly, because the slightest mistake in word or gesture, could possibly insult a fellow noble, therefore resulting in having bad affairs with them forever.

According to ranking, after Shishio, came Akira Kiyosato, a young man who had celebrated his _Seijin no Hi_ a year ago and, in Kenshin's opinion, had far too much interest in Tomoe. But he was a good swordsman, and had actually succeeded in putting a scratch on Kenshin when they fought against each other once in the Hiten Mitsurugi Tournament.

Akira Kiyosato was another youth who had received his throne at a young age due to the death of his father, but due to the size of his kingdom he stood below Shishio.

Kenshin came next because he was still only a future heir for his throne, even though technically he could be considered on level with both Shishio and Akira because compared to both their kingdom's his was almost twice their size in wealth and land.

Because of all formalities attached to the event of the day, Kenshin had had to take on watching Akira engaging Tomoe in quiet conversations which had made Tomoe flutter her eyelashes and laugh endearingly, when he really wanted to walk straight up to the older boy and physically wipe that sickeningly charming smile off his handsome face.

In truth, even though Kenshin did not want to admit it, he kind of liked Akira and a friendship had begun to form between them. But that did not mean Kenshin was just going to roll over when it came to the subject of Tomoe. If Akira continued to show anymore interest in Tomoe and got in Kenshin's way; no matter status or friendship, Akira was going to be not so gently _pushed_ out of the way.

Enishi's and Soujiro followed last in ranking. Heirs to their thrones, but their kingdoms were considerably smaller, ranking them fourth and fifth respectively.

Shishio had come there knowing very well where he stood compared to all the other monarchs present in Hiten Mitsurugi. One could tell by just his arrival alone.

He had appeared with a large procession of golden carriages, trumpets and servants, and had stepped from his own personal _kago_, carried by four porters, with so much self-importance and arrogance that Kenshin had wondered how the boy's head had fitted in the litter at all.

He had then proceeded in raising a big ruckus when he found out that Hiko himself was not going to entertain him. Shishio thought due to his new royal position he was on level with Hiko and deserved his attentions, but Hiko had responded by laughing good naturally, and explained, almost too politely, that he would just watch from a distance and it was time Kenshin took some responsibility in the important dealings between the different kingdoms.

This was a true statement in Kenshin's opinion. It was about time he stopped learning about politicking and finally took part in it. And even though, Kenshin knew that his father was only letting him do this just so he could subtly put Shishio know his place, he was going to take the opportunity to prove himself, by performing to the best of his abilities. And soon he would have all of these nobles looking at him with adulation.

At least that had been the plan….

It seemed Shishio was determined to not to show Kenshin an ounce of respect. Since Hiko's gentle rejection, Shishio had not ceased focusing his eyes intently on Kenshin as he showed them around the kingdom.

The boy's form was irrefutably tense and hostile, with his cold stare, bandaged arms and hands folded tightly and his ki radiating heavily into the air around them.

His ki was focused purposefully on Kenshin as if he was facing him in a fight. It was good that Kenshin was well trained so he did not allow Shishio's aggressive ki to overwhelm him.

He also did not let Shishio's entourage, which seemed more like a bunch of thugs than nobility of his country, bother him either. They surrounded their King; each of them giving out airs of unfriendliness to add to Shishio's wave of enmity.

Shishio's main supporters included Princess Yumi, Akira's younger twin sister and the highest ranking Lady present. She was currently draped over Shishio's left side, her eyes staring at him with pure adoration. Her bright red kimono just bordering scandalous in the way it fell off her shoulder and showed off her generous bosom.

She had already been visiting Hiten Mitsurugi, and when Shishio had arrived she had attached herself to his side and had not left it since. As soon as Shishio had ascended the throne, those two had got engaged, therefore securing the joining of their two kingdoms and putting more power in Shishio's hands.

If Yumi was permanently attached to Makoto's left, Sadojima Hōji was latched on to his right. He was Shishio's advisor and former sensei. Now he was his second in command and he stood a step behind Shishio, his feverish eyes always focused on his King with almost the same level of adoration as Yumi's had. It was almost disturbing the way they both seemed to worship every piece of ground Shishio walked on.

The rest of his entourage were major lords of Juppon Gatana, who had accepted the death of the old king with barely any regret, and had immediately connected themselves on to Shishio in hopes to get into his good graces.

They were all corrupt, power hungry animals; down to the young blonde, broom-headed, ever-smirking Cho to the massive, stoic face of the much older Anji Yūkyūzan. And judging by all their faces they all supported their King's view that Kenshin was unworthy of even speaking to their new King.

Kenshin ignored their insult. He had been taught by his father that a man that brought along so many of his supporters, was obviously trying to show off his power and felt he had something to prove. It was a clear sign of Makoto's discomfort on foreign soil.

Through the whole tour, Kenshin had held his head up firmly, meeting each hostile face. He had also been taught to make use of such weakness, and instead of letting Shishio and his gang intimidate him, he feed off of their negativity and used it to his advantage over them.

Kenshin may not be on rank with Shishio, but he was still a prince of Hiten Mitsurugi, and he would show his strength and pride.

Sanosuke was also part of their group with Megumi close at his side. The spiky haired boy was there as a representative for his father, so he could inform their guest about Hiten Mitsurugi's defense force.

Kenshin was on that subject and was about to let Sanosuke take it from there, but just then he was interrupted when Shishio Makoto suddenly stepped forward.

Kenshin hid his irritation as he stopped mid-sentence and respectively bowed his head slightly to other boy. "Makoto-sama?"

Shishio smirked, clearly enjoying the formalities he had gained from his new position. "Does Hiten Mitsurugi still not follow the lead of many other kingdoms and export weapons from Juppon Gatana, Himura-_kun_?"

Kenshin gritted his teeth at the diminutive suffix on his name. Shishio was only a few months older than him! Anger squirmed in Kenshin's chest, but he shoved it down and hid his clenched fists behind his back.

Juppon Gatana's main source of income was the mass production of machine guns, canons, explosives and other vicious weapons. Kenshin even heard they were in middle of making a huge battle plated battleship, but he did not know how true that was. Shishio had not mentioned anything of the sort.

Taking a deep breath Kenshin responded evenly. "As I have explained twice before, we do not believe in the production of war machines and weapons here in Hiten Mitsurugi, Makoto…sama."

Shishio frowned darkly, and if possible his eyes grew colder. "Don't tell me you believe me in the foolish dogma of the Kasshin kingdom; that swords are not made for killing." A mocking smile of amusement formed on his lips. His eyes fell on Kenshin's reversed edge sword and his smirk grew wider, showing his teeth that were stark white against his dark skin.

"Iie," Kenshin stated firmly, and his hands itched to go to his sword. He let his ki flare enough not to seem like he was being aggressive to the other boy but to show him he was not one to be walked over. "We believe swords were definitely made for killing, but we intend to change that view, by not staining our sword edges with the lives of others, and only using them for the protection of our people and of those of other kingdoms."

His eyes had not wavered from Shisho's piercing ones. A small voice inside told him that his anger was breaking free and he should be cautious, but he ignored it and continued.

"Guns and explosives are murderous, soulless weapons that only encourage war and hate when we are supposed to have unity and peace between our kingdoms."

Shishio folded his arms and laughed out loud, his lackeys quickly joining him. "You are so naïve." After their laughter receded, Shishio fixed a devious stare on Kenshin. "You refuse to buy any of our weapons, but tell me Ken-kun, what would happen if one day I decided to attack your passive kingdom." He smirked wickedly. "What would you do then _little_ prince?"

Kenshin's eyes widened, and there were slight gasps from the others. Did Shishio just imply what he thought he did? He dared threaten him in front of everyone. And insult his height as well?

Both Hiko's, Kouhei's and Aoshi's eyes were on their group. His father's eyebrows were lowered in a glare and his eyes stabbed at Makoto's back. Sanosuke's teeth were bared furiously and he was tugging at the hold Megumi had on him to prevent him from coming forward and starting something.

Kenshin was not sure if he did not want to start something himself. He glared at Shishio, and placed his hand on his sword hilt and letting Shishio feel the full force of his ki. "Hiten Mitsurugi would crush your forces," Kenshin growled between clenched teeth, his anger clear on his face. "And we would do it without the use of your poisonous war machines."

Shishio gripped the hilt of his own sword and stepped forward so he was staring directly into Kenshin's face. He sneered. "It would truly be something to see a fairy tale like that come true."

Hiko and Aoshi seeing a potential fight starting, began quickly approaching the two boys.

"Kenshin! That is enough!" Hiko barked sharply in warning, but Kenshin was already about to draw his sword and show Makoto where he truly stood.

But he never got to, because just then a flour covered creature in an apron appeared down the hall and then ran up to him with a big grin and bright blue eyes.

"Ken-kun!" the white faced Kaoru cried happily. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in complete surprise. "What are you doing here?" His eyebrows knitted in concern. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kaoru giggled and shook her head. "I'm fine Ken-kun." She then thrust a pretty dish of cookies under his nose. "Look, I made cookies."

Kenshin blinked as he stared cross-eyed at the dish of cookies. A good few of them were very brown and a little black at the edges, and he was not sure, but when he squinted, he realized that they were in shapes.

He squinted a little harder. Was that an octopus?

On observing the cookies further, he saw a few of them were also shaped like tiny hearts.

Kenshin felt his cheeks instantly heat and his heart gave a gentle flutter in his chest. When he looked at Kaoru, an awkward smile touched her lips and her blue eyes shifted to the floor. He could not see with all the flour on her face, but he could tell she was blushing as well.

When he did not take a cookie right away, Kaoru began biting her lip nervously. "I'm a terrible cook, so they're not perfect," she whispered shyly, her eyes still attached to the ground. "But I tried so hard. And I want to know what you think, so...." At that moment she looked up at him. "Please try them, Ken-kun."

Kenshin felt her gaze on him like an electric shook. It was the same feeling he had gotten at the dinner when he had feed her the shortcake. His breath caught in his chest and his heart seemed to hum at the incredible speed it was going.

His mouth went dry as Kaoru's eyes seemed to sparkle as they gazed at him through those long, sooty black eyelashes of hers.

"_So cute!" _his mind began repeating like a mantra in his head.

He suddenly realized that he was scratching the back of his head with a huge silly grin on his face. "Arigatou Kao-chan," he said, and a rather high nervous laugh escaped from his mouth. "I'm sure they'll be the most delicious cookies I've ever tasted."

Kaoru face lit up at that. "Hee!" she cried and giggled into her hand. "You should try one first though." And she pushed the dish toward him eagerly.

Kenshin was just about to take one when he heard a malicious chuckle from behind him.

"So is this your girlfriend, Himura-kun?" Shishio asked scornfully. "The infamous princess of Kasshin I've heard so much about?'

Kenshin realized in absolute horror that he was so caught up with Kaoru that he had completely forgotten that Shishio and the rest of his audience were still there.

He blushed so hard that even his neck felt warm. And when he turned to face them, they were all laughing at him. Shishio's people were cackling along with him. Even his father, King Kouhei and his friends were fighting back smiles. Only Enishi and Soujiro were glaring at him with contempt, obviously over the fact that Kaoru was giving him cookies and not them. And Tomoe...

When his eyes fell on her she stared back at him for a moment, but then closed her fan with a snap and turned away to whisper something to Akira.

Kenshin fisted his hands tightly at his side and ground his teeth together. How could he have been so stupid? What had happened to all his competence as a Hiten Mitsurugi prince? And the importance of showing the right image?

A whole day's effort of trying to impress these people and building up his kingdom's worth had all crumbled like dry sand in one careless moment. He now looked like a complete fool. And as usual, it was entirely Kaoru Kamiya's fault.

He fiercely spun back around to face Kaoru, who was now flushing so much it was showing through her flour mask. She was looking down at her apron and flour covered hands as if she had suddenly only now realized that she also should be showing a more dignified face in front of these nobles.

"_Now she realizes," _Kenshin thought sarcastically. He could still hear them all behind him laughing at him. He fought to keep his temper under control.

"I think you better leave Kao-ch-..._Kaoru-san_." He bit his tongue hard at his almost slip.

"H-hai, Kenshin-san," Kaoru said hesitantly taking note of his prompt for her to remember their etiquette. Her eyes were now full of shame as she shifted them between him and the group of nobles. Kenshin was glad she at least understood how much she was humiliating him.

"I'll see you down in the dojo later for practice," she murmured as she bowed her head slightly to him and then turned to leave.

Her statement brought on louder chuckles from Shishio and his people.

"I thought you were joking when you told me Yumi," Shishio laughed in disbelief. "A princess that does kendo?"

"Aa," Yumi said in her breathy voice. "She's quite the little tomboy."

Kaoru's back was turned, but Kenshin saw when her shoulders slumped and her head lowered. Kenshin's own head lowered in shame for her. They did not have to be so frank. Kaoru was a tomboy, but they did not even bother to lower their voices. They undoubtedly wanted her to hear them.

He was about to turn around and say something, but then he froze when he heard Tomoe join in the conversation.

"I feel sorry for Kasshin, having such an undignified princess," she said with a giggle. "I heard that Kouhei-sama had really wanted a boy, so she tries to be like one just so her own father would love her."

Kenshin's eyes widened at the awful statement. How could Tomoe say that? Not only was that completely untrue, but Kaoru was now the highest ranking Lady there and Tomoe should be showing her more respect.

"Tomoe," Megumi bit out angrily. "You have no right to…"

But Tomoe silenced her with a sharp snap of her fan. "Be silent Megumi. No one was talking to you." And Megumi had to be quiet, because she stood below Tomoe, but even with his back turned, Kenshin could feel the kitsune's rage at having to do so.

Kaoru had heard what Tomoe said as well, and her back instantly went rigid and she turned around fiercely. She glared passed Kenshin at Yumi and Tomoe. Her hand gripped the dish in her hand tightly and her other hand was a trembling fist at her side. Her eyes were furious and dark blue like a raging sea as her powerful ki radiated out of her and seemed to loom in the hall all around them.

Kenshin stepped back slightly at the sudden magnitude of Kaoru's presence. He had only felt her ki this strong once before. It was when they had sparred the first time they had met. But since then, even when they fought again, she had never let it come out as violently as it was coming out now.

When Kenshin looked behind him, he saw the two older girls were looking at Kaoru with wide almost fearful eyes, even Shishio's entourage looked taken back, and for some reason Kenshin felt a glow of pride at that.

They would think twice before they insulted Kaoru so dishonorably again.

Shishio on the other hand did not even flinch at Kaoru's ki; his own ki was still dominating the air around them and he folded his arms and aimed his dagger like eyes at Kaoru cruelly.

"One would expect," Shishio stated coolly. "A kingdom, with such a ridiculous belief of swords being used to protect people, would also have a disgraceful, sweaty little girl as their princess."

If possible Kaoru's rage increased. With her eyes boring into Shishio's, she began marching toward him, looking as if she was going to bring down the whole plate of cookies on his bandaged head.

"Kaoru!" Kouhei's voice cried to his daughter from behind them.

But Kaoru ignored her father's warning. "How dare you insult Kamiya Kasshin style?" she yelled and Kenshin had to quickly grab onto her shoulders to keep her from going for Makoto's throat. "We have more honor in our little fingers than you have in your entire being, you despicable dried up mummy!"

"_Dried up mummy?" _Kenshin thought in bewilderment as he firmly held Kaoru's jerking shoulders. She was still trying to get to Makoto.

Yumi hissed like a doused cat. "How dare you insult Shishio-sama, you little wench."

Kaoru gasped, and began pulling on Kenshin's hold harder, her fingers now clawing for Yumi.

Kenshin could not believe how everything had gone so badly so very quickly. It had all been going so well and now it was all a disaster that was spiraling further and further out of his control. He looked toward his father who was still standing away from him. Hiko's eyes were sharp as he stared at him, and Kenshin could practically feel his father's disappointment.

He knew what Hiko was thinking; a true prince of Hiten Mitsurugi would have handled this better and Kenshin needed more training because he was far from ready to rule the country if he could not even handle a small gathering such as this.

Kenshin bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood, and he knew that his eyes were probably bleeding amber by now. He was always shaming himself and disappointing those around him. No matter how hard he tried, his efforts were never good enough.

Kaoru lurched violently in his arms, her hands were outstretched toward both Shishio and Yumi. They were all once again laughing, this time at Kaoru, who was growling and snarling, and with her hair wild and untidy, looked like an angry untamed alley cat. And all Kenshin could do was hold on to her tightly, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

"What an appalling child, ne?" Yumi said, glowering at Kaoru fiercely, and beside her, Tomoe nodded in agreement. And at that instant, Kenshin felt something in him snap and his anger and frustration came surging out as one.

"Yamete!"

At his shout, everyone immediately grew still and stared at him in a stunned silence. Kaoru stopped trying to pull away from him and was looking at him angrily.

"So I'm supposed to let them insult me?" She placed her hands on her hips and raised her chin up high. At that moment, she almost looked like a princess, if only she was not wearing an apron and covered in flour. "You heard what they said Kenshin. I can't let them..."

"I don't care!" Kenshin snapped. He glared at her, and she started at the hostility she probably saw in his eyes. He could almost feel the warmth of his eyes as if they filled with molten gold.

"Kenshin, I-I just..." Kaoru stammered.

"I don't care Kaoru," he repeated more softly this time, but the fury was still clear in his voice.

He suddenly found himself remembering when they were in the forest facing Gohei, how she had stepped out from behind him and got herself captured and hurt. It had just been a sprain, but it had bothered him more than he thought it would. The same thing when they were kids, and she had fallen through the roof and broken her leg, his chest would clench tightly every time he saw her limping around on her crutches.

She never listened to him, and it had resulted in her almost getting killed twice. If Kaoru were only like the other girls in the court; delicate, docile and refined, things like that would never have happened to her. She would not get herself in to so much trouble all the time. She would be safe.

"How could you say that Kenshin?" Kaoru seemed to be actually pleading with him. Her cerulean eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. "Don't you care if..."

"Iie, I don't," he said firmly through clenched teeth. "Please just..." And he closed his eyes; he did not want to see her face when he said what he was going to say next. "For once, would you act like a princess and go away. You're just making everything worse."

He said he would not look, but Kaoru's dejected squeak made him open his eyes, and he instantly regretted it.

Those unshed tears were falling now, but Kaoru's azure eyes were not sad, they were livid and her shoulders raised and fell rapidly as she breathed in and out rapidly. Her wrathful stare was piercing into him and Kenshin knew he should apologize right there and then, but he stood his ground. He settled his shoulders firmly back and returned her stare evenly.

"You heard him," Tomoe said, the malice obvious in her voice. "Run along, _o__nna no ko_."

Kaoru did not even take her tear filled eyes off of Kenshin. They were pleading again, giving him another chance to say something, but Kenshin refused to say anything. He was tired of yielding to her. He was a prince after all.

Kaoru seemed to register that he was not going to comply, so finally her mouth flattened, her chin raised and she nodded her head at him resolutely.

"I will go," she said regally. And something about the way she said it, sounded eerily final to Kenshin.

Soujiro suddenly stepped forward and bowed to Kaoru. "And I will accompany you, my hime."

Kenshin frowned at the smiling boy, and he was about to say something when Enishi also quickly stepped forward, passed Soujiro, and then Kenshin, bumping his shoulder hard in way that was uncertain if it was done purposefully or not.

"I will accompany you as well." He bowed deeply and grinned at Kaoru when he straightened.

Kaoru awarded them with a dazzling smile, causing them both to step forward again with eager smiles. She then turned a frown on Kenshin.

"Here. Take these." And she shoved the dish of cookies into his hands, but then he almost dropped the entire thing when she suddenly kicked him sharply in the shins. "And I hope you choke on them Kenshin Himura."

With that she spun on her heel and strode down the hall, Soujiro and Enishi quickly following behind her to catch up.

Megumi came forward to stand next to Kenshin. She gave him a disapproving glare before she walked after her cousin. "Matte! Kaoru!" she cried.

After they disappeared around the corner, Shishio, his people and Tomoe began to snigger. Sanosuke had his arms folded tightly and was glowering at them all. All the while, Kenshin was trying hard to keep his composure and not hop around in pain.

**Ororororororororo**

"Musume," Kouhei pleaded for the thousandth time. "Please, reconsider."

Kaoru shook her head fiercely and continued directing the maids with the packing of her clothes. The young women flew around her, running back and forth hurriedly at their mistress' urgent commands.

"Aa, Kao-chan," Megumi also begged. "I know what Ken-chan said and did was awful, but don't you think leaving is a bit extreme."

"I'm sure Kenshin is sorry," Kouhei added. "He will apologize soon; just as he always does."

"Iie!" Kaoru yelled, her hands trembling with emotion. "You both heard him. Kenshin has made it quite clear that he does not respect me at all, and I will not tolerate his boorish behavior anymore."

"But you and Ken-chan were getting along so well," Megumi said with a wistful sigh and shake of her head. "You know Kenshin is really kind and sensitive to others. Maybe you should give him another chance and forgive him."

Kaoru shook her head again. "It's not going to work Megumi. I was a fool to believe anything different. No matter how many chances I give him, Kenshin will never change." Her head lowered and she bit her lip. "And I will never forgive him for this."

Her father approached and laid a gentle hand on her tense shoulders. "You both are still so very young, musume. It is too early in your life to be baring such heavy grudges." He squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "Forgive him."

Kaoru's body shivered. Her heart was throbbing painfully. She did not want to leave, but there was no need for her to stay in Hiten Mitsurugi and if she stayed her pride would suffer.

Kaoru sighed sadly. She just wanted to lean against the strong and steady side of her father and sob bitterly, but as a princess of Kasshin she had to resist that luxury and learn to stand on her own.

She quickly pulled away from the warmth of her father and firmly set her shoulders. "My mind is made up, Tou-san. I will not forgive him, even if he apologizes." Her father tried to say something more, but she held up a halting hand, and with her blue eyes strong and unwavering she continued.

"Also, from now on, all these proceeds to get us together will stop." Kaoru was surprised when her heart suddenly wrenched, but she ignored it. "Gomen Tou-san, but Kenshin and I will never join together in marriage, and it is time everyone accepted that."

Her father and Megumi stared at her in dismay, but Kaoru turned her back on them. She had to show them she was serious, and they would never believe that if they saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Just then Tae walked in. "Kaoru-chan?"

Wiped her eyes quickly, before turning to her tutor. "Hai, Tae-sama."

The older woman held out the dish of Kaoru's cookies to her. Her face was filled with compassion. "Ken-kun told me to give these to you."

Kaoru was shocked as she took the cookies from Tae. Was Kenshin trying to insult her further? But as she thought about it, she realized she should not be surprised, this was just like Kenshin. Thoughtless and spiteful.

She turned a forced smile on her cousin and held up the cookies for her to see. "Still think he's kind and sensitive Megumi?"

Megumi remained silent, but her eyes gazed at her sadly.

Kaoru stared down at her cookies that suddenly look so pathetic now. They were all there; every single one untouched.

She thought back to the amount of effort she had put in making them. It had all been for Kenshin, but he had not appreciated them. She supposed she would just give them to Soujiro and Enishi; they would appreciate her cookies, the same way they appreciated her.

Unlike Kenshin.

Kaoru sniffed softly and a stray tear fell on the cookies.

"_Kenshin no baka. You didn't even try them."_

**Ororororororororo**

"I do not know why Kami has cursed me with a son that is such a baka deshi!"

Hiko was pacing up and down Kenshin's room his stone carved face dark with rage. Aoshi stood nearby, leaning against a post of Kenshin's bed. His face also angry, but also filled with disappointment.

Kenshin scowled and he slouched further into the armchair, until his back was almost parallel to the seat cushion. Anger he could take, but disappointment was a thousand times worse.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you have done?" Hiko snarled. "And do you know how much we have to go through just to undo it."

Kenshin did not answer. He shifted his eyes away indignantly. Of course he knew; he did not take lessons on politics for hours for nothing. The whole nasty ordeal that happened today was serious and needed to be rectified as soon as possible.

His fist clenched. That meant humbling himself to Shishio Makoto, and Kenshin rather eat slugs than bend his back to that bastard. But he knew he had to.

"Gomen Shisho," Kenshin said, but then added under his breath in a mutter, "It was going fine until Kaoru came along."

Kenshin did not need Aoshi's disapproving noise to know he had said something wrong. The furious stare Hiko suddenly rounded on him was enough. But Kenshin sat up straighter and placed his hands firmly on his knees.

"It's true," he said defiantly, though his eyes warily gazing at his father's large fists that were tightening threateningly. "I was finally gaining their respect when Kaoru came along and ruined everything. She should have had enough sense not to engage Shishio and the others because of a few nasty comments." Kenshin blushed in remembrance of the flour covered Kaoru and her cookies. It had all been so embarrassing. "She should have had more dignity and control," he snapped.

Hiko rolled his eyes. "Don't be foolish Kenshin. Do you really think, even without Kaoru's interruption, you would have been able to impress Shishio and his group of reprobates? They came here with their minds already made up that they were going to hate you, me and anything to do with Hiten Mitsurugi. They are simply that arrogant." He then gave a sharp sniff. "And you shouldn't talk about dignity and control baka deshi. You are no better."

Kenshin showed his teeth, but immediately stopped when Hiko's shadow suddenly loomed over him. Kenshin swallowed hard as he stared up into his father's razor sharp gaze.

"Face it Kenshin. Even before Kaoru arrived the whole thing was falling apart. If anything her presence might have served to diffuse the situation if you had only maneuvered it properly. But instead you let your emotions control you." The huge man shook his head profusely. "I mean Kami, what were you thinking challenging Shishio like that? That boy is as unstable as a powder keg; it would only take a slight push for him to go over the edge of insanity and turn on us all."

Kenshin was feeling like a little boy again under his father's eyes. "But Tou-san…" Kenshin found himself stammering. "We are strong enough to stand up to him, despite his iron weapons."

Hiko sighed. "I am not saying we are not strong Kenshin, and we don't have to grovel at the little yarou's feet, but we should not provoke him. We must do everything in our power to prevent war between kingdoms. Our main priority is to protect people and we can only achieve that with peace and unity."

Kenshin lowered his head in shame. He knew that. He had told Shishio that, but the words were empty if you did back them up with your actions.

Kenshin rose to his feet and bowed at the waist to his father. "Gomen nasai Shisho. I will at once apologize to Shishio and all of those who had been present."

"That included Kaoru as well," Aoshi stated from his still position by the bed. "You owe her an apology for allowing her be so disgracefully insulted in your home."

Kenshin nodded grimly. He knew that too. He had done nothing to protect Kaoru's honour. Even though he was unsure of how he was suppose to have done that without insulting Shishio further. He truly had a lot more to learn, before he became a proper king.

He sighed wearily. He had to apologize to Kaoru, _again. _Boy did it seriously irk him. Why was it that he was always the one in the wrong? Why was it always him who had to be the first to say sorry?

He had already sent back her cookies, not a single one even nibbled on, in hopes that she understood he regretted what he had said and it would smooth a few things over when he finally did approach her.

He really hoped she would accept his apology at once, because he did not think he could take another period of her going on the war path by playing horrible pranks on him again.

Kenshin flinched in remembrance of the Month of Black Teeth. He did not think he could take anymore embarrassment. Maybe he should tell Kaoru he was sorry now.

"I will go apologize to Kaoru now," he said, and both Hiko and Aoshi nodded in approval.

Just then Kenshin's bedroom door burst open and Sanosuke ran in.

"Kaoru's gone," the tall boy announced breathlessly.

"Nani?" Kenshin was the first to say over everyone else's incredulous silence.

"How do you know this Sanosuke?" Hiko demanded.

"Megumi." He took a deep breath before going on. "She was there when Kaoru packed up all her stuff."

"That's impossibe," Hiko bit out. "Kouhei would never let her leave just like that."

Sanosuke shook his head fiercely. "Megumi said that she and Kamiya-sama tried to convince Kaoru to stay, but she refused to listen. She was so eager to leave that Kamiya-sama had to send a messenger to you Hiko, to express his apology for leaving so suddenly. Megumi said Kaoru might have left without her own father, because she seemed so upset."

All eyes in the room turned on Kenshin, and he immediately turned his eyes to the ground, his fingernails were biting into his palm.

Kaoru was gone! Kenshin could not believe it.

"_**I will go."**_

She had said that, but he did not think she actually meant she would have left Hiten Mitsurugi.

"_**For once, would you act like a princess and go away. You're just making everything worse."**_

His words rang in his head. He had not really meant it to come out that way. When he had said that, he had been frustrated and angry, and he had just wanted her to behave normally for once and stop jumping into dangerous situations with such reckless abandonment. He did not know she was going to be so upset that she would leave just like that.

Over the years they had been together, he had insulted her many times, and she had reacted by screaming at him, attacking him, playing tricks on him, but never before had she been so hurt that she just up and left.

A horrible thought suddenly struck Kenshin.

Was Kaoru finally tired of his many insensitive, cruel slips of the tongue? Had he gone too far and finally a simple apology would no longer be enough to rectify their relationship?

Wetting his lips nervously Kenshin looked up at his best friend. "Um...Sano? Did Megumi…uh, say when Kaoru would be back?"

Sanosuke stared back at him with a sympathetic look in his brown eyes and shook his head. "Iie Kenshin. From what Kaoru said, Megumi thinks that she's never coming back."

Kenshin lowered his eyes once more. _"Never? No more Kaoru." _

The thought of never having to deal with Kaoru Kamiya again, made him wonder what his life what be like without her.

"_I_ _should be happy," _he finally told himself.

With Kaoru gone he would no longer be forced to spend every summer with her, year after year. He would finally hear the end of all those irritating comments about Kaoru and him getting married, ruling together and having children.

He could finally relax because he was free from having to put up with Kaoru's insufferable know-it-all attitude. He no longer had to worry about her riling him up, causing him to lose his temper and dishonoring himself time and time again by apologizing to her when it was not even his fault.

No more of her bright smiles, large sparkling sapphire eyes and soft giggles at him when he messed up. No more of her fawning over him and trying to flirt with him with cute little gestures and looks.

He did not have to worry about any of it anymore. It was all gone forever!

Kaoru had been nothing but a frustration and a pain in his side since the day they met, therefore no more Kaoru meant he got rid of all those annoyances all at once.

A messenger then strode in to the room, gave a respectable bow to both Hiko and Kenshin and held out a letter with Kouhei's seal on it. "A letter from King Kouhei to King Hiko," the messenger announced.

"_I_ _should be happy," _Kenshin told himself again as he blankly watched his father open Kouhei's letter and urgently begin to read it.

But then why did he feel so empty, as if all his insides had been suddenly taken out.

**Bum bum buuum *dramatic reverb* What will become of Kenshin and Kaoru? Hee hee! Hope this chapter was not too long and drawn out for ya. Till next time! =3**

**Translation List:**

**Iie – "**No"

**Oya! – "**Oh my!" or "Gee!"

**Mou – "**Geez"

**Busu – **ugly girl

**Damere! **– "Shut up!"

**Masaka? – "**Really?"

**Sou ka – "**Is that so?" or "I see"

**Maa -** Another way of saying "Oh my!" or "Gee!" (used only by women)

**Daijoubu? – **"Are you okay?"

_**Seijin no Hi - **_Coming of Age Day: It is held in order to congratulate and encourage all those who have reached the age of maturity,20 years old, (AN: I changed it to 19 to fit the story), and to help them realize that they have become adults.

**-kun -**is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers.

**Hee! – "**Wow!"

_**-san - **_the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

**Yamete****! - **"Stop!"

**Hime – **means princess or a lady of higher birth. The word _can _initially refer to any beautiful female.

**Matte! - **"Wait!"

**M****usume - **daughter

**Shisho - **master

**Yarou - **bastard


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Wow! 147 reviews and more than 30 for the last chapter! You guys are so great! And I am so elated on how much you love this story, because I really love it too. Sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter, and I really have no excuse but blame it on the procrastination demons. I'm afraid you're not going to be too happy with me when you reach the end of this, so I think I'll go into hiding *sneaks away* Oh yeah! *comes back for a second to whisper* Read and review! =3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

**Sanjo Tsubame - 14**

**Kamiya Kaoru – 17**

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Yukishiro Enishi - 18**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****19**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 19**

**Shishio Makoto - 20**

**Takani** **Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Yumi Kiyosato - 21**

**Akira Kiyosato - 21**

**Chapter 10**

_My dear friend Hiko,_

_I am greatly touched over your concern for me. I would like to once again thank you for the use of Dr. Gensai and the other medical requirements. Thanks to his diligences and constant attention, I have greatly improved and I feel better in spirits. Despite that though, the good doctor insists I remain in bed. You must understand how much this distresses me, as I have deeply expressed in my past letters to you, how much I want to return to my place as the ruler of Kasshin and relieve Kaoru of the great burden I have unwilling placed on her young shoulders. _

_My concern only grows deeper as the problems with that deranged little animal, who would like to call himself a king, increases. There are still raids on the Kasshin towns on the Juppon Gatan border and two days ago we found several of our patrol teams dead. All of them brutally torn apart. We still have no proof that showed that Shishio had anything to do with it, but we both know the truth. I am afraid I must take advantage of the offer you made before my friend. I was a prideful old fool to not accept your help, but I admit you were correct and more serious measures must be taken before this situation worsens. We will talk about it more on your next visit to Kasshin. _

_Despite the problems, Kaoru is handling everything magnificently. I am sure you have heard how well she has been doing for the past year as monarch of Kasshin. My heart is bursting with pride at how quickly she has taken to the position I had thought she was still too young to take. She's strong, insightful and my eyes still stare in awe at the mature, beautiful lady she has become. I wish her mother could see her. Oh Natsuki would have been so proud to see our little girl._

_Unfortunately though, our predictions were right; Kaoru has become quite closer to young Seta. I am not sure she wants to marry him yet, but he seems to be coming down with what I had when I was feeling it was time to propose to Natsuki. What did you call it... 'pining for the old ball and chain'? I can feel any day now that the boy's going to come and ask me for her hand. It would be wrong to deny him the privilege; Seta is a prince of a well established, though small, country and is soon to be crowned as soon as he reaches of age. He is also an honourable, steady and reliable young man who would make a good husband for Kaoru. I have no real reason to reject him, except....he's not your Kenshin. _

_I am afraid that Kaoru animosity toward Kenshin has not cooled over these almost two years. I have tried, on a few occasions, to convince Kaoru to see him again, but every time I even mention his name, the girl growls at me. I know you will probably call me soft Hiko, but I cannot stand it when she does that to me. It wounds my fatherly heart each time. My sweet little shihandai is not too happy with her Chichi these past few days. _

_Even though I am not sure what I shall do if Kaoru keeps denying the idea of the merger between her and Kenshin, but I will keep trying. It is for the good of our kingdoms' and our children's future happiness. As I am sure you would readily agree, if it is one thing I have learned from observing our children together over the past years, is that they are perfect for each other and are meant to be forever united. Nothing should prevent such a destined union from happening._

_I look forward to seeing you again my friend. Maybe by then we can both think of a way to convince my sweet Kaoru. I will continue praying to Kami-sama that we do._

_Sincerely Yours_

_Kouhei Kamiya_

_Kouhei_

_I am happy to hear of your improved health my friend. And do not even try to thank me anymore than you have for Dr. Gensai. You have been my loyal comrade and my rival for years, and I will admit you have bested me a few times, but there is no way I am letting you reach death before me. I shall see the Grim Reaper's hideous face before you, and there's nothing you can do to change that._

_The problems with that little yarou Shishio are also increasing here. I hate to say I told you so Kouhei. War weapons are still being smuggled into Hiten Mitsurugi, even though we keep trying to ambush the perpetrators, they seem to always know where we will be and manage to evade us. I am glad you have decided to accept my offer, but we will talk more of it on our next meeting._

_Now on to the problem of our two extremely mule headed children. No matter how much she growls at you, my friend who has the many attributes of a jelly fish, you must continue to urge her to see Kenshin again as soon as possible. _

_It has turned out as we have feared, Kenshin has continued to get closer to Tomoe Yukishiro and I have a strong feeling he is going to propose to her on his __Seijin no Hi. He is such a baka deshi! And so blind to his true feelings for Kaoru. The way he lets that Yukishiro girl tell him what to do, down to what he should have for breakfast, it's almost embarrassing to see him so repressed. _

_Yes, I know what you are thinking; Misaki could have ordered me to her side and I would have heeled, but you know she was my one and only sheath, no crude joke intended, and I needed that control or I would have surely gone mad. Tomoe though, is no good for Kenshin, if anything she cultivates his bad habits. She pets and praises him to no ends, and Kenshin's head has swollen to the point where I'm afraid I will have to widen the palace's halls. _

_I am afraid if Kenshin marries Tomoe that passion in him will eventually be lost. He needs someone like your Kaoru who would keep that fire to fight and win in him going, but at the same time she would not hesitate to correct him when he's at fault, to guide him when his pride blinds him. Someone like her is the only way he will grow as a leader and then to become an excellent King. And after seeing how Kaoru has taken care of Kasshin this year, I am even more certain of the fact that she is my son's perfect match. I would be honoured to be able to call Kaoru daughter someday._

_It is only a week until Kenshin's birthday and then two days to his Seijin no Hi. We must work quickly my friend. You must do anything...don't make that face you baka, do you want Natsuki's ghost to haunt you forever if Kaoru ends up marrying the wrong man? Remember her temper, I'm sure as a ghost she would be a lot worse, so grow some walnuts and do anything you have to, down to the most unhanded thing you can think of. I know you have it in you to be a bastard my friend, after all these years I must have rubbed off on you somehow._

_Till our next meeting_.

_Hiko Himura_

**Ororororororororo**

Kouhei Kamiya gave a sigh of relief when his checkup came to an end. It had all seemed to be more agitating than any other time before. Maybe it was because he was getting a little stir crazy with being confined to his room so much; it had been the most time he had ever spent in bed in his whole life. He hated it down to his the bones that seemed to be aching more lately.

He had always been one to live his life actively and fully. The one his family would look to for strength and support, but how could he do that lying in bed. Every day he prayed to Kami-sama to get well soon, even if it was just well enough to stay out of his damned rooms for more than an hour. At least then he could help his daughter rule their beloved country.

"Well that is it Kamiya-san," Dr. Gensai told him, as Megumi removed the blood pressure cuff from the king's arm.

"One forty five over ninety one, sensei," she said and the doctor nodded and scribbled it down in his notes.

"Still a bit high," he said. "We will up your medication by one more in the morning."

Kouhei sighed wearily at having to take more of the irritating medicine. It made him feel so tired and so much like an old man. "Will I at least be able to go back to my duties?" he asked hopefully.

The elderly doctor gave him a sympathetic look before shaking his snow white head. "I'm afraid not Kouhei-san. For now I would like you to take your increased dosage and keep walking in the gardens every day. On your next checkup we will see how you are doing and then we will decide."

The king sighed again; he was feeling better than he had before and he felt that he had wasted enough time just lying around, but he knew he had to respect Dr. Gensai's decision.

Although, maybe if he turned on his authoritative kingly voice on one of the younger servants, he could once again bully one of them into letting him go to his study to do some work.

A mischievous smile formed on his face. This was one of the days Kaoru stayed longer down in the dojo, maybe if he was quick, he could pull it off.

"Don't even think it Kamiya-sama."

Kouhei looked up to see Megumi, fists on hips and her brown almond shaped eyes glowering down at him.

He withered a little. "Think what Megumi-chan? I have no idea what you mean." He tried to say as innocently as possible.

The girl's eyes narrowed further. "I'm not stupid; I know what you're planning." Her lips went into a wicked smile. "Maybe I should tell Kao-chan, and let her talk to you about it."

The king's face paled. "I-Iie." He gulped. "I'll behave, I swear on my honour."

Dr. Gensai chuckled behind them as his pen scratched across his notes. "Kami, bless that girl," he thought he heard the doctor murmur.

Megumi grinned triumphantly, and then with a satisfied nod she began gathering up the medical instruments. "Speaking of Kao-chan, she's right outside in the sitting-room waiting." She soon had everything in her arms, so she turned and headed toward the door. "I'll send her in."

A nauseous feeling suddenly caused Kouhei's stomach to squirm. Maybe it was something else that caused his unrest today. After Hiko's visit he had decided that he had stalled long enough, and this was the day he would finally convince Kaoru to attend Kenshin's _Seijin no Hi. T_o say he was nervous though would be an understatement, but he summoned all the courage he had as a great and noble king, and steeled his nerves.

"Heart of a tiger, heart of a tiger," he mumbled repeatedly to himself. "You are extremely skilled in kendo, the founder and master of the Kamiya Kasshin style, and if that's not enough, think of how Hiko will tease you to the end of your days about not having enough cojones to stand up to your own daughter."

Dr. Gensai finished his writing and looked up to face the king. "I will leave you alone with your daughter." He bowed respectfully. "I pray for your fast and complete improvement, Kamiya-san."

The elderly man turned on his heel to leave, only to have to stop short and bow again. "Your highness."

"How is my father, Gensai-san?"

Kouhei's eyes immediately went to his daughter. And as usual on sight of her, his heart expanded to twice its size.

His little sakura blossom. The most magnificent one on the tree. He still could not believe how she had seemed to bloomed overnight into such an admirable young woman. Proud and confident, which one could observe by her regal and graceful movements alone. Strength and beauty radiated from her through her powerful ki and shone in her finely sculpted features like a work of art. Along with a wisdom in her stunning blue eyes, that Kouhei had only seen leaders gain after years of ruling. She was the reincarnate of her mother before her. The two women's spirits were clearly one, wrapped and woven around each other, forming one resplendent being that always brought a mistiness to his old eyes.

Along with tears though, a huge smile could not help forming on his face. When Kenshin saw his daughter again, the boy would not be able to stand a chance.

Dr. Gensai smiled at Kaoru when he straightened back up. "He has much improved. With more time and a little more rest, he will be his old self again."

Kaoru nodded and her eyes held relief. "I am so pleased to hear that. I don't know if I could ever thank you enough for your superlative help Dr. Gensai."

"You humble me with your praise, your highness. But please, no thanks are needed; it is enough an honour to be able to use my knowledge to serve you and your father." He gave another bow to both Kaoru and Kouhei. "I shall now leave. If you'll excuse me, your majesties."

As soon as the door closed behind the doctor, Kaoru made her way to her father. Smiling at him, she glided to his bedside and sat down in the chair placed there for her visits. She took his hand and squeezed it warmly.

"It is a great weight lifted from my heart to hear you are doing well Tou-san." She clutched his much bigger hand in her little one. "Ever since I saw you clutching your chest and then collapsing from your chair..." Kaoru's eyes were bright and wavering. She took a deep breath before going on. "Thank Kami, for Dr. Gensai and Hiko-sama for sending him to us, or I would have lost the most important person in my life."

A tear escaped from her eye and Kouhei met his daughter in an affectionate hug as she threw her arms around him and began sobbing in his neck.

"Ah musume," Kouhei soothed as he stroked Kaoru's hair. "I am sorry for putting you through so much anxiety." _"And I am sorry for what I am going to do now. Forgive me." _"But I'm afraid Dr. Gensai was just being kind."

"Nani?" Kaoru asked, pulling away from him to look into his face.

"Aa," he nodded, and he made his face crumble with sadness. "The truth is, it does not look good. My blood sugar is high, my liver is almost failing and my blood pressure is off the charts. Dr. Gensai says that he does not know how I've lasted this long."

"Dame. I-I don't understand. He just said...How could he lie to me like that?" Kaoru's expression had become distressed, confused and angry, all at the same time, and Kouhei felt the guilt stabbing into his heart, but he continued.

"I don't have long on this earth, my dear Kaoru." And he took her hand in both his, his eyes staring intently into hers. "But before I go, there is one thing that would make my old heart so happy."

"Anything Tou-san," Kaoru cried, her eyes glistening with more tears. "I swear on my honour that I will do anything to make you happy."

"Arigatou musume," he said with a contented sigh. "I suppose then you will be leaving on the first ship to Hiten Mitsurugi, so you'll be in time for Kenshin's birthday celebrations."

The dead silence that followed after was like a piano had been dropped from the room's ceiling.

Kouhei remained smiling at his daughter for a few seconds, but then his expression went into that of excruciating pain as Kaoru's hand began tightening around his fingers.

Panic filled Kouhei as he watched the vein in his daughters head enlarge and pulse, while her mouth pulled into a trembling sneer.

"Itai, sweetheart!" the fearful king squeaked. He tried to pull his hand free, but it did not budge. "You're crushing my hand."

"You...you..." Kaoru said between clenched teeth. Her azure eyes flashed with barely restrained rage. "Old, lying, son of a rat bastard!" she shrieked, and for a moment she was her old hot-tempered self. "How dare you scare me like that?"

"Musume, please understand..." he began pleadingly, but Kaoru yanked her hand from him and shot to her feet.

"What do you want me to understand?" Her voice was raising several octaves by the second. "That you are an underhanded serpent, who tried to trick me into doing the one thing I have clearly stated I will not do?" Her hands formed trembling fists of rage at her side as she glared at him. "But I will not do it. You hear me?" And she stomped her foot.

Kouhei smiled; he could not help it, seeing Kaoru act like the child of her past, put his fears of her growing up too fast at ease.

"But you have to my sweet," Kouhei said with a grin that would have made Hiko proud. "You swore on your honour."

Kaoru's eyes rounded in the sudden realization and her face instantly fell as her lips formed a small pout. "B-but you lied," she said helplessly.

"Aa, I did, but despite that, your exact words were, 'I swear on my honour that I will do anything to make you happy' and to fulfill that promise you must go to Hiten Mitsurugi and celebrate Kenshin's birthday and Coming of Age day." He nodded his head sagely. "Just look at this as a lesson on choosing your words wisely, musume. Such powerful words must not be spoken so lightly."

"But what about Kasshin? And Shishio? His people are still slinking around the country side."

"Do not worry about Kasshin. The Hiten Mitsurugi soldiers that Hiko brought and Misao's Oniwabanashū ninja are enough to keep that serpent and his pack of mad dogs at bay for now, and I am well enough to take care of our country for a few days." _"They will have no choice but to let me do some work now."_ His grin became wider. "Surrender shihandai; you have been beaten."

Kaoru's glare was icy enough to lower the temperature in the room, and at seeing her anger darkened face Kouhei began sweating profusely. He wondered if he was going to get out of this alive.

To his relief Kaoru did not reach for anything heavy to throw like Natsuki used to so often do. The young girl just stomped her foot again and gave a frustrated shriek. She then glowered at him again and bit out, "Your next examination, I'll tell Megumi to use the biggest, nastiest needle to shove into your backside."

With that threat stated, Kaoru then stormed out of the room, and as she slammed the door with a thunderous crash, the paled face Kouhei could not help thinking that his daughter even did all that with undeniable grace.

**Orororororororororo**

Megumi dropped her book and nearly fell off the bed when her cousin crashed open the doors of her bedroom and came storming in.

"Kaoru," Megumi said breathless, trying to still her racing heart. "What in Kami's name is wrong?"

Kaoru did not answer. The young girl's face looked like a storm cloud, spitting great bouts of thunder and lightning to the earth. Her lips were formed in a sever frown, her face was flushed to her roots and her cerulean eyes were kindled with rage. Though, it did not do anything to mar her beauty. If anything it lit up Kaoru's features with energy, making it glow with life.

Megumi grinned; it was hard to believe this was the same girl who so many years ago used to make faces at herself in the mirror and cry into her shoulder about never finding someone who would want her.

"Rat bastard!" Kaoru screamed at her bedroom ceiling.

Megumi raised her eyebrow questioningly. She had not seen her cousin so vibrant since she had left Hiten Mitsurugi so suddenly, about a year and more ago. Since then, Kaoru had thrown herself into her responsibilities of taken care of Kasshin, but Megumi had noticed a severity forming in the girl's face and her eyes no longer danced in the way they used to.

Watching the girl shaking her fists and snarling, Megumi figured it had to be something huge that had brought out this level of temper in her cousin, but obviously Kaoru was not ready to answer yet, so she picked up her medical book and began to read again, keeping one eye on the furious tanuki.

A few minutes later Tae and two maids appeared at the door. "Your highness," they chorused, bobbing their heads in synchronized curtsies.

Kaoru rounded on them, and the maids squeaked when they saw her outraged face. "Start packing up my things," Kaoru barked. Her fists and her teeth then clenched tightly. "I'm going to Hiten Mitsurugi for a few days," she hissed.

Megumi did fall off of the bed this time. She quickly got to her feet, frantically fixing her disarrayed hair and clothes. She then stared at her cousin with wide eyes. She looked at Tae and the older woman only shrugged in response; she was clearly just as perplexed.

"Nani?" was all Megumi was finally able to say.

"You heard me Megumi," Kaoru snapped. "I'm going to that baka's stupid Birthday celebration and then I will stay for his stupid _Seijin no Hi. _I will be leaving in the stupid morning on the first stupid ship out."

Megumi blinked at Kaoru; she was still confused. "What has brought this on Kaoru?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kaoru then turned to the maids who still had not moved from their position do to the fear of their mistress' sudden hostility. "Well," she snapped. "What are you two waiting for?

The two maids squeaked again, bobbed a quick curtsy and nearly tripped over each other as they ran to her drawers and wardrobe to start gathering her things.

Tae gave Kaoru a disapproving look. "Remember what Kamatari says Kaoru, 'You must show respect and patience with those who even stand below you, that is showing true honour and class.'"

Kaoru aimed a withering look at her sensei, but when the woman stared back levelly the young girl's face fell and she sunk into the chair in front of her vanity.

"Gomen nasai everyone," she moaned. "But having to go back to Hiten Mitsurugi and facing..." Megumi saw Kaoru stop herself just in time before the name left her lips. "_Him_ again, puts me on edge." She moaned again and covered her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this. Just the thought of him makes me want to throw things."

Both Megumi and Tae shared a concerned look for their beloved Kaoru. The girl could make life altering decisions for her country and face down villains who threatened her people, but when it came to confronting her feelings for Kenshin, she showed her innocence of such things.

"Kao-chan," Tae said gently. She had learned from passed discussions to approach the subject of Kenshin cautiously. "I don't know why you decided..."

"I did not decide anything!" Kaoru growled behind her hands. "Tou-san tricked me!"

"Alright," the older woman continued. "But it's been almost two years since you've been holding this anger toward Kenshin. Don't you think it's time you let it go?"

Kaoru did not answer, but her bright blue eyes peeped at her teacher through her fingers.

Tae placed a gentle hand on the girl's hair and stooped so she was looking at her at eye level. "These pasted years you have gone through so much and achieved so much. So look at going back to Hiten Mitsurugi as another challenge you must face and overcome. It will be unpleasant at first, but like before you will defeat it, and think of how much stronger you will become when you do. As a person and a ruler."

Kaoru's hands had slipped from her face and her eyes were now looking out her window towards the sea. Hiten Mitsurugi was on the other side of that long stretch of water. And so was Kenshin. Over the long time, Megumi had seen that deep thoughtful expression in Kaoru's eyes before and she recognized it to be the one she had whenever she was thinking about Kenshin.

"Tae's right Kaoru. It's time you face this." Kaoru turned to her with her face uncertain and anxious. Megumi approached her cousin with a reassuring smile, took both her hands and held them to her bosom. "I know you are strong enough to do this Kao-chan."

"Besides," her sensei said. "No one is asking you to do anything more than be civil to Kenshin. It's just social politics; nothing different to what you're used to."

New determination suddenly formed on Kaoru's young face. "You two are right?" She got up and walked to the middle of the room, her eyes shining. "I will go there, cool and refined, and wish that yarou a most happy birthday and mean it to the bottom of my heart. You are so right. I don't know what I was so nervous about. My silly crush for him is long since gone, and no one is asking I reinstate our engagement."

Megumi and Tae watched as Kaoru went to the maids to help them pack, all the while whispering to herself 'Yes, it'll be fine. There'll be no restoration of our engagement'.

After a moment, Tae, without taking her eyes off Kaoru, leaned closer to Megumi and whispered, "We can only hope there will be."

And Megumi nodded in agreement. A smile eventually formed on her face as she continued to observe Kaoru.

"I'm not too worried," she whispered back to the other woman. "She still loves him." Just then Kaoru's giggle filled the room like a chime. She was talking good-naturally with the maids as she assisted them to fold one of her kimonos. Her eyes were bright and they lit up her face beautifully.

Megumi's smile became a smirk. "And I can't wait till Ken-kun sees our Kaoru."

**Ororororororororororo**

Kenshin was nervous. His hands passed over his formal dark blue kimono for the millionth time that afternoon because his hands would not stay dry.

At the huge hall windows, he frowned at his reflection, whose lavender eyes seemed too large and wide, and eyebrows seemed to high and alarming. He gritted his teeth; he had thought he had grown too much in maturity to let important events shake him, but as the proceedings under went for his Seijin no Hi and the time grew nearer for it to take place, he found an apprehension in him growing. The feeling made him want to lower his eyes and chin to the floor while gnawing his bottom lip like a little girl.

Today was only the introduction party, where all those attending the celebration would arrive. Tomorrow would then be his birthday and then a day after would be his Coming of Age day.

Kenshin swallowed. So many important people will be there, all of them observing him, weighing him to see if he was worthy of maturity and leadership. And then he was going to be presented to his people, no longer as the boy they once knew, but a man, and at that moment their hope for a prosperous and happy future would weigh even heavier on his head than his new crown ever would.

He sighed and let his forehead fall against the frosty surface of the glass window, and his eyes gazed at the snow covered lands of Hiten Mitsurugi that lay outside.

"Kami-sama and the blood of all my ancestors before me, give me strength," he whispered.

After only a moment, he sighed again, this time a little wearily, when he heard the footsteps behind him. They were soft and careful as they always were. Like sakura petals whispering across the grass in a breeze.

A hand soon came to touch his shoulder. He had expected it, but still he slightly flinched.

"Ken-san," Tomoe's gentle voice reached his ears. "What are you doing?" Her words took on an impatient tone. "You're still not nervous are you?"

Kenshin bit his lip. He wanted to say 'yes, I'm nervous. I don't know if I'm ready for all this, and I wish you would understand how hard it is to always have to hold this expression around you, even when we're alone', but he swallowed all those words and forced on the usual smile. He turned to aim it at her. "Of course not koishii. I am fine."

A satisfied smile touched the young woman's painted lips, but all the white make-up she wore hid if it truly affected her face. Along with the white kimono, and pale blue of the ornaments in her hair and shawl around her arms, she seemed to echo the extreme quietness and almost lifeless atmosphere the winter had brought.

In the months they had been together Tomoe had grown more stoic and passive. Before, when she got angry or joyful, it used to show on her face, the passion of the emotion would be in her eyes, but ever since Kenshin had finally found the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, she had taken on this doll-like persona, saying it was how she should act since she was now an important emblem of a future king.

Still smiling at him, she straightened the collar of his kimono and smoothed back the bangs that fell in front of his face. "My handsome ousama," she practically purred. She had taken to calling him that lately.

Kenshin stared into her flawless features. Tomoe was truly beautiful. From as long as he could remember he had dreamed to be the one to be at her side. The one who got to feel her caresses and the one who those deep dark eyes focused on so intently.

He had finally had his dream come true; he had all of it and Tomoe was absolute perfection. What more could he ask for in a girlfriend and a future wife?

He leaned in to kiss her, but a happy cry suddenly pierced his ears.

"Ken-kun!"

When he looked away from Tomoe and turned around, he saw his tall friend and his girlfriend quickly approaching him with a young girl fighting to keep up behind them. All three were already wearing formal clothing for his party.

Megumi threw her arms around him as soon as she reached him. "Oh Kenshin, it's so great to see you again. It's been too long." She then pulled back slightly to look him up and down with a sly smile. "How handsome you have gotten! But still you are still too small. Have you been drinking more milk like I told you?"

Kenshin laughed. In truth, his eyes were actually on level with hers now. "Megumi, Nee-san," he said affectionately. "I have missed your outspoken statements."

He hugged her back tightly, but on a dainty and particularly loud 'ahem' from Tomoe, he immediately let go of Megumi and stepped back.

He gave his girlfriend a nervous look and then turned back to his friends. Megumi was openly glaring at the other woman, who also had a similar gaze on her painted face.

Feeling the tension in the air, Kenshin chuckled sheepishly. "It has truly been awhile since I last saw you. Six months is too long to wait to see you again."

"Well you know how busy I am," Megumi said, turning away from Tomoe. She then ran her fingers throuhg her long ebony hair in a playfully haughty manner. "And Dr. Gensai can't do without his number one apprentice, soon to be doctor."

Kenshin gazed fondly at the woman, who had been like a sister to him for all his life. He had heard that her skills in medicine were so beyond her years that Dr. Gensai thought she could take her medical examinations a year earlier than expected. The elderly doctor was certain Megumi would succeed, even having the highest score than anyone in the region.

A warm smile formed on his face. He still remembered that time when he had put a frog in her teapot and she had turned him over her knee for a spanking. She had grown much since she was that hot-tempered girl. Now she was an admirable young woman, soon to be a well-know physician and wife.

Kenshin eyes shifted to his best friend who was beaming proudly at his future partner for life. He had never seen Sanosuke look so blissful.

Kenshin smirked. He had thought he would feel resentful or sad when the time for his friend to get married came along because he knew everything would change, and he and Sanosuke would not get to spend as much time with each other as they were used to, but he found instead that he felt glad that his friend had found someone that he could share a lifelong supply of happiness with, and it made Kenshin wonder what it was like, and strangely very eager to find out for himself.

"Sanosuke's definitely been pining for you, Megumi." Kenshin shot a mischievous grin at his friend who was hovering behind his fiancée. "I think his words were, 'If I can't see my kitsune every day, I'm going to die'."

Sanosuke aimed a withering look at Kenshin. Megumi giggled and pet his spiky brown hair gently. "My poor tori atama-chan," she cooed. "Did you really miss your kitsune that much?"

The frown fell away from Sanosuke's face, and he slipped his arms around Megumi's waist. "You know how much I miss you koishii. Spending so much time with monks and then only having Kenshin as company." Sanosuke gave a tortured sigh. "I was starting to forget what a woman felt like." His hold on Megumi tightened and he kissed her cheek.

Kenshin and Megumi laughed. Tomoe made a disapproving noise.

"Konnichiwa Himura-sama," a voice whispered from behind Sanosuke.

Kenshin blinked as the young girl stepped into his sight a nervous smile on her face. "It's good to see you again. Uh..." Her eyes shifted to the side and she gave a quick bow. "Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu."

He had to stare at her for a moment, but then recognition filled him. "Tsubame-chan!" He came forward and enveloped the girl in a hug. "There is no need to be so formal. It's been awhile, but we are still friends." He pulled away, looked at her for a moment and his smile tugged up on one side. "Oya! If I had known you would have grown up to be this beautiful I would have..."

This time the disapproving 'ahem' came from both Tomoe and Megumi. Tsubame's face was completely red to her ears.

"Only nineteen and you're already acting like a dirty old man, Kenshin," Megumi said with a shake of her head.

All three friends laughed again. Even the very embarrassed Tsubame placed her flushed face into her palm to giggle. Only Tomoe's expression remained still, her large eyes unwavering as they focused on Kenshin.

"So Tsubame-chan," Kenshin said. "If you're here, does that mean Tae-san is here as well?"

"Hai," the young girl answered enthusiastically. "Okaa-san is very eager to see you again. She's down in the kitchens now making you one of her extra special cakes for your birthday."

"Hee, sore wa yokatta ne!" Kenshin cried, unaware of how his glee to taste one of Tae's delicious cakes again was making his face light up like a child given an unexpected prize. "I think I might go down there right now and see Tae-san."

Suddenly Tomoe hooked his arm with her own. "Don't be silly, Ken-san," she said hastily and turned him in the opposite direction. "I'm sure Sanjo-san can bring it to you." She began pulling at his arm. "Come along now, we still have much preparation to do before your welcoming party and there isn't much time left."

"But Tomoe…" Kenshin began. He held his arm firm and looked back at his friends with a regretful look. When Tomoe did not cease her insistent pulling, he sighed. "Aa, you are right koishii." His face became apologetic as he addressed his friends. "I will see you guys later." He then allowed his girlfriend to lead him away.

"Oh Kenshin-sempai, I forgot to tell you," Tsubame suddenly called anxiously from behind him. "Kaoru-chan is also here."

Kenshin froze in his tracks, and everything, along with his breathing, seemed to stop as well.

"_Kaoru." _

He could not believe it. After all this time of never even setting a foot in Hiten Mitsurugi. Sending representatives with kind and acceptable excuses if she ever had business with them.

Kenshin's mind sprinted. Kaoru had finally come back. She was there to take part in the most important days of his life. What did that mean? Had she finally forgiven him? Would she even come to talk him? What would he say?

"Ken-san!"

Tomoe's voice was a velvet pillow, soft and beautiful, but still appropriate to suffocate a prince. It forced its way into his frantic thoughts and set everything around Kenshin moving again, including his now speeding heart.

Kenshin blinked into Tomoe's face. Her oval shaped brown eyes were like the frost on the windows and her painted mouth was turned firmly downward.

"_She cannot keep her composure all the time," _Kenshin thought, but he did not let that satisfaction seep onto his face. Instead he showed the sheepish smile, he seemed to be using a lot lately and laughed. "I suppose I shall see Kaoru tonight then." He hooked Tomoe's arm more tightly. "Shall we go koishii?"

He then led her away, down the hall, ignoring her piercing stare.

"Later Kenshin."

"Sayonara Ken-kun."

Both Sanosuke and Megumi sounded annoyed, and he knew that later he would again hear another lecture of how wrong Tomoe was for him, but just then Kenshin had no room in his mind to worry about his friends' disapproval. He was too busy wondering if Kaoru's smile was as striking as he remembered it.

**Ororororororororo**

Kenshin sipped a little more of the white plum wine. He had been on the same glass since the party started, and he barely tasted its heady flavour as he keenly listened to the announcements of each noble who arrived into the Great Hall.

The welcoming party had been going on for about an hour now. Most of his guest, down to the lowest ranking monarch was present. They were all currently around him, completely filling the extremely large room from end to end, all of them taking great comfort in the roaring fires in the fireplaces, that abated the sharp cold of the winter outside, as they partook in the generous food and drink supplied and mingled, as aggressively as polite protocol allowed, with those of higher ranking than themselves.

It was not that he could not socialize himself, but he found he was very distracted, and he gave very little attention to anyone wanting to converse or proclaim positive birthday wishes. It was poor conduct and he should have known better, and Hiko had already sent him several disapproving glares from across the room, but no matter how hard he tried Kenshin could not seem to focus on the smiling faces that approached him. His eyes kept straying to those coming in through the entry ways above the curved centre staircase.

At least Tomoe was in there somewhere among the crowds, 'making and ensuring connections' for him as she liked to put it. It was one of the advantages of having another half who could support you, and she was far better at schmoozing than him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped she did not meet up with Akira, who he knew was somewhere among the merging people.

"You think you're nervous about this whole thing," Sanosuke moaned and he pounded down his fourth cup of sake. "I'm getting married in a month." He gave a pitiful whine. "What was I thinking agreeing to marriage? I don't know how to be a husband?"

Megumi was obviously not there or Sanosuke would never have being talking so freely, for fear he would get a fist in the jaw from a very enraged kitsune.

"Presenting Lady Kao..." Kenshin nearly spilled his drink as his head swiveled around to the top of the entry stairs. "...ri Kimiyu, Princess of Kisshin."

Kenshin almost fell face down to the marble floor.

A young girl stood on the stairs, looking only thirteen years old and clearly excited over attending probably her first formal party alone, and judging how her fingers danced on the pouch in her hand, she was really nervous.

Kenshin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was glad Sanosuke was already drunk enough to not be able to observe his foolishness.

His eyes observed the young girl whose expression was now even more apprehensive than before as she had just almost stumbled over her pretty pink kimono as she was descending the stairs.

When she saw him looking at her, her cheeks instantly bloomed red and she made a quick blow to him.

Kenshin grinned as he turned back to his still complaining friend; the girl reminded him of Kaoru when she was that age. She had been just as cute.

Sanosuke was already gulping down another cup of sake. He shuddered and aimed haunted eyes at Kenshin. "I can already feel the ball and chain Kenshin. Do you believe I will never be able to kiss another girl again?"

Kenshin was just about to open his mouth and tell his friend that ever since he had been together with Megumi all these years he had shown no interest in any other girl, so it was not like he had been kissing girls all over the place anyway, but just then the trumpets sounded the short resonating notes again, announcing someone else had arrived.

"Presenting, Lord Yukishiro Enishi, Prince of Watōjutsu."

Kenshin could almost feel his ears stretching to hear if an 'and' came after the boy's name, but the announcer went silent again.

Kenshin let out another rush of air. Megumi and Sanosuke both said Kaoru had grown extremely close to Enishi and Soujiro. He was not sure which of the two she liked best, or maybe it was someone else entirely, but who ever came as her escort would definitely answer the question.

Enishi had grown surlier over the years, and more aggressive as a fighter. The loathing was quite apparent in his eyes as their swords had crossed during the Tournament that year, and his sword point had struck at vital points on Kenshin's body time and time again.

The younger boy stalked down the stairs stiff backed, his face looking almost carved from stone, but when his sister approached him it softened a little and he encircled her in a close hug. Over her shoulder, he saw Kenshin watching them, and his platinum eyebrows immediately cut downward and his grip around Tomoe tightened.

Kenshin fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned away to sip more of his drink. As Sanosuke said often; Enishi needed to seriously get a life.

"Megumi is a beautiful, refined, accomplished Lady of high status Kenshin, and I am nothing but a lowly son of a soldier," Sanosuke was saying as he stared into the full sake cup in his hands. "What if she comes to her senses, sees how much of a hayseed I am and stops loving me?"

The redhead smiled reassuringly at his friend and placed his hand on top of Sanosuke's taller shoulder. "Sano. Megumi is crazy about you. I don't think it's possible for her to ever stop loving you, because she loves and accepts you for who you are."

"But I've never been a husband before; what if I do something stupid? What if I do something stupid and ruin our marriage?"

"I don't think that's going to happen, because even if you said or did the stupidest thing ever, it still does not change the fact that you and Megumi were meant to be together and nothing can stop that from happening." Kenshin smirked and patted Sanosuke's shoulder. "Plus, Megumi has never been a wife before, so that means you both can make stupid mistakes together."

Sanosuke stared into his drink for silently for a long time, but then he looked up and grinned at him. "You're right Kenshin." He put aside the sake cup, his grin fell slightly. "I guess I have to give that up after I'm married."

"Maybe only a little," Kenshin laughed. "I'm sure Megumi won't mind if you take a drink now and then."

"_Speaking of Megumi," _Kenshin thought, slightly irritated._ "What's taking her so long?"_

The young woman had said she was going to check on what was taking her cousin so long.

That had been almost fifteen minutes ago!

Kenshin's heart thudded in his ears. Had Kaoru changed her mind about coming? Maybe she had gone back home? He took a deep swallow of his drink. He had to loosen his grip on the glass for fear he might break its delicate shape.

Just then the familiar notes of the trumpet sounded again and Kenshin's ears perked.

"Presenting," the announcer called, his voice reverberated in the high ceiling of the Great Hall. "Lady Kamiya Kaoru, Princess of Kasshin!"

Kenshin's heart skipped a beat.

Sanosuke's eyes were staring beyond Kenshin's shoulder, and his friend's eyes were large and awestruck. "Oya," he whispered and then a huge grin formed on his face. "Look at Jou-chan!

Kenshin barely heard him, he was too busy preparing himself to see Kaoru. He put down his wine, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Ken-san." Tomoe suddenly appeared in front of him. Enishi was close at her side, and to Kenshin's dismay, the great big bastard was blocking his view of most of entry staircase.

Kenshin nearly snarled out loud as a million profanities, cursing Enishi and his height, went through his head.

"Enishi," he said with strained patience. "Step aside."

He had not meant for it to come out as a harsh command, but it was hard to sound polite when he was fighting not to wrap his hands around the boy's neck.

But Enishi did not hear him; his broad back was to him, and it was stiff as he stared toward the stairs where Kaoru was standing.

"And her escort," the announcer continued. The trumpets sang again. "Lord Seta Soujiro, Prince of Tenken."

Enishi let out a low growl and his fists gripped at his side where his sword would have been.

Kenshin nearly growled as well. _"Seta!" _he snarled in his mind. And Kenshin instantly remembered the conversation Kaoru had had with Megumi and Misao that night so long ago. Did she still think Soujiro would make an ideal husband?

His head dodged impatiently around Enishi's wide width trying to see, but to no avail and more people were already gathering around to see the princess of Kasshin.

"Kami-sama," someone exclaimed. "Is that her? The kendo princess? I thought they said she was an unrefined, little tomboy."

Kenshin ground his teeth and glared darkly at Enishi's back wondering if he should personally move the boy himself. He could easily sweep him off his feet and send the fool to the floor, flat on his back.

Tomoe made an impatient noise as she frowned at her brother and boyfriend. "There is no time for this Ken-san." Just as earlier, she snatched his attention by hooking his arm with hers and turning him around to face her and the centre of the room where the crowd of nobles was thickest.

"I want you to meet this new lord from a distant land. His name is Shogo Amakusa. They say he works miracles and has a sword technique that may even surpass Hiten Mitsurugi."

At another time Kenshin would have been eager to meet someone who supposedly claimed they exceeded the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Someone like that would have had to be a god to do that, but at the moment Kenshin was only interested in seeing Kaoru and did not care about ridiculous rumors.

He planted his feet firmly and strained his neck over the many heads, but it was too late. Kaoru had already come down the stairs and was now surrounded by a mass of people anxious to meet her.

Kenshin sighed, and as his body sagged with disappointment and weariness, Tomoe towed him away, and Enishi stuck close behind to give him unfriendly stares.

Sanosuke gave his friend a sympathetic look as Kenshin tried one more feeble attempt to see Kaoru through the crowds, but he himself was soon swallowed from sight as the sea of people came up around him.

**Okay, unwrap your hands from my neck. Put the tar and feathers down. We're all friends here, and remember if you kill me you'll never know what happens next =P Seriously though I'm sorry for the cliffy after making you wait so long, and I promise in the next chapter Kaoru and Kenshin will meet. Hurrah! And I'm already writing it up so you should not have to wait long. So I ask you kindly to be patient.**

**Until next time my lovelies. Sayonara! =3 **

**Translation List:**

**Chichi –**Daddy or Papa

**Yarou - **bastard

**Seijin no Hi –**Coming of Age Day

**Musume -** daughter

**Dame – **That's wrong/no good

**Ousama -** King

**Nee-san -** Sister

**Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu –** Happy Birthday (formal)

**Hee, sore wa yokatta ne –** Wow, that's great!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Okay okay, there's no need to get violent *holds out next chapter with trembling hands*, there you go. I hope it lives up to all your expectations. Surprisingly I thought this part would be hard to write, but it poured out of me so easily. I wrote it in two days!! I hope that does not mean it did not turn out good. It sounds good to me, but there is a lot of pressure for this chapter to be good, because most of you have been waiting for it since the story began =D I really hope I don't disappoint you because what you guys think really matters to me. If your reviews meant a lot to me before, your opinion for this chapter means a 100 times that, so remember to tell me what you think

**P.S. **I mentioned this before; this story is not the whole Swan Princess story with the evil magician and princess turns into a swan thing. I never really liked that movie, but I did really like the part where Derek and Odette grew up together and eventually fell in love, so that's what I'm doing for this KK story. And I am adding on my own personal ideas as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

Kamiya Kaoru – 17

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Yukishiro Enishi - 18**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****19**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 19**

**Shishio Makoto – 20**

**Kiyosato Yumi – 21**

**Kiyosato Akira - 21**

**Takani ****Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Chapter 11**

"Sore suru dame Sano," Kenshin growled as he tried to fight against his friend's insistent pushing. "Tomoe still has many people for me to meet."

"The party has been going on for hours now and all you've done is talk to people. You still have not seen Jou-chan."

At the same time, Kaoru was being jostled by her cousin in the hall on the other side of the room.

"Itai Megumi!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You're bruising my arm." She tried to wrench her arm out of the older girl's hand, only to have the grip tighten. Kaoru winced.

"Kenshin's waiting for you Kaoru," Megumi stated as she firmly guided Kaoru down the hall to room at the end. "You can't keep him waiting."

Sanosuke held Kenshin's shoulders firmly as he drove him forward.

"I know what you are trying to do Sano," Kenshin bit out. "I have long since outgrown the need for the stupid pushing and annoying hints." He dug his heels into the carpet, but his friend easily got him moving with a hard shove, nearly knocked him over in doing so. Kenshin growled again. "When will everyone understand that I don't need them to set me up with anyone? Especially not Kaoru. The idea of she and I joining has always been a lose cause, and I was able to find someone much better all by myself."

He then worriedly turned his head behind him, which was the direction of the Great Hall where his introduction party was still going on. His fingernails dug into his palm. If he found out Akira was flirting with Tomoe again, he would have to make his point clearer to the man this time around. Maybe he might even draw his sword.

Sanosuke shook his head, but he still did not cease pushing his friend to the abandoned sitting room. "You have been bewitched by Tomoe my friend and I'm going to help you get free."

"Mou!" Kaoru was yelling from the other side. "I will see Kenshin when I'm good and ready!" Her lips then went into a firm line and her blue eyes flashed for a second with irritation. "And I seriously doubt he's waiting for me, he seems much too preoccupied with his girlfriend."

"Oh Kao-chan," Megumi soothed. "Kenshin really wants to be with you, he just does not know it yet."

Kaoru stared at Megumi in wonder for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and shook her head firmly. "Iie! Kenshin and I are over, and I'm with Soujiro now. I will not do this now. You can't make me. I am tired of everyone trying to bully me into this." She tried to make a dash passed the other woman, but Megumi yanked her back.

Meanwhile Sanosuke had gotten Kenshin to the room, and he opened the door with one hand and shoved Kenshin through it with the other. Kenshin stumbled in, and by the time he regained his footing and turned back to the door, Sanosuke had already locked it.

"This is for your own good Kao-chan," Megumi snarled as she opened the other door to the room. "Just like before." She shoved her frantic cousin through the door and then quickly latched it closed, just as Kaoru heard the other door behind her open and slam back as well.

Kaoru pounded on the door. "Megumi let me out of here immediately!" She gave the door a solid kick and pouted. "I don't want to talk to that immature airhead," she grumbled and folded her arms huffily.

"Immature airhead, am I?" a curt voice said from behind her.

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed. _"Kami give me strength."_ She recognized the voice.

With his back still turned, Kenshin let his bitterness tinge his words. "I'm not the one who stormed out of Hiten Mitsurugi two years ago, and then refused to come back even for diplomatic reasons." He scoffed. "I think you're the one who is the true child between us, Kamiya Kaoru."

"And you Himura Kenshin, are as tactless as I remember," she retorted, not bothering to even turn around. "But that's no surprise; no matter how old you get you never change. You're still the same insensitive, stuck-up brat I met so long ago."

"And you are still the same improper, bad-tempered shrew_ I _met."

"A shrew, am I?" Kaoru cried incredulously, and she furiously turned around to face him.

At the same time Kenshin spun around so he could glare at her. "Hai, a shrew! And another thing _princess_, you have no right to...to..." Kenshin suddenly found that the ability to speak was slowly leaving him. "Talk...to..." He finally lost what he was going to say completely and his tongue latched to the roof of his mouth.

Only after he swallowed several times he was able to get out a word.

"Kirei," he whispered in awe as he drunk in the sight of the stunning young woman before him.

Kaoru was also having trouble with the simple act of forming words. If Kenshin had not grown in maturity, he certain hand grown in physical maturity. He was even more handsome than Kaoru remember. The boyishness was still there, but it only served to add to the charm of the now finely carved features of his face. The dark blue gi and grey hakama he wore made his red hair, which was up in a high ponytail, more fiery and beautiful, and the yards of cloth did not even hide the obvious lean and finely defined muscles of his body that lay underneath.

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat at the direction her thoughts had taken. Her eyes lowered, but then came back up again almost instantly, eager for one more look. He had also grown taller! His stunning lavender eyes were now just above hers, and had to gaze down to look at her.

Kenshin watched the rouge light up Kaoru's cheeks with great fascination. Her sparkling sapphire eyes, which were looking at him so shyly now, were as beautiful as he remembered it, maybe even more so, and her smile was just as luminescent, but what he did not remember were those plump lips, painted luscious red, those rounded curves that filled out the kimono so enticingly or that long river of silken midnight hair, held back by ribbons and elegant combs, it had grown out so long that it was now cascading down her back almost all the way to her feet.

Was this really Kaoru? His Kaoru? Was this the same awkward little girl who used to fall off anything higher than zori and scream at him when he was rude? This elegant and radiant creature?

A smile formed on Kenshin's face and pulled up on one side.

Kaoru felt her heart flutter wildly when she saw Kenshin practically beaming at her. And her knees started buckling when she noticed how his eyes were taking her in from head to foot.

She told herself she must be imagining it, but she swore she saw a look of longing deep in the depths of his eyes where the colour was always darkest with passion.

"Nani?" Kaoru asked slightly irritated at how flustered she felt. Kenshin was not supposed to be affecting her this way anymore, not after how much she had matured. "Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

Kenshin made a deep rich chuckle that made Kaoru's inside quiver. He shook his head, his eyes still not ceasing to stare at her. "Iie." His voice was almost a whisper. "Nothing like that."

"Then why are you..." Kaoru began, becoming more annoyed.

"It's nothing really," he said distractedly as he admired the arched contours of Kaoru's swan-like neck. "It's just that I had not expected...." He was once again unable to finish his sentence, and his body was moving forward before the thought to do so even reached his brain.

Kaoru's eyes darted about anxiously as she saw him approaching; his movements were smooth and deliberate, almost as if he were stalking her, but when he was a few feet away he stopped. He stared at her closely for a moment and she could think of nothing else to do but stare back uncertainly. A mischievous grin that was more like the Kenshin she knew was suddenly on his face and he took her hand from where it was deep in her furisode and bowed his head over it.

He noticed with comforting familiarity, before his lips touched her skin, that her hands were still roughly calloused from doing kenjutsu.

A jolt of electricity shot through Kaoru's arm, at the touch of his hand and feel of his lips on the back of her hand. _"Kami!" _her mind exclaimed at the disturbing feeling trembling through her and instantly she rescued her hand by pulling it quickly away from Kenshin's grasp.

Kenshin found himself struggling against a tumult of strange emotions he was suddenly feeling. What had been that shock? It still had his lips tingling and all his nerves jumping under his flesh. It made him wish he could have held Kaoru's hand a little longer so he could think about the sensations some more.

He straightened and saw that Kaoru was now holding the hand to her chest protectively. Her cerulean eyes were slightly wider than usual and one of her feet was lifted and behind her as if she wanted to run.

Kenshin was feeling a bit shaken himself, so he slightly stepped back out of her space to put some distance between them. He was not even sure why he had kissed her hand; he had not done that since they were kids and he was forced to greet her so whenever she visited for the summer.

Remembering his manners though, he bowed to her again and said, "So happy you can come to my celebration, Kaoru-dono."

Her insides still were quivering from his kiss and now at how he had said her name like a caress, even though he had added the honorific to it. She almost forgot her manners, but finally she bowed back. "So happy to be here. Arigatou for inviting me, Himura-san."

"How is your father? Better I hope."

"Much better. Thanks to Dr. Gensai." She bowed again. "Both Tou-san and I are extremely grateful to you and Hiko-sama for lending us his excellent services."

Kenshin bowed back. "It is truly nothing. We were just so glad we could help in any way."

With the formalities put aside, a heavy stillness fell between them, though their eyes still shifted all around the room, sometimes shyly drifting back to each other.

Kenshin's eyes fell on the elegant furisode Kaoru wore, taking in how the bright red obi accentuated her slim waist. He cleared his throat. "That is a strikingly beautiful kimono Kaoru-dono. How daring of you to wear sunflowers in the winter. How did you think of such an original idea?"

"Oh," Kaoru said, her cheeks warming. "It's nothing really. For one thing they are my..."

"Favourite flower," Kenshin supplied, and when she stared at him curiously, he smirked in that way that sent her heart racing. "Hai, I remembered how much you loved them."

"Aa," Kaoru murmured, wishing she did not sound so flustered. She coughed nervously and went on. "And I wanted people not to think of the harsh winter around them when they looked at me. Everyone is wearing such dark gloomy colours, and I wanted to remind them of spring. A time of hope and prosperity. A time that would instantly fill them with warmth and happiness."

Kenshin nodded his head slowly; he was entranced by just the musical sound of her voice. "But one can simply gaze at your face alone and achieve that feeling," he said without thinking.

"Maa!" Kaoru exclaimed, her face felt like a furnace. _"Is he flirting with me?"_

"_Am I flirting with her?" _Kenshin was saying among the much jumbled thoughts in his head. _"I have a girlfriend; what am I doing?"_

"A-arigatou Himura-san." Kaoru stammered, not sure where to look. "You are too generous with your kind words. I don't deserve such…"

"Dame Kaoru!" Kenshin snapped, his own face was matching his hair colour and his heart was thudding so hard in his ears that he could barely hear the music from the party playing outside.

Kaoru started at his snappish tone. He was frowning at her and his chest was heaving with fast breathes.

"You do deserve it. Nothing I can say could fully express how lovely you have become." Kenshin heard his voice becoming frantic, but he was extremely anxious and his body was shaking with the words he wanted to get out. "One can only think Benten-sama, herself, has blessed you with bountiful eloquence and beauty."

"Maa!" Kaoru cried again. "You shouldn't..." Extreme embarrassment stilled her tongue once more and her hand went to her very hot cheeks, where a huge smile was stretching into them. She giggled hysterically in her mind. _"Those words seem good enough." _

What was he doing to her? She had not felt this ridiculous for such a long time. Just seeing him again was turning her back into that silly gushing girl of her past. She had to stop this before she actually began giggling out loud.

Kaoru's eyes fell to her fingers shifting nervously on her pouch string. She then hastily opened it and pulled out the contents inside. She thrust what she held at Kenshin.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Himura-san." she said in one rush of breath. She then grinned. "I know it's not quite your birthday, but I wanted you to have mine before anyone else."

Kenshin blinked at the cloth wrapped gift she held up under his nose. He smiled. She had actually gotten him a gift.

When he took it from her, Kaoru suddenly remembered she was supposed to be behaving indifferent toward him. Her face shifted into the passive expression she used for when she met other diplomats.

He observed the delicate cloth and he gasped when he saw that it was the elegant silk handkerchief he had once given her to dry her tears when they were stuck in the closet together.

She had kept it all these years! He looked up at her and she instantly blushed and turned her head away.

At the corner of the handkerchief was his initials embroidered in red. It was slightly lopsided, but still nicely done.

Handling the cloth with a careful hand he unfolded it to reveal a golden hair ornament shaped like a flame. It caught the light and shone as it clearly projected his reflection back at him.

"I thought it might suit you," Kaoru said, her voice cool, her face still turned from him. "You can wear it to your Seijin No Hi if you want."

"Aa, I think I will," Kenshin said admiring the ornaments shining surface and well formed flaming shape. His eyes though once more went back to the handkerchief and embroidered lettering. Kenshin recalled the hideous and pathetic patterns she used to do before and smiled. She had obviously gained a skilled and steady hand for such things since then. "Did you really do this?" he asked.

Kaoru hated that she could not stop blushing. "Hai," she said shortly. Did he have to sound so incredulous? "Thanks to Kamatari-sensei I have learned to do many things. Sew, embroidery, dance…" An edge formed in her voice and she turned to him with a frosty gaze. "Make cookies."

Kenshin bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. _"I guess she's still upset about that."_ Another uncomfortable silence fell, and Kenshin was sure Kaoru must be hearing his drumming heartbeat.

The violins from the Great Hall suddenly reached his ears and an idea hit him. He lifted his eyes back to Kaoru, a scowl was still cutting into her elegant brow and her full lips were in a firm frown.

"You said you learned to dance," he said and eagerly bowed to her. "Will you dance with me?"

Her face fell slight with uncertainty and her eyes shifted from side to side nervously. "I'm not sure I remember all the steps," she mumbled. "And Kamatari-sensei is really a spectacular dancer; he could make anyone look good while dancing with them."

Dancing in Kenshin's arms! That would be a disaster! Kaoru tugged apprehensively at her long kimono sleeves; she did not know if she could handle that.

Disappointment filled Kenshin. He had really wanted to dance with her. How would she feel in his arms? Did she still smell of jasmine? He really hoped so.

He wistfully gazed at the young woman who was uneasily tucking a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear. A sly grin formed on his face for a moment, and then his expression became careless as he shrugged. "Well if you don't think you can. You'll probably step all over my feet anyway."

Kaoru glowered at him. He dared challenge her? Step on his feet would she?

Kenshin felt something inside him ignite when he saw Kaoru's face glowing with a confidence that lit up her features, and for a second he forget to breathe.

She approached him, seeming to glide across the floor, and when she reached him held out her arms. Kenshin swallowed when she fixed him with a look that seemed to pierce his eyes.

"Well," Kaoru said impatiently. "You wanted to dance with me, ne?"

Kenshin found he was unable to speak again so he simply nodded, and he hoped it did not seem as enthusiastic as he was feeling inside. He closed the gap between him and Kaoru in one step and his hands came closer to soon eliminate all space between them all together.

Kaoru's heartbeat was loud and was making her whole body feel like it was pulsing, but she held her chin upright and her eyes steady, as Kenshin's arm gently enfolded her waist. He then hesitantly entwined his fingers with hers with his other hand. The electricity came just as quickly as before, it's affect on Kaoru's senses just as powerful.

Kenshin was staring at their joined hands, his lavender eyes intent with curiousity, and Kaoru wondered if he had felt the same thing she did.

His stare eventually went to her, and Kaoru's heart kicked in her chest as it leapt, and at the same time Kenshin felt his chest constrict when his heart threw itself violently at his ribcage

The music from outside wove around them, the violins beautiful melody now accompanied with the soothing sound of a piano and singing harp, and the two began to move together.

Kaoru could feel her face burning. Kenshin's eyes were still on her, and she was worried she might lose her steps and make a fool of herself, but her feet moved skillfully along with his as she firmly held his gaze, refusing to let him defeat her by making her look away. But Kaoru had to admit that it was one of the hardest things she ever had to ever do. Him holding her, being so close, was more disturbing than she had predicted.

Their bodies were not touching, but that slight breath of space between them might as well have not existed. She could practically feel the heat of his body as if he was pulled flush against her, and the hand on her waist felt like it was burning through her clothes and touching her bare skin.

Kaoru felt herself begin to tremble, so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath touch his face and stir his bangs. His blood was still pulsing from the sensation of her touch, but now her nearness was making it sing.

Everything about her was wrapping around him like a cocoon of tender stimulations as if her fingers were dancing over his skin. Her scent alone, which was still jasmine as he had hoped, was trying to break all the restraints that were preventing him from burying his face in her ebony hair that was caressing the hand he held at her waist. The hand that was itching to bring her closer and get rid of that annoying tiny space that was keeping them apart.

Kaoru let out another sigh, and Kenshin let out a small groan as her breath tickled his face again. Her breath smelled like strawberries, and he wondered if she still liked strawberry shortcake. Maybe she would let him feed her some like last time.

Kenshin's mind was little by little forming the appealing image of Kaoru licking cake crumbs off her succulent lips when suddenly her voice cut through it sharply.

"Himura-san? Daijoubu?" He hastily came out of his head and focused on Kaoru's real face, which was slightly perplexed.

"Nani?" Kenshin asked slightly winded.

"Dai-jou-bu?" she said slowly. "Your eyes are turning amber and you're breathing kind of hard." A concerned frown formed on her brow. "Am I dancing too fast? Am I doing it wrong?"

Kenshin swore to himself, but he let a reserved smile form on his face. He had to control his emotions. "Iie Kaoru-dono." He then laughed sheepishly. "I am the one who is dancing with two left feet, you on the other hand..." He paused to smile at her. "Are perfect," he finished in a hushed tone.

Kaoru felt her insides quiver at his look. She allowed herself to at least close her eyes for a moment to gather her scattering thoughts. How was he able to shake her so easily? Her cheeks still had not cooled.

In response, she was able to make a short huff, shrug her shoulders in a nonchalant way and say, "I suppose you are doing alright as well."

He chuckled and without warning he twirled her around. Kaoru gasped as the room spun around her. She was then pulled smoothly back into Kenshin's arms and they were once again dancing in synchronicity.

Slightly annoyed, Kaoru frowned up at him. _"_Show-off,_" _she hissed.

Ignoring her glare, Kenshin took an opportunity to observe the room around them that he oddly had not noticed at all before. It was dim, and the only source of light was the many candles placed on every surface and the crackling fire in the fireplace that was filling the space with warmth and chasing away the winter chill.

Megumi and Sanosuke had definitely been trying to set up romantic atmosphere for them. Kenshin grinned. The whole thing reminded him of those ridiculous dates Hiko and Kaoru's father used to force them on.

"Do you remember how we used to dance like this on our dates?" he asked Kaoru, his grin becoming roguish.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. Those dates were nightmares."

"Tell me about it," he sniggered. "I used to have to pretend you were Tomoe to get through them." He had not really meant to say that because he knew how awful it sounded, but he felt he had to say his girlfriend's name outloud, because it seemed she was too far from his mind at the moment.

Kaoru's insides grew cold at his words, and she felt the old resentment rising in her. It had almost disappeared through this whole meeting. Kenshin's stirring appearance after all this time of not seeing him and of course his always dazzling charm, had almost fooled her into thinking he was a different person, but she made a note to herself not to forget how insensitive he was and let her guard down again. She was just there to put them back on friendly terms, so there would be animosity or awkwardness between their countries, nothing more.

Kenshin was still chuckling, completely unaware that Kaoru's hand had tightened in his and she had drawn her body as far as she could in his close hold. He spun her around again.

"Those times were terribly awkward and torturous. I used to pray to Kami-sama to be anywhere else but there with you." His lips did not seem to want to stop. _"Must remember Tomoe," _he earnestly told himself_. "She is much more suited for you."_

A weak laugh escaped through Kaoru's now clenched teeth. Her anger was going to reach boiling point if she did not do something soon.

"I would rather have had been in the dojo..." Kenshin continued. If his eyes were not closed in amusement he would have seen the vein in Kaoru's head throbbing. "Doing rigorous training with Hiko beating on me, sounded a lot better. How I hated...Itai!"

Kaoru's foot had suddenly landed heavily on the toes of his right foot. He pulled away from her, wincing at the shooting pain going up his leg.

"Gomen nasai Himura-san," Kaoru cried, trying with great effort to keep the huge grin off her face. "I guess in some ways I'm still a little klutz."

Kenshin frowned at her suspiciously, but she simply smiled back innocently, her dark eyelashes fluttering, and offered her hands for him to take again. The grimace immediately left his face and he took her in his arms again.

They remained silent, as the music continued to fill the room around them. They continued to dance until another song began to play, slower than the last, and they both stared at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

They could have stopped dancing, but somehow that idea did not occur to them.

"Do you mind?" Kenshin asked, a red tingeing his cheeks. _"Please Kami, let her not mind." _"I don't think Megumi and Sano are going to let us out of here any time soon," he added quickly. "So we might as well."

Kaoru considered saying 'no', but she was nodding her head before the thought could even form properly.

Kenshin's hands were slipping around her before she felt she was ready. And she soon found her frame was fully enveloped by his larger one as his face gently rested against the side of her head.

She allowed herself to quietly sniff his hair and then she had to fight the urge not to let out a contented sigh. _"Kami, he smells so good!" _It was just like in the forest when he had to carry her on his back and she had her nose buried in his crimson mane. _"Sandlewood, ginger and..." _She inhaled deeply and the sigh escaped her. _"Kenshin."_

Kenshin wanted to press Kaoru's lithe but curvy little frame into his, but he was afraid he would startle her. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, and his mind yanked hard on the restraints that kept him from burying his nose in her tempting ebony strands. He sighed in such away, that somewhere in his mind he hoped she did not hear him. He then shook his head. At one time, had he really dreaded ever having to hold her like this?

As they swayed in time with the sighing melody, both of them got lost in each other, and for a long time they forgot about everything around them, but suddenly it all came rushing back to Kaoru when she caught a whiff of a very familiar heady scent on Kenshin's clothing.

"So how long ago did you and Tomoe get together?" Kaoru asked and her heart wailed in protest at the fact that she was ruining the moment.

"Nani?" Kenshin mumbled, his mind still deeply wrapped around everything which was Kaoru.

"Tomoe," she whispered, and she sighed at how hard it was to say the next words. "Your girlfriend."

He then shook his head as if he suddenly realized what she was saying.

"Right. Tomoe." He pulled his head back and looked at her with an expression of one who had just awoken from sleep. "For about a year now."

He had forgotten about Tomoe again and Kenshin felt the guilt stabbing into him. He was turning into a letch. He frowned at Kaoru a bit. He was not sure if he was irritated because she had interrupted the moment or that she had an undeniable ability to make him forget about the one and only woman who was supposed to have his heart. He really should have known which.

"And what about you and Seta?" he said, his voice becoming inexplicably roughly. His irritation had suddenly become anger, and he was taken aback at how strongly it had come.

The music had switched to something else. A melody faster and stronger than the one before; much more rhythmic and unexpected. Kenshin and Kaoru fell easily into it, their hands once more joined and their bodies meeting and fleeing in time with the energized musical notes. The shadows of the candle light seemed to dance on the walls along with them.

"Six months ago," Kaoru was able to say; her restricting kimono was making it a little difficult for her to keep up with him, but she managed to match his quick movements. She was slightly bewildered though, because even though the music called for it, Kenshin's movements were a tad bit aggressive and his expression was severe.

"Six months ago?" Kenshin scoffed. His hand at her waist yanked her closer and Kaoru gasped at the proximity. He smirked. "What happened? Seta couldn't find the courage to ask you sooner than that."

Kaoru glowered at his mocking tone. "Iie," she answered and twirled around him and came back to face him. She aimed a sly grin in his face. "_I_ was still considering Enishi."

Kenshin showed his teeth as he placed his hands in position on her body once more. The deeper sound of the cello dominated over all instruments and he began stepping forward, forcing Kaoru to follow his lead and retreat backward.

Her cerulean eyes stared back at him, unwavering and sharp like ice crystals. And the thought of both Soujiro and Enishi partaking in the magnificent experience of her dazzling gaze once again made Kenshin feel something strange and powerful inside him ignite, but it was not the warm and pulsing sensation like before. This felt more like something was gnawing mercilessly at his gut.

"Did you ever get your first kiss with either of them?" he blurted out, still chasing her back.

The music suddenly shifted to the high wail of the violins, and Kaoru began advancing forward. "Hai," she retorted. And it brought her great satisfaction to say it. "Of course."

Kenshin retreated. He almost growled at the frustrating fact that she did not say which of them it had been.

The music then called for them to join both their hands and lift them above their heads so they could step closer. Their noses were almost touching, their heaving chests meeting with brief touches and their quickened breaths mingled.

Her lips were barely an inch away from his, and his eyes lowered to them. The red paint on them made them fuller and they shined like the ripe skin of cherries. He wondered how many times the filthy lips of those bastards had sampled them.

As soon as their joined hands brought their arms down to the sides of them, Kenshin spun Kaoru away from him. _"It doesn't matter," _he thought. He watched with great satisfaction, her hair and kimono sleeves swirl around her as she spun gracefully like a ballet dancer. He then yanked her back in a tight embrace. A smug smile formed on his face as he gazed into Kaoru's now inquisitive eyes. _"I got to taste them first."_

Kaoru could not begin to unravel the tangled mixture of emotions that were swirling in Kenshin's eyes that were currently dancing with amber flecks. First they had been warm and inviting, then hostile and dangerous, and now they were almost feral and devious. A look she only saw when he fought against an opponent, and that one time when she had run away with him in the woods from Aoshi. Seeing them then had thrilled her too, just as they were doing now; her very fingertips were tingling with excitement.

She forced herself to reign in her emotions and tried to calm her sprinting heart.

The melody changed again, and Kenshin's arms held her longer than called for. When he finally let go she almost lost her footing at how fast she pulled away from him and the blazing heat of his solid body.

The music had become taunting; the cello and violin seeming to battle each other with short impulsive retorts, back and forth, like a tug-o-war.

Kenshin and Kaoru circled around each other, and Kaoru felt a strong magnetic pull from him, calling to her to get closer to him again. She was glad the dance required them to stay apart, because Kenshin's wild multi-coloured eyes even though they were making her toes curl, they were also scaring her a little at how fixed they were on her.

She had to find some way to distract him because she had a strange feeling that he might devour her if she did not. She suddenly grinned at him impishly as something she always wondered about crossed her mind.

"So how was your first kiss with Tomoe?"

Kenshin was confused by her expression, and he knew his face showed it, but he did not cease matching Kaoru step for step as they circled. His eyes never left her bewitching blue irises either.

"It was fine," he muttered, refusing to be distracted.

"Even though I was the only one you ever had practice with?" Kaoru said with a satisfied smirk and a giggle.

Kenshin stumbled and nearly fell to the ground. He looked into Kaoru's amused face and frowned. How did she know about that? He had eventually told Sanosuke. He glowered. Had he told her?

"How did you find out about that? Did Sano tell you?"

"Sano didn't have to tell me." Kaoru did not try to hide her triumphant smile. As she stepped around him, she turned her back and flashed it over her shoulder. "You...just did."

Kenshin's face paled and Kaoru bit back a laugh as he stumbled again.

When he regained his footing, he glared at her grinning face darkly. She had always been a tricky one, and he began to recall the pranks she played on him to retaliate for the ones he played on her.

How could he have been so stupid to fall for such a simple trick? He was not thinking clearly. Her flowing limbs were hypnotic like the movement of a snake and her jasmine scent was clouding his mind. He had to control himself if he wanted to come out of this exchange with his pride intact.

But just when he had taken a deep breath and felt like his nerves were steady enough to reply with a clever retort, the music reached a part where the violins started singing a slow and seductive song, and Kenshin's mouth went dry as Kaoru whipped out a fan, seemingly from nowhere, and began moving to the tune.

Kenshin's blinked in astonishment as he watched Kaoru transform in front of his eyes. Her eyes were focused on him like they had been for the whole time they had danced, but now they smoldered and sparked as they peered over the fan she turned with gentle flicks of her hand, and her body was like a tai chi master as it flowed enticingly with slow, controlled movements.

Her arms stretched above her, and her furisode sleeves continuously recoiled and went back into place as she moved. Kenshin's breath began coming out unevenly as he caught the teasing glimpses of her bare wrists, and he knew that his eyes must have been bright gold by now.

He and Tomoe had done this dance together many times before, and Tomoe had done this part beautifully and gracefully, but somehow Kaoru's movements were stirring him much more than hers had. While Tomoe had all the coolness and calm of winter, Kaoru had the glow and vibrancy of spring, and she was as alive as the bursting yellow blossoms on her kimono.

Kaoru was struggling against the butterflies fluttering viciously in her stomach and tried to abate the heat that was traveling down her neck. She had to concentrate on her movements to carry them out perfectly, but the way Kenshin was looking at her was distracting. And his eyes. She had forgotten how amber they could get and they seemed like the very heart of the sun as they practically drunk in every one of her movements.

She swallowed a giggle threatening to escape her throat. If her father even got an inkling that Kamatari was teaching her geisha dances and seductive techniques, he would have not hesitated to wrap his large hands around her teacher's very elegant, but narrow neck.

It had come to the point in the music where Kenshin was supposed to approach and retrieve her, and his feet were moving before the notes could barely form. She reached out to him, beckoning, and when he was near enough he took her hand, reinstating their stimulating connection.

Kenshin guided her gently to him. "Oya," he said in a hushed tone. His insides were still humming and he had to swallow before he could go on. "You were magnificent."

They went back into their dancing positions. The instruments outside waned, once again taming their movements.

"Arigatou," Kaoru whispered with a bright blush painting her face. The giggle finally vibrated through her lips. "You should see Kamatari-sensei do it. He's much better than me."

Kenshin's face blenched and his face twisted slightly as if he had suddenly become ill. "Uh, I don't think so." His eyes suddenly became intent, and his thumb brushed her exposed wrist. "I much rather watch you do it."

She giggled again, nervously this time. He was being so bold. Even though she had started it by doing that dance. What was she thinking? What would Soujiro say if he knew? Guilt filled her. And what about Tomoe? Kaoru did not really like the woman, but she did not deserve to be disrespected like this, and Kaoru had been taught better.

She gazed sadly into Kenshin's eyes; she had to end all of this as soon as possible, before she did something she would regret. This would be their last dance. Her chest squeezed at the realization.

The music was coming to an end. Kenshin could hear it as they slowed and made more declining and haunting notes. And somehow he knew that when it ended it would completely terminate whatever it was that he and Kaoru had at that moment. Their temporary moment of stolen time, away from everyone else.

Her eyes were sad, and he wondered if she felt it too, and if so, did it fill her with as much sadness as it did him.

As they continued to dance, and the end loomed over them, Kenshin hand tightened at her waist, pulling her closer, and his hand merged his fingers between hers as if he was afraid her hand would slip away too soon.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she allowed her head to fall against Kenshin's chest. She sighed as she listened to his heartbeat that sounded just as erratic as hers. Her eyes closed against the tears forming in them. _"Stop it Kaoru," _she scolded herself. _"You learned long ago that you can't have him." _Her chest constricted with the old pain. _"You and he just don't make any sense."_

Kenshin rested his chin on Kaoru head. He tried to store to memory everything about what it was like to hold her in his arms, because he doubted he would ever get a chance to do so again. He sighed wistfully, and nuzzled his nose in her hair. It did not matter anyway; they had no future together and what they shared at the moment was just a fairytale; enchanting and unreal, therefore temporary.

The music ended and they came to a stop. For one more heartbeat they held each other, but finally they tore themselves away and stepped back. The gap was large between them, but the memory of their previous joining hung heavy in the air.

Kenshin's hands clenched and unclenched behind his back, he did not trust them not to reach back out to her. His eyes already could not stop absorbing her. He bit the inside of his cheek; she was still there, but he missed her already. Just as much as he suddenly realized he had missed her when she was gone all this time. There had been an empty hole in him that he had not really acknowledged before, even though he had felt it ache from time to time, but he never knew what it was until now.

His forehead wrinkled. He blamed Kaoru. She had left. Why had she left? Why had she left _him_? He had to ask her before he lost his nerve to do so again.

Kaoru's hands were twisting anxiously around her pouch string. What was she supposed to do now? Certainly not what she really wanted to do, which was leap back into Kenshin's arms, but they were still locked in and Kaoru could feel the awkwardness weighing down on her like firm push on her shoulders. She took a hesitant look at Kenshin and saw that he was staring at her with determination swirling in his lavender eyes.

A feeling of dread rose in her. What did he want from her now? She was already drained, and she was afraid if he engaged her again she would not be able to resist him.

"Kaoru?" She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Hai Himura-san?"

He shivered too, but with irritation. His hand formed a fist at his side. "Please Kaoru...call me Kenshin."

Kaoru hesitated, her eyes looked away for a moment, but then they focused on him again. "Hai...Kenshin?"

His eyes closed, savouring how sweet his name sounded coming from her. Maybe making her do that had not been a good idea.

His eyes opened again to look at her. "There's something I really want to ask you." Her eyes became inquisitive. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous about what she might say. "I've always wondered..." He paused again. "Why did you really leave before? Surely you knew I did not mean what I said back then?"

Kaoru remained silent for a long while. Music still filled the room around them. It was light and cheerful, completely different to the atmosphere around them.

Honestly, she understood how frustrated Kenshin had been that day; all that pressure on him and having to deal with Shishio, it was no wonder he had snapped at her. But even if his callous words were not meant, they still had hurt, and at that moment, standing in that hall over a year ago facing Kenshin, she had realized a lot about him.

Kaoru sighed jadedly; she really did not feel like getting into explaining to Kenshin why she had left, but he was waiting for her to answer and there was no escaping it. She did have to tell him eventually if she wanted to achieve the long overdue closure needed between them.

She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when the door behind her suddenly unlatched noisily and swung open.

"Kenshin!" Misao came dashing into the room wearing her short dark blue Oniwabanashū ninja outfit with the pink obi around the waist. Aoshi entered the room from behind her, and Kenshin's eyes snapped to his mentor and the double kodachi at his side. It was a long time since Kenshin had seen the man wear it.

Aoshi was his usual calm self, but his ice blue eyes were intense as they gazed at him. Something had happened.

"Gomen Kenshin; we are interrupting." And Aoshi's eyes briefly fell on Kaoru and the candlelit room before he went on. "But we seem to have a situation."

Just then a huge explosion lit up the sky outside the window and Kenshin saw a glowing orange light bloom over the area where the harbour lay. Both Kenshin and Kaoru shared an urgent gaze; the same horrific thought going through their mind.

"Shimatta!" Misao swore violently as more explosions were heard and the glow grew brighter. "He's already attacking! That yarou deceived us! His real target was not Kasshin; the plan to burn there was just a distraction. He really had his sinister eyes set on Hiten Mitsurugi!" The young kunoichi made a frustrated scream. "I don't know how it got passed us. The Rengoku just seemed to appear out of nowhere and Shishio's people are assaulting the city."

Rage blazed in Kenshin. Shishio was actually attack Hiten Mitsurugi? The man had really gone insane! Kenshin sneered; well if he wanted a fight he would give him one. A mad dog had to be restrained - his hand ran over the sheath at his waist where he knew the reversed edge sword lay – or maybe even killed.

Kaoru watched the anger darken Kenshin's face. She could feel the fury rising in her too. Her eyes went to the dancing fire that was spreading rapidly over the buildings and homes near the harbour. Smoke could be smelt in the air.

"_All those innocent people,"_ her mind and heart whispered fiercely in both anger and concern.

"We must move quickly," Kenshin announced, his voice was level. At the sound of it, Kaoru's eyes immediately turned to him. His face was surprisingly calm; all the rage was gone or more likely reined in deep inside of him. "Misao?" he snapped. "Are there enough Oniwabanashū ninja left in Hiten Mitsurugi to help us?"

"Hai," Misao readily answered. "There are not as much as we would've liked, but they can handle it. They are down there now, protecting the civilians."

"Sugoi," Kenshin said with a firm nod. "You go and join them, they'll need there Okashira."

Misao nodded in affirmation and was out the door in a shot, her tiny figure seeming to fly down the hall outside.

As soon as she was gone Kenshin turned to Aoshi. "Has Sōzō and Sanosuke been informed?"

"Hai," the other man confirmed. "They and the Hiten Mitsurugi soldiers are already on the move. Your father is heading to the stables as we speak. A carriage is waiting to take you both to the harbour."

Kenshin gripped his sword hilt eagerly as he felt his ki begin to swell and radiate around him. Everything was in place and soon he would face Shishio himself.

"Come with me," he commanded Aoshi, his eyes distant and already seeing himself in the task ahead.

Aoshi nodded and moved aside to allow Kenshin to lead the way.

Kenshin was heading toward the door when his gi sleeve suddenly stiffened and tugged. He halted, not bothering to turn around.

"I want to help too," Kaoru said firmly.

"Iie," Kenshin said sternly. He pulled his sleeve away rather harshly and rounded on her.

Kaoru nearly stepped back at the fierce expression on his face, but she held her ground and stared back just as furiously. "I'm coming, and you can't stop me Kenshin."

After a moment of trying to stare her down, and it not working, Kenshin's eyes fell to the floor and he let out a weary sigh. When his eyes lifted back to hers again, they were pleading. "Please Kaoru." He enclosed her hand in both his and squeezed it. "I will not be able to do this if I don't know you're safe."

Kaoru held his gaze for a stretched second. Her instinct to protect struggled against her good sense. She longed to let it dominate her, so she could save all those who could not protect themselves from that deranged, heartless monster. But Kenshin was begging her, and she did not want to do anything that wonder hinder him in protecting his kingdom and his people.

She nodded. "Hai. I will stay."

Kenshin let a relieved sigh rush out of his mouth. He squeezed her hand warmly again. "Arigatou Kaoru."

She smiled and then reached behind her to yank the blue ribbon free from her hair. "Take my favourite ribbon. It will keep you warm and bring you good fortune." She wound it around his neck securely and dazzled him with a brilliant smile. "And I want it back, okay? So make sure you return."

Kenshin touched the soft ribbon around his neck briefly and then smiled at her affectionately. "Hai," he nodded. "Of course." He then reluctantly let go of her hand and turned away from her. With his hand on the hilt of his sword, he stalked passed Aoshi who immediately followed after him.

Kaoru watched him walk away from her.

Tomoe was standing further down the hall. Kenshin stopped and took his girlfriend's face in one hand. Her usual steady brown eyes were full of concern as she looked at him. He stroked her perfectly soft white cheek with his thumb. "I will be fine. Please make sure our guests are safe."

She nodded, and Kenshin found she looked so dependable and stable as she stood there, like an immovable solid statue, that he got a sudden flash of an image of both of them standing together as strong supporting pillars that could hold up Hiten Mitsurugi forever.

His next words were out of his mouth before he thought.

"Anata wa aishiteru," he whispered to her.

A thrilled smile spread her rouge lips, and he was actually able see her face soften with affection through the white mask on her face as she leaned into his touch. "Anata wa aishiteru," she returned.

Kaoru watched their tender exchange until her heart begged her to look away. _"Let him come back safely," _she prayed, and she looked back in time to see Kenshin kiss Tomoe's cheek_. _Her chest ached with the poison of bitterness and she felt she should add to her pray, _"...even if he's not coming back to me."_

"We must keep moving Kenshin," Aoshi firmly reminded him.

"Aa," Kenshin replied, and they were moving hastily again.

Kenshin only took a moment to look back, and he saw the two most important women in his life staring after him. He prayed he would be able to fulfill his promise to both of them.

He set his gaze forward, refusing to look back again. He had to keep his mind on what he was now walking into, the lives of many depended on him and as their prince he could not fail them.

He and Aoshi raced around the corner and were soon out of sight.

Another explosion lit up the darkness, this time it was close enough to shake the palace. Both Kaoru and Tomoe looked out the window where the fire in the city had become like a red raging doppelganger of the calm sea at the harbour.

The snow would stop the fire from spreading too fast, but if the flames were not put out soon, almost half of the city would be burned by morning. And Kami only knew how many people would die.

Kaoru's knees wobbled and threatened to spill her to the floor. Her friends were out there; fighting for the lives of themselves and everyone else, and soon Kenshin was going to be in all that chaos as well, and she may never see him again.

Her chest ceased painfully and her eyes went back to Tomoe who was still standing in the hall.

The other woman's almond eyes were on her, observing her coolly and intently.

They both gazed at one another for awhile, but finally Kaoru looked away.

She and the woman finally had something in common.

Kaoru barely heard the sound of Tomoe's kimono as it rustled away, her anxious blue eyes were drawn to the window again.

"_Kenshin." _

**Orororororororororo**

Shishio's feet were planted firmly on the rocking deck of the Rengoku. His arms were tightly folded on his chest and his eyes were fixed on the burning buildings near the harbour. He was vaguely aware of Yumi, who was draped over his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She was humming contently.

Hōji was barely able to keep his wild giggles to himself as the awe at what he was seeing continued to spread his expression to an insane level.

"You are magnificent Shishio-san." Hojo's voice was frenetic and trembling with unshed tears. "This is marvelous."

"Yes Hōji. Soon this country and all others will be kneeling before Makato Shishio."

A smirk formed on Shishio's dark lips as he heard the chorus of screams rising from the fire. It was his music and all would join in to sing it.

On the edge of the snow covered dock stood three figures, facing the Rengoku. One in a ninja outfit, the tallest among the three and holding a short sword in either hand, another, also tall, with spiky hair, looking like a street fighter in a white shirt, pants and bangages wrapped around him. And finally between them and much shorter, stood a familiar redhead with a katana at his hip. His ki radiated more powerfully than the others; it was a mixture of strength, determination and rage.

Shishio glared, knowing that even at this distance the three would feel his malice. Especially the one in the middle.

The frozen waters of the harbour prevented the Rengoku from getting any closer, but it did not have to, not when he had the Armstrong cannon. And if either of those fools tried to attack directly, he had the Gatling gun loaded and ready.

"_Your move little prince," _Shishio thought smugly and then cackled loudly as another volley of explosives shot out of the cannons and sped toward the shore and the trio on the dock.

**So whaddya think? I put all I could into it. Yeah I know, it was actually Saitou not Aoshi that was with Kenshin and Sanosuke when they faced the Rengoku, but Saitou's not in this story, so there…Blppphht =P **

**I hope no one thought Kaoru was acting like a ditz in this. If she seems a little gushy, please remember it's only because she had a crush on Kenshin first, before he was ever really attracted to her so this meeting would fluster her more than him.**

**Well this chapter was posted much earlier than the last so I hope all of you are happy. I don't want to hear any more threats and anyone hassling me for the next chapter. Understood? =( Hee hee, just kidding, be free to say what you like, I don't mind. Threats just show me how much you guys like my work and everyone knows the best authors get them. **

**Anyway later beautiful people. Hugs and kisses! =3**

**Translation List:**

**Sore suru dame** – Don't do it/Stop it

**Kirei **- beautiful

**Zori **- are flat and thonged Japanese sandals made of rice straw or other plant fibers, cloth, lacquered wood, leather, rubber

**Furisode** - literally translates as _swinging sleeves_—the sleeves of furisode average between 39 and 42 inches (1,100 mm) in length. They are the most formal kimono for unmarried women, with colorful patterns that cover the entire garment

**Maa **- Oh my! Gee! ("Maa" is used by women only)

**Dame **- That's wrong/no good

**Benten-sama** - Benzaiten, goddess of knowledge, art and beauty, especially music. She is one of the Seven Lucky Gods/Seven Gods of Fortune in Japanese mythology and folklore.

**Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu** - Happy Birthday (formal)

**Shimatta** - shit

**Kunoichi** – female ninja

**Sugoi** – great/excellent

**Okashira** - "the head," "boss" or "leader"

**Anata wa aishiteru **– I love you


	12. Chapter 12

**NB: **Okay here's another one. Wow, it's going faster than I thought. I'm already feeling sad that the ending is lurking so near. *Sniff* I will miss this story...lol, look at me getting all sentimental and this is not even the ending. Silly ole me =) Any way, hope you like this chappie, the action I have promised with my last cliffy. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

Kamiya Kaoru – 17

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****19**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 19**

**Shishio Makoto – 20**

**Kiyosato Yumi – 21**

**Kiyosato Akira - 21**

**Takani ****Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Chapter 12**

The Rengoku was dead. Maybe gone to Hell, or Purgatory, as its name suggested, because though used to instigate many sins, like the ones done in Hiten Mitsurugi that night, it was still just a tool used by men, the true evil behind it all.

But either way, the ship was destroyed. Its bow stuck upward, the harbour waters too shallow to make a sufficient grave. Its tall mast was broken in half as if someone had snapped the neck of a mighty beast, and many pieces of it floated in the waters of the harbour.

It had truly been a powerful vessel. Long, massive and towering, its hull covered with tons of steel, and all its sides had opened up to reveal enough heavy artillery to destroy a city. Which it had almost done.

But though the Rengoku was a magnificent thing to withhold, no respectful words were spoken over it. Especially not by Kenshin Himura.

Good riddance was more like what was going through the young prince's mind as he walked among the devastation around him.

Hiten Mitsurugi had survived, but to what cost?

His face was grim; the destruction had been stopped before too much was obliterated, and the fire had been tamed before it completely consumed the city, but in his mind, Kenshin's heart mourned the wound that had been so brutally ripped into his country's side, and whenever he saw another burnt house, probably once owned by a family, or heard a pitiful groan from another wounded person, man, woman or child, his chest seized.

The smell of acrid smoke was still heavy in the air, and the sooty ashes stained the white snow beneath their feet black and dirty. But earlier it had not been all that painted the snow; crimson had also been among the terrible mess, and Kenshin was glad they had finally cleared the bodies away.

Many of those bodies had been more Hiten Mitsurugi soldiers than the enemy. Shishio's men had not taken any vow not to kill like his soldiers had done; those monstors had not been armed with reversed-edged swords; all of them had been after blood.

The grip he had on the hilt of his own sakabatou that he still held in his hand, tightened. Had he been wrong to request that his father make every Hiten Mitsurugi soldier follow the path of not killing? They all were not masters like his father or even as high a level as he was. He might as well have thrown them all to the wolves. How many families were grieving now because their husband or father would never come home? All because when facing an enemy, they had been held back by restrictions. How many men had died because he had decided to follow his great grandfather's belief?

Kenshin walked among medical tents that glowed in the night with the lamp light from within their sheer white covering. They had been immediately set up for the seriously wounded who could not be moved to the medical wing in the palace. It was unfortunate Dr. Gensai could not be there, but his medical team was well trained and they rushed about quickly, tending to all that were in needed.

Kenshin was sure he had seen Megumi directing and giving out orders, as the Doctor's top student, she had to take the lead.

Sanosuke had been close at her side, still damp from his bath in the sea, sneezing desperately, but refusing to get out of the freezing cold, no matter how much his fiancée yelled and threatened him.

Misao and her Oniwabanashū were there, handing out food, blankets and trying to organize all those who seemed lost after the unexpected chaos that had erupted around them.

Some of the people cheered the kunoichi and her ninjas, and the young Okashira blushed and grinned in response. They had assisted the soldiers in battling Shishio's men, pulled many from burning collapsing buildings and had doused most of the fires. They were true heros.

Misao giggled hysterically as the cheers grew around her. She winked and made a peace sign. "Domo arigatou everyone! So glad we could help. Now let's keep it moving, still plenty to go around."

Kenshin walked by quietly, hoping no one would see him. Especially, none of the people. They had cheered him too, but he knew deep inside, he did not deserve it.

"Kenshin!"

His brain was vaguely aware that someone was calling him. It sounded like Aoshi, but he could not stop. His feet moved faster. He had to keep moving. His body was fatigued, and he was sure he was wounded in several places, but his people could not see their prince weak and being tended to. They needed to see him strong; a comforting image in this time of distraught and disaster.

He continued on, his eyes barely seeing in the dimness, but his feet insisted to move him forward through the drifts of snow, that were already numbing his toes with biting cold.

He passed where Shishio's men were being held, all of them kneeling in the snow, shackled in chains and being watched closely by soldiers and ninja as they were taken away one at a time to be imprisioned.

All of them were there; Hoji, Anji, Cho, and a few strange looking others, that included an extremely thin creepy looking man, who oddly had makeshift wings wrappedd around him like a cloak, and a seemingly blind man with a bandana around his eyes and a permanent smirk on his lips. Kenshin figured they were only hired assassins following Shishio's bidding. No true loyalty to Shishio was in them like the others, because as soon as it looked like things were turning on them they had tried to run away.

Shishio was there too. His hands bound behind him, also in irons. And when Kenshin went by he yanked at his heavy chains and snarled and spit like an imprisoned animal.

Yumi knelt at his side ready with a cup of water to hold to his lips. Her beautiful red kimono was getting soiled and wet in all the snow and ash, but her eyes, full of sympathy and love, were only for her defeated husband. No one had bothered to put her in chains; where ever Shishio was, she would stay. She did not even spare her twin brother, who stood nearby staring at her with sympathetic eyes, a glance.

Kenshin ignored the lot of them. He was not going to make the mistake of looking at them again. He had barely been able to hold down the rage that had boiled up inside him at the very sight of each detestable murdering miscreant.

He did not know how his father could stand to talk to that monster, Fuji. Kenshin did not care if the giant had been mistreated and manipulated. He had taken innocent lives like the rest of his comrades, so he was still one of the enemy in Kenshin's eyes, and deserved to be treated such.

His trek took him to one of the many fires that warmed those who no longer had anywhere to go. A woman and her daughter were there huddled together under a blanket; their eyes were haunted, like all the others around them. They both gazed up at him when he passed and Kenshin once again forced himself not to look away. As he went by, he hoped he had been able to make his expression reassuring for them and had not reflected the guilt that was eating away at his insides.

Kenshin bit the inside of his cheek till he tasted the coppery flavour of his blood. He had been part of all the planning against Shishio. He, Sozo, Hiko and Sanosuke, with the help of the information Kouhei and Kaoru sent from Kasshin, had went over everything for hours, but Kenshin still felt solely responsible.

He had been so sure that Shishio would have attacked Kasshin. Everything had pointed to the fact that he would, and Kenshin had been so eager to finally take the bastard down. But now thanks to his carelessness, his people had faced the consequences of his poor judgment.

The Rengoku had been disguised as a normal ship. How could he have been so blind, not to have known that Shishio would have done that? It was brilliant really. If one wanted to hide among your enemies, one must disguise themselves to look like them.

The Oniwabanashū ninjas and Hiten Mitsurugi soldiers, who were on guard at the harbor, had witnessed when one of the wooden ships at the port had seemed to explode in a shower of bits of smoke and wood, but when the air had cleared, there was the steel plated battleship, dark and ominous, as if it had rose from depths of Hell itself.

He had definitely underestimated the maniacal young man; he was more cunning than he had let on. At that moment he vowed he would never underestimate anyone ever again. Kenshin wanted to scream. It was frustrating, because he had thought that, after years of training and fighting, the lesson had been already rooted deep within him, but it seemed like once again his naiveté had snuck up on him.

The question that still baffled him was: how had the Rengoku, even disguised, gotten passed inspection? They had issued that every vessel anchored in the harbour be searched in case smugglers from Juppon Gatana were trying to infiltrate weapons into Hiten Mitsurugi. So somehow the battleship, carrying Shishio and all his minions, had gotten passed without being discovered.

Kenshin knew how. There was a traitor among them; someone had known Shishio was coming and had allowed him through. Kenshin growled deep in his throat; he felt exposed and blind, and the urge to swing his sword filled him. His opponent was invisible and could strike at him from any direction.

He forced down his anger and the undeniable helplessness rising in him. He needed to be calm and think clearly so he could properly deal with one problem at a time.

He continued walking, even though every muscle in his body was whining in protest. Ignoring it, his mind for the hundredth time replayed the events of the night.

Even when he had been fighting, he felt like he could have fought harder. He went over his every move, seeing his errors and wishing he had made better decisions and moved faster, because every second he had wasted could have been another life saved.

He gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut as the images of the passing night filled his mind.

"_Ikimashou!" Kenshin cried, and __he leapt into the air, just as the stone pier exploded behind him._

_His feet had barely landed on the frozen water in the harbour before he began speeding across it, straight toward the Rengoku. _

_Kenshin could hear Sanosuke yelling something angrily behind him, and he was glad his friend had escaped the explosion, but he could not slow his pace to worry anymore about him. He had no time to stop now, time was running out. The smell of smoke was thickening and the panicked screams in the city seemed to be growing louder in his ears._

_At the corner of his eyes he could see Aoshi streaking across the ice as well, his arms behind him, holding his kodachi. In the blink of an eye, the man disappeared, but Kenshin continued his charge, his eyes once again forward and focused on the enormous battleship._

_The ice stopped a good many feet from the vessel, but when Kenshin ran out, his body was in the air again and he jumped the rest of the way. He landed on the rail of the starboard side in a crouch and then immediately straightened to face whatever was on deck._

_Over their black masks, the crews' eyes widened in fear at the sight of him, and Kenshin felt a slight thrill at the fact that his very presence was intimidating enough to strike terror in the hearts of his opponents. He had never really gotten to test out this skill outside of a tournament before and it was good to know it also worked when it truly mattered. _

_He knew his eyes were golden and bright in the darkness, and he narrowed them, at the already trembling men. He wanted them to fear him; how dare they bring anarchy to his kingdom. They were not going to get away with it. _

_He felt his ki flare and he let it spread to all those on deck. Their eyes widened further and he could see their mouths hanging open behind their masks as they backed away from him. _

_Kenshin had to bite back a malicious laugh when one man backed up into Aoshi, who had come up on the port side. The minion nearly screamed when he looked up at his towering mentor and his glaring blue eyes that were emanated the winter frost around them._

_Though frightened, the men came against he and Aoshi, their swords swinging viciously. _

_It was almost ridiculous how easily Kenshin was able to dodge around their attacks. They were sorely lacking in skill and he surpassed them greatly in skill. He felt a laugh rising up in him, and excitement surged to every part of his body. His heart was pounding, his blood was singing as he felt the power his body and ki radiated through his sword. _

_Soon he and Aoshi had immobilized all those on the deck, but when the final man fell a mocking voice came from behind them. _

"_I welcome your desperate attack." Kenshin looked up to see Shishio staring down at him and Aoshi from the main deck. The young man's eyes were hard and his dark face was full of contempt as they were that day in the palace. "But the Rengoku is my kingdom's finest creation, it cost us two-fifths of our finances, but as you can see it was truly worth it to make such an unstoppable titan." He chuckled nastily. "You may have gotten here Himura-kun, but still you have a ways to go." _

_Kenshin remained silent. His gaze did not leave Shishio. He just placed his hands on his sword hilt and stood prepared to meet any attack thrown at him._

"_Oh I see," Shishio said, his face brightening with a wild glee. "You want to fight me ouji-chan? Settle the score that we started?" With startling speed, he leapt from his perch and landed on deck to face Kenshin. "I will gladly oblige, for you are only an amusement before I crush and conquer your pathetic country."_

_Kenshin teeth pulled back in a sneer and he loosened his sword from the hilt with a flick of his thumb. "You are foolishly overconfident." Kenshin then smirked. "You dried up mummy."_

_Kaoru's laughing face suddenly flashed in his mind, and Kenshin felt his ki blaze. He gripped his sword hilt tightly and his body roared with life, eager to go forward and clash swords with his foe. If Hiko had not taught him to keep his facial expressions under control during a battle, Kenshin knew his eyes would be sparking with delight and an eager grin would be spreading his lips to his cheeks._

_Shishio was glaring at him as he loosened his sword and drew it from the sheath. "It's only appropriate, that before I take this country, I should take the life of their prince, therefore extinguishing their future hope." His eyes immediately went to Aoshi when the older man came up to stand protectively next to Kenshin. "If you wish, I will take you both on at the same time. It doesn't really matter. I can crush you both."_

_Without taking his hard stare off Shishio, Kenshin stuck out his hand in front of Aoshi. "Iie Aoshi," he commanded. He then narrowed his eyes at other young man. "This is my kingdom and I will rid it of this threat."_

_His mentor did not hesitate in moving back, but he did not re-sheath his swords. He let his cold stare pierce Shishio as well. "__Kiyotsukete,"_ he then whispered to Kenshin.

_Shishio laughed outright. "How brave of you to face me alone Himura-kun." His face darkened. "But you will regret that decision." And with that he disappeared._

_Kenshin gasped as he barely blocked Shishio's katana when the man suddenly appeared in front of him. From behind where their weapons crossed, a taunting grin pulled back Shishio's lips. Kenshin's arms trembled slightly as he fought to push back the offending sword driving into his own._

_Finally, Kenshin jumped backward to put some space between him and the other man, but Shishio disappeared again and appeared behind him. _

"_Boo," Shishio whispered, too close to his ear, and then he swung his sword, slashing at Kenshin's back._

_Kenshin was able to evade most of the damage of the attack by leaping away, but the edge of the blade still tore into his back, and he felt the ominous warm wetness seep onto his skin, soon followed by the sting of pain._

_It continued to get worse. This lethal dance that he and Shishio performed was so unlike the dance Kenshin had done with Kaoru only about an hour ago. His heart pounded in his ears in the same way, but fear was fueling its pace now and not the heat of passion._

_The other man was like an apparition, seeming to fade away and reappearing from any direction. And it was all Kenshin could do, but to go on the defensive, his sakabatou coming up to block always almost a millisecond too late._

_After what seemed like hours of spinning, clashing and dodging, Kenshin's agonizing cry ripped through the quiet of the harbour and he fell to his knee gripping his bleeding right leg. A deep gash imprinted on his dark grey hakama in a quickly blooming blood stain._

_Shishio tongue came out to lave the blood off his blade. He then cackled in triumph. "You see?" he crowed insanely. "You are no match for me! No one is! And all will be crushed under me like insects!"_

_Shishio raised his katana above his head so it pointed straight up, and Kenshin watched in horror as the blade suddenly burst into flame. The fire danced and lit up the dark, and seemed to cast a hellish glow in Shishio's murderous eyes. _

"_Tanjou-bi Omedetou, ouji-chan." A wicked smile twisted Shishio's face. "__I give you a one way ticket to Hell!"_

"_Kenshin!" Aoshi's urgent cry called from behind, and Kenshin heard the man's feet running forward._

_Shishio's katana was coming down on Kenshin's head, its flames had completely consumed it so much that the blade could no longer be seen. It was like a sword of fire, ready to seer into his skin._

_Kenshin's body felt weary and the few bites Shishio's blade had made in his skin throbbed with an angonizing ache, but he knew he could not be defeated. _

_He touched the indigo ribbon that was wrapped around his neck. He had promised he would come back and return it to her. In his head, sapphire eyes gazed at him intently, along with a face that was beautiful and proud. He gritted his teeth. If he let her down, he would never hear the end of it. _

"_Dame!" Kenshin screamed, the word tearing from deep within his throat, and his sakebatou flowed upward to meet Shishio's blazing katana._

_Shishio's head visibly recoiled, his eyes growing in amazement. Kenshin glared fiercely up at him. He hoped Shishio would see the inferno that was now burning in his eyes. _

_It hurt, but Kenshin pressed down on his wounded leg and pushed himself upright, using all his strength and the full force of his ki to drive Shishio and his fire blade backward._

_The other man snarled in frustration, his hands were shivering with effort, and Kenshin kept pressing forward. Slowly his sakabatou was drawing nearer to Shishio's face, causing the other man's body to start bending back._

"_Insolent runt," Shishio hissed between clenched teeth. Kenshin's body and sword loomed toward him. "I am like this ship; strong and powerful down to the very core. We...are... undefeatable!"_

_Suddenly they heard the voice of Hoji yelling over the communication system. "Fire the Gatling gun! Stop him!"_

_Both Kenshin and Shishio looked out toward the frozen sea near the harbour, and they saw a white streak with spiky brown hair racing toward the Rengoku. Kenshin's heart shuddered when he saw that the Gatling gun was aimed right at it. _

_The rapid bullets echoed into the night. _

"_Sano! Abunai!" Kenshin yelled desperately. Shishio laughed and took Kenshin's moment of distraction to push his sakabatou back enough that he had the upper hand again. "I will destroy you all!" he declared fiercely._

_Sanosuke halted in his charge. The bullets flew toward him, but just before they hit, a cunning smile formed on the fighter's face and he drove his fist onto the ice beneath his feet._

_The ice and sea exploded upward in a spray that shot high into the air, and Kenshin could feel the waiting tension of everyone on board as they stared out toward the harbour. _

_The wall of ice and water soon fell back down and revealed a big space where the sheet of ice seemed to have been bitten into. And not too far away, standing completely unharmed, was Sanosuke, his arms folded in front of him, his feet planted firmly apart and a toothy grin on a comical face._

_Shishio growled again, and Kenshin still holding the man's fiery sword back, grinned in relief. "Thank Kami for his __Futae no Kiwami__," Kenshin said in his mind. Because of it, Sanosuke had created a shield that stopped the bullets in their tracks, therefore protecting his friend completely._

_But that was not all, Sanosuke had more up his sleeve. The tall young boy aimed a nasty hand gesture in Shishio's direction on deck. "Eat this you yarou," Sanosuke ground out loudly, and with a powerful throw, he launched three small black cylinders at the Rengoku._

_A silence hung in the air, as the objects sailed through the air and fell toward the ship. Kenshin recognized they were one of the many types of bombs that Katsu, their pyrotechnition, had created. And he remembered the older man saying, with a both wicked and proud smirk, that they were some of the strongest in his inventory. _

_Kenshin knew what was coming, and in a brief second, the bombs hit the vessel, and a bright white light grew around the back of the ship and blinded all of those looking on in awe._

_The Rengoku rocked viciously, and all on board cried out or fell to the floor. All except the three figures on deck; two locked in battle and one looking on intently._

_Shishio's blade burned, and the close proximity of the flames were starting to feel painfully uncomfortable on the hand that Kenshin had on the hilt of his own sword. Sweat was beading on his forehead at the heat and effort it took to hold the other man back, and though Shishio was straining too, his face did not even glisten with dampness. It almost seemed he was incapable of sweating._

_The once calm sea around them was now alive; the waves caused by the huge explosion, churning up the waters. Kenshin saw Sanosuke's lanky form being tossed high into the air by the awakened sea and then being plunged into the dark waters._

_The deck under their feet moved from side to side as the ship was tossed around easily like a bobbing buoy. It was hard to keep his footing, but Kenshin pressed into the wooden floor, and it creaked under the force of his feet that was being doubled at the amount of strength Shishio was putting into pushing his sakabatou._

_Hoji's voice came frantically in the air "To your stations. All hands report the current status!"_

_Voices, equally fearful came from all over the ship through the communication._

"_The mechanical room is destroyed! The screw shaft has snapped and the stern is on fire."_

"_This is the boiler room, we are quickly being flooded." _

"_The fires are approaching the ammunition room! It'll blow at this rate!"_

"_It's no good! We can't last! We must evacuate Hoji-san!" _

_Kenshin observed how Shishio's face had fallen; his eyes were round and continuously getting larger. "M-my ship," he whispered, his voice uneven with despair. His head then lowered, his brown bangs shadowing his face. Then suddenly his whole body began to shake and Shishio looked back up with wrathful eyes. They stabbed into Kenshin's with absolute hatred. _

"_My precious Rengoku," Shishio screamed, his mouth stretched wide, saliva webbing between his top and bottom jaw. He wrenched his flaming katana from Kenshin's sakabatou and leapt back. He then pointed his sword forward toward Kenshin. "Die!" he shrieked and then rushed forward, the flames of his sword leading his charge._

_As Shishio approached, Kenshin took in his wild state with a pitiful gaze. The other man's pupils were rolling madly, revealing the whiteness of his eyes. His movements were hectic, no longer controlled and precise, but just fuelled by _out of control fury.

_Kenshin sheathed his sword and closed his eyes; he could never bear to see an opponent in this state; their mind broken and completely consumed by reckless abandonment; diving into a fight, where they would surely be defeated. It was like suicide, and Kenshin knew that the duel between he and Shishio would soon be over._

_Shishio's roar seemed to drown out the growing explosions on the Rengoku, and as he approached, his katana pointed to Kenshin's heart, the deck quavered beneath them and then tilted as the mighty warship began to sink._

_Just when Shishio was only a few feet away from him, Kenshin placed his left foot forward and pulled his sakabatou from his sheath. The sword swept forward, tearing diagonally at Shishio's chest. _

_Shishio's angry expression crumbled as the sheer force of the move hit him, and in a blink of an eye, the young man was sent sailing through the air above Kenshin's head._

_Kenshin ended in a one knee crouch, panting hard, his sakabatou in the hand that was stretched out behind him. He heard Shishio's body crash to the wooden deck behind him, and when he slowly rose and turned, the other man's body lay still, a wide gash imprinted deeply in his chest._

_Without taking his eyes off the fallen Shishio, Aoshi shook his head, his blue eyes were astounded. "Oya," he murmured. "No matter how many times I see it, it never fails to amaze me." He then looked up at Kenshin. "Your father said you had still to master the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki."_

_Kenshin chuckled breathlessly; he was still slightly winded from the move. "He was right." He sheathed his sword and aimed an impish grin at his mentor. "That was the first time I ever got it right."_

_Aoshi made an aggravated huff and rolled his eyes again. "Someday Kenshin the devil is going to run out of luck for you."_

_Kenshin sniggered; he was feeling very pleased with himself, and just when he was going to retort with a cheeky comment, a great spout of water shot out of the water and Sanosuke landed on the deck, his cloths and hair limp and dripping wet._

"_Shimatta! That's cold!" Sanosuke said, and gave a shudder. He then raised his fist and a determined grin formed on his face. "All right, where is Makoto? Let me at him! I'll pound him into dust."_

_Kenshin blinked at his friend and then gingerly pointed to the still body of Shishio on the floor._

_Sanosuke's face crumpled. "Nani?" he cried in disappointment. "The fights over? I'm too late?"_

_Aoshi scoffed and turned his head away from Sanosuke as if he was too painful a sight to watch. "Baka," he muttered._

"_What was that Shinomori?" And Kenshin had to hold his friend back from getting at his mentor._

_Just then all the crew members came rushing up on deck, obviously prepared to evacuate the ship that was on fire and quickly sinking under them, but when they saw Kenshin, Aoshi and Sanosuke standing over their boss's motionless body, the fear in their eyes grew and they began racing away in the other direction._

_An evil glint shone in Sanosuke's eye and he began chasing after the unfortunate members of Shishio's crew. "Get back here you cowards!" Sanosuke yelled, hot on their heels. The men soon ran out of ship and started to dive frantically over board. The spiky headed boy stood at the rail and shook his fists after them. "Chickens!"_

_Aoshi folded his arms and shook his head. "Baka," he said again._

_Kenshin smiled sheepishly, but then his face became serious when he heard a groan from behind him. He turned, pulling his sakabatou from its sheath readily._

_Shishio was stirring, and soon his eyes opened and focused on Kenshin, the depths of his irises full of contempt. He tried to say something, but his jaws worked soundlessly._

_Kenshin placed the point of his sword centimeters from Shishio's neck. "I would keep still if I were you. You probably have a few ribs broken and I don't want to have to break some more."_

"_Iie!" a female voice suddenly shrieked from behind him. When Kenshin turned, he saw Yumi __Kiyosato standing there, one hand to her chest and the other over her mouth. Her eyes were terrified and fixed on Shishio._

"_Yumi…" Kenshin began, but she ignored him as she rushed by and went straight to the man on the floor._

_Shishio had rose up a little and was propped up on his arms. Yumi threw her arms around him and held his head to her bosom. "Onegai," she pleaded, shielding her husband from Kenshin. "Don't hurt him." She began to sob. "O-onegai."_

_Hoji had also appeared on deck. The man's hands were on the sides of his head, elbows pointing out and a horrified expression on his face. "Shishio-san," he was whispering over and over again._

_Kenshin observed Yumi who was still crying over Shishio, her hands pressing into his back as if she wanted to pull him into her. Shishio was unconcerned by the distress of the two people who were the most concerned for him, his cold eyes never wavered as he glared at Kenshin from the circle of his wife's arms_

_With a weary sigh, Kenshin lowered his sword, and his eyes gazed out toward the city. It was no longer glowing with fire. Smoke was rising in many tendrils above the buildings, and he was slightly relieved because it meant that everything was being controlled on the main land, but even though he was a good way out at sea he could see the evidence of the destruction of his beloved city._

_His heart constricted and his chest tightened around his lungs. How many had died?_

_Another explosion rocked the ship again, causing it to tilt more, and Kenshin was reminded that they had to get off the vessel as soon as possible. But there was one more thing he had to do._

_He once again let his eyes fall back on Shishio. "Shishio Makoto," Kenshin declared firmly. "You are hereby under arrest for assaulting the kingdom and people of Hiten Mitsurugi, and you and all those who assisted you will be taken into custody where you will stand before our court to be judged appropriately."_

_Yumi curved her body more around Shishio as if to shield him from Kenshin's words. Kenshin glowered as he thought of how much chaos and pain Shishio had inflicted on his kingdom, he had to fight the urge to kill the man himself. _

_Kenshin's body trembled with rage and his hand crushed his sword hilt in a knuckle white grip. How many had died? How many had died because of this mad man? Surely it would be justice to all those who died and lost, to end his miserable life right then._

_As if sensing his inner struggle, Aoshi drew Kenshin away by the shoulders. "I will take Shishio into custody," Aoshi told him almost gently. "It's time we got back to shore."_

_Kenshin barely heard what the other man said; the haunting whisper was too loud in his head. "How many are dead?" it kept repeating._

_It was when they got back to the harbour, Kenshin learned how many._

"Forty-one soldiers and sixty-five civilians," Kenshin whispered to himself, and his eyes shut and tightened at his words. Each life was carved brutally in his heart.

His body had taken him to the pier where he, Aoshi and Sanosuke had stood earlier, and once again he was facing outward toward the sea, but there was now no Rengoku blocking his view. He stared in the direction where he knew the horizon lay, invisible in the darkness of the night that still lay around him.

"Kenshin?" a deep voice said behind him. A circle of lamp light cut into the night and grew around him as it drew nearer, and then he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. "Kenshin?" the voice asked more firmly.

"I feel so angry Shisho," Kenshin hissed. His body began to shiver with his bottled up feelings, and then with an enraged scream, he lashed out with his sword. "I want to kill them for what they did."

Hiko did not answer; he just waited, letting Kenshin release his feelings.

Panting raggedly, Kenshin stared hard out at sea, trying desperately to see the first glint of morning. It had to be soon.

He let out a bark of mirthless laughter. "I want to spill the blood of my enemies when I've being preaching to our men how wrong that is." He pressed his teeth together. "I am a hypocrite."

"No," Hiko said simply. "You are a warrior and a protector. Each time you swing your sword you have the thought of others on your mind, and because you love those who you protect so unconditionally, you will always feel that rage toward whatever threatens them. It is how you control those feelings, not letting them cloud your judgment, which shows your true control and morality."

At his father's words, Kenshin felt himself loosen a little, but he still gripped his sword fiercely. The hand at his shoulder squeezed a little. "Musuko," Hiko said almost tenderly. "It's time to stop now. You must rest."

Kenshin shook his head against his father's words. "I think who I'm truly angry at is… myself." He kept shaking his head against the merciless thoughts that plagued him insistently. "It's my fault," he choked out. "I should have seen it. I should have…" He stopped, his throat constricting and blocking his words.

Hiko sighed and came up to stand next to him. "No Kenshin," he whispered. "Not yet."

Kenshin looked at his father quizzically. The much larger was gazing outward as well, a smile on his aged, but handsome features.

"Your Seijin No Hi is still two days away, and I am still here. It is not time for you to bear this. My crown has been passed down through many generations and it is heavy from the many lives lost under the rule of our ancestors and myself. It is a great weight that bends me and sometimes carrying it makes me so weary, and I am so sorry that some day I must pass such a burden to you, but until then, the lives of the past and those of today will be _my _burden, on _my_ shoulders."

Hiko's smile became a haughty smirk. "Even after all these years of tragedy and loss, they remain strong though, so take advantage of them, musuko, and remain a baka deshi for some time yet." Hiko looked down at his son, and a rare warmness filled his father's eyes and a glint of something else. "Tanjou-bi Omedetou, Kenshin."

Kenshin gazed at his father. _"That's right. Today's my birthday." _With all that had happened he had almost forgot.

He smiled at his father and then his eyes returned to looking out into the darkness.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." He recognized what else he saw in Hiko's eyes; it was pride. His father was proud of him despite all that happened, and knowing that and the fact that the man would always stand strong and supportive beside him, dulled the ache in his heart.

It still bled, but he knew it was just the first of many wounds he would receive in his life as a future ruler. He would just have to learn to accept that.

There were so many lessons to learn and only a lifetime to learn them all. How many would pay as he blundered and learned? Kenshin sighed. His father's patronage would be greatly appreciated in the years to come, and by then, he hoped he would also have another with him.

The picture of him wearing the Hiten Mitsurugi crown, standing before his people flashed in his head for the second time that night. This time though the face of the one who stood beside him, his other half and supporting pillar, was blurred.

A frown creased Kenshin forehead. "_What does that mean?" _he thought in confusion.

Of course his future queen was supposed to be Tomoe. She was obviously the best candidate to rule beside him. It had been so clear to him earlier. But then, why did it seem so indecisive now?

A gentle breeze suddenly picked up and blew across the harbour, and the end of the ribbon Kenshin wore around his neck floated up and wrapped further and more securely around the puzzled prince's shoulders.

For a long time, Kenshin and his father stood side by side on what was left of the ruined pier, and soon, the light of dawn appeared and outlined the horizon. Its rays stretched over the sea, touched the edge of the harbour and spread over the charred skeletal remains of the city's buildings.

They continued to watch the sun rise disperse the night, both deep within in their own thoughts and enjoying the moment of peaceful, companionable silence that had fallen between them.

Kenshin let out another sigh which was echoed by the other man at his side. It was a release of all the tension that had been storing inside of them.

Kenshin felt all the knots and ties in his muscles unravel and the tightness in his chest slowly dissipated, allowing him finally, after what seemed like hours, to breathe long and deep. He then had to bite back a groan; he was finally able to feel how much his body was crying out in pain and fatigue. His legs quaked; that gash that Shishio put in his thigh really hurt.

He was just about to tell Hiko that he was ready to go to one of the medical tents when he heard someone step onto the pier.

"Himura-san."

Kenshin immediately rounded at the sound of the voice that sounded as sweet as his favourite song.

Kaoru stood there, still in her sunflower furisode, her cerulean eyes quickly studying him. They grew larger with concern when she saw the cuts on his arms and awful blood stain on the leg of his hakama.

Her stare finally rose to his eyes, and they began shimmering. "Himura-suh-..."

"Dame," Kenshin bit out with a raise of his hand. "I told you to call me Kenshin."

He smiled at her, and after a moment of hesitance, she smiled back.

A warmth spread through Kenshin's chest, and he could not help feeling that Kaoru was a living seed of the sunrise. Standing there, the rays touching her face, she was like a beautiful advent that appeared after a long shroud of darkness, and she seemed to absorb the glow all around her and blossom brilliantly.

Kenshin clamped down on his lip in a punishing sting. He had to stop doing this. He had to snuff out this desire growning in him; Kaoru was not his.

As if to confirm his resolve, Soujiro suddenly came up to stand behind Kaoru. He had taken part of the fighting last night, so his clothes were disheveled and he had a few cuts on his arms too, but besides that, the boy's posture was still upright and steady.

"_Like a true husband," _Kenshin thought indignantly.

Soujiro's eyes were full of concern as his hand came around Kaoru's shoulders. With a slight frown on his face, his lips went to Kaoru's ear to whisper to her, and Kaoru shook her head fiercely and pulled away from him slightly.

"I had to see for myself," she told him firmly and her eyes lifted to gaze at Kenshin.

Soujiro also stared at him, and the boy took in his appearannce. "Ouiji-san? O genki desu ka?"

Kenshin knew his face must look annoyed because he felt it intensely. He looked away from Kaoru and he cleared his throat. "Hai. Genki desu, arigatou," he replied, knowing that it came out a little cold.

"Sore wa yokatta," Soujiro replied bowing to both him and Hiko. "Anata mo, Himura-sama."

Hiko nodded in response, and he turned his attention to Kenshin and Kaoru, a thoughtful expression on his elderly face.

"Hai," Kenshin heard Kaoru say, and like they were being pulled, his eyes went back to her and saw that her gaze had not left him. "Sore wa yokatta," she murmured, and Kenshin's heart trembled at the tenderness he heard in her voice.

In retaliation of the feelings rising in him, he jumped to change the subject. He unwound the ribbon from around his neck and held it out in both his hands. The material felt so soft in his hand and he shifted his fingers against it gently.

He did not want to, but it would have been disrespectful to thank her without looking at her. "Arigatou Kaoru. It truly gave me good fortune and warmth."

Kaoru's cheeks flushed and she nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. A pleased grin was on her lips until she suddenly realized Soujiro was staring at her with probing eyes. Her features immediately sobered and she nodded to Kenshin. "Hai. Now that this is all over, you can return it."

Kenshin nodded and began approaching her, the ribbon still held out in his hands. His eyes would not shift from where they held eagerly on the young woman in front of him. As he got closer, she grew nearer, and soon she would almost be as close as they had been when they danced earlier.

His body tingled with anticipation; his hands would touch the skin of her hand when she reached out to take the ribbon; his nose would be filled with her scent once more; he would feel her heat radiating out to him like a caress.

But suddenly Kenshin realized his progression was slowing. His muscles were crying out in protest, his injuries tore at his nerves, his feet felt like lead and his mind was getting foggy.

Kaoru's image blurred and tilted, but he was able to see her face shape into a terrified expression as she looked at him. Her mouth moved, but he could no longer hear any sound. He smiled though, because he realized that her lips were forming his name. She remembered to call him Kenshin.

As he collapsed forward, he prepared to hit the stone pier below him, but the hard surface never came. His head was cradled by delicate enveloping arms that then lowered him down to rest against something soft and smelt strongly of sweet jasmine.

Kenshin sighed blissfully and nuzzled his face into Kaoru's lap. "Kaoru," he breathed, and he willingly gave into the darkness that was rushing in.

His last sensation, the wonderful feeling of Kaoru both running her fingers through his hair and caressing his face.

**Phew, that's it. I had a little problem with the little ship jargon, in the end I went simpler than I planned to. It's amazing how hard it was to find that info, I guess I was not really looking properly. But feel free to mention if I said something wrong. That goes for the Japanese too. I want to learn =) **

**Anyway, I usually don't like the action chapters, but I got a real kick outta writing this one, I hope you do too when you read it. I also wonder if all of you get the little bits of symbolism and, as one of my reviewer said, winks to the series I put in here and there. I guess you probably do because I figure anyone reading the fanfiction would know the series well enough to recognize them. I look at it as honouring the great Watsuki-sama *bows low* a truly great man.**

**Well, till next time. Love you guys, and can't wait to hear from you =3**

**Translation List: **

**Sakabatou** – reversed edge sword

**Ikimashou!** – Let's go!

**Ouji-chan** – little prince

**Kiyotsukete **– Be careful

**Tanjou-bi Omedetou – **Happy Birthday (informal)

**Abuna!** – Look out!

**Futae no Kiwami - **Double Layer Limit or "Mastery of Two Layers

**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki - **Part Two of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's Succession Technique; a Battou Jutsu stance that leads with the left leg. Only those who have the will to live can learn this technique. The attacker will attack as normal, and the user will use the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki to defend and counterattack.

**Onegai** - please

**Musuko** - son

**O ****Genki desu ka****? **– Are you okay?

**Genki desu, arigatou** – I am fine, thank you

**Sore wa yokatta** – I am glad to hear that

**Anata ****mo **– You too


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Yeah it has been a while and I'm really sorry, but this chapter was an unexpected challenge. Phew! It has been a long time since a chapter gave me this much trouble, the last few were so easy to write that I think I got too cocky. I found I had to add a lot more to what I originally planned to write to develop the characters some more and properly sort out their feelings if I wanted the rest of the story to make sense. But after looking it over and re-writing it a million timesI still have a feeling I have left something out, so if anyone sees anything that does not seem to make sense, don't hesitate to inform me.

This chapter was also not supposed to be this long either, but I doubt any of you will have a problem with that. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

Kamiya Kaoru – 17

**Makimachi Misao - 17**

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****19**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 19**

**Kiyosato Akira - 21**

**Takani ****Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Chapter 13**

It was the kind of night one did not waste inside. Winters in Hiten Mitsurugi usually never brought such nights, but the snow had suddenly stopped falling, and after weeks of obscurity, the heavy cloud cover had cleared, leaving the night sky clear and dotted with many glittering stars. Even the the sliver of a moon was glowing and trying its best to cast the entire land in its silver light.

If it had not been so cold the night's festivities would have been moved from indoors to the gardens, which would have allowed the many guests in the Great Hall to enjoy the magnificent display that was currently painting the night sky in sudden bursts and booms of colourful lights.

Kenshin was one of the only ones who were partaking in the exceptional night. He walked through the gardens, his footsteps noiseless on the snow covered paths as if he was a floating phantom.

The sakura trees shed every time the light breeze blew, and their petals dusted the ground, causing a sweet fragrance to fill the air every time his feet disturbed the pink litter. And the final touch of magic to the night was added by the fireflies which danced around him; their haunting green light glowing as soft as a whisper.

The peaceful atmosphere was a relief for the young prince. His body still ached slightly, and he would have much preferred to have stayed on the comfortable settee that Tomoe had placed him on to rest, but despite her command for him not to move, Kenshin had had to get away for the sake of his sanity.

He was tired of being confined. Because of his physical state after the fight he had spent his entire birthday yesterday and most of this day in his room, lying in bed.

The last thing he remembered, before he passed out at the harbour, was falling into Kaoru's arms and then experiencing the most peaceful sleep he had had for a long time, but when he opened his eyes again, about midday of his birthday, all that had disappeared. He had woken up to his right arm in a sling and vicious stabs of pain in his thigh and back where Shishio had cut him. And as the memory of what had happened the night before came flooding back to him, he felt the weight of all of it crash down upon him.

A deep depression had quickly settled in him and those who came to see him had been met with frostiness or snappish remarks. He had turned away from their birthday presents and snubbed their pleasant acclamations.

He had not even wanted Tomoe to visit him; he had not had the strength to deal with the usual lifeless manner she dealt with everything. Either that or she would have feed him with compliments that were meant to comfort him, but would make him feel worse because they would be void of any sincerity and true understanding.

After a while he had declared that he had no desire to see anyone, and the visits stopped. Only Hiko had barged in, staying long enough to say he was ashamed of how he was behaving and to thoroughly explain that he was a baka deshi for injuring his arm while doing the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

His father's scolding had done nothing to improve Kenshin's mood, and he found himself getting even more agitated because the person he had thought would be the most concerned over his well being, had not even tried to visit him yet.

He had waited all day; all the while he had fumed, getting even surlier, barking at all the poor servants who tended to him and refusing to cooperate with anything the doctors wanted him to do.

That morning, after he had sent his breakfast away for the second time because the eggs were still not right, a bouquet of sunflowers had been brought to him, with a small white card that said "Himura-san, Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu. Feel better. Kaoru"

He had looked to the back of the card to see if there was more, but he had been met with blank space. He had read the message over several times to see if there maybe some hidden meaning behind the words, but there was none he could see and he then got mad at himself for expecting anything more.

What had he expected? He and Kaoru had not seen each other for almost two years, they had not parted on good terms and they had only been reunited a day ago in a meeting that had been so emotionally disconcerting that he was not even sure what it had all meant, and he doubted Kaoru had either.

But on the other hand she had come all the way down to the harbor to see him. She had clearly been greatly concerned about his well-being then. So what exactly did that say? Were they friends? The fact that she had not even come to see him and the way she kept calling him 'Himura-san' suggested differently. But what about that overpowering feeling he experienced when she was near; the one that immediately stimulated his ki to life like she had flicked an 'On' switch in him.

He had lay there pondering all this, the sunflower bouquet in his hands, until his still fatigued body, callously reminded him he should be resting with piercing jolts of pain to his temples. He had carelessly tossed the pretty arrangement aside and went to sleep, convincing himself he did not really care if Kaoru came to see him or not.

Since he had spent his birthday recovering, the celebrations had been postponed to the next day, and Megumi had left strict orders to not let him out of bed until it was absolutely time for everything to begin in the Great Hall. She had also told him to take it easy and not overexert himself. Kenshin had heard every other word of her warnings; at the time he had been too eager to escape the imprisoning bedroom and be free, but he had had no idea he would be stepping from one confining situation into another one which had in fact been exhausting, both physically and mentally.

He had found himself in a room filled with every type of fool that Kami had placed on the earth to test those of patience and intelligence. After only an hour, he had been practically screaming in his mind and desperately looking for an exit like a caged animal. The opportune moment came and he had slunk away from the suffocating crowds of aristocrats and their continuous mindless chatter. It had come not a second too soon because if Kenshin had to deal with one other person congratulated him on the so-called 'victory' against Shishio once more, he was not sure if he would have been able to keep his replies polite.

Kenshin kicked away a pebble that was in his path. It flew a good distance and he heard it finally strike the garden wall far to his right. That's what he wanted to do to those insipid morons back there.

What did any of those shallow minded idiots know any way? Some of them were older than him by far, some with more silver in their hair than colour, and all they knew was how to portray ignorant elitist behaviour and wallow in a capacious and self-indulging lifestyle.

Kenshin chuckled, but it came out with no true amusement. They had all tried to dole out supposed bits of wisdom to him, who was standing at the edge of the precipice of adulthood. He had smiled and listened with half an ear, while in his mind he screamed out what he truly wanted to say to those around him who felt they were so knowledgeable about life. In truth, with all their years and experience they knew nothing about anything, and Kenshin detested that they thought they could lecture him.

"These things happen," they had said in their obnoxious careless manner.

"_Yes, but they shouldn't you idiots,"_ he had thought ferociously while a frozen smile had donned his face. _"Not if you truly looked at everything at every angle, studied your enemy and really understand what was at stake if you fail." _

"There was barely any damage, so the kingdom's finances are not going to be wasted with over excessive repairs."

He had fought not to snarl at that one. _"I'm sure that is what is forth most in my mind, you cold-hearted reptiles." _He had longed to let the sarcastic words out to strike out at them. _"Let's not think of the poor people who remain behind, who have lost loved ones and are now homeless, as long as the money is safe. I shall sleep soundly tonight."_

"Omedetou gozaimasu, your highness. How blessed Hiten Mitsurugi is to have such a strong and clever prince. Their futures are in excellent hands."

"_No, I'm not! I almost feel sorry for my people for having me as a future hope. Don't you understand? So much depends on me. I can't continue doing this for the rest of my life. It's too much." _

By that time he had been feeling like a powder keg of rage and frustration and he had wanted to scream at all of them, but Tomoe had been at his side, beaming with so much pride, he could not have disappointed her, and really there was no point in making a scene, so he had contained himself and nodded his head in acknowledgement of the praise.

As Kenshin walked through the garden, he thought there was no way he could enjoy his birthday party or anything ever again.

His life had been permanently plotted out for him and he could see, as if it was laid out on paper in front of him in plain writing, that it all was tainted with misery, woe and guilt, and his young heart trembled.

Even though his father had told him not to, he could not help feeling the death of each innocent person scratching brutally at his insides.

What happened the night before was not a success. It was nothing to applaud him for. A true victory would have ended with no lives lost.

Hiko had told him it was foolish to want something which did not exist.

Kenshin had spent years studying every little detail and method of how to be a successful ruler and strategist, and though his father had told him countless times that theory and real life rarely intertwined when it came to critical situations that really mattered, Kenshin still had not really understood. Until lastnight.

In his whole life, Hiten Mitsurugi had never experienced war or even an assault on the scale Shishio had come with. It just showed how young he really was. He had studied the history of the wars his ancestors had fought. He had even read about the ones his father had partake in when he was a young man and king, and Kenshin had thought he had taken in the words and known what it was like. In the safety of his room, he had read those history books and he had naively imagined himself leading charges, making perfect decisions that always ended in victory and honour. How foolish he had truly been; it had been nothing like that.

Kenshin sighed. It was all just another reminder of what his future held. He was nineteen and in a day it would be his Seijin No Hi, where he would officially become a man, and he found he was terrified at what was to come after that. As a newly stated adult he would have a lot more responsibilities placed on him. It would be added to those which he barely dealt with now.

His chest clenched painfully and he forced himself not to yell in frustration. He really did not think he was strong enough to deal with anymore situations, where he gambled lives, which were not his. The thought of facing that for the rest of his life made him want to curl into a ball and pray that time would stop and he stayed a child forever.

Why was it that he had to be the one to contend with all this? He had not asked to be born a prince.

He recalled seeing young Tsubame laughing and enjoying herself at the party. Her eyes had danced and her laugh had chimed as Kaoru's little brother had twirled her on the dance floor. She had seemed so happy and carefree.

Kenshin's mouth pressed into a firm line. Of course she was. She was the child of a servant and would never know the burden of ruling a country and being responsible for so many lives. How he envied her, and he would have traded every treasure he had for one day experiencing the precious freedom she held.

With another weary sigh, Kenshin's gaze turned upward to the fireworks exploding in the sky. They were amazing, not only because they were dazzling, but the intricate patterns they formed and wove were mind boggling.

Katsu had really gone all out; every year the man reached a new level and he continued to climb, always trying to out due himself.

Kenshin admired the man and his creations, but at the moment he wanted to block out the consistent booming that filled the quiet of the night. The explosions reminded him too much of the Rengoku's bombs used by Shishio to rip into Hiten Mitsurugi.

He just wanted peace. He wanted to shut out the world; the sound of those in the Great Hall whose voices, even out there, were like annoying incessant buzzing in his ear; the lighthearted music that wove in the air; as well as the celebrating down in the city. He knew everyone was happy that Shishio was defeated and their prince was coming of age, but at the moment he wished they would all just be silent.

All of it would not be so hard to endure, if he had one of his friends with him. Though after the boorish way he had behaved toward them, he was not surprised they had all stayed clear of him during the party. Still he could not help feeling some bitterness toward them; His best friend at least should have been there, but Sanosuke had not made a single appearance all night.

"_He's probably somewhere making out with his precious fiancée," _Kenshin thought, letting the fears of losing his cherished relationship with his childhood friend fill him with more resentment.

It was not long until he ran out of garden to walk. He came to the lake that sat in the middle, but he did not let that stop his much desired escape from the world.

There was a beautiful white octagonal gazebo placed at the centre of the lake that was connected to the shores by a path of crystal stepping stones, and Kenshin made his way across them with small hops. With his right arm in a sling, his balance was slightly thrown off, and he was a little bit concerned that he might spill into the cold waters that were only a few inches beneath his feet, but he managed to make it to the structure without too much effort.

Safely on the solid floor of the gazebo, he breathed a sigh, and sat down on one of the stone benches that were there. He would not admit it if asked, but he was beginning to long for the settee; his injuries were throbbing and fatigue was beginning to wash over him.

He did not want to return to the party though, so he remained sitting in the gazebo and to counter his protesting body, he focused his mind and relaxed by using one of the many mediating exercises Aoshi had taught him.

He closed his eyes and ears to everything around him, especially the awful din of those irritating fireworks, and for one moment, he allowed himself to entertain the blissful idea of living a life where he was not a prince.

"Tanjou-bi Omedetou, chibisuke."

The sudden voice made him start, and he had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but when he opened his eyes again he found himself staring cross-eyed at a slice of strawberry and cream chocolate cake on a plate, and when he looked up he saw Kaoru smiling down at him and twitching the plate encouragingly at him.

An irritated frown creased his brow; the fact that she had not come to visit him yesterday or today was still fresh in his mind. He huffily turned his head away from the plate. "Why do you insist on calling me everything else but 'Kenshin'?" he asked indignantly.

Kaoru giggled, and Kenshin caught a slight nervousness in it. "Gomen," she said, as she settled herself next to him. "I know you hate being called that, but old habits die hard, ne?" She then placed the plate of cake between them on the bench.

Kenshin huffed. "I hardly think I still deserve the name anymore. I've grown almost two inches since you last saw me, and the top of my head reaches up to Sanosuke's shoulder now."

"Hai," she said, gazing down at her hands in her lap, a small smile on her lips. "I noticed."

He looked at her and observed the fine outline of her profile. It still amazed him how beautiful she had become. He would have never believed the young woman beside him was the same girl he had grown up with.

This Kaoru wore make-up now; not as much as the other court ladies with their white painted faces, but she wore gentle touches of charcoal over her eyes and rouge on her lips and cheeks, that in his opinion, was not really needed, but did emphasize each of her stunning features magnificently.

She wore elaborate kimonos of brilliant patterns and pictures that unfortunately paled in comparison to her, but were, at the same time, enhanced by the fact that she was the one wearing it.

The one she wore now was emerald green and had the images of cranes printed on it. Her graceful movements made the work of art flow and the birds appeared to about to take flight. She had that magic about her, and Kenshin was not surprised that a few of their artists had enthusiastically asked the Kasshin princess to honour their work by having her pose for them.

It had only made everyone fall even more under her undeniable charm when an endearing shade of pink had kissed her cheeks and she had asked in an adorable clueless manner, "Watashi?"

It was actually because of her he had gotten the chance to escape the party. Apparently no eyes could help being drawn to the kendo princess when she was dancing with her boyfriend.

Seeing the two dancing together had been another reason for him to want to exit the insufferable party. He had started to feel ill by all the remarks of the marvelous couple Kaoru and Soujiro made.

Kenshin glowered a little; he did not see it. Compared to her vibrancy, Soujiro was a lifeless wax figurine. And besides...he was too tall for her.

A firefly that had left his group of brothers and sisters suddenly appeared. After hovering above them for a few seconds, it finally rested on Kaoru's hair and happily casted its ethereal light on her face. Kenshin almost chuckled; even the fireflies were attracted to her.

Kaoru had begun fidgeting and her eyes were shifting nervously back and forth from her lap to him, and Kenshin suddenly realized that he had been staring at her fixatedly for a long time, a ridiculous smile on his face.

Heat spread across Kenshin's face and he turned his head away quickly. For a long time he scowled at nothing, because once again he found himself in this situation with Kaoru. Even after all this time apart she still had this power over him. Before, growing up, she had always known all the right buttons to push to make him angry and lose control, and now, even though her methods were different and so much more intriguing, she was succeeding, with her presence alone, in unraveling him. Stripping him down; taking away all his training, his control and rational thought, leaving this pathetic trembling version of him that was unacceptable as a warrior or a prince.

He hated feeling so vulnerable. He felt himself getting even more irritable than he had been before. He had come out there to be alone and sort his jumbled thoughts, but Kaoru was there being distracting and making him more confused.

"Why did you follow me out here anyway?" he asked rather sharply. It was unfair of him, but she was the only one there to take his frustration out on.

A slight frown appeared on Kaoru's smooth forehead, and he did not know if it was at his tone or the fact that she did not really know the answer to his question.

Her eyes suddenly fell on the cake between them and she snatched it up as if it were a lifeline. She turned a bright smile on him and held out the plate to him. "You left the party before you could have any cake, and the way Yahiko was inhaling it, I thought I should at least get you a piece before it was all gone."

With his head still turned, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Oya," he said sarcastically. "I'm surprised that you saw me at all. You seemed like you were really enjoying yourself dancing with Soujiro all night. And the way all those admirers were gushing over you." He opened his eyes again to aim an accusing stare at her. "I'm honoured that the oh-so-magnificent Kasshin princess actually noticed my presence."

Kaoru's gaze returned back to the plate in her lap, but not fast enough for Kenshin not to see the embarrassed look form on her face. "I will never get used to it." She smiled, but there was sadness in it. "Back home, they shower me with praise too. I know I've changed a lot, but I think all of these compliments are going to my head. I wish they would stop."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and made an incredulous noise. "Please, you love every syrupy word."

She giggled and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. She seemed to have forgotten that every bit of her ebony tresses had been wound up in an elaborate style of fancy ribbons, combs and ornaments.

Kenshin was annoyed by that too; the towering style made her look too much like Tomoe and the other ladies. Kaoru should keep all the adornment simple like how she had been when he had first laid eyes on her at his introduction party the night before. Her natural beauty was enough decoration. He was glad she at least was not wearing the awful white make up, that made Tomoe look like a lifeless porcelain doll. If Kaoru had appeared wearing it, he was not sure if he would have been able to stop himself from taking her straight to the stream and making her wash it off.

"I suppose I do like it a bit," Kaoru admitted. Her expression then became somber and her eyes looked up at the fireworks, but her eyes were so distant Kenshin doubted she really saw them.

"All my life I have always wanted to be admired," she said, and blushed as if ashamed by her admission. "I envied Tomoe and Megumi. How they were always turning down boys left and right, and being fawned over and fancied." She paused to give a light chuckle, though her eyes were barely amused. "I have all that now. I have been compared to great beauties of the past, and ridiculously, to goddesses, and men of all ages have thrown proposals at my feet, but strangely as it all continues I find that I'm slowly being lost in it all. I'm losing myself, and that worries me."

Kenshin had wearily lolled his head against the back of the bench. He was now observing Kaoru beneath half-lidded lazy eyes. He did not quite get what her problem was. In the past hours of reuniting with her, in his belief, this new Kaoru was wonderful. Far better than the one he used to know. How could she want to return to that unacceptable, improper version of herself?

His gaze stroked over her form again and his heart kicked in appreciation. Did she still not grasp how exquisite she had become?

He shook his head. She always had been a little bit oblivious and naïve. _"Soujiro must have had a hard time getting her to understand he wanted to be 'more than friends' with her," _he mused, letting an amused form on his lips.

He had forgotten, especially after being so surprised over how much she had altered, that she was only sixteen and she was not yet a woman, but still a young girl. She would probably understand things more when she got older and more mature.

She seemed to be waiting for him to respond to what she said, but he knew better not to say what he was thinking to her, so he remained silent. Finally after fidgeting with her kimono sleeves, she apparently understood that he was not going to answer because she picked up the fork that was in the plate and stared at the cake with a look of longing in her eyes

"Well if you're not going to eat this..." She cut a big piece with the fork and placed it in her mouth. "I will." And she grinned around her mouthful. She then proceeded to chew, all the while, making satisfying humming noises. "Oishii!" she finally cried in delight and soon the silver utensil was once again eagerly digging into the rich treat.

Kenshin watched in fascination at how she was gobbling the cake. Her eyes had a childlike light to them and crumbs had appeared at the edges of her mouth. He smirked; this was more like the Kaoru he used to know and it bared a similar likeness to the impelling image he had been forming in his thoughts when they were dancing, of him feeding her cake.

The chill air around them stung at his blazing cheeks, and he had to clear his throat before he could say anything at all.

"You know I never said I did not want it." He then wiggled his right arm that was in the sling. "It's just that right now I can't manage to eat anything properly. Tomoe has been too busy mingling to help me and I'm practically star-..."

His eyes widened when Kaoru suddenly silenced him by shoving a fork full of cake in his mouth. She giggled at his shocked expression as he chewed and swallowed.

"Good, ne?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled and gave him another morsel before she took one for herself.

"So," she began as she busily dug the fork into the thick chocolate frosting. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside resting and enjoying all the fuss and praise of being Hiten Mitsurugi's hero and birthday boy?" She stuck her tongue out in amusement for a moment before she went on. "Soon to be a man, of course."

He anxiously stared at the cake, hoping the next forkful was for him, but she placed it in her mouth and smiled mischievously in his direction. He scowled and tried to fold his arms until, with a huff, he realized the task was impossible with his arm in a sling.

"In answer to your question, my greedy hime," he said, unaware of how he was pouting. "I am out here because I could no longer take being around all those fools in there." A low frown stabbed into his brow. "I was being suffocated by their idiocy and I rather endanger myself of being injured again than spend another moment with them." He sneered. "They know nothing and understand nothing."

"Souka?" Kaoru said, she put down the fork and held the plate of half eaten cake in her lap. Her sapphire eyes were curious and focused on him.

"Aa," he continued. "They come up to me, their mouths dripping with praise and empty words, but they have no idea what truly happened in this country the other night." The images of the dead bodies and sad looks of those who had lost so much flashed in his mind. He covered his face with his good hand, hoping that even though the horrifying pictures were not in front of his eyes, he could still block them out.

"I can't do this," he moaned. His hand then fell from his face and became an enraged fist on his thigh. "Why should I have to do this?" His eyes were not amber, but the usual serene of the lavender in his eyes was gone and was now razor sharp. "I did not ask for any of this. All this responsibility and trial was forcefully shoved into my hands, and it's not fair that so much weighs on my shoulders." His fist slammed down on the stone bench. "Everything I decide to do, down to the most miniscule and mediocre action, I have to consider how it affects my kingdom and if it's best for the happiness of my people."

His mind went to Tomoe. She was at the party talking to as many influential people as possible. He frowned; she probably did not even notice he was gone. When they had first got together, she used to be so much more affectionate, but all that had changed over time. His teeth clenched and ground together. Another thing complicated and ruined by the suffocating royal status that plagued his life like a curse.

"Perfection is demanded of me," he spat. "I can never make a mistake like a normal person, because the repercussions would affect so many." He picked up one of the many pretty stones decorating the gazebo and threw it furiously in the pond. He watched the growing ripples disturbing the calm reflective surface and he grimaced. "What would happen if I disappeared right now? Run away, give up my title, like my great grandfather did and leave Hiten Mitsurugi behind forever."

Kaoru was silent. Her blue eyes disclosed nothing as they stared at him steadily and she remained that way for a long time before she finally, as if he had not said anything, picked up the fork and began eating the cake again.

He turned his frown on her. He had expected her to be shocked at his words. Gasp and lecture him on how wrong what he was saying was, but her eyes were staring across the lake as she placed piece after piece of cake in her mouth.

Kenshin's frown did not take long to become a glare as he observed her unruffled composure. It irritated him that she seemed to be ignoring him.

"Did you hear me Kaoru?" he asked sharply. "I don't want to be a prince anymore."

Still nothing from her, but the gentle clink of the fork against the china she held in her hand.

His frown dug into his face more deeply. His fist shivered at his side and he felt all his pent up rage shoot out of him. "Will you stop stuffing your face for one second and listen to me?" He was shouting, but he did not care who heard him. He leapt to his feet so he would be looming over Kaoru. "I'm tired of all of this! I'm going to leave and go far away, where no one knows me and I will finally able to live in peace."

Kaoru hummed as she put another bit of cake in her mouth. "Tae-sensei is a genius in the kitchen. Maybe someday, with more practice, I'll be able to make a cake as delicious as this."

Not believing what he was hearing, he stared at the girl with incredulous eyes for a moment, but then with a loud growl he viciously knocked the plate out of her hands. "You don't understand!" he screamed. "No one does!"

The delicate china flew through the air, crashed to the floor and smashed to pieces on the gazebo floor, spilling the cake and reducing it to crumbs.

Breathing hard, quick clouds of frost rushing in out of his mouth, he stared down at Kaoru, waiting for her to explode at him, but after a minute of pure silence she still had not reacted the way he expected. She just sat there, her hands joined in her lap and her face lowered.

He was just about to continue with his tantrum, when Kaoru suddenly got up and before he could even think about dodging, her palm connected with his cheek sharply.

"You are so blind." Her head was still slightly lowered, so her expression was hidden, but her words were clear and as frigid as the winter around them. "Maybe you really aren't ready to become an adult."

Holding his stinging cheek, Kenshin glowered at her and was about to say something harsh when she suddenly turned her head upward, and Kenshin instantly felt all his words die in his throat as a pair of blue eyes, teeming with so much intensity, locked on him, causing him to step back slightly.

"That is what your greatest fault is Kenshin Himura," Kaoru declared. "You are so unspeakably arrogant that you are unable to see what is right in front of your very own eyes." She shook her head. "Do you really think you are the only one who ever felt trapped in their status?

Kenshin frowned. Of course he did not think that. But it did seem like out of all of the others, more was expected of him. Even when he was younger he could never spend as much time with his friends or doing what he liked when he wanted. Hiko had made sure that almost every bit of his time was used in training him to be a warrior and a king. It was the norm for most children of royal birth, but Kenshin had always been pushed to his breaking point.

He remembered those nights when Sanosuke had to practically carry him from the dojo after sessions with his father. Sometimes his whole body would ache so badly that he could not move, but if Dr. Gensai did not state that he was dying, Kenshin was expected to be up the next day prompt for all his studies and more training in the dojo.

Surely, no one else had had it as bad as he did. He had the right to complain. They were all lucky that he had not run away sooner.

Kaoru seemed to be able to know what he was thinking because her next words were pointed. "What about Akira? His father died when he was thirteen. Thirteen Kenshin! Crowned when he was barely even considered a teenager. Can you even imagine how frightened he must have been? All that responsibility on one so young. His youth was taken away from him the moment that crown was placed on his head. Don't you think he looks back and regrets what he lost? Wishing that he could be like a normal person, or even like you, who even though had a tough time growing up, still got to spend time with his friends, play games and have a childhood."

Kenshin tried to say something, but Kaoru plowed over him, her voice unyielding

"And Misao. Okashira at fifteen. You could not make it, so you weren't there to see the barely noticeable moment, when she said the last words of her oath there was a slight look of sorrow and fear in her eyes." Kaoru's own eyes sadden for her friend. "It was so brief, like a flash of light, because she knew she could not let all her clan members see how young and scared she really was. They needed to know at that moment that she was willing to accept leadership and she was strong enough to take all their lives in her hands."

Kenshin had not known this. Misao always seemed so light-hearted all the time. One would never believe the young kunoichi held any doubt or worry in those green eyes that constantly seemed to glow with the spirit of a soaring bird.

"Sanosuke," Kaoru's words continued to drive into his head. "He had to suffer the loss of forty-one of the men he helped train. Don't you think he's wondering if he taught them enough? If somewhere he could have done better?"

Kaoru pointed to the west side of the palace. "He's in the infirmary with Megumi. They have not left there since yesterday." She aimed an accusing glance at him. "Except when they came to visit you, because they were so overcome with worry over your condition."

Kenshin felt like he could have disappeared into the floor. He had been so awful to them when they came to see him and he regretted how he had thought of Sanosuke with so much scorn only a little while ago.

How had he not even considered Sanosuke when he had heard about the dead soldiers? He really was blind.

"I suppose you noticed that they are not at your party," Kaoru told him drily. "They're watching over those who are fighting for their lives after all that destruction." She drew in a deep breath. "A child, whose burns covered his entire body, died in Megumi's arms today. Anyone could see how heartbroken she was, but she did not even have time to mourn before the next victim was brought to her. She had to pull herself together because those people needed her."

Kenshin remained silent. Guilt stabbed at his body from all sides. His eyes had long since lowered where Kaoru's piercing gaze could no longer assault them. He could not hide from her blunt words so easily though.

She jabbed her finger sharply in his chest. "You are just as clueless as those you have been criticizing. How can you be so conceited that you don't even notice how much our friends have to deal with?" He could not see her, but the way her voice was shivering, he knew she was furious.

"We all have our burdens to bear, and it is so insulting...to them...and to me, that you don't realize that." Kenshin looked up into her face, and saw that his prediction of how angry she was, was correct. He could feel her ki blazing all around them. And once again he was struck by her; she was just as stunning angry as she was when she glowed with happiness.

His eyes lowered again; she was simply too much to gaze at for long. She was like the fireworks that were still bursting and lightening the night sky above them.

"How dare you say that I don't understand," she demanded fiercely. Her hands balled up at her sides. "For almost a year now I've been running Kasshin. My days are spent in diplomatic meetings, pouring over papers trying to approve or disapprove of the constant requests, organizing down to the last penny how to efficiently spend the kingdom's treasury and that is not even half of the things that are demanded of me. By the end of each day I am exhausted, wrung completely dry, and I know I have to get up the next morning and start all over again, because when you're ruling a kingdom the work's never done and never will be.

"All of it was suddenly tossed into my hands. Do you know how many times this past year I wished I wasn't a princess? That I did not have so much on me? When my father fell ill and they told me I had to take over for him, I shamed myself, because I was more terrified at having to run the country alone than over fact that he was in bad health.

"Those first few months were a nightmare, I cried myself to sleep every night because I felt so overwhelmed by everything. You don't think I entertained hundreds of plans on how I would slip away; in a disguise in the shadows of the night, in the back of a hay cart, over the garden wall when no one was looking. But I knew that I could not do any of those things because no matter how unfair it all is for me, it is what it is.

"I am a princess, you are a prince, and it is our duty to take care of our kingdoms, and we cannot give up because so many are depending on us, and we have no time to whine and complain. That does nothing for them." He felt her cold stare on him like a sudden chill. "You are not the only one who had a hard childhood. You're not the only one who has been shoved into something you feel you're not ready for. You are not the only one who was affected by what happened last night. Stop selfishly making it all about you and take a good look around you." Kaoru placed her hands under his chin and forced his head up so he was looking at her. "Remember, your _Seijin no Hi_ is not what makes you a man. That is only a day. It is only when you face your life, meeting each challenge with courage drawn and wisdom sharpening its edge, will you really be considered a worthy adult."

Kenshin could only stare at her. He knew the expression on his face was as staggered as he felt. Her words had struck him more sharply than her slap. Had she always been this strong? He could not believe he had just been calling Kaoru a little girl because at that moment standing in front of her, being the target of her scorn and reprimand, he felt like he was years younger than her.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. All of what Kaoru had said was correct. How full of himself he was. Suddenly the exact meaning of the words his father had said to him on the harbour came to him.

From the moment Aoshi and Misao had come to get him, he had thought everything was on his shoulders alone. And in face of the devastation afterward, he had closed in on himself, shutting everyone else out and soaking in all the sadness through every pore, until he could think of nothing else but his own adversity.

He may stand higher in status than all of them, but that did not mean his feelings of hurt were any more prominent than anyone else involved. Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao; he was dishonouring them all and making everything they did seem useless. And by acting like a spoilt child, he was insulting all those like Akira who had been struggling valiantly for years, always sacrificing their own desires for the people they ruled over.

All day he had been moping; feeling sorry for himself and making all those around who cared for him concerned, therefore not allowing them to completely tend to those who really deserved attention or maybe even concentrate on their own grief.

Kenshin's eyes shifted everywhere but on the young woman in front of him whose hands still held his head firmly forward and eyes had yet to leave him. Never had he felt so ashamed of himself, and somewhere inside him he was able to be a little bit amused over the puzzling fact that Kaoru was always able to make him feel this way. He knew he deserved it though, and her words were a much needed blow to his over inflated ego.

His shoulders slumped in a deep sigh. "Gomen nasai Kaoru," he said firmly, his eyes pinning to the ground again. "I have greatly dishonoured you and all my friends by being so inattentive and selfish. I have shamed myself in the eyes of my ancestors." His teeth were bruising his bottom lip. "I have no right to call myself a Hiten Mitsurugi prince," he hissed, feeling great disgust for himself. "I never can..."

To his surprise, Kaoru's fingers covered his lips. His eyes leveled with Kaoru' face and he was perplexed by the look of kindness he was seeing in her azure eyes, especially since a moment of ago they had been full with so much anger and disapproval for him.

She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, before a playful smile pulled the corners of her lips. "There you go feeling sorry for yourself again." she said teasingly. "You know what your other problem is, chibisuke?"

He was once again lost in her gaze, and therefore he could only manage to shake his head in response.

Her face became stoic. "You take yourself too seriously," she said gravely, but then ruined it by giggling and winking at him.

She began brushing back his bangs, and his eyelids instantly closed at light caresses of her fingers. "If you feel unworthy," she said, her tone soft. "Stop complaining about it and do something that will make you worthy, like becoming one of the greatest rulers, not only in Hiten Mitsurugi, but in the whole world. That's what I'm striving for."

Kenshin opened his eyes once more, because he found he could not bear to have her out of his sight for long.

That strong will was glistening in her eyes again, and he wondered if it had always been there, even before she had taken over Kasshin.

"What if I make mistakes?" he asked, wanting her reassurance. "I don't know if I can take anyone else suffering because of me."

"You can," she told him firmly. "It's like when you face an opponent in battle. Just remember to never make the same mistake twice. Learn from the first time and continue to try to do your best." Her fingers slid down, stroking the cheek that had suffered the sting of her slap. He shivered in response.

"I've known you for practically most of my life," she whispered, and Kenshin wondered if she knew how laced with tenderness her words had become. Or how her eyes were brimming with emotion.

"And..." By then Kaoru's touch was coating every inch of his face and a peaceful sigh escaped from her as she did so. "I know that you have more than enough strength, will and courage to become an incredible king."

That prediction had been made by several people, particularly by one who while saying it had had held his face in this exact same way Kaoru was now, but in no way had the words been as sincere and filled Kenshin with as much warmth and comfort as they did now.

He let the feeling wash over him, allowing it to sooth the aches and melt away the worries that had inflicted him up to this point; all the nights of no sleep, because his mind would not stop making him obsess over the future; the never ending preparations for his birthday and Seijin No Hi, making them seem like a looming threat that was coming closer each day; the fear and sorrow caused by Shishio; even the fact that they were yet to find the traitor in their midst. It was all silenced, now laying tame inside of him, and it was all because of Kaoru.

His Kaoru. Those two simple words drove into him forcefully. Yes, she would always be his, no matter what anyone else said. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her touch, it was all his and no one else could have her.

Kaoru's expression was starting to become apprehensive, with no wonder, because for the last few minutes Kenshin had been staring at her and with how his emotions were stirring up inside of him, he knew his eyes were slowly changing colour.

She gave a laugh that was touch with a wisp of breathlessness. "Well that's enough lecturing for the night." Her eyes darted in the direction of the Great Hall. "We should be getting back, Himura-san. They're probably missing you already." She then gave a dramatic shudder. "Plus, it's starting to get colder."

Her hands began slowly falling from his face, but when they lowered to his chest, Kenshin quickly captured her wrists with his good hand and he held them there firmly, so her palms were flat against him.

His eyes had not wavered from hers for even a second. By now, the brethren of the firefly who had ventured over earlier, had followed his lead and their teasing lights were currently darting through the dimness of the gazebo, weaving in between them, and Kenshin was mesmerized at how their unnatural green light kissed Kaoru's face, illuminating her flawless features in a breathtaking way.

"I don't feel cold at all," Kenshin murmured dreamily. It was true; his insides were warm and getting more so, and he did not believe for one moment that she could not feel how charged the air around them had become. He was surprised that their skin was not dampening.

A tiny frown creased Kaoru's forehead as she looked at her captured hands and she gave a slight tug at his hold. When he did not even loosen his fingers, she raised her eyes back up to him. They were confused at first, but when she got a good look at his eyes, they started and a gasp parted her full red lips, and he guessed that his eyes had probably completed their amber transformation.

"Seriously Himura-san," she said and began pulling at her imprisoned hands again more insistently. She was trying to sound more imposing, but he had not missed the almost discreet tremor in her voice and it was now the third time he had seen a swallow travel down her ivory throat. "You don't want to miss your birthday party, ne?"

"I like it here," Kenshin said, his words full of amusement. He then let the fingers of his injured arm graze her hands, and was fascinated by the strangled sound that came out of her mouth because it was something between a terrified squeak and a satisfied purr.

A smile spread slowly across his face, and he did not try to make it any less wicked than he knew it appeared. He put a bit more pressure on her wrist, making her palms press more into his chest, and he gave a sigh of pleasure. Even though his clothes kept her from directly coming in contact with his skin, her touch seemed to burn through the barrier, soak into his skin and chase away the last bit of gloom in him. It was fueling him like he had just drunk an entire glass of sake, and he could even feel the fervent strum of his heart vibrating through her wrists.

Her own pulse point was bouncing rapidly against his fingertips, and he proceeded to rub his thumb against her wrist, hoping to sooth it, but only seeming to send it sprinting instead.

Kaoru had observed all this and he instantly saw the desperation fill her irises that were as wide as the ones of a skittish deer. She then tried to laugh it all off again, but it came out as a rather hysterical giggle. Her eyes were still darting about, now more frantically than before. They fell on his arm in the sling and she grabbed out at her next possible means of escape like a drowning man.

"I know you are not fully recovered," she said in a rush, but then had to stop when he suddenly stepped forward, and another startled gasp escaped out of her. She then watched, spellbound, as his finger slowly traced the characters of his name on the back of her hand.

Her jaw worked noiseless for a moment, but she shook her head hard and she went on with the same determination she had earlier, clear on her face. "You're causing yourself great harm staying out here when you should be inside resting, Himura-san."

"Kenshin," he corrected her in a whisper, and with their eyes locked on each other, he released her wrists and took the last step that closed the gap between their bodies.

His head lowered and his lips touched hers with the light pressure of a feather. Her lips were motionless against his, her large azure eyes were uncertain as they gazed into his which were only a few centimeters away. He let his lips brush gently against the irresistible softness of her mouth, asking her. His insides squirmed anxiously; he felt like he had been waiting forever to do this, but if she did accept him, it was pointless.

As his lips continued their caresses, Kaoru's eyes eventually darken to the cloudiness of ink, and that was the last he saw of them before her lids fluttered closed. "Ken...shin," she breathed and her mouth started to move against his, hesitantly but curious.

Kenshin instantly responded; his own eyes closed and his lips, more eager than hers, urgently molded against her mouth, now begging her to respond with just as much fervor.

Aching seconds ticked by, but finally she complied and he immediately placed his left hand behind her neck so he could angle her head and therefore deepen the kiss.

With a blissful sigh, Kaoru's shoulders sagged and her hands fell from his chest as her arms dropped to her sides. Her lithe form melted into him, and he was glad of it, because his other hand was not free and it had been yearning to pull her flush against his body.

If he had not gotten a satisfactory taste of his birthday cake before, he was getting one now. Kaoru pleasantly tasted of the bitter dark chocolate and the sweet strawberries, and a hint of something that was just her, that made the flavour so much more tantalizing.

By the time Kenshin's lungs began to ache for air, he was so drunk off her taste that he was willing to do without it if it meant he would not have to pull away from her luscious mouth, but he had to eventually tear away from her and his chest heaved in and out wildly.

Kaoru's eyelids were heavy and slightly glazed, and she was as breathless as he, but she was able to giggle. "Have I improved sensei?" she asked playfully.

Kenshin gave a snort of laughter. "Much, my deshi," he replied, his eyes never leaving her lips. "I think the pupil has indeed surpassed the master." At this, she giggled again, but Kenshin swallowed the sound as his mouth hungrily sought hers again.

Their lips met and parted in a series of short passionate kisses that could not even compare to the ones they had shared as children. Those had been thrilling and exciting, but never had they sparked the fire that was at the moment threatening to consume their entire bodies.

Kaoru snaked one arm around his neck, and his eyes widened when she suddenly tangled her fingers in his hair and roughly pulled him closer so his mouth crushed against hers. Also, her other hand had found the small opening in the front of his gi and her fingertip was gently running over the exposed skin there.

A shiver made the surface of his skin come alive with goose bumps, and then he made a very embarrassing squeak when her little tongue suddenly flicked repeatedly against the roof of his mouth and then swept smoothly out again so her teeth grazed his bottom lip.

Another delicious shiver travelled through him. _"She didn't learn that from me," _Kenshin thought, and then frowned when the thought processed in his mind. He instantly began kissing her with a bruising force. _"He can't have her," _his mind said repeatedly in his head, each time the words getting forcibly louder.

His hand moved from her neck and cupped her cheek. He pulled away from her so he could gaze upon her face once more. She stared back with an annoyed frown, clearly wondering why he had stopped, but he needed to confirm something in his mind.

Kenshin let his fingers brush against every inch of her face, marveling over how gorgeous she was. Her face down to the smallest contour was perfect; beautifully shaped as if an artist's skilful fingers had carved her out of ivory. She was too good for Soujiro. Maybe even too good for him.

"Kirei," his lips were saying in a hushed tone. His hand could not stop running over her features. "So beautiful."

Her eyes suddenly cleared to their usual brightness and her brow furrowed as they focused on him. "Is that all?" she asked, still panting. "Is my beauty all you see?"

Kenshin's mind was clouded with their exchange of passion, and his thoughts were too occupied with ways of how he could somehow just keep her away from everyone else who desired her, that he did not pick up on the tinge of annoyance that was now in her voice.

He laughed and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's kind of hard for me to see anything else."

He tried to kiss her again, but Kaoru jerked her head from his hands and stepped back. "Iie," she said sharply, and it was then he noticed how she was looking at him with complete disgust. "I can't believe you just said something so shallow."

"Kaoru, don't be naive." He was unaware of the impatience that had entered his words. The keenness to resume their current activities was powerful and heady. "You said yourself that you feel like you are losing your true identity in all the praise. Do you think anyone in there sees anything beyond your beautiful face and kimono?"

A glower hardened her face and chilled her stare, but he could see a tiny bit of uncertainty there as well. "Soujiro does," she said defensively after a few seconds of silence.

Kenshin bit back a snarl and let it come out as a mocking laugh instead. "Does he really? I guess you missed how he would beam even more than you when someone gave you a compliment." He really wished he could fold his arms. "He forgets himself the way he parades you around like some kind of prize pet on a leash."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru's face darkened, and then he staggered back when he was suddenly hit with the full force of Kaoru's ki.

"It is you who forgets yourself," she hissed.

He continued to retreat; he felt himself starting to panic because he suddenly was now facing a powerful opponent, an angered goddess, who wanted to smite him where he stood, and he was unarmed.

Her blue eyes were sharpened in the dimness and she bore them like knives as she advanced on him. The fireflies scattered in every direction as if they sensed her fury and were running for cover. Kenshin wished he could also escape; Kaoru's gaze was ruthlessly ripping into him and he could do nothing else but keep on trying to make some space between them, but every time he stepped back she would match it. It was not long before the back of his knees hit the stone bench and he ended up falling back and sitting down so hard that the feeling jolted to his injured arm.

He winced, but Kaoru did not even seem to care because her expression did not hold the slightest bit of remorse.

"My relationship with Soujiro is none of your business. You know nothing about what it's like between us, so don't you criticize him so easily. With my father ill, he was the one who comforted me when ruling Kasshin got so overwhelming and I felt I could not go on." Warmth filled her irises and a small smile touched her lips. "Soujiro's someone very special to me and I don't know what I would have done without him. He is the kindest, most sensitive, unselfish person I have ever known and he makes me feel like a princess beyond the fact that I am one."

Kenshin clenched his teeth until his jaw hurt. She spoke of him with such affection; each compliment like a lover's caress. He recalled the look of adoration and pride on Soujiro's face whenever he looked at Kaoru, and the way she would smile back at him when he did.

"_If he proposed…would she say 'yes'?"_ The next few beats of his heart were laborious; he had a horrible feeling she would.

Kaoru's words were gaining more fervor as she went on. "He believes in _me._" Her hand rested on her chest. "And sees me for who I am passed my title, my riches,and he certainly thinks of me as more than some kind of ornament on display to admire." She showed her teeth at him in a sneer. "Unlike you, he sees my value beyond how I look. Even before, when I was awkward, unrefined and..." She bit her lip for a second and her eyes took on a pained look, but she went on. "Ugly...he always treated me like I was something precious. And I hoped, after all this time, you would have learned to as well, but I know now it was too much to expect of one who is so self-absorbed." Her head turned from him as if she could look at him no longer.

"Why did I come out here? I don't know why I keep doing this." A bark of mirthless laughter jolted her shoulders and chest. "It's been this way since we were children, but I never learn. I allow myself to get close to you, and you always..." She shook her head, unable to go on.

"_Hurt her," _Kenshin finished in his mind. She was right; he always hurt her, and he did not know why. He gazed at her, watching as she kept shaking her head, warring desperately against her thoughts and obvious distress.

"Kaoru," Kenshin breathed. His emotions were tumbling around in a panic at what was happening. It felt too much like the last time when she had left him. His heart wrenched; he did not think he could bear her leaving him for so long again. Who knew if she would even come back.

He got up and went to her with his arms out, ready to envelop her in an embrace. But she would not let him come near her.

"Yamete-yo!" she spat and threw her hand out between them. "Sawannai-de!" Her voice broke, but then fiercely, a rush of air hissed through her lips and she turned back to him with steel blue eyes, and he knew her next words would certainly be steady. "I think it would be best if we both just stayed away from each other for the remainder of the time I am here."

Kenshin felt something in him plunge into darkness. He grasped frantically for it, but it slipped through his fingers and kept plummeting.

"Himura-san," she said with a formal chill and bobbed her head to him in a respectable bow. "I will see you again at your Seijin No Hi."

"Kaoru..." It was all he could say; all other words seemed lost to him. He came closer, his hand reaching out to her hand, but it was too late she had already spun around and was leaving the gazebo.

"Hottoite-yo!" she cried over her shoulder.

Kenshin watched helplessly as she crossed the stepping stones and disappeared among the many bushes and trees of the garden.

It did not take him long to go after her. He was not going to let her leave him with things so wrong and unfinished between them again. If it was one thing he had learned from the last time, was that it did not matter if it was her fault or his, he must never wait to reconcile things with Kaoru or the inevitable would happen.

She had made it clear to him that she could easily step out of his life, and he knew she could and would do it again. That frightened him enough to put his pride aside and set his feet frantically moving.

Kenshin's eyes were so fixed on the spot where Kaoru had disappeared that he nearly stumbled on the stepping stones, but his feet automatically gained their balance again and he leapt the last two, landing directly on the shore in a run, ignoring how his body whined at the sudden physical exertion.

He called her name, but he got no answer and he had not expected one.

He thought of how she had so easily lifted his spirits, chased away his demons and made him believe in himself and his heart gave an anguished wailed at the thought of losing her again.

Kenshin teeth gritted in frustration at himself. _"She's definitely going to leave you again or worse...." _He took a shuddering breath._ "Marry Soujiro."_

The possibility of him having to go through the torture of watching his Kaoru marry another man, made his pace and heart quicken expeditiously.

"_Baka!" _he yelled in his mind. He then began mocking himself. _"She says 'Is my beauty all you see?' and you like a numbskull say, 'It's kind of hard to notice anything else?'" _He slapped his hand against his forehead._ "Kami, strike me down now."_

The garden flew passed him as he ran toward the Great Hall. They would not get any privacy there, but nobles, Soujiro, Tomoe and whoever the hell else, be damned; he had to talk to Kaoru now and make her understand how precious she was to him.

**Orororororororororororo**

Kaoru emerged from the shadow of the sakura tree when Kenshin ran by. She waited until he had completely disappeared from sight before she completely came out into the moonlight.

Standing on the edge of the lake she took a deep breath and her body savoured the cool air as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. It was to be expected; it seemed like whenever she was around Kenshin she never could breathe evenly. Sometimes, the thought of him alone, made the simple and natural act of taking in air a challenge.

During the years they had been apart, it was what she had feared would happen if she ever met him again and, even though it was cowardly, she had profusely avoided him, so she would never have to face such a thing ever happening. But she had known she could not hide from him forever, and she had hoped that when the time came she would be stronger and completely over him.

With how she and Soujiro's relationship had been developing and her wisdom increasing with ruling Kasshin, she had thought she would be more than ready to see Kenshin again. She had pictured herself meeting him with pride and indifference, but all that had crumbled on sight of him.

Her mind cruelly replayed the kiss she had just shared with him, making sure she once again felt every electrifying thrill that had spread to every inch of her body.

It had been nothing like their past kisses; they might as well have been playing before compared to what she had experienced only moments ago.

Kaoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her body had still not quieted.

She had behaved no better than a wanton harlot, and as she remembered the enthusiastic way in which her lips and hands had touched him, her hand came up to cover her flushed face shamefully, and she had to swallow hard to stop the sob forcing its way up her throat.

What was she doing? What about Soujiro? He cared about her so much and she had betrayed him. And for what? A boy whose affection was as fickle as a passing breeze. Who always used her and then callously tossed her aside like some worthless object.

Why could she not break free from the hold Kenshin had on her? Was she so weak?

"_You're a disgrace," _she told herself. The sob came out as a pathetic hiccup and she sunk to her knees at the lake edge, not caring that the bank was covered in snow.

She should have never followed him out here. Kaoru had known it was a mistake, but everything had felt so wrong at the party. Any kind of desire to partake in the merriment had died the instant she arrived and saw Kenshin stretched out on the settee near the fire, his right arm in a sling. Her eyes had welled up and a knot had formed in her middle. It was the exact reason she had refused to visit him for the past two days; she could not bear to see him that way.

The night progressed and the miserable feeling inside her did not lessen. Actually, it worsened, especially when Soujiro had asked her to dance.

She had been spinning around on the dance floor in Soujiro's arms. Everyone in the Hall had been gaping at them, gushing and commenting on what a beautiful couple they made. Soujiro had been overflowing with happiness and pride, his lips had been at her ear once again with another compliment on how wonderful she was and he may have stated his love, but Kaoru's mind and eyes were nowhere on the dance floor and had not been all night.

Soujiro's hands had wrapped around her waist to pull her closer, and as her head rested on his chest, she longingly thought of another who had not so long ago held her the same way and her guilt increased tenfold. Ever since the night she and Kenshin had danced together in that locked room, that now felt like it had been another world or a sweet dream, the torturous feeling had increased. And even then, over Soujiro's shoulder, her gaze would not cease straying to the settee and its occupant that had not budged from his place all night.

Kaoru had remembered the vexation she had felt at the fact that Tomoe had left Kenshin unattended again. On looking for the young woman, Kaoru found her with Akira, chortling at something he had said.

Kaoru had shaken her head for the millionth time at Tomoe's thoughtlessness. The woman did not seem to understand that at that moment Kenshin needed her more than ever. Not simply because he was hurt, but because after the devastation of Shishio's attack on his beloved kingdom, he was probably feeling so helpless and alone. Kaoru had known she would be feeling the same way if she was in Kenshin's place, and the only thing to counter against such misery was the warmth of a loved one, but Tomoe was putting socializing above her main priority.

Kenshin needed someone who would understand, and not the cruel words of the lords and ladies who had surrounded him. Their hearts had grown hard after years of facing the harsh realities of ruling a kingdom, and though their statements held veracity, Kenshin needed to hear hope, especially so close to a time that would frighteningly change his life forever.

Watching with narrowed eyes as Tomoe lightly touch Akira's shoulder, Kaoru had wanted to go over to the other woman and yell all this to her, but she had had to put all those thoughts aside and quickly avert her eyes when Enishi suddenly appeared at his sister's side. The boy had ferociously caught her gaze with a dark glare that made the winter outside seem like a lovely summer day.

A tinge of guilt had stabbed at her. She had tried to be as gentle as possible, but Enishi had not taken her rejection well and had been bitter towards her and Soujiro ever since.

As Soujiro gracefully turned her around the floor, her feet had moved mechanically, and her attention snapped back to Kenshin.

He had been trying to eat a slice of his cake, but was having a hard time balancing the plate and handling the fork with his left hand. Kaoru had bit back a giggle when the morsel of cake Kenshin had been putting in his mouth fell off the fork and dropped to the floor. The clueless look he had had on his face when his mouth had come around an empty fork was priceless and Kaoru had known a confused and adorable 'oro' was running through his mind.

"_Poor koishii," _she had thought, and then had blushed furiously because that was the second time that night she had used the endearment when referring to him in her mind.

Kenshin had thrown down the fork in frustration when the second bit of cake had failed to reach his mouth. He had turned toward where she and Soujiro were still on the dance floor. For a brief second she thought she had seen a flash of pain in his eyes, but it was replaced by irritation so fast, she wondered if it was just a trick of all the light that was illuminating every inch of the Hall.

Her heart had given a mournful pulse that seemed to rack her whole body to its centre. Kenshin had looked so abandoned. No one had been even paying attention to him because their eyes were transfixed on her and Soujiro making a spectacle of themselves like they were performers in some ridiculous circus, when in truth, Kenshin should be the one they concentrated on.

They understood that he was the prince of Hiten Mitsurugi, it was his birthday and thanks to him Shishio and was safely locked away in a dungeon where he could never hurt anyone ever again, but they did not notice how he had changed.

It was slight, but Kaoru had recognized the differences the moment she had seen him on the harbour. The sadness that was settled in the deepest recesses of his eyes, making him seem older than he was. The way his chest raised and fell like he was always on the verge of giving a wistful sigh; it had been so obvious to her when he had blown out his birthday candles that Kaoru had almost cried. And even though he still moved with the grace and beauty of a noble untamed cat, there was now a hesitance in his step that had never been there before.

But she had not expected any of the many arrogant aristocrats to notice. They only valued expensive possessions and the outer beauty of others, how could they really understand Kenshin they way she did.

She had had to fight the overwhelming urge to pull from Soujiro's arms and go to him. Their eyes had remained connected and Kaoru had felt his desperate need to escape the stifling atmosphere, so she had decided to give all those present a show they would never forget.

Ever since Kamatari had told her dancing was really no different than doing kendo, Kaoru had excelled at every dance he taught her. So she had begun to dance a vibrant step that Kamatari had said its true purpose was meant to dazzle.

The orchestra, getting the hint, had rushed to catch up with her, making their instruments come alive with rich, singing notes.

Soujiro had been shocked and it took him a moment to synchronize with her, but finally he fell into step. Though his eyes had never rested from the width they had widened to.

The adulation had chorused around them, the other dances had cleared the floor, every eye was on them. Kaoru had hoped Kenshin had taken the opportunity to escape, and in fact, when her gaze glanced back to the settee it was empty and she caught a glimpse of a red ponytail disappearing through the doors leading to the garden.

She had had to continue dancing with Soujiro for a little while longer, but as soon as the last note finished resonating in the air she had taken a hasty bow to the thunderous applause and had told a still breathless Soujiro that she needed to step outside to get some fresh air.

She had been able to sneak one of the many plates of cake and then calmly make her way to the doors without running, but as soon as she was out in the garden she had swiftly gone to find Kenshin. Kaoru was sure he wanted to be alone, but she could not allow him to face everything by himself. He needed to really understand that there were others who cared about him and wanted to help him carry his burdens.

Her mind had gone over the comforting words she would say to him, while her feet had carried her to him, guided by the tug of the string he had on her heart. She had found him in the gazebo, his eyes closed to the astounding firework display, clearly preferring darkness to the dazzling light.

She had gone to him, her insides writhing with nervousness, but determination kept her feet pushing forward. She had to open his eyes.

Kaoru's gaze turned up to the fireworks that had not slowed for even a second since the celebrations had begun. At the moment, there were fountains of red and gold sparks lighting up the sky, one for every year Kenshin had been alive. They sizzled and spat brilliantly, going on longer than any firework display Kaoru had ever seen.

The brightness soon became too much for her eyes and Kaoru lowered her gaze to the lake. There, she observed two swans, male and female, sitting in the centre where the crescent moon's image reflected on the shimmering surface.

Kaoru watched as the larger bird stretched its elegant neck and gently groomed his mate's back feathers, and her throat instantly tightened at the tender scene.

The female waited patiently for her mate to finish, and when he pulled away she nuzzled him at the neck as if in a way of thanks.

With another sigh, Kaoru turned her head away from the lake. She could not bear looking at them. The swans reminded her of how much she wanted to find her other half, the one who would stand by her side, love her, support her, and she would do the same for him.

She had found all those things in Soujiro, but no matter how much she willed her heart to love him, it would not stop shying away from him. It would not even let her entertain the idea of being with Soujiro. It kept wanting another, and if she did not firmly rein it in, it would recklessly sing his name, dance frantically like a lovesick slave when he was near and therefore drive her to the edges of insanity.

She had pictured her wedding day on several occasions, but when she would look toward her groom, it would never be Soujiro. When she dreamed of being crowned, Soujiro would never be the one guiding her to one of the two thrones that sat side by side. She always found herself beaming at another face, with red hair cascading around it and lavender eyes...No...Golden eyes, gazing upon her with such irrefutable love that her heart would finally want no longer.

Her attention returned to the swans, who were now sharing a small morsel of pond weed. In the background, closer to the other side of the lake was another swan. From the distance she could not make out if it was male or female, but she noticed that there was no other in its company.

Kaoru shook her head; she had to get away from them before she began to cry. Was she that other swan, while the pair was Kenshin and Tomoe?

Or was that other representing Tomoe and Soujiro. Swans were a well known symbol of monogamy; once two swans chose to come together they were mates for life and they would never go with another. Were she and Kenshin connected by such an unbreakable bond? Was that why she kept being draw to him by some invisible force that she could not seem to fight?

It was all too much to think about. She felt so drained and she wished she could just forget it all. Just as she had told Kenshin, she on more than one occasion considered leaving it all behind her. She could slip away right now while everyone was preoccupied with all the merriment.

She got up from her kneeling position, not sure if it was because the snow was melting through her kimono and numbing her legs or if she really was going to run from Kenshin again.

Kaoru never got to know which, because just then she heard a rustling of bushes behind her.

"Yariman!"

Kaoru turned around and was met with the furious eyes of Tomoe Yukishiro.

Tomoe looked like she had stepped out of one of the elegant paintings that hung in the palace. With all the fine make up painting her face and her silken hair bundled up in elaborate twists and turns full of coral combs and pins, she could be one of the stunning woman artists had captured in a magnificent combination of ink and paint. Though, those women emanated calm and serenity, which was nothing like the woman who stood before Kaoru, rigid with fury.

Kaoru swallowed hard at the contempt she felt radiating out at her from Tomoe. Judging by what she had said, Kaoru had no doubt that Tomoe had seen what had transpired between her and Kenshin.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but Tomoe's angry tone snapped like a whip, freezing all Kaoru's words on her tongue.

"Do you think just because you outrank me, that you have the right to treat me so disrespectfully?"

Kaoru wanted to retort that on many occasions the other woman had been guilty of the same thing with others of the court, but at this point it was no time to make more animosity between them. She bit back her sharp words and tried apologizing again.

"Gomen nasai Yukishiro-san," Kaoru said and she bowed low. She was proud at how level her voice was, since her insides felt like they were shriveling up, but how it killed her to bend her back to the despicable woman. "I have shamed myself."

Tomoe made an exasperated noise. "Don't hand me that innocent act. You may have fooled everyone else with the small amount of breeding you have finally learned, but I see you as the same vulgar, classless little girl I knew before."

Kaoru felt the rage instantly bubbling up inside her. Her ki thrashed against the barrier of control she had built to keep her cool in heated diplomatic situations. She did not trust her hands to keep from harming the older woman, so she folded them in front of her and firmly clenched them so they would stop shaking.

Tomoe's eyes if possible hardened at Kaoru's composed state. She had clearly anticipated more of a reaction, but Kaoru would not give her the pleasure.

A mocking look came through Tomoe's mask. "Do you really think Kenshin would ever choose someone like you to be his princess?" She looked Kaoru over with icy scrutiny and a cruel smile twisted her flawlessly painted face as she shook her head. "Gomen ojouchan. I am afraid it is true what they say, 'you may put make-up on a pig, but in the end it is still a pig.'"

Kaoru stabbed the other woman with a glare that wanted to draw blood. She straightened her back, coming to her full height, and she let her ki out enough to at least bare its teeth. "Do not test my patience, Yukishiro-san," she said in a dangerous whisper that would have made Kenshin proud.

As many who had faced Kaoru when she presented the intimidating side of herself, Tomoe anxiously stepped back, but she tried to hide her apprehension with a haughty sniff. "Remember Kamiya," she said acidly. "You gave him up and you cannot pick him up again, so just keep your wretched hands off _my_ ouiji-san,"

Kaoru did not answer, and her dangerous stare did waver. Tomoe swallowed and then quickly turned to leave. In her haste, she nearly knocked over Soujiro who was coming along the garden path toward them.

"Gomen, Tomoe-senpai," he said with a bow, but Tomoe had already made her way up the path and was disappearing from sight.

For a moment, Soujiro stared after her quizzically, and his expression only became more so when he saw Kaoru's thunderous face. "Kaoru-chan," he said uneasily. "O genki desu ka?"

Hearing her boyfriend's voice, Kaoru's rage instantly melted and the picture of her causing great harm to Tomoe Yukishiro disappeared from her mind. "Hai," she said, smoothening the sharp edges from her tone and forcing a smile on her face. "Genki desu."

His hand touched her cheek. "Hontou desu ka?" Concern filled his features. "I know it has been hard for you to return here, especially with how you and Kenshin parted on such unpleasant terms."

Kaoru leaned into his hand, but to her dismay his touch seemed strangely unfamiliar and wrong. Choking back a troubled sigh, she kept the smile frozen on her lips. "Genki desu. Like I have said before, there was never anything really between Kenshin and I, and if there was, it died long ago." She was not sure if it was lie or not, but it did taste bitter on her tongue to say those words.

Concern still filled Soujiro's eyes and his hand began tenderly stroking her cheek. Looking into his warm, trusting eyes, Kaoru wanted to tell him everything that was really going on between her and Kenshin; their arousing dance, their intimate kiss, her feelings for him that had come roaring back to life the second she had seen him again, but instead, she held Soujiro's hand to her face, just in case she pulled away without thinking, and looked up at him with a reassuring gaze.

"You always worry about me, Sou-kun," she said fondly. "Gomen, I cause you much distress."

"Never, Kaoru koishii," he said with no hesitation. "You can never cause me distress." His lips pressed against hers heavily and were gone before Kaoru could fully realize what he had done. "Anata wa aishiteru," he said, and his words trembled with the deep emotion that was swirling in his dark eyes. "And…"

Kaoru felt her breath quicken; she had heard Soujiro confess his love many times over the short time they had been together, but this time something was different about it and it filled her with dread.

A blush had stained Soujiro's cheeks, but he took a deep breath and a determined look came onto his face. "And…Though I have yet to ask for your father's blessing…" He took her hand and went down on one knee in the snow. "I want you to know that it would fill my heart to bursting if you would allow me to be forever at your side."

After that, the next few seconds went by in a blur for Kaoru. Even though the bursting fireworks along with her pounding heart had rendered any other sound silent in her ears, she knew her lips had said 'yes' to Soujiro's proposal, because the next thing she knew was that she was being spun around enveloped in his warm embrace while his elated smile and kiss rained all over her face.

"_That's it then," _she told herself. _"Soujiro is the most sensible choice, therefore he is your future now." _Her insides jerked._ "There can be no changing your mind and coming back this time Kaoru."_

Soujiro had put her back on her feet, but his hands held hers and Kaoru observed how his fingers entangled hers. It looked so permanent.

She looked toward the pair of swans that were still side by side in the middle of the lake. The single one was there as well. It appeared lonelier than before, and on sight of it Kaoru's resolve steeled.

She supposed she should thank the beautiful birds; without their presents she would never have been able to accept Soujiro and she would have missed the chance of gaining what she had always dreamed of having.

Right then, something in her died, but she ignored it, even though it hurt so much to feel it. She wanted to cry, but fortunately she still had the empty smile on her face to drive it all back deep inside her, because Soujiro's joy would have abruptly halted if he knew how much her heart despaired.

***cries* I know it's me who's writing this story, but this made me tear up a bit. **

**Oh by the way I don't think fireflies really are around in the winter time, because I think I remember in the anime Kaoru telling Kenshin they came out in the summertime, but I really wanted to make this special wink to the series. This time though it is Kaoru saying goodbye to Kenshin. Well any way, on to the next chapter for me. I promise I will try not to take so long with this one. Sayonara =3**

Note to **Sophie****:** Please don't think I rejected your offer, because I'm still really thinking about it. But it would really help if I heard your idea, and I was unable to e-mail you because your email address did not come up in the review. So please send it to me again and I will get back to you with my decision.

**Translation List:**

**Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu****– **Happy Birthday (formal)

**Omedetou gozaimasu – **Happy Birthday (informal)

**Tanjou-bi Omedetou - **Congratulations

**Chibisuke – **runt, dwarf

**Watashi? – **Me?

**Oishii! – **Delicious!

**Souka – **I see/Is that so?

**Deshi - **Student

**Kirei - **Beautiful

**Yamete-yo! – **Stop it!

**Sawannai-de – **Don't touch me!

**Hottoite-yo! – **Leave me alone!

**Yariman! – **You whore!

**Ojouchan - **formal way to address a little girl

**Hontou desu ka****? – **Are you sure?


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Okay, first things first…I am so so sorry that I made you wait almost 2 months for this chapter. Many demons got in my way, the usual procrastination, a guy or two and then my laptop adaptor stopped working, but after defeating all of them I am back! =3

I'm sure a lot of you were thinking 'oh well another writer abandoned their story right when it was getting good', but please don't think I'd do that, I know how irritating that can be and I would never do that to my readers, who have just been so great…(232 reviews! You guys rock!)…unless it's because of something really disrupting.

Any way, this chapter was inspired by all of your reviews from the last chapter. I thought a good bit of you made many good points, especially on the fact you were not surprised Kaoru would choose Soujiro over Kenshin. I hate in other stories I have read, where one of the characters treats the other like dirt, but still the other character (usually the girl) loves him any way and you have no idea why. So using your comments, I tried to answer that question in this chapter as best as I can through Kenshin's and Kaoru's friends, because they would see their relationship from the outside like you do. It was harder to write than I thought, and I'm still not sure why, but I really tried and I hope that it works out for you and it's not too boring.

Also lastly, one of the reviewers told me it is a little annoying having to keep going down to the translation list to see what certain things mean. I understood how he/she felt since I've felt that way too when reading other stories, but since that was the way it was always done in anime fanfiction I thought I should keep it in the way readers were used to. Though I have decided to do what he/she suggested and put meanings at the end of the sentences to make it more convenient. So if it does not work for you and you prefer the other way let me know.

As always I have talked a lot, so I'm stopping here. Read, review, hope you enjoy and all that stuff. Bye, see you at the bottom!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

**Myōjin ****Yahiko – 14**

**Sanjō**** Tsubame - 14**

**Kamiya Kaoru – 17**

**Makimachi Misao - 17**

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Himura Kenshin ****– ****19**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 19**

**Takani ****Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Chapter 14**

"You did what?"

Kaoru winced at Megumi's horrified shriek, but she forced her eyes not to waver from her cousin's anguished expression. She wanted it clear that she had made her decision and she was sticking to it.

Folding her arms Kaoru sat up right where she was kneeling on her bed. "You heard me," she said firmly. "I accepted his proposal."

Megumi face drained of all its colour. "Kami," she mumbled, shaking her head.

Misao's jaw had slackened, and the kunoichi was currently seemed to be having trouble forming coherent words. If the situation was not so intensely charged Kaoru would have found the sight of her babbling friend funny.

"Demo..." Tsubame said, her brown eyes large and confused. "Nande, Kao-chan? I thought you and Ken-..."

"Iie!"

The younger girl jumped at Kaoru's sudden outburst and then her eyes immediately shifted to the floor. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san," Tsubame whispered shakily.

Seeing how she had upset her little friend, Kaoru felt ashamed of herself. She softened her features and gazed at Tsubame with an apologetic look. "Iie, gomen nasai, Tsubame-chan." She sighed wearily. "I'm just...I don't..."

Kaoru struggled, not sure what she really wanted to say. Ever since last night her emotions were a chaotic mess inside her; jumbled up so much she could not even begin to unravel them.

She closed her eyes and dug her fingers almost painfully into her thighs. "There's no longer any hope for Kenshin and I." She let out a long breath; it was the closest words she could say to those that she could not. "Soujiro and I make more sense," she added with a smile that felt forced. "And I want him to be my husband."

"Nande?" Megumi wailed. "Nande Kaoru? What made you make such a drastic and foolish decision?"

Kaoru's mouth tightened as she scowled at her cousin. "It was not a 'foolish' decision," she bit out. "I just realized that Soujiro is and always has been the right person for me. He's proven himself worthy many times, and certain other people are far too immature and callous to be good for any woman."

Megumi's eyebrows lowered suspiciously. "Did something happen between you and Kenshin? Did he say something?"

All three pairs of eyes, if possible, focused more on Kaoru than before, and she had to force herself not to squirm under their scrutinizing gazes. She was still not sure if she wanted her friends to know the details of what had happened with Kenshin last night.

"Dou shita no Kao-chan?" Misao asked eagerly. (What happened?)

"Onegai," Tsubame asked in a soothing and encouraging tone. "You can tell us."

One look at the younger girl's pleading eyes and Kaoru gave in. She sighed in defeat; if Tsubame was not such an innocent little thing she would be a very dangerous force to reckon with.

"Ano..." Kaoru began hesitantly. She took up one of the pillows and hugged it to her. "It kind of started when he suddenly left the party." Kaoru decided to skip out the parts before when she had been longing for him like some lovesick puppy. "He went out into the garden." She then made irritation harden her tone. "And I followed him."

"Nande sonna koto shita no?" Megumi asked with a grin that suggested she had a few reasons in her head already. "Did you expect _something_ would happen?" (Why did you do that?)

Kaoru frowned at her cousin's smug look. "Iie," she snapped. "At the time I was so angry at how he had been acting like a spoilt child and treating all his friends and family so deplorably, that I wanted to give him a piece of my mind."

"So you yelled at him?" Tsubame asked and then began wringing her hands anxiously. "Poor Ken-kun."

Kaoru gave her head a firm nod. "When I found him at the gazebo, there was no nonsense, I was all business, and I told him a thing or two. I slapped him too."

Tsubame gasped, Misao grinned and Megumi only shook her head more, a disapproving frown wrinkling her brow.

"He deserved it." Kaoru was glad her words were able to sound so indifferent, because on the inside she felt the complete opposite.

Her mind still could not believe she had slapped Kenshin, and she was ashamed at her audacity, but at the time he had made her so mad. She had tried to keep her temper and change the subject, but he had continued to be so arrogant, and then when he had screamed at her and knocked the plate out of her hand, her rage had boiled over.

Still, she had no right to hit him. She could hear Kamatari's voice now: _"Proper, honourable ladies do not slap princes. It's just not done."_

That kind of thing may have been accepted when they were children, but they were both grown up now and respectable rulers, and they were supposed to be intelligent enough to be able to use their words to make a convincing argument, not violence. If at all, violence was used as a last resort, but only when absolutely no other solution could be found.

Kaoru felt the shame filling her. No matter how hard she tried she could not seem to keep that crude part of her from rising to the surface, and she was beginning to think no amount of teaching could smoothen her out.

She thought of Tomoe, and realized that even though the woman had an appalling personality, she was still accepted and admired by all the monarchs, the court, a few of her friends and Kenshin, all because her decorum was flawless.

"_Would Kenshin love me if I was as poised as Tomoe?"_

It was a question she had asked herself many a time, ever since Kenshin had yelled at her and told her to behave like a real princess. Her hope to be someday accepted by him, was one of the reasons why, on that same day, she had asked Kamatari to teach her the moment she had arrived in Kasshin from Hiten Mitsurugi.

She had molded herself and worked so hard to look and act like a princess, and to her delight, people had been awed by her drastic transformation and showered her with praise, but her true reward, even though she did feel guilty about it, was Kenshin's reaction to her.

His immediate infatuation when she finally faced him again had been so thrilling. It was the proof of her success and she had gotten the satisfaction of seeing him respond to her how she had always wanted him too.

He had looked at her in the way he had always looked at Tomoe. He had flirted, he had held her close, he had - Kaoru blushed – kissed her. But then her undignified self had appeared from the dark recesses, where she had thought she had buried it, and mess up everything.

"_Why can't I behave right?" _Kaoru moaned mentally. _"No wonder Kenshin can't take me seriously."_

Despite all of those thoughts, Kaoru stubbornly kept her proud face. She made another resolute nod at her friends who still wore shocked expressions. "Kenshin Himura needed someone to get through that rock hard head of his, and I was the one to do just that."

**Orororororororororo**

"You don't need to apologize anymore Kenshin," Sanosuke said in a nasally voice; his dip in the icy sea and refusal to go inside and get warm after had awarded him a cold. "I'm just glad Kaoru made you realize how much of an ass you were being." He then grinned at the glare Kenshin aimed at him over the chessboard.

"Aa," Aoshi agreed, from where he stood on the other side of the room. "It's a good thing she did, because your father and I were starting to think of more drastic ways to wake you up."

Kenshin suppressed a shiver; he was glad Kaoru had gotten to him first. Who knew what Hiko and Aoshi would have done? He doubted he would have liked whatever they came up with to "wake him up".

Kenshin glanced at the chess board that sat on the table between him and Sanosuke, but he did not see the pieces. He found himself once again thinking of how Kaoru's cerulean eyes had sparked and lit up while she was reprimanding him. It had truly been a sight to see; far better than the firework display. He could have dealt with her yelling at him every day if he got to see her fiery passion firsthand. His smile slipped from his face though, when he realized he would not be the lucky one to experience Kaoru's fire.

She was not his Kaoru. It had been foolish of him to think so. She had never been his.

A sourness pooled in his stomach and he watched passively as Sanosuke used one of his Black pawns to take his White Knight. It was definitely not one of his best games, Hiko would have been ashamed to see him play so poorly, but at the moment Kenshin did not really care much for playing Chess.

From the beginning his head was never really in the game. He did not want to be confined in his room playing useless games. He wanted to be out in the city with his father, dealing with repairs and comforting the people. Even though Dr. Gensai said his injuries were not so bad and his arm could be taken out of the sling, Hiko had ordered him to stay in his room.

Kenshin scowled; he felt so useless. He wanted to help and also he wanted to keep so busy that he could not think about Kaoru. The morning in his room had only left his mind free to replay the night before repeatedly, so when Sanosuke had appeared with the chess board he had leapt at the chance of the distraction in hopes it would get his mind off Kaoru.

It hadn't. And it did not help that Sanosuke kept asking questions.

"So after she slapped you and told you off..." Sanosuke paused to move another one of his pawns and then focused his curious brown eyes back on Kenshin. "Then what happened?"

Kenshin sighed. He was beginning to regret bringing up the events of the past night with his friend. He tried to concentrate on the board, considering maybe he could come up with a strategy to pull himself out of the mess he had gotten his pieces into, but he could still feel Sanosuke's probing eyes on him.

He blushed in remembrance of his kiss with Kaoru. He could still feel the warmth of her petal soft lips. How he wanted to sample their sweetness again. His body trembled with longing.

Seeing Kenshin's heated face, Sanosuke's mouth curved into a devilish smirk. "Sou ka," he murmured. "Something good happened." He observed his friend's increasingly reddening face and his grin grew. "Something _real_ good."

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably and shot an irritated look at the spiky headed boy, before he nervously looked toward the other occupants in his room.

Aoshi was now in a casual leaning position against the fireplace. His mentor's arms were folded, his eyes were closed and his face was passive, but Kenshin knew none of that meant that the man was not still listening.

He was supposed to be there to help prepare Kenshin for tomorrow's events. Kenshin had all the technical stuff down; when he was supposed to kneel, when he was supposed to talk and what he was supposed to say, but Aoshi had wanted him to contemplate what it truly meant to be an adult and understand what was expected of him.

Kenshin did not really feel like doing anything like that. Kaoru had already made him realizing everything he should know and he did not need anyone else to help him see that.

Aoshi had quickly seen his reluctance and had given up trying to make him do the meditations, which was odd for his usually persistent mentor, and Kenshin wondered if the man felt sorry for him.

Aoshi had been there when Hiko told him about Kaoru's engagement, and he no doubt had seen Kenshin's devastated look at the news.

In an armchair, on the other side of the room, was Yahiko. The boy's legs were folded under him, his hand was propped up under his chin while his other held a tiny slightly withered pink rose that was the entire focus of his thoughtful eyes. Kenshin believed he had seen Tsubame place the flower in Yahiko's hair for a joke, and the boy, his face entirely crimson, had immediately pulled it out.

Kenshin had thought Yahiko had thrown it away, but apparently he had kept it. He did not know what was wrong with him, but the boy had walked into his room with the flower in his hand and a confused look on his face, had tried to ask him a question that he had seemed unable to finish after two tries and finally flopped down in the armchair and had not moved, said a word or stopped looking at that flower since. He did not even respond in the usual enraged way when Sanosuke had called him "Yahiko-chan"

Still feeling hesitant and uneasy about being overheard, Kenshin still did not answer Sanosuke's asking glance and his eyes returned to bore a hole in the chess game. He hoped that Sanosuke would get the hint and drop the whole subject. Alas, his companion was not going to let him off the hook so easily.

"Come on Kenshin," Sanosuke wheedled. "I told you about that time Megumi and I went skinny dipping in the..."

"Hai hai, wakatta!" Kenshin interrupted hastily with another nervous look toward Aoshi and Yahiko. "I'll tell you, just keep your voice down." He leaned over the board and Sanosuke did the same, his eyes dancing as Kenshin began to whisper. (I know/I understand/I get it)

**Ororororororo**

"He kissed you," Megumi supplied calmly when Kaoru was having trouble going on.

Kaoru rested her chin wearily on the plump little pillow, which she was currently squeezing the life out of, in a crushing grip she could not seem to loosen. As she replayed the events of the night all her earlier pride had dissolved away, and she was apprehensive about what her friends would think of her, but she let her eyes go to each of them situated in different places in her room and nodded in response to Megumi's question.

"And you let him?" Misao yelped. Her fingers were gripping the chair that she had been bouncing closer to Kaoru in the past few minutes.

"Aa," Kaoru said in a trembling voice and pressed the softness of the pillow to her stomach in hopes it would ease the number of butterflies tumbling around in there.

"Hee!" Tsubame squealed, her hands on her burning cheeks. "I can't wait for my first kiss."

Kaoru's felt her face heat. Tsubame's comment made her remember her first kiss. And all the other times she had kissed Kenshin after that. She had always been concentrating hard to do it right so she could prove to Kenshin that she was a good kisser, so she had never been able to enjoy it, but last night, in the gazebo, had been the first time she had really felt his lips.

Kaoru nearly gasped when she felt her heart leap into a rapid beat of excitement, and she was afraid that somehow her friends would hear it.

"I don't know what happened," Kaoru said. Her voice sounded haunted in her ears. "One moment I was angry and yelling at him, just trying to pull him out of the depression he was in, and then the mood just suddenly shifted, and the next thing I know we were kissing." She sighed. _"And what a kiss it was." _Her heart thrashed madly."How did it reach to that?"

"I know how," Megumi chimed in, a smug smile on her face. "You, my dear tanuki, love Kenshin." Her mouth then turned down in irritation. "That's why I can't believe you said yes to Soujiro."

Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. "I wish you would stop saying things like that Megumi. It was just a simple kiss." _"Several kisses actually," _her mind reminded her and her face became hotter.

"Sou ka?" One of Megumi's finely arched eyebrows raised. "So why is your face all red? Why do your eyes keep getting that far off happy look as if you are reliving something wonderful? Why can't you keep your fingers from your lips?"

Kaoru frowned at her cousin in confusion. _"None of that's true," she thought indignantly. "I don't keep touching my…" _And her thoughts halted when she suddenly realized her fingers were stroking her bottom lip, as if she was trying to emulate the sensation of Kenshin's lips.

She immediately pulled her hand away and buried it in the pillow. _"Stop it," _she scolded herself. She caught her lip in her teeth in a punishing bite. _"Remember it was just a kiss."_

She repeated that again and again in her head, ignoring the fact that she could still feel the ghost of Kenshin's kiss and she had to keep swallowing to stop the elated giggle that was rising in her throat.

Her friends were staring at her curiously so she made a careless shrug. "The kiss was okay." Suddenly inspired by Fifteen-year-old Kenshin she then said, "Though honestly, his lips are a little dry and shriveled, kind of like raisins."

Tsubame and Misao ducked their heads to giggle into their hands while Megumi rolled her eyes.

**Ororororororororo**

"Oya!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "It was that good?"

Kenshin shushed his friend sharply. "Aa," he practically breathed, but still his gaze kept shifting to the others in his room. Yahiko was still in whatever world he was in with that flower, and Aoshi was still leaning against the fireplace.

The taller man had not moved a single inch during Kenshin's admission to Sanosuke. His eyes had not even fluttered open and Kenshin was beginning to wonder if the older man had fallen asleep.

Sanosuke glanced at Aoshi too before he leaned further over the chess board and murmured, "But you said that you guys have kissed before. How was this one any different?"

"I'm not sure." Kenshin's eyes glazed over and for a moment he forgot where he was. "She was so passionate. Her lips felt so good. Her fingers seemed to burn everywhere she touched. Her body was so close, I could feel her every…"

There was suddenly a loud clearing of the throat from across the room, and Kenshin's mouth snapped closed. He looked up in alarm to see Aoshi's ice blue eyes staring at him reproachfully.

"Oro," Kenshin warbled. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as his face did a perfect imitation of his hair's colour.

Sanosuke sniggered, and then with eyes bright with fun, he asked rather loudly, "What was it you could feel Kenshin?"

Kenshin aimed a dark glare at his friend, that practically screamed 'Yarou!'.

Sanosuke's laughter a little longer, but then his face suddenly became serious. "So…Did you tell Tomoe about the kiss?"

Kenshin grimaced as he thought of the unusual frigid and quiet anger he had felt from Tomoe that morning. Since last night, the woman seemed to be acting strangely. It was clear she was displeased about something, but she would not tell him even when he had asked. And that morning while they were having breakfast together, several times he had caught her staring at him with a disdainful look.

Kenshin had to keep shaking off the thought that Tomoe may know about the kiss, because he knew that was impossible. Only he and Kaoru knew about their kiss and she would not have told Tomoe. So he just summed up the strange feeling he was getting from his girlfriend, as his own guilt making him feel uncomfortable.

"Iie," he said in answer to Sanosuke's question. "And I don't think I will." Without really looking, Kenshin pushed his Queen forward.

"Why not?" Sanosuke made another move that Kenshin did not even bother to observe. "Besides the fact she'll probably kill you and Kaoru."

He laughed at Sanosuke's absurd statement. "I don't think she'd go that far Sano. She's still a Lady and would not resort to violence."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Maybe she mightn't kill you, but she'd definitely strike back, and she's not above lying or doing whatever she can to hurt other people." Sanosuke's eyes flashed with rage.

"We still don't know if Tomoe started those rumors Sano."

A sneer pulled back Sanosuke's lips and showed his teeth. "Open your eyes Kenshin. Of course it was her. She's always been jealous of how everyone admires Megumi for her medical brilliance. She would do anything to mess that up. Tomoe may act like a Lady but she has the bite of a viper. You know that. Your pride just doesn't want you admit that the woman you've wanted all these years, is not who you thought she was."

Kenshin looked down at the chess game as an excuse to look away from his friend's intent gaze. He did not want to admit it, but he knew Sanosuke was right. Tomoe had the mannerisms of nobility, but more than once Kenshin had seen glimpses of cruelty crack the perfect persona she constantly tried to emanate.

It was small things, like snapping at servants or those that stood below her, spreading unsavory gossip whether she knew it was true or not, and then there was the way she manipulated people as if they were the very game pieces he and Sanosuke were moving now.

She would also get jealous when he talked to other girls, even when it was clearly harmless, like with Megumi who was like a sister to him. Then there was that whole cookie incident, when she had joined in the taunting of Kaoru and he had heard for the first time how cutting her words could be.

"_But it could not have been her who started that awful rumor about Megumi using her medical knowledge to make opium for distribution in Hiten Mitsurugi." _Kenshin gazed at his friend who was obviously still furious about how that rumor had spread, judging by the murderous look in his eye.

Because of those rumors, Megumi could have lost her permit to be a doctor. If Doctor Gensai and his father had not stepped in and proved all those accusations completely incorrect, her career could have been ruined even before it really started.

Kenshin felt his stomach twist. Just the thought that Tomoe could be that malicious made him sick.

"For the sake of you and Kaoru, I think you made the right decision," Sanosuke remarked.

Kenshin nodded, but his resolve wavered when he heard Aoshi make another disapproving cough. He knew the man thought his behavior was detestable, because Kenshin had been taught to never be disloyal to a lady and he should admit to his wrongs like a man as soon as possible, but Kenshin feared how true Sanosuke's words were.

Tomoe would be very displeased if she found out he was attracted to Kaoru, but would she let anger influence her enough to take revenge? And if she did, would it be aimed entirely at him alone?

Kenshin had learned long ago that the most vicious, hurtful attacks were not in an arena between two opponents holding weapons. There were struggles in the court all the time, and as what almost happened to Megumi, most were serious enough to destroy a life with just a few simple words.

He had no concern for his own well-being, but he did not want to see Kaoru swept up in those cruel "games". He would protect her any way he could from Tomoe and anyone else who threatened her, and to do that, Tomoe must never find out.

**Ororrororororo**

"Tomoe-san knows?" Tsubame squeaked, her eyes wide with horror

Kaoru sighed and nodded her head miserably for the fourth time. Tsubame could not seem to stop asking that question, even though Kaoru had long since confirmed it and reached the end of telling the awful things Tomoe had said to her.

"How dare Tomoe say that?" Megumi was raging as she paced back and forth.

"I did kiss her boyfriend," Kaoru muttered into the pillow she still held. Her cheeks were red and she hoped her friends thought it was because of her shame and not the fact that she was still thinking about the kiss.

"Aa, but she's a noblewoman and must always behave that way no matter what."

Misao face was severe as she nodded in agreement. "You have much more control than me Kaoru. If she would have said that to me…" Kunai suddenly appeared in the girl's hand seemingly from nowhere and disappeared just as quickly.

"Actually, that's not behaving like a noblewoman either, itachi-chan," Megumi said with a wry twist of her mouth.

"I'm not a noblewoman," Misao said with a rather sinister grin. "I'm a ninja, and that ushi would have been strung up by her hooves." Misao's smile suddenly became impish. "And who are you to talk about proper behavior kitsune? Wasn't it you who told us about that hot summer night by the lake, when you and the tori-atama went skin-…" (Cow)

Megumi hastily interrupted with a clear of her throat. "Any way," she said rather loudly and turned gleeful eyes on Kaoru. "What about that kiss? We all can see that you really did in enjoy it."

Kaoru saw no point in pretending anymore, it was clear by her blushing face that what Megumi said was true. "Hai, it was good," she admitted with a frown, and then she let out the giggle she had been holding in. "Jissai niwa…Sugoi!" ("Actually...Amazing!")

All three of her friends beamed at her, but she instantly forced the grin off her face and fisted her hands around the pillow. "But that doesn't matter," she declared as seriously as she could.

"Why not?" her friends asked in a chorus.

"Because…" Kaoru paused. She thought of Soujiro and she felt the pain inside of her sharpen. She felt disgust at herself for her betrayal of the boy who loved and trusted her so much. She had his heart completely, and it frightened her to think that she could so easily break it.

After she and Soujiro had returned from the gardens, he had been so happy. She had never seen him so overjoyed. He was usually so composed, but last night it had almost seemed like he was drunk. All his words echoed with laughter, his eyes were luminescent and a smile lit up his face. He had been so beautiful, and he had made her heart skip a beat at being the centre of all his attention.

Kaoru smiled in memory of how his eyes had been drinking her in the whole night, and in them she could practically see the future he was plotting out for the two of them.

She had to admit she loved being cherished so dearly. She recalled that her hand had eventually lost feeling because it had been enveloped in his the entire time. His lips could not seem to stop kissing her and loving compliments ran heavy from his tongue.

Nothing else seemed to have mattered to him but her, and that fact filled her with both the comforting warmth of happiness and the nipping chill of guilt, because no matter how much she told herself that Soujiro was the right choice something in her kept nagging and tugging at her mind constantly.

Kenshin had returned to the settee, and even though she could feel his eyes one her, she had forced herself to not look at him and kept her eyes on her new fiancé for the rest of the night. Though her traitorous mind would not stop flashing images of Kenshin over Soujiro's overjoyed face.

All of Kenshin's fine features were as clear as if he stood before her. Soujiro would disappear; his soft brown eyes would turn to lavender ones that could be playful, warm and sometimes a little clueless, or amber irises, sharp, dangerous and sensual; his cheekbones became defined, angling his face beautifully; his eyebrows became perfectly arched, sometimes quirking in amusement; and his mouth, expressive and fascinating.

Kaoru blushed at why the sight of Kenshin's lips had sent her heart racing. Even now she longed for another kiss. At the time, Soujiro had taken her reddening cheeks and the sudden spark in her eyes as another invitation to reinstate the connection between their mouths.

She had wanted to go back to her room, if only just to get a moment to think and sort out her rampant thoughts, but she found she could not leave Soujiro. Not when he wanted to share his happiness with her, and she was afraid if she was left alone, her heart would persuade her to do something foolish.

She closed her eyes. "It does not mean anything because…" She took a deep breath and let it out. Her heart gave a painful throb, but she closed her ears to its despair and let the words she had been trying to say to herself since last night pass through her lips. "I don't love Kenshin."

**Orororororororororo**

From his gi sleeve Kenshin pulled out a small golden box. Sanosuke stared silently; he knew what the box held, Kenshin had shown it to him before.

Kenshin opened the box, letting the hinges creak as the lid rose slowly. The box was lined with pale blue satin and cushioned in the middle was a gold ring. It was adorned with a halo of diamonds and in the centre, unique and exquisite among the other precious stones, was a large blue sapphire.

Every time Kenshin's eyes fell on the ring it was more beautiful than before, and he felt a weird combination of warmth and guilt as he looked at it. He had been getting that odd feeling a lot lately.

He closed the box with a snap, and he met his friend'ss knowing look with a level stare. Kenshin knew what Sanosuke had said was right: having another girl in your head when you are choosing an engagement ring for another is a bad thing.

He used to be so sure he wanted to marry Tomoe. For most of his life he had obsessed over her. His eyes would always find her, and he would drink her in, admiring her every movement, her every word, praying she would grace him with just a glance. She had always been an unreachable star, sparkling in full view but entirely out of his reach. And most importantly of all she was the complete opposite of Kaoru.

He had always told himself if he could have Tomoe at his side forever he would achieve eternal happiness. The image of her being his princess and his future queen had been so clear in his mind, but in only a few days the picture had become distorted like a lake surface disturbed by a stray sakura blossom.

Tomoe was who he had always wanted. He had been planning to propose to her for months, he had his future all planned out and he already had his mind locked on the idea of her being his other half, ruling with her, having children, growing old together, and it would be ridiculous just to change all that over only a few days of being with a girl he suddenly found he was attracted to. There was no way he was in love with Kaoru after all those years of antagonism between them.

Kaoru and he were too stubborn. Marrying would be a disaster; they would be at odds all the time and their countries would suffer because their monarchs could not work together and agree. Even just becoming a couple would be a bad idea, no matter how much his heart leapt at the very idea.

"I will continue with my original plan. Tomoe may not be perfect, but marrying Kaoru would be the biggest mistake I ever made." He picked up his Queen and placed it down more forcefully than needed in a new spot. "Kaoru was right. I was just confused before. These feelings are just a physical attraction. Nothing more. I can't even think of anything else that I like about her."

"Aa, I could not agree with you more Kenshin," Sanosuke said after the moment he took to move his Knight. "I never wanted to say it before because of Megumi, but you and Kaoru are just too different. She's completely wrong for you."

Kenshin nodded. "We mix like oil and water."

"Aa, and like you said, it's obvious that you just like her for her looks. It has only been two days, it can't be anything else."

Kenshin nodded his head again. "I was thinking the same thing. It's ridiculous to think otherwise."

"I mean, when she was ugly you couldn't stand her."

"Aa," Kenshin replied, but then a hesitant look came into his eyes. "I wouldn't have called her ugly though. She was actually kind of cute with all those freckles." A smile softened Kenshin's features. "And her eyes were just as beautiful and bright as they are now."

A smirk flashed on Sanosuke's face for a moment, but it was gone before Kenshin really noticed it. "But it's true that you never really liked her," he said. "Every moment spent with her was an aggravation. She was so obnoxious. I used to feel so sorry for you when you had to spend so much time with her."

"Aa, that was annoying." Kenshin began tilting his Queen piece back and forth thoughtfully. "But…it was not all bad. Our dates were tolerable sometimes." A memory of he and Kaoru laughing at both their mentors awkwardly trying to create a romantic atmosphere for them flashed in his mind and he stifled a chuckle. "Some of them were actually fun."

"Don't try to be kind Kenshin. You can be honest with me. Remember how she followed us onto that roof?"

"She never got the hint that we did not want to spend time with a girl." Kenshin shook his head and smiled. "She was as stubborn then as she is now and she still won't let anyone tell her she can't do something. She was frightened too. I could see it in those expressive eyes of hers, but she still stepped onto the roof."

"It's not the only time she's thrown herself in front of danger," Sanosuke continued with his arms folded indignantly. "Look how she recklessly went after Shisho, and you told me Gohei was like three times her size and she stood up to him. She's not even that strong a fighter to hold her own against a monster like him."

"Well both of those cowards did have the nerve to insult her and Kamiya Kasshin style. I would have done the same if someone insulted Hiten Mitsurugi style." Kenshin's forehead creased a little. "And I wouldn't say that Kaoru's not strong enough to fight them. She is a very skilled fighter. She always has been, since she was a child."

The smile came back to his face; it was fonder than before and his eyes took on a far off look. "She beat me the first time we sparred. I was so mad." He laughed at the memory of Kaoru's laughing face staring down at him and calling him 'chibisuke' for the first time. "She may have been a little clumsy before, but when she fought, she was always like a swan in flight. Every move she makes is always precise, graceful and beautiful."

"Fine, I'll agree she could swing a practice sword," Sanosuke said with a careless shrug. "But she's nowhere near as refined and skilled at other things like Tomoe Yukishiro. Tomoe can play the piano, paint, arrange flowers…"

Kenshin interrupted him with a growl. "Joudan deshou?" He glared across the table. "Have you seen Kaoru? It's been less than two years and Kaoru is already more refined than Tomoe will ever be. And look…" He pulled out the handkerchief Kaoru gave him and shoved the embroidered initials sewn into Sanosuke's face. "She's gotten so much better," Kenshin said, unaware of the extreme pride in his voice. "Once she puts her mind to it, she can accomplish anything." (Are you kidding?")

Sanosuke's laugh was mocking. "A few crude stitches on an old handkerchief are not going to change the fact that Kaoru is rough around the edges."

"So what?" Kenshin's eyes were amber by then and were boring fiercely into Sanosuke. "It makes her so much more unique than any other lady in this court."

Sanosuke shrugged again. "Feh, who cares about that? Perfection is what counts and Kaoru will never be perfect." He reached over and used his Black Knight to take Kenshin's Queen. "I say you dodged the bullet their Kenshin by letting Seta have her."

"Iie!" Kenshin yelled. "Seta is the luckiest man in the world. Being married to her would be like a dream, because Kaoru has so many wonderful things about her that make her who she is, and it would also be an adventure because every day he would discover something even more wonderful about her. She's kind, intelligent, enthralling, compassionate, unpredictable, spirited, she makes me regret any time I don't spend with her, and I would not change a thing about her for all the treasures on this earth. I love her exactly the way she is!"

Sanosuke grinned broadly up at him. "Maa maa Kenshin, I hear you. There's no need to shout." And his friend's eyes then lowered. "And do you mind letting me go?"

"Nani?" Kenshin snapped. He looked down, and was surprised to see that he had the collar of Sanosuke's gi clutched tightly in his fist and he was slightly lifting him out of his chair.

And when he blinked the rage from his eyes some more he realized at some point of time he had stood up and had knocked their chess game over. All the pieces were on the floor; except his white Queen that was safely wrapped in the fingers of his other hand.

He turned away from his friend and saw that both Aoshi and Yahiko were looking at him with inquisitive stares. His face warmed and he immediately let go of Sanosuke and slipped back into his seat.

The toothy grin was still on Sanosuke's face. "It's about time Kenshin. I was beginning to wonder if I should really let Megumi slap you."

Kenshin gave him a withering look; he had been tricked. But despite that, inside he felt like a great pressure had been released the moment he had admitted his true feelings for Kaoru.

With the weight gone his body relaxed and he gave a long relieved sigh.

**Ororororororororo**

The words sounded odd in the air and they seemed to settle on Kaoru like a thick heavy blanket. She shrugged, but the feeling would not lift from her shoulders. It felt uncomfortable, but she refused to read too much into it.

"_With more practice you'll be able to say it without a thought," _she reassured herself

"Oh Kaoru." Her cousin gazed at her with sad eyes. "You don't mean that.

A tremor ran through Kaoru, but she steeled her body against it. _"I have to learn to love Soujiro and go on with my life._"

Kaoru made head nod. "I do mean it Megumi," she stated firmly. "I don't love Kenshin."

She had to erase all her feelings for Kenshin. If she was going to spend the rest of her life with Soujiro, she had to be able to get rid of the disappointment she felt every time she did not see Kenshin at her side.

She made herself replay his thoughtless words, the way he reacted to her, his compliments and the kiss they shared, and she reminded herself that it all had no meaning behind them.

It had all been part of Kenshin's game, and she had stupidly let herself be swept away by it. He still saw her as a child. He thought he could play with her emotions as if she was too childish and simple to be taken seriously.

Kaoru's anger flared, and she desperately grasped on to it. She needed something to give her strength so she would not weaken.

Concentrating hard, she was able to gather every little transgression Kenshin may have done to her, and by the time she spoke again her words were laced with acidity. "I hate him," she spat and she dug her fingers into the poor little pillow.

Megumi made an exasperated noise. "Now you're just being ridiculous Kaoru."

"You weren't there!" Kaoru snapped, turning her anger on her cousin. "You did not hear what he said."

Megumi placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "What could he have said to make you act so fooli-.." She stopped when Kaoru gave her a level look. "Irrationally," she finished in a kinder tone.

"Hai Kaoru," Tsubame said, her eyes uncertain and distressed. "Kenshin has such a good heart. Even if he said or did something hurtful, I'm sure he did not mean it."

"_Tsubame's right," _Kaoru told herself. _"Maybe you overreacted. You know Kenshin did not mean what he said. Maybe you just wanted an excuse to pull away from him, because you feel bad for Soujiro and are afraid of your true feelings."_

Frustration added to Kaoru's raging emotions. It was exactly what she had feared would happen if she told her friends what happened between her and Kenshin. They were trying to talk her out of her decision when she had sworn she would not waver.

She wanted to be furious at them, but she understood why they were reluctant to think too badly of Kenshin. He had been like a brother to them; always kind, protective and willing to help. It was some of his best qualities.

She remembered long ago when some of the court children used to bother Tsubame. They thought a child of a servant had no right to be around them and she should be down in the servants' courters where she belonged, but Kenshin had put an immediate stop to that.

Kaoru smiled; she remembered how even then Kenshin's eyes had glowed amber and he had used his body to shield Tsubame from their teasing. He had said that Tsubame was his friend, that even though she was the daughter of a servant, she was better than all of them combined and he threatened to beat them all up if he ever caught any of them teasing her again.

Kenshin had that desire to protect deep inside him and it was something she always admired about him. It was at that moment in the forest, when they had faced Gohei and he had promised to protect her, that her love for him had come alive and had become rooted deep inside her heart, growing fiercely despite how much she tried to smother it.

It was true that Kenshin could be insensitive sometimes, especially to her, but she understood why he had always treated her badly.

Like Kenshin, she disliked people trying to control and influence her, and she was the object of that control in Kenshin's life. There were times when she had hated Kenshin as well, and she would admit she used to get some pleasure in making him miserable.

Doing better than him in their lessons and rubbing his face in it, pushing all the buttons she knew made him angry, and though he deserved them, those pranks were almost too satisfying. She had spent a lot of time thinking of ways to make him suffer.

Being forced to be together had always awoken that rebellious nature in her, and there were times she had only wanted to see Kenshin for his faults just to prove to everyone around her, who had said he was so perfect for her, wrong.

But now that her feelings for him had become so strong, she had to force herself to be even bothered by his faults.

Kenshin was so honorable that sometimes it came out as arrogance, but anyone could see how he really did try to do the right thing. He also could be insensitive when he was embarrassed or his feelings were hurt, but he could be so gentle and caring when it came to his friends and people. He was stubborn too, and he needed someone to help him realize when he was being ignorant, but it did also mean he was strong, confident and determined.

He had many admirable qualities, and just as she told him, he would make a great king someday and Hiten Mitsurugi would flourish under his rule.

Kaoru jumped when she realized what she was doing and she then forcefully shoved all those thoughts aside.

"It does not matter what he said exactly," she told her friends. "It just proved what I had already known about him from the moment I met him. Kenshin is just too shallow and immature, and he does not appreciate who I really am. He does not see anything else but my outer shell."

"_Hai, he maybe older than me, but he's nothing but a child. A petty child," _she thought desperately. _"Never forget that. Soujiro is perfect and Kenshin has so many flaws. As Kasshin's princess I have a responsibility to my people to choose a good husband and therefore I must go with logic and not silly erratic emotions." _

A sweat drop appeared on Kaoru's brow when she realized that Megumi was giving her a suspicious look. "I need to hear the exact words Kaoru," she demanded. With hands now fists on her hips she advanced on Kaoru with an intimidating glare darkening her face, and Kaoru could not help shrinking back from her cousin's looming shadow. "I'm not going to let you ruin your chances with Kenshin over something stupid and juvenile."

"Oro,"Kaoru whispered and then immediately bit her lip hard at her slip.

She had no idea how her cousin would interpret her using Kenshin's signature word, but luckily Megumi had not heard it. She was too busy being very scary at the moment.

Kaoru hid behind her pillow and was about to give in to her Megumi when Misao suddenly interrupted.

"Dame Megumi," she said flatly.

The young ninja had not said anything for a long time, and the unexpected statement was quiet, but all eyes in the room went to the miniature girl as if she had shouted.

Misao's eyes were flashing with resolve. "Kaoru is not a child," she said firmly. "If she says she does not want to marry Kenshin she does not have to give us a reason why, and we must believe she knows what she's doing and respect her decision."

"Demo, Misao…" Megumi began, her face clearly revealed her astonishment at the kunoichi's sudden words.

Kaoru was surprised as well; besides Megumi, Misao had always been an ardent supporter of she and Kenshin becoming a couple.

"Iie Megumi…" Misao's expression was fierce. "Since she was a child everyone's been pushing and bullying Kaoru into doing what they want her to do, and I'm sure she's tired of them meddling in her life, and quite frankly so am I." Misao folded her arms and aimed an accusing stare at the older woman. "She said she does not love Kenshin, and that is that."

"She denies it, but it's clear as day that Kaoru loves Kenshin," Megumi protested.

"_Was it?" _Kaoru wondered anxiously. Did everyone see it? Did Soujiro see it? Even Kenshin? Her stomach twisted and she felt ill.

"It is not fair of you to harass her," Misao went on as if Megumi had not spoken. "Especially when she has so clearly made up her mind." Megumi was sputtering nonsensical words of dissent, but there was no stopping Misao. "We are her friends Megumi and we must stand by her."

Silence rested in the room until Kaoru ended it with a weary sigh. "Arigatou Misao" she whispered. "So many forget that this is my life and I'm the only one that gets to decide what I do." She was so glad to finally be getting the support she needed. She aimed a grateful glance at Misao, who smiled back warmly.

"We will always be there for you Kao-chan," Tsubame cried out with a fierce look of determination that appeared almost comical on her innocent face. "No matter what…or who you choose."

Megumi's gaze first went to Misao, then to Tsubame, but when she saw that neither of them was changing their resolve, her eyes fell on Kaoru and her expression was so grievous that Kaoru felt alarmed.

The other woman's face was too much like the feeling that was inside her. A horrible regret as if she had lost something really important.

"_Have I really?" _The awful sensation racked through her again and she fought not to shudder. _"I don't want to feel that way."_

Kaoru stared at her cousin. "Onegai Megumi, don't look at me like that." Her eyes became pleading. "I just want your support Megumi," she whispered. "This is a…_significan_t time in my life." She was going to say 'difficult', but she quickly changed it to make her words more convincing to them. If her friends knew how unsure she was they would keep trying to change her mind.

"I need my friends on my side." She took a deep breath, but the pain was not subsiding. She needed strength.

"I am on your side Kao-chan," Megumi said without hesitation and she sat on the bed next to her. "I told you from the beginning that I will always be on your side. I just don't want you to pass up on a chance at love just because you're scared." Megumi took Kaoru's hand from where it was a tense fist in the pillow and gave it a loving squeeze. "I want you to be happy."

"_Was that it? Was she scared?" _Kaoru thought of the swans and she had to blink hard to hold back the tears. They had been haunting her mind ever since she saw them, especially the one all alone.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and smiled up at the other woman. "I will be happy Megumi." She returned the squeeze and kept the frozen expression on her face. In a short time she had gotten good at using the smile to hide her turmoil. "Soujiro is such a strong and good person. He'll always be there for me, just as he always has been. And he loves me so much." Her eyes fell and she lowered her chin to the pillow. "How could I not be happy?"

Megumi raised her head back up with two gentle fingers so Kaoru was once again looking her directly in the eye. She was so glad she had wiped away the one tear that had escaped her eyes.

"Kenshin loves you too."

Her heart went into the frantic dance Kenshin had unknowingly taught it, but she refused to acknowledge it. She really wanted to believe Megumi's words so much, but she refused to make herself vulnerable again to foolish hope. She began shaking her head again, but Megumi held her chin still and her almond eyes were so intense that Kaoru found she could not look away.

So she closed her eyes.

"Iie, he doesn't. If he did, he would respect me and not keep using me like an amusing toy that could be carelessly tossed aside and forgotten." She thought of how he had danced with her so passionately and then right after said tender words to Tomoe. "He would accept me for who I am. He would not..." Blinking hard, she was able to hold the tears back, but she could not keep them out of her voice. "Keep hurting me."

Megumi wrapped her arms around her. Soon Misao and Tsubame were there doing the same, and Kaoru found herself in a warm cocoon of love and friendship.

She fought to keep her composure. "Not that I really care, but why does he keep doing that?"

"Because he's a boy and he's stupid," Misao murmured as she pet Kaoru's hair.

A tiny smile managed to touch Kaoru's lips at the itachi's comment, but it was not enough to take away her sadness. "Too much ill will has collected between us over the years. He still sees me as a form of control in his life, therefore he can't love me." Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to feel something other than the pain she knew she was going to feel after her next words. "I think in truth he really hates me."

"Iie, iie," Megumi said soothingly. "On the contrary, Kenshin loves you very much."

A tired sigh parted Kaoru's lips. "I don't understand how you can say that."

Megumi tightened her hold around Kaoru. "Do you remember when you were ten-years-old, and you told us your father's theory that Kenshin probably really likes you despite how mean he was to you?"

Kaoru eyes opened wide. She was amazed that Megumi even remembered that, and as she recalled that time her father had sat at her bedside after she had fell through the roof, his words came back to her.

"_Sometimes, when someone feels a strong enough emotion and does not know how to deal with it, it comes out in odd ways, even cruel ways."_

"You always hurt the ones you love the most," Megumi told her. "Because love is so powerful and it can be so confusing that you can't even think straight, so you say senseless things or you act irrationally." Megumi's gaze had become far away and regretful as she spoke, and Kaoru guessed she was thinking of past tiffs she probably had with Sanosuke. "You may not even realize that you're doing it."

Her cousin then sighed. "Kenshin always had trouble controlling his feelings. Hiko always said it was Kenshin's biggest flaw when it came to fighting." Her voice lowered in poor imitation of Hiko. 'He bears his heart on his sword, but he does not know how to channel it into his fighting'." Megumi laughed in her own tone and shook her head. "I think it's the same thing with him when it comes to how he approaches life.

"He thinks he has to struggle to keep his emotions in check, when he should just accept them and let them flow naturally." Megumi smiled at Kaoru. "So when he comes against something as potent as a love for you Kaoru, and he realizes he can't handle it, he gets angry because it's the only way he knows how to counter it."

Megumi's words were chipping at the armor Kaoru had placed around her fragile emotions. It was weak, made of words that she was not even sure she believed and she had only hastily pulled it together last night, but she fought to hold it together.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut again. "Even if that's true," she forced out, and hated that her voice was unsteady. "It does not matter. I'm marrying Soujiro."

"_How I wish he did love me,"_ her heart lamented over the words coming out of her mouth. _"But it's too late._ _Oh Kenshin, I love you. I love you so much."_

She heard a collective gasp from her friends and she opened her eyes to see three faces looking at her in amazement.

"Kaoru," Megumi breathed. "If you love him that much, you should tell him. There is no 'too late' when it comes to love Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes flew open. She had not realized she had spoken aloud.

She gazed at her friends around her. Megumi's eyes were filled with encouragement and Misao and Tsubame were still staring at her in awe. They had heard everything.

Kaoru's hands became damp and her breathing was loud in her ears. Her charade was over in a few honest words that refused to stay in. But as she stared into her friends' faces she knew she had never fooled them in the first place. They had not expected her to blurt out her feelings like that, but they had known them already.

Like they said, they would support her no matter what decision she made, even if it was not true to her heart.

The silence that came after was deafening and Kaoru could not look at them. She could feel their eyes on her and suddenly their arms around her felt very claustrophobic.

"It'll be alright Kao-chan," Tsubame soothed. "Maybe you can…"

But Kaoru never got to hear Tsubame's suggestion because just then Tae entered the room.

"Your bath is ready Kaoru," she announced with a curtsy, and before the words were properly out of her mentor's lips, Kaoru had pulled away from her friends and was on her feet running out of the room.

Unable to hold the tears back any more, a sob forced its way out of her mouth. _"Kami, onegai, make me not love him anymore."_

**Orororororororo**

Sanosuke held up one finger. "The first thing you have to do is break it off with Tomoe. Second go to Kaoru and tell her how much you love her. And thirdly, get married and live happily ever after."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "It's not that easy Sano."

Sanosuke shoved his three fingers in his face. "It's three easy steps Kenshin. Don't make it more complicated than it is."

"I don't know Sano. She already thinks I'm a flake that can't see anything else but her looks. How's it going to look if I suddenly say I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, after I just broke up with my girlfriend?"

"If you just explain to Kaoru that you only idolized Tomoe and were never really in love with her in the first place, and that you really love her, she'll understand."

Kenshin began drumming his fingers on the table nervously. "Breaking up with Tomoe will be hard enough, but I have no idea what to say to Kaoru." He swallowed hard in an attempt to ease the giant butterflies roiling around in his stomach. "Whenever I'm around her I keep saying the wrong thing and she gets mad at me."

"Of course, when you're in love you always say the wrong thing, and it does not help that girls are extremely sensitive. I remember one time Megumi asked me if I thought Yumi was attractive and I said, 'Mochiron, her breasts are huge'. I woke up an hour later with a lump on my head the size of a grapefruit." (Of course)

Sanosuke began laughing raucously and Kenshin watched him, not quite sure what was so funny.

He heard a clearing of the throat and immediately a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. His mentor had been so quiet that Kenshin had completely forgotten the man was there. He took a cautious look toward Aoshi, who, judging by his facial expression, was still listening.

Kenshin leapt to continue with the conversation. "I keep hurting her." His teeth gritted and his hand fisted in frustration. "Everything would be perfect. The atmosphere would be romantic, she would be in my arms, that wonderful connection would be there, but then I put my foot in my mouth and ruin everything." An exasperated growl pushed through his bared teeth. "What's wrong with me Sano?"

Sano had stopped laughing and was now wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're in love my friend. Your brain's not working right." His friend's brown eyes went to the simple gold band on his left hand finger and his mouth instantly formed a smile.

"They have that affect on you, ne? Your thoughts become so jumbled you don't know what you're feeling. They fill every sense until they're all you can think about, and soon you become a complete idiot." He gave a chuckle. "Courting Megumi, I said so many stupid things; it still amazes me that she's stayed with me this long." His gaze returned to Kenshin. "But like you told me Kenshin, once you love each other enough, not even the most senseless comment could ruin that feeling."

"Hai, I did say that, but it's different for you and Megumi." Kenshin made a long sigh as he let his head fall to his arms resting on the table. "I don't think Kaoru loves me." His heart throbbed painful as he voiced the fear that had been plaguing him.

"Don't be ridiculous. Kaoru has always had a thing for you. Remember how goofy she used to act. You just had to look at her and she'd turn as red as a tomato."

"It was only a girlish crush," Kenshin said despondently.

"She came down to the harbor just to see you."

"She's not callous. I had had a fight with a vicious killer; she would have shown concern for anyone in the same situation."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes in frustration. "She followed you out in the garden just to cheer you up. Don't tell me you believe that she really just came out there to give you cake?"

"She's grown out of me," Kenshin sighed, ignoring his friend's words. "And found a real prince." He bit the inside of his cheek against the torment of despair and loss that overcame him. _"It's too late,"_ his mind kept telling him. _"You've lost her forever."_

"Come on Kenshin," Sanosuke pleaded. "You know Kaoru does not really love Soujiro. She doesn't even know you love her. Don't you even want to know what she'll say if you told her. I'm sure she'll return your feelings."

Kenshin snarled. "It doesn't matter!" He had not meant to shout, but he was starting to get angry at Sanosuke.

Optimism was exactly what Kenshin had been trying to kill in himself ever since he had heard Kaoru was going to marry Soujiro.

Last night after he had returned from the garden, he had fully intended to approach Kaoru and tell her how his feelings had changed for her, but when he had seen her with Soujiro he had held back. They had looked so happy together. Their eyes gazed at each other with so much love. Who was he to interrupt such a perfect union?

Kenshin swallowed down the bitterness. "She deserves someone who will treat her right, someone who will always be there for her and who's not so stupid to let her slip through his fingers." He took a shaky breath. "Someone perfect. And Seta is close enough to that to make her happy." His chest seized tightly and he used his will to ignore it the same way he did when he was cut and bleeding in a battle. "I just want her to be happy."

There was a long pause between them until Sanosuke rested his hand on his shoulder and said with a confident smile, "It's never too late when it comes to love Kenshin."

Kenshin could only stare at the other boy for a moment, but then he squeezed his eyes closed as soon as he felt the stirring inside of him. He wanted to shut out his friend's words; they were resurrecting the hope in him that he had so brutally killed.

He just wanted to stop talking about Kaoru. Stop thinking about her entirely. But the task seemed impossible, especially since his mind was already torturing him by making him see every little detail that he loved about her.

Kenshin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and he wished that he could expel his feelings for Kaoru as easily. He was not sure how he was going to do it, but he had to be strong and he had to learn to do without Kaoru. He was determined not to let his emotions get the better of him, no matter how much they screamed and nagged at him, so when he had to watch Kaoru marry another, he would be able to smile, even though his heart would be breaking.

"I never knew you to give up Kenshin."

Kenshin's head turned to the armchair on the other side of the room. Yahiko had been sitting there looking at the flower in his hand and had not said a single word for the entire conversation.

The boy's eyes left the flower and settled on Kenshin with an unwavering look that was both accusing and disappointed.

"I'm not giving up," Kenshin said with a tinge of irritation in his voice. "The better man won and I'm bowing out gracefully. It's something you learn to do when you get _older_."

Yahiko did not let the hint that he was too young to understand what Kenshin was feeling stop him. He just cocked his head to one side in mock thought. "Sou ka. So part of being a man is letting fear keep you from getting something that means so much to you?"

Kenshin glowered. He could not believe that Yahiko was turning on him like this. The boy idolized him, but now he was practically calling him a coward. "I'm not afraid," he said sharply, but as he said it, something inside him was unsure.

Yes, he was unsure. He said that Kaoru did not love him, but in truth he was not positive. Though, he found if he had to live without Kaoru, not knowing if she had loved him or not was better than confronting her and risking her telling him outright that she did not.

Kenshin did not know if he could take hearing those words on her lips. The pain plaguing him at the moment was already bad enough, but if he found out she really did not love him, if he had to once more see her beautiful sapphire eyes fill with hate for him, he would get something worse than a broken heart. His spirit would surely be snuffed out and he would then have to live his life as a walking corpse.

A light in Yahiko's eyes leapt forward, and no one in the room laughed or mocked him as they usually did when he fought to be taken seriously. "I lost my parents without any warning," Yahiko stated, his words not even shaking with a hint of sadness. "And I regret never getting to tell them all the things I wanted to say, and it just pisses me off when people let something as stupid as fear make them waste perfectly good opportunities to tell someone how they feel. Who cares if the person does not return your feelings, at least then you know and you could say that you at least tried."

Astonishment was the main response after Yahiko's speech, and six pairs of awe filled eyes stared at the boy, in the room that had gone completely silent.

Yahiko folded his arms and glared at each one of them challengingly. Even Aoshi. "Doushita? Don't you dare call me a 'kid' and tell me I don't know what I'm saying." Still no one said anything and the boy's face grew more furious. "I'm right. If Kenshin loves Kaoru, he should tell her." (What's wrong?)

Kenshin could not begin to describe the many thoughts that were trying to force their way forward to the front of his brain. Many of them were telling him he was crazy and that he was going to make a fool of himself, but among the nest of all of them, one rang clear, and Kenshin was on his feet and heading toward the door with determination in his every step.

"Where are you going Kenshin?" Sanosuke called after him.

Kenshin opened the door, but before he went out he said simply, "To find Kaoru."

Sanosuke, Aoshi and Yahiko watched him walk out the door, and neither of them said anything, even though after he left, the room was tense with unsaid thoughts.

It was Yahiko who finally broke the silence. "I w_as_ right, ne?" he said with a very pleased grin on his face.

"Aa," Sanosuke said and then gave an incredulous laugh. "Good work brat."

"Arigatou tori-atama," Yahiko said haughtily as he nodded his head wisely.

**Well that's it! Phew, I think that was my longest one yet. All of it was extremely hard to write, and I think I might have gone on too long. I really hope I did not bore you. Any way, hope to hear from you. 'Til the next chapter **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **First let me say, I loved all your reviews. I thank all those who have been long time dedicated fans and all of you who are now tuning in. You guys are the best and I appreciate all your words.

Also once again I must apologize. For the most, I'm only supposed to take a month for each chapter, and I'm afraid to figure out how far I went over, but I am sure it has been more than a month. Hopefully, the length and quality of the chapter will make up for your wait =)

Any way, not much to say about this chapter. Only, that there's a lot of things happening in this one and I wonder if I should have made it into two chapters, but I don't think it matters too much. Let me know what you think. And no one seemed to mind me putting the English translations at the end of the sentences and paragraphs, so I continued to do so. I think I like it better that way myself.

As usual, I hope you enjoy this and I hope to see your review. See you at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Siiiiiigggh….=(

**Sanjō Tsubame - 14 Kamiya Kaoru – 17**

**Makimachi Misao - 17**

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Yukishiro Enishi - 18**

**Himura Kenshin – 19**

**Makoto Shishio– 20**

**Takani ****Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Kiyosato Yumi – 21**

**Chapter 15**

Kenshin paused again when the trellis shivered under his weight for the second time. He held his breath and steeled himself for the plummet to the ground that lay far below. He was sure with all his training that he would be able to land on his feet, but it would be painful.

For the thousandth time, his mind asked him what in the world he thought he was doing, and he wondered himself. Here he was, with a wounded arm and leg, climbing a rickety wooden trellis, that was almost twenty-five feet in the air, therefore may resulting to a very nasty fall to the cobble stone garden walkway below him, and all because he wanted to talk to girl.

But as he had only realized an hour ago, Kaoru was no ordinary girl, and that fact was made clear to him by the mad thumping that vibrated his chest whenever her name was simply mentioned. Ever since he had left his room, his heart had been slamming against his ribcage and pounding loudly in his ears, seemingly in time with his racing pace to Kaoru's room. He knew well enough that it had nothing to do with his still recovering body, which by now, was longing for the soft sheets of his bed. He really was just so nervous to face Kaoru.

He had not realized before, but the wounds from the first time she left him still had yet to heal and after last night they had been torn open.

Kenshin was not sure he could bare it all again. He admitted it; he was afraid. He was afraid to see those beautiful blue eyes piercing fiercely into him, so filled with both disappointment and disgust, and to hear her musical tone rising in anger and accusation.

Also, he was not sure if he could experience another woman hating him today.

He had gone to Tomoe and told her he was breaking up with her. He had not mentioned Kaoru at all, but he had gently tried to make her understand; telling her how much he had admired her for her beauty, strength and accomplishment, but that was as far as his feelings went for her.

She had not taken it well. Her features had been as composed as always, but with eyes glowing with rage, Tomoe had shown how truly angry she was with a stinging slap to the cheek.

"_Both of you will pay for humiliating me," _she had said frigidly before she left him.

Her words had shocked him. She must have meant Kaoru too, but he had no idea how she had known Kaoru had anything to do with it.

He was concerned for Kaoru and he realized he had to quickly tell her to watch out for Tomoe, because he had no idea what the older woman might do to her.

Kenshin shook his head. 'Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn' Hiko had told him, and he had made two very powerful women angry. One of them malicious enough to ruin a life to get revenge.

Shaking his head again, Kenshin sighed wearily. _"You've really made a mess of things Himura."_

Kenshin remained motionless on the trellis wondering how things had gone so badly so quickly and if he was only going to make things worse by going to see Kaoru. He was seriously considering climbing back down and forgetting the whole insane plan. The whole thing seemed so ridiculous now as he began to see how pathetic he was.

Kaoru had told him last night she did not want him to come near her for the remainder of her stay in Hiten Mitsurugi. He then, only moments ago, went knocking on her door, fully intending to declare his true feelings for her, despite the fact that she was engaged to another. He had embarrassingly been turned away by a very apologetic Tsubame, who kindly told him Kaoru would not see him and she wanted him to leave.

Kenshin had to admit sending Tsubame to the door was ingenious; Kaoru knew he would not even try to bully his way passed sweet little Tsubame, so he had no other choice but to do as she wished.

Before he left though, he had stood outside her door for several minutes, his emotions in an uproar and passing people staring at him oddly, but finally he had decided to take a walk in the gardens to clear his head.

It was walking the recently shovelled garden paths that he found himself staring up at an open window to Kaoru's room. He had been about to call out to her, but then he had noticed the trellis covered in the evergreen leaves and white blossoms of jasmine. It leaned against the castle wall and went from the ground directly to the window.

And that was why he was there, hanging from the wooden structure, his injured hand aching from climbing and the nipping cold, and every ounce of his pride slowly draining out of him.

He closed his eyes and groaned. He did not know what he expected to happen when he finally reached her window. If she did not push him back out again, what then? He would confess his love like one of those lovesick fools in those ridiculous romantic novels? And she would run into his arms crying similar warm words in return?

Kenshin felt his heart sigh in response to that appealing image. His eyes became dreamy and he leaned his cheek against the leaf covered trellis, a huge smile on his face. Was that dream even possible?

Finally, the cold, biting at his slowly numbing fingers, brought him back to reality, and he shook his head to clear it of distracting daydreams.

It was what he dearly wished would happen, but he knew better. Even if he admitted everything his heart wanted to say, it was probably too late now. Kaoru was engaged to Soujiro, and even though Sanosuke had denied otherwise, he could not help thinking that she hated him.

Kaoru's enraged eyes flashed in his mind again. He cringed and would have gripped his chest at the sudden excruciating ache there, if his hands were not currently gripping the trellis.

"_She does not want me," _his traitorous mind told him and Kenshin could not help agreeing.

Why would Kaoru want him after how he had always treated her? Soujiro knew how to treat her like the wonderful creature she was. Seta was the true prince, and who was Kenshin to get in the way of Kaoru obtaining true happiness with him? Going up there would only further show how selfish he was.

He stared up at Kaoru's window. He was almost there, but he suddenly found he could not move. His body seemed to have forgotten how to, and he could neither climb up nor down. So he remained there, like an ornament among the jasmine blossoms, all the while his mind cruelly telling and showing more evidence of his idiocy and inadequacy.

He had been naive enough to believe Kaoru was his, just because she had responded so passionately to his kiss, but in truth she had never been his. Kaoru belonged to no one; her spirit was powerful and free, and no one would ever tame it, not even Soujiro. He just got to be the one who got to bask in the glow of it, forever an adoring servant by her side, addicted to her consuming warmth.

It was what Kenshin wanted to be to Kaoru; he would be happy just to sit at her feet if it meant he could forever be near her, but it was not meant to be and it was time he accepted that.

Taking a deep sigh to steady himself, Kenshin was about to climb down, but breathing in had allowed the heavy scent of the jasmine to overwhelm his senses and it shook him to the core. His insides twisted and turned frantically in response to Kaoru's scent.

"Kao-chan," he suddenly heard Tae calling from inside the room. "Koko ni kite. Omae-ga hoshii (Come here. I want you.)

Kenshin groaned and closed his eyes tightly. It was exactly what he wanted to say, but with an entirely different meaning.

He was afraid, but like Yahiko had told him; letting that fear keep you from doing what you really wanted made you a coward, and he knew he would not be able to live with himself if he did not at least try.

Kenshin's gaze wistfully returned to the window above him, and before he knew it, his hands were pulling him upward. He had to let her know. Maybe he still had a chance. Yes, it was selfish, but he had always been selfish when it came to Kaoru.

The scent exhilarated him and reminded him of the excitement he also felt at the thought of what he was going to do. His heart was now at a hum; he was soon going to see Kaoru again.

He had almost reached the window when he heard Tae's voice again. "I hope it's hot enough. If it isn't, I can easily get someone to bring up some more hot water."

"Iie." Kenshin's heart leapt at the sound of Kaoru's voice. "It's perfect Tae-san." She then gave a blissful sigh. "It's exactly what I needed to relax."

Just then Kenshin got hold of the window sill and pulled himself up, so his torso was on level with the opening. He was so relieved; he did not think his arm, that was throbbing now, could have held on to the trellis any longer.

He raised his eyes to look inside of the room, and the sight he was met with, slackened his jaw.

He had never known Kaoru's shoulders would have looked so smooth and soft. Within the past few days he had fantasised, and judging by the texture of her wrist on his fingertips, he had guessed, but never did he think he would actually be seeing real life evidence.

Almost her entire body was immersed in the steaming water, therefore hidden from his sight, but just seeing the little that was exposed made Kenshin's face and blood heat to the temperatures of a furnace.

"Kami," he whispered in awe as he watched Kaoru close her eyes and lean her head back against the back of the large tub, a soft sigh escaping through her lips.

He knew he should have turned away the instant he had discovered she was bathing. A truly honourable man would, but Kenshin was too spellbound and his neck did not seem to want to swivel his head.

"_Look away! Look away!" _his mind chanted in his head, and Kenshin was about to, he really was, but he was suddenly mesmerized by a bead of water that had slowly made its way down Kaoru's finely arched ivory throat, then slinked over her clavicle and was now making its way further down, soon to slip between the almost barely seen valley between her...

"Kenshin!"

The sudden outraged cry made him tilt dangerously backward out the window.

He grabbed onto the window sill just in time to save himself, and he fought to steady his breathing and set his heart beating again as he looked up at Tae in the window. Her fists were on her hips and she was staring down at him fiercely.

The older woman was blocking most of the view of her young mistress, but Kenshin could see Kaoru, still in the tub, peering around Tae with her eyes blinking in confusion.

Kaoru's eyes met his, and for a moment they both stared at one another, but then a flush of red blossomed on Kaoru's cheeks, and her shriek filled the room as her arms flew up and around her to cover her chest.

"Jiro jiro minai-deyo!" she cried. "Nani-yo?" (Don't stare at me; What do you want?)

Kenshin's eyes darted back and forth between Kaoru and Tae. "I-I.." he stammered, every word he was planning to stay had flown out of his head.

Tae's body came to block his vision once more, and Kenshin drew back when her face came through the window and stopped only centimetres from his nose.

"Kenshin! Akutarou!" The woman began shaking her finger in his face as she used to do when he was a child. "How dare you peek at Kaoru while she's bathing." (Bad boy)

"Gomen!" he wailed. "I just…had to see her."

Tae's eyebrow rose at him and Kenshin groaned at how his words sounded. It was cold, but the young prince could feel the sweat gathering on his brow and streaming down his back.

"What I mean is…" He did not mean to, but his eyes strayed toward Kaoru again. His face burned; her arms were still tightly wrapped around herself and she had turned from him, but now he could see the smooth loveliness of her back. Her head though, was slightly turned toward him.

Kenshin sadly observed the fury that blazed in her cobalt eyes. What she must think of him. There was no way she would believe that he saw passed her physical beauty now. He clenched his teeth against another painful ache in his chest. If she did not hate him before, she definitely hated him now

"Dame!" she snapped, and sunk lower in the tub. (Stop it)

"Gomen, gomen!" he repeated helplessly as he swiftly turned his ever reddening face away.

Just then he heard the door of the room burst open and people run it.

"Kaoru?" came Megumi's concerned voice.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Tsubame squeaked.

"Doushita no? Who's in here?" Misao growled and Kenshin could picture the young kunoichi charging in with her kunai drawn. (What's the matter?)

Tae stepped aside so Kenshin was clearly in view of everyone in the room. "Kenshin was peeking at Kaoru," she explained.

All three girls' stares immediately went to Kenshin and he felt their eyes ripping into his flesh with fierce glares.

"Kenshin! How could you?" Megumi yelled, and she shook her head. "Nande sonna-koto shita-no? Don't you have any self-control at all?" (Why did you do such a thing?)

Tsubame's face was as flushed as his felt, and the look she aimed at him made him feel like some dirty old man.

Misao was practically trembling with fury and her stare could have set him aflame. "Hentai!" she spat. Her kunai were in her hand just as he had guessed, but she dropped those, picked up a nearby vase and flung it at him.

He shifted to the side just in time. "Iie! It's not what you think!" Kenshin cried, desperately wanting them to understand.

"Usotsuki! You want us to believe you weren't staring at Kaoru's naked body, and you just happened to be hanging outside her window while she was bathing?" She picked up another vase, and it also flew toward his head. (Liar)

It grazed his shoulder and sailed passed him to crash on the pathway below him, along with the remains of the first. "Iie...I mean...Hai...I just..." Kenshin stuttered, his eyes wide with panic. "I didn't even get to see all of her!"

Four pairs of eyebrows rose at him at the same time.

Kenshin growled in frustration. His words were not coming out right. He turned back to Kaoru and looked at her with a tender look. "Kaoru, I needed to talk to you and I could not think of any other way to..."

"Onegai," she whispered angrily, and Kenshin caught a glimpse of the pain in her eyes before she turned from him. "Achi itte-yo." (Go away)

Everyone heard the sadness in Kaoru's last words, and there was a heavy stillness in the air after it.

"Kaoru," Kenshin pleaded, and she must have heard something in his voice because she turned back to him.

"I need to tell you how much I lu-..." The words caught in his throat and his eyes drunk her in desperately. His love for her washed over him, and the overwhelming emotion was making it hard for him to get his words out.

Unfortunately, Misao took his raw emotion for something else. "Hentai!" she shrieked. "First you yell at her, then take advantage of her, and now you further disrespect her by gawking at her like she's some kind of whore." She picked up an ornamental swan figurine made of glass and hurled it. "You heard her! Achi itte-yo! Hottoke-ba! (Leave her alone)

The small object hit Kenshin directly in the head.

"Oro," he moaned, and he lost his grip on the window sill and fell backward.

**Ororororororororororo**

Sapphires. Jasmine. Swans. Milky damp skin.

All of it tumbled through his dreams. Melding, shifting and forming. Sometimes becoming something pleasant that made him sigh with content, and other times creating something so disturbing that he shivered.

Suddenly he felt soft lips touching his mouth in a sweet kiss. It felt so great that he just wanted to wrap himself up in the feeling, and in his dreams, the world around him blossomed into a field of bright, fragrant jasmines and sunflowers.

He could still feel the tender lips on his, but before he could engage in the pleasure of kissing them back, they disappeared and he woke up with a start.

Panting, he sat up and looked around. He was in his own bed in his room. The last thing he remembered was falling from Kaoru's window, and judging by the large lump he felt on the back of his head and the throbbing pain, he must have hit the ground hard.

It was very dim because the curtains on his side of the room were closed, but he could clearly see Kaoru sitting to the left of his bed. Her hands folded in her lap and she was observing him with a passive expression.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said in bewilderment. He touched his lips in thought for a second. "Did you...?" He paused; he was not sure if it was a dream or not.

Her eyes became hard with a level look. "Did I 'what'?" she asked coolly.

Seeing the expression on her face, Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing," he mumured.

With a frown on her face she folded her arms and turned from him. "I want to make it clear," she said in the same frosty tone. "I'm just here because Megumi still has a lot of patients in the infirmary, so she needed someone to watch over you in case you woke."

Kenshin frowned in confusion. "Why didn't she just ask one of the attendants to..." Kaoru's head turned sharply and she gave him a dark look that immediately made his mouth snap closed midsentence.

She turned from him again, her frown more sever than before, her body ridgid with frustration and hostility.

He gazed at her longingly, his eyes trying to drink in every inch of her all at once.

Her hair was loose, spilling to the ground and was still damp from her bath, and with a slight blush, he also noted, that unlike earlier, she was fully clothed. An elegant golden brown kimono displaying blooming sakura trees and a pink obi emphasized her shapely figure.

She looked beautiful as always, but he felt like he was seeing how beautiful she was for the first time. Now that it was clear in his mind how many other things made her so remarkable; now that he knew he loved her; he saw her in a new light and she seemed even more stunning than ever.

Feeling his eyes on her, her eyes shifted to him and she turned to face him again. "Nani?" she bit out. Her face suddenly flushed with both embarrassement and anger. "Are you imagining me naked?"

Kenshin's face seared with heat. "Oro!" He shook his head vigorously. "Iie," he sputtered. "I swear."

Her expression became suspicious. "Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just..." He hesitated; unsure if to go on.

"Nani?...Just say it!"

He flinched at her snapping tone, but he went on bravely. "I just was thinking...how beautiful you are."

Kaoru huffed and rolled her eyes. "Hai hai, wakatta," she said in exasperation. "You've told me." (Yes yes, I know)

"Hai," he said eagerly. "But this time...I mean it."

"So you did not mean it before?" she demanded, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Iie, iie." Kenshin felt the nervousness threatening to take over his senses. _"I'm going to mess this up," _he thought frantically and his palms dampened.

Looking at the now fuming Kaoru, his anxiety was overwhelming enough to make him want to forget saying anything to her, but he knew he had to at least try, so he took a deep breath and continued.

"Of course you're beautiful Kaoru," he said, feeling a little bit calmer after his breath. "Anyone can see that. You're graceful, dignified and regal. You have..." He observed the dancing flecks dancing in Kaoru's brilliant orbs. "Deep soulful eyes..." His eyes went to her pursed lips and he blushed. "Full, sensual lips..." He remembered the alluring feel of her skin and hair, and his hand itched to touch them again, but he fought the urge. "Soft ivory skin and hair like silk midnight. It's no surprise you are so greatly admired. You're the embodiment of beauty itself."

The red on Kaoru's face was spreading, and her hand went to each of her features as Kenshin complimented them, but a realization suddenly came to her eyes. She made an irritated sigh and she began muttering under her breath.

Kenshin could not be sure, but it sounded like she was saying, "I knew it, I knew it. He sees nothing else."

Kenshin's heart was racing a mile a minute and he felt like it was lodged in his throat, but instead of ignoring it, he let it take control of his words. He focused his eyes on Kaoru's azure ones and began what was one of the most important things he had ever said.

"But despite the obvious," he continued. "I feel like for once...I'm seeing beyond all that and I'm really seeing you...and what I see is..." He took another deep breath. "Is even more breath-taking."

Kaoru silently stared at him for a moment. "Souka?" she finally said curiously.

"Aa. I see what has always been there, but like you said, I've always been too blind to see it."

She blinked at him in surprise, but in an instant her inert face was back with a determination in her eyes to keep it in place. "What do you see?" she said indifferently.

"Before I tell you, I need to do something." Kenshin took another deep breath and gazed at her shyly. "Gomen. Gomen nasai Kaoru."

Shock came and went in her eyes so quickly he almost did not see it. "For what?" she asked. Her tone made it clear she had an idea why he was giving her an apology and she knew she deserved one.

"For everything," he exclaimed so earnestly that Kaoru started; she had not expected him to say that, which was clear by her rounded eyes.

Kenshin's eyes would not leave her. "From the day we met I have been blaming you for something that was never your fault, and I have selfishly been taking it out on you. Teasing you, insulting you and never showing any respect for you or your feelings. I was so horrible to you Kaoru." His eyes lowered in shame for a few seconds before he lifted them back to her with a pleading look. "Gomen nasai Kaoru. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kaoru continued staring at him, her cold expression unwavering, and Kenshin's heartbeat and breathng filled the heavy silence around them.

The seconds ticked by, eventually they became a minute, and Kenshin began fidgiting under Kaoru's gaze.

"_Does she hate me so much that she's not going to forgive me?" _he thought anxiously.

Finally, Kaoru spoke, but her expression did not change. "Arigatou Himura-san. Of course I will forgive you," she stated evenly, she then got up and formally nodded at him. "I will see you tomorrow at your Seijin No Hi. Ganbatte kudasai." (Good luck)

The young prince was taken aback; her coolness chilled him to the bone. She forgave him, but she was still acting so distant.

Kenshin's mouth moved soundlessly as he watched her walking to his bedroom door. She was getting further and further away from him and he still could not get a word out. But just when her hand was on the door handle, something in him could not accept just simply watching her walk away from him again and it surged forward.

"Matte!"

Kaoru turned when she heard his desperate cry, and she gasped when she witnessed Kenshin falling out of his bed and landing flat on her face.

"Oro...onegai...oro...don't leave...Kaoru," was Kenshin's barely audible mumbling into the carpet as he also tried to get up. His head must of still been tender from the fall because he felt unusually dizzy.

"Maa, Kenshin!" And in a brief shuffle of a kimono Kaoru was kneeling besides him and helping him up. "Daijoubu, koishii?"

With Kaoru's arms wrapped around him, Kenshin got to his feet, but his body was moving mechanically because his mind and heart were racing with excitement.

Kaoru guided him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and then she began inspecting him fretfully. "Did you hit your head again? Do you feel dizzy?" She held up three fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

Kenshin saw zero fingers. He did not even see the bedroom around him. All he saw was Kaoru. Sweet, wonderful Kaoru.

"Kenshin! Why are you smiling like that?" she cried, and her face became alarmed when his smile grew. "Kami, you must be more hurt than we thought. You're loosing your mind. I better get Megumi."

She turned to run off, but she was halted midstep when she was suddenly caught by the hand. She spun around to find Kenshin still grinning at her, but now his hand was wrapped around hers firmly.

"Nani?" she asked in confusion.

His smile had stretched across his face and would not go any further. "You called me 'Kenshin'," he said, and then, with his lavender eyes brighter than she had ever seen them before, he chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. "And...'koishii'."

Kaoru's face was so comical that his amusement increased. Her eyes were like two round pools, the blood was rushing to her face at a startling rate and her mouth kept opening and closing, but no sound was coming out.

Kenshin began to laugh. His dizziness was gone, but he did feel light-headed and his heart was fluttering wildly in his chest.

Kaoru glared at him. "I-I did not," she was finally able to say and she tugged at her hand, but Kenshin tightened his hold. He had come too far to just let her go so easily.

"Hai, you did. I heard you."

She pulled more fiercely at her hand, but when he still did not let her go, she shot a razor-sharp look at him. "Stop laughing at me!" she snarled.

He immediately stopped laughing and fixed a steady gaze on her. "I'm not laughing at you," he said seriously.

She gave up trying to pull her hand away, but she turned from him and wrapped her other arm around her. "I did not mean to call you that," she whispered. "Gomen...it...was a mistake."

Her words were spoken softly, but to Kenshin they cut into him like a jagged edge.

"Iie..." Kenshin clutched her captured hand in both his. "Iie, iie. Onegai Kaoru, don't say that." He was panicked, because it was horrifying to suddenly feel like all your dreams were being given to you, but then to have them taken away just as quickly.

Kaoru had turned back to him and was now looking at him in amazement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want you to always call me 'koishii'" He gently turned her hand over and pressed a soft kiss on her palm. Her hand tensed and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath, and when he looked up at her, he saw panic all over face.

He got up and Kaoru stepped back away from him, her eyes now full of fear. "And in turn I will call you..." His lips lowered to her hand again and he began placing a kiss for each tender word he spoke. "Honourable...clever...kind...strong...brave..." He took a deep breath, looked up at her with warm eyes and his heart sighed as he spoke the next words. "Love of my life."

Kaoru recoiled. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Aishiteru yo!" Kenshin cried, his words brimming over with the joy of finally being able to say them out loud, and he began saying everything he had admitted to Sanosuke earlier. (I love you! _NB: The correct way to say it. I was saying it wrong before. Sorry :P)_

After he was done Kaoru's eyes seemed like they were trying to fill her whole face. He squeezed her hands in his. "I love everything about you; the marvels, the flaws, I adore them all, because they are you and you are who I want."

It was like he was speaking another language because bewilderment was still on Kaoru's face.

"You don't love me." She shook her head slowly. "You can't love me. You love Tomoe."

"Iie, I don't." His eyes were intent on her, willing her to see the undeniable truth in his eyes. "I thought I did..." He then gave a shaky laugh. "I think I've grown up over night. I used to think Tomoe was what I needed to make my life complete, but it turned out from the very beginning I had what I needed all along."

He rested her hand on his heart and Kaoru just gazed at it, her face still completely shocked.

"From the first day we met you spun me around and knocked me down, and I was never the same since. I thought you disrupted my life, but I realize now if I had the chance I would not change a thing, because instead of ruining it, you actually made it better. You made me better. And I forever want to have you turning my life upside down. I don't think I will be able to live a normally without you. I love you Kaoru, koishii."

Kaoru's eyes began to shimmer, her features trembled in her attempt to hold her emotions back, but finally her face crumbled and the tears started streaming down her cheeks. She lowered her head. "Why..." she sobbed. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because it is the truth." Kenshin ducked his head so he could see her face. "And I have to know..." She shifted her head away again but Kenshin followed. "Do you love me too?"

"It's too late," she murmured through her tears. "We can't."

"Onegai Kaoru," Kenshin begged. "Do you feel anything for me at all?"

He watched a battle ragging in her eyes. She kept looking away, as if to find an answer or an escape in the room, but her gaze would still return to him and her tears kept falling.

With a choked sob, Kaoru finally nodded, and unable to hold back anymore, Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She began crying harder in his shoulder and he stroked her hair while he whispered soothing words to her.

"It's not going to be okay," Kaoru told him. "I don't want to love you."

Kenshin's eyes widened in horror and he pulled away so he could look into Kaoru's face.

"Why?" His voice broke on the word.

"Because! Love has nothing to do with this!" Her hands balled up into tight fists. "It's like you said, every single thing we do affects our people, and we can't let our own feelings get in the way of what is best for them. Ever since I was a little girl my father has always told me not to let irrational emotions cloud my good judgement. If we married it would be a big mistake because we can't get along. We have tried for eleven years, but we still can't be in the same room without butting heads. We are both too stubborn and arguementative; we have too much pride, and are still immature in so many ways."

He handed her his handkerchief and she blew her nose in it noisely. Even though her words were causing his heart to break inside, a small smile touched his lips at how no matter how much she changed she would always be Kaoru.

She clenched the handkerchief in a fist. "It would be selfish for us to be together. We'll make our countries and ourselves miserable."

"Oh Kaoru, that's not true, if you would have me, I would change." He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I would put Buddha to shame."

It was Kaoru's turn to laugh. "You baka. You say you've grown up, but you still talk like a child."

An irritated frown pulled down his features. "It's true. I have."

"Iie, you haven't, or you would never say you would do something that we both know you cannot do."

His teeth clenched in a sneer. "Are you challenging my love for you? You think I don't love you enough to change myself?"

She folded her arms and smiled smugly. "Aa. I did it for you, but I don't think you can. And why should I choose you when I already have Soujiro who loves me and, let's face it Kenshin, is far more mature than you are?"

Looking at her, Kenshin wanted to say something to take the self-satisfied look off of her face, but he knew what she said was true. Still he clenched his fist and met her stare to stare. He would make her see how much he adored her.

"I will show you. I will be _more_ mature than Soujiro Seta, therefore making me worthy enough to be your husband."

With hands on hips, Kaoru turned her back on him. "It's too late for that Kenshin. As I'm sure you've heard, I'm engaged to Soujiro."

He came around her to give her a taunting look. "Are you afraid I will prove you wrong?"

"Don't make me laugh Kenshin." She took a step toward him. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"Souka?" He came closer. "If you are so sure, maybe you won't mind making a little wager."

Kaoru matched his step, and now she was close enough for him to feel her breath on his bangs. "I'm listening," she whispered.

Kenshin took a moment to inhale her scent and he had to close his eyes for a second to steady himself before he could speak again. "I know you probably want to have a double wedding with Megumi, so that gives me one month. If within that month I can prove to you how worthy I am of being your husband, you will break off your engagement with Soujiro and marry me."

Her eyes dropped to his lips for a brief moment before returning to his face. "What's in it for me?"

Kenshin had to admit he was taken aback. Wasn't it enough she would get him?

His expression obviously expressed his questions because she raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not enough Kenshin," she told him solemnly. "I already have someone who will be a worthy husband, and frankly I'm tired of giving you chances to prove yourself to me. This time, if you want another chance, you have to give up something valuable."

Kenshin gazed back at her silently. Her face was completely serious and he knew he was going to have to make a crucial decision.

He watched how her spirit lit up her eyes and soon his chuckle filled the silence. "You are a true ruler Kaoru." He shook his head in admiration. "You are right; I have not given you any reason to trust me, and you should not have to give up so much for something that _you_ are not sure of." He nodded. "Fine. Hiko will kill me for this, but if by some unlikely reason I fail, I will give you the third of Hiten Mitsurugi, that I as the prince and future heir own, to do with it whatever you will."

Kaoru was able to only blink once at his offer, but Kenshin could practically sense the amazement radiating through her ki. What he was offering was unthinkable.

A whole third of Hiten Mitsurugi? To do whatever she wanted with? Hiko would not kill him; that would be far too merciful. If the king got wind of this, he would make him suffer every minute of his life, until he begged for death, and even then he still would not give it to him.

Her stare suddenly shifted, and Kenshin saw her eyes glance at the bandage on his head for a second before it went back to him. "_She's probably thinking I must have knocked something loose when I hit my head." _He smiled internally. _"In a way, I suppose I have lost mind, but I have heard love can do that to a person."_

"That seems...a bit reckless," she said lightly.

Kenshin laughed outright. Her statement was quite an understatement. 'Insane' would have been more appropriate.

When he stopped laughing he gave Kaoru his amused smile, which pulled his mouth up on one side; he knew she fully understood the extent and value of what he was offering, which was exactly why he had offered it. She was more than worth it.

His eyes did not waver from hers; he wanted her to see how true his emotions were. "It is how much I am willing to give up for you. If I had more I would offer that too."

Before the disbelief could fully appear in her eyes Kenshin spoke. "Upon my honour as a Hiten Mitsurugi prince and my ancestors, I swear it."

She said nothing, and she kept her ki back from revealing anything, so desperation latched onto Kenshin's heart. "Onegai," he implored. "Say something koishii. Do you accept?"

Their eyes bore into each other, but Kaoru's eyes gave away nothing. By now their bodies were close enough to feel each other's heat and the proximity was making Kenshin's heart race. He so badly wanted to hold her, kiss her, he would accept just holding her hand again, but the tension in the air was heavy and he felt if he even breathed too hard it would shatter the moment and ruin his chances of her acceptance.

Suddenly, he saw Kaoru moving her face forward, her lips aimed at his, and his heart instantly reacted with thunderous anticipation.

He waited impatiently as she moved achingly slow across the few inches between them, but just when Kaoru's lips were so close Kenshin could taste them, she stopped and her mouth spread into a leisurely smirk. "You have a deal Ken..shin," she practically purred.

She pulled away, the smile still on her face, and Kenshin watched as she sauntered around him, across his room and out the door.

Kenshin trembled and his lungs ached; before she had left she had made sure their eyes met, and for that split second, he had felt both their ki instantly came alive and crackle with so much energy it had taken his breath away. It was only when the door closed behind her that Kenshin was able make a gasp for air, and he then collapsed on his bed with a helpless 'Oro'.

He threw his hands in the air, grinning up at his ceiling. He was thrilled; Kaoru loved him and he still had a chance.

**Orororororororororo**

The last guard went down in a sickening spray of blood that added to the growing pool on the stone floor. Like the other two, his lifeless body was carelessly stepped over and the cloaked figure continued down the gloomy halls of the dungeon.

His footsteps were noiseless, but he made his way purposefully passed the rows of cells, his blood soaked sword in his hand.

The prisoners had heard the sounds of murder and they looked out through the iron bars fearfully, but when the dark wraith went by without even turning its seemingly empty hood at them, some sighed and others slipped to the floor thanking Kami in trembling tones.

Some of the cells passed had familiar devious faces.

"Has the devil finally come for us?" Cho Sawagejō chuckled, one eye closed and the other focused on the intruder as he went by.

"I hope so," Usui Uonuma answered from where he sat with legs folded on his cell floor. "Hell must be more interesting than this place."

Henya Kariwa laughed in a hiss. "Maybe he's come to join us; he is an old friend after all."

"I don't know him," Iwanbō said slowly, scratching his head in confusion.

The figure ignored them and continued walking until he finally came to the last cell far down at the end of the dungeon. He turned to face the bars and pulled off his hood, revealing a silver masked face.

"Makoto-san," a voice whispered from the hood.

A chuckle laced with insanity came out of the corners of the cell and Shishio Makoto materialized out of the shadows. He had only been imprisoned for a few days, but the young man's eyes were wide and wild as if he were an animal caged for years.

"Finally," he said roughly. "I almost thought you had lost your nerve, my young disciple."

The eyes behind the mask narrowed, but the figure remained silent. He then reached within his cloak, took out a key and pushed it into Shishio's cell lock.

The barred door swung open and Shishio slowly limped out, his arm pressed against the diagonal wound on his chest covered in fresh bandages. When he was standing in the hall, his rescuer handed him a cloak with a cowel, which he immediately put on, so his body and face were completely covered.

"We must hurry," the masked figure said and turned to leave.

Shishio gripped his arm, halting him. He turned back to face him questioningly. "I will not leave without Yumi," Shishio stated.

The figure stiffened. "There's no time. They'll soon discover you have escaped and you must be gone by then."

"I am not leaving my wife." Shishio's lips pulled back in a growl. "She may have been stripped of all her titles, but I will not leave her here working as a lowly servant."

"This is madness! We will surely be caught. I promise I will get her out too, but for now..."

He gasped when the man roughly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close enough so their faces were almost touching. "Get her…_now._" His fingers dug in, and a strangled sound of pain came out. "Don't make me kill you, especially when you are going to gain so much."

The masked face nodded and Shishio released him with a push that nearly knocked him off his feet. After a few deep breaths from behind the mask, the figure righted himself and aimed a fierce look at the young man. "Go down to the dojo gardens," he said coldly. "I will bring your wife to you. She is working in the kitchens and there are many eyes keeping watch on her, but I will have her summoned."

Shishio smiled and he petted the cloaked head as he walked by him. "Yoi inu." (good dog)

Fists clenched at his side the figure snarled before he began following after him.

"Hey!" Cho cried to them as they hurried by. "What about us?"

Shishio's laugh echoed through the dungeon. "It's been a pleasure gentleman."

**Ororororororororororo**

The castle dojo was made up of several rooms that faced each other across a long narrow passage way. They were designed in the ancient style with hard wood floors and shoji walls and doors made of rice paper and bamboo grids. In the front of each dojo there was an embellished wooden kanban (signboard placed in dojo's) stating proudly the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, which was the dominating art taught and practised there, and the name of the dojo, which was called after one of the many moves of the style.

Kaoru was in the biggest dojo, the Kuzu Ryu Sen (Nine Headed Dragon Flash), practising. Even though she was only going to be in Hiten Mitsurugi for a few days she did not slacken on her training.

It was passed midnight and there was no one there or in the other dojos, which suited her just fine because she always preferred to train when it was most quiet, and right then she really wanted to be alone.

She went through her forms; diligently flowing from one kata to another. She moved across the dojo floor, her blue eyes focused as she swung her bokken against her invisible opponent. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her muscles were beginning to ache, but Kaoru refused to give in to weakness.

She balanced on the balls of her feet and crossed her wrists over her head. She was supposed to concentrating, but her mind kept straying. _"Kenshin," _it called.

From the very beginning she had no idea what she had been thinking. It was like something had possessed her body; speaking and acting on its own accord.

First it was willingly volunteering to sit with Kenshin while he was unconcious, even though there were several attendants who could have done the job. She admitted maybe she was just concerned for him. When he had fallen from her window, her heart had nearly stopped and then seeing him lying still on the garden path had made her feel weak. But her behaviour after Megumi had examined him and stated he would live, was inexcusable.

Her cheeks warmed; up till then she still did not know why she had done it. It was so dishonorable and un-ladylike, but he had look so tempting and she knew she would never get a chance to do it ever again, so she had thrown all rational thinking aside and did it. She was so relieved that when he awoke he had thought it was just a dream.

"_I don't know_ _what I would have done if he had caught me kissing his soft, warm..."_

She forcefully brought the wooden sword downward in a one knee crouch and thrust forward.

What did it matter any way if he knew she had secretly kissed him? Everything was out in the open now.

She was still kicking herself at the horrible slip she had made. She had told herself to stop calling him endearments. She had thought she was safe in her mind where it was harmless, but when she had seen him fall out of bed, her worry had loosened her lips. If she had not been so careless, none of it would have happened.

"_But then you would never have gotten to hear Kenshin say it," _a little voice inside her chimed with unbridled joy.

A smile forced its way on her face and she felt her insides squirm with excitement.

"_He loves me." _And her heart danced. _"He loves all of me."_ She would never forget how his lavender eyes had actually been looking beyond what they saw.

She swung to strike the opponent to her left. She had to admit that she was frightened though, and she wondered if she was a fool. Kenshin had hurt her so many times. What if she was just setting herself up for more pain and disappointment? But on the other hand, he had gambled so much and he had sworn on his honour. Surely he would not have risked it if he was not serious.

Kaoru shook her head fondly. But it was what she had come to expect of Kenshin. If it was one thing she knew about him; once he put his mind to doing something, he stuck to it until he succeeded.

His eyes had been filled with solid determination and it pleased her that she was the cause of it. It was clear that he would do anything to convince her of his love and worthiness, and it made her tremble with anticipation to see what he would do in the coming month to prove it.

She remembered how she had felt when they were younger and she and Kenshin had escaped into the forest together, and she realized that Kenshin had always been able to kindle her spirit. Whether it was in anger, happiness or desire, he awakened that fighting side of her that always rose up to match the level he set. Soujiro loved her so much he rarely ever opposed her, so it made their relationship very easy, but at the same time it was boring.

Kaoru sighed. She brought the bokken down at her side. She was tired of fighting it. It was not like her, but she had to surrender. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Soujiro.

He was going to be devastated, especially when he heard how she had so callously gambled their engagement. She could practically see that joyous light dying in his eyes and being replaced by bitter anger. She had done that to Enishi and now he seemed to be determined to never forgive her. She may not love him in the way he wanted, but she did care for him deeply and treasured their friendship, so she did not know if she could bare him hating her for the rest of her life.

She sighed and rolled her aching shoulders. _"I don't want to break his heart, but there is no way around it. He must know the truth."_

Kaoru nearly jumped when she suddenly felt hands rest on her shoulders. She turned her head to find Soujiro smiling down at her, and she could not help flinching a little at the sight of how much love she saw on his face.

"Did anyone ever tell you how exquisite you are when you do kendo?"

"_Hai," _she thought as she remembered Kenshin's tender words, but she forced a smile at her fiance. "Arigatou Sou-kun."

Still beaming at her, he began massaging her shoulders, but instead of easing her as it usually did, his touch only made her feel tenser.

Sensing her apprehension, Soujiro began stroking her hair gently. "Daijoubu, koishii?" (Are you okay?"

Kaoru flinched again; even though Soujiro had called her that many times before, after hearing Kenshin say it, it sounded wrong on anyone else's lips.

"Genki desu," she said, her smile faltering slightly, and she walked a few steps away so his hands were no longer on her. "I'm just frustrated because I cannot seem to get this kata right." (I am okay)

He chuckled and shook his head at her. "You are too hard on yourself. I was watching the whole time and it all looked fine."

Kaoru's hand tightened on the bokken. "Don't lie to me. You know my fighting style still needs a lot of work before I can become a Master." She tried to keep the irritation from her voice; she was eventually going to break the boy's heart and she owed it to him to be kind, but Soujiro was always sugar-coating his words, acting like she was too fragile for criticism, and she had reprimanded him about it before. How was she supposed to improve if he did not challenge her?

"If you would only spar against me." She turned hopeful eyes on him. "I could get better."

Soujiro's smile flattened. "You know how I feel about that Kaoru. I would never forgive myself if I hurt a woman, especially the woman I love."

"I'm not asking you to use your _Shuntensatsu_," she sighed in frustration. "I just want you to fight against me." (Instant Heaven Kill – Soujiro's only named technique; combiniation of the true speed of _shukuchi_ with the Battōjutsu)

He gazed into her eyes for a moment, and Kaoru thought he was finally going to give in, but he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You can ask me for anything Kaoru and I will never deny you, but this is the one thing I refuse to do. Besides..." With his brown eyes warm and focused only on her, he closed the gap between them. "You don't need my help. Your katas are perfect." He gripped her chin, tilted it upward and placed his lips softly on hers. "_You_ are perfect."

Sadness filled her and when he tried to kiss her again, she turned her head away. She felt his penetrating eyes on her, so she kept her gaze fixed on the far wall of the dojo. "I'm not perfect Soujiro."

"You are," he laughed and enveloped her in his arms. "You are everything I have ever dreamed of."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew it was not his fault; he had always seen her in a resplendent light and she did not think he was capable of seeing her flaws. At first it had been flattering and had helped strengthen her fragile self-esteem, but she realized that he was really in love with an idealistic image of her that he had in his head.

"Soujiro..."

His arms tightened around her as if he could already feel her breaking away from him. "Aishiteru yo," he breathed into her hair. "Anata wa watashi no hime desu." (You are my princess)

"Iie," she mumbled into his chest. He let her pull away from him and she stared at him with a remorseful look. "I'm stubborn, prideful, quick-tempered and I'll never be completely refined, and..." Her heart mourned at what she was about to do. "I'm not your princess."

Soujiro's face became confused. "Kaoru, I don't..."

"If I was perfect," she continued over him. She had to get it all out before her courage left her. "I would never have betrayed you like I have done."

Soujiro blinked at her for a second, but then shook his head fiercely. "I don't believe it Kaoru. You would never betray me. Why are you saying this?" He used his knuckles to gentle stroke her cheek. "Doushita no, koishii? Onegai...tell me." (What's wrong?)

His eyes were so filled with concern for her that Kaoru wanted to run away from him, but she stood her ground and began to speak.

She told him everything; her feelings for Kenshin that had never faltered over the years; their dance together, locked in the room; their kiss in the gazebo; and finally the deal they had made. Her heart sunk as she watched Soujiro's face fall deeper and deeper into despair, and as she had predicted the light in his eyes disappeared leaving his gaze dull and lifeless.

She had been able to hold her tears back through the whole thing, but now she let them fall freely.

"Gomen. Gomen nasai Sou-kun," she sobbed and then took his hand in both hers. "I did not mean to hurt you. I did not want things to turn out this way, but I could not help how I felt. And I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me, because you are such a special person to me and I do love you and I want us to still be friends."

He had lowered his head, so she could not see his eyes, but when he finally did raise it up again, to her surprise, a smile was on his face.

"It is fine Kaoru-san," he said simply and he pulled his hand, almost roughly, from her grasp.

"Soujiro..." Her tears began to fall faster. She could not feel his ki; he was hiding his emotion from her just like how he did when he was in a battle. She reached for him so she could hug him, but he stepped back and her arms fell slowly to her side. "Gomen nasai," she whispered, knowing that it would never be enough.

"It is fine," he said again, the smile still fixed on his face. "Our engagement is over and you are now free to do whatever you like." For a moment his eyes held hers, and she saw a sorrowful longing there, but he quickly broke the connection by bowing to her. "I will be leaving Hiten Mitsurugi and returning home. Sayonara Kaoru-san. Unless it cannot be helped, we will not see each other again." He pivoted on his heel and headed toward the shoji door.

Kaoru ached with anguish. "Iie Soujiro," she called. "Don't end it this way." He left the dojo, not even looking back at her, and she hurried after him, her bokken still in her hand. "Matte!"

Out in the passage way, she saw he had stopped at the very end and she rushed to catch up with him. When she reached him, she began pleading. "Soujiro, onegai, can we at least talk? I..."

He suddenly silenced her with a hand over her mouth and when she frowned and made angry murmurs, he held a finger to his lips and pointed around the corner.

Once she began concentrating, Kaoru realized she could sense four ki there; all of them familiar, especially one that made her eyes widen in fear.

"You lied to me Enishi," she heard Tomoe say in a furious whisper. "You swore to me you would have nothing more to do with _him_."

"Be calm Nee-san," Enishi soothed. "Everything will be fine." (big sister)

"Onegai Enishi, stop this. If you do not detach yourself from this demon, he will drag you down. Just admit to everything you have done, before it is too late."

"Iie, I must do this," Enishi stated firmly. "Once we join with Shishio, all our kingdom's problems will be over. We will be richer and stronger, and our status will increase. You will be above Kaoru." His voice softened. "I'm doing this for us."

"I don't care." Tomoe's words were filled with tears. "I can't lose you Enishi; you are the only one left who cares about me."

"Onegai Tomoe-san," Yumi jumped in desperately. "Do not make me lose my only chance of getting my husband back. I have already lost everything else."

"Gomen Yumi-chan, you are my friend, but do not ask me to choose between you and my Nii-chan, because you certainly have no chance." (Little brother)

"Tomoe..." Enishi hissed in frustration, but Shishio interrupted him with a growl. "Enough!" he snapped. "We have no time for this foolishness." Kaoru heard a sword being drawn and a gasp from Tomoe. "Get out of our way now woman, or I shall make you move."

Kaoru felt Enishi's ki flare in rage. "There is no need for that." His voice sounded like it was barely under control. "Tomoe is going back to her room now."

"Demo Enishi..."

"No itte!" he shouted. (Go!)

There was a pronounced silence, but Tomoe was not leaving and Kaoru began fearing for the woman's life.

"Onegai Nee-san..." Enishi pleaded.

"Aa," Tomoe finally sighed. "Demo..." There was a rustle of a kimono and Kaoru guessed that she was hugging him. "Ki wo tsukete, ne?" (Be careful, okay?)

"Aa, as soon as I am done I will come to you."

Kaoru then felt Tomoe's ki leave, and she heard Enishi, Shishio and Yumi hurried steps coming toward them.

"The garden has a secret passage that leads straight to the stables," Enishii was saying. "There is only one horse readied, but it will have to do."

"You have done well," Shishio responded. "And as soon as you are finished your mission here, you can join me in Juppon Gatana and we can sign our agreement."

"Hai, Shishio-san." Enishi's ki suddenly darkened with wicked pleasure. "After what he did to my sister, I will take great satisfaction in eliminating that red-headed bastard."

"_Red-headed bastard?" _Kaoru thought in horror. _"Kenshin!"_

Before she could go forward, Soujiro was already stepping around the corner, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I cannot allow you to go any further," Soujiro announced and the three cloaked figures stopped in their tracks. Enishi had a silver mask pulled back on his head, and Shishio and Yumi had their faces deep in the shadows of their hoods.

Kaoru stepped up besides Soujiro and held the bokken forward in both hands. "I can't believe you would do this Enishi. How could you?"

"Kaoru stay behind me," Soujiro said and placed himself in front so he was blocking her.

"Iie!" Kaoru stepped out from behind him. "He's the traitor. It's his fault all those people got hurt and died, and you heard what he said." She glared at the platinum haired boy. "He's going to kill Kenshin."

Enishi glowered back at her. "You better listen to what he says buta-chan." And he drew his sword. "Don't make me have to hurt you." (little pig)

"You waste time with threats," Shishio cried and he drew his sword and darted forward.

Soujiro used his speed and ran past Kaoru. He disappeared from view and then appeared again to Shishio's right. Their swords clashed and the two came face to face.

"Yaru na, otokonoko." Shishio grinned. "If you became my apprentice you would be even stronger." (Not bad, boy)

"I would never train under a monster like you." Soujiro detached his sword from Shishio's just in time to dodge an attack from Enishi.

The hall was narrow so Kaoru could not join in the fight, but it did not look like Soujiro needed any help, he was holding off both men on his own. The boy was like a phantom, disappearing and reappearing at all different angles, and Shishio and Enishi were completely on the defensive. Shishio's wounds were slowing him down and Soujiro's blade had already caught Enishi in the side causing him to stumble clumsily.

Soujiro's swung his sword, diligently drove Enishi back, but suddenly the platinum haired boy rolled to the side and Shishio appeared behind him, throwing his cloak over Soujiro's head.

Kaoru watched in horror as Soujiro tried to quickly free himself of the obstruction, but Shishio drove his sword into him. Soujiro cried out in pain and blood began to seep throught the cloth. Enishi then snaked around Shishio to further stab his shoulder, and used the sword to to lift Soujiro in an arc over his head and slammed him down so he was sent crashing through one of the shoji doors.

Shishio cackled and with his blade, still wet with blood, he went through the ruined shoji toward Soujiro's writhing body.

Kaoru was moving as soon as Soujiro had been thrown aside. She charged with her bokken aimed at Shishio, but Enishi blocked her way and sliced her weapon in half.

He smiled at her smugly. "Do you really think you can stop us with a wooden sword? Don't make me la-..." He was immediately silenced when Kaoru jammed the remaining hilt of her bokken into his knee. He made an agonizing scream and instantly crumbled to the ground, holding, what Kaoru hoped, was a broken leg.

Kaoru spun from him and went toward Shishio, who had his sword point over Soujiro, about to stab it into his body. She was just about to swing her only weapon at his head when she was suddenly yanked backward by her hair, causing her to tumble to the floor.

Yumi stood over her and took a moment to kick her in the ribs before she went to Shishio. "Someone is coming, anata." She tugged on his arm anxiously. "We must go."

Shishio reluctantly stared down at Soujiro, but he sheathed his sword and allowed his wife to pull him away. They ran passed Enishi, who was only now slowly righting himself. "Stay here and take care of them," Shishio ordered, and he and Yumi disappeared through the shoji door leading to the gardens behind the dojo.

Enishi limped toward her so he was soon standing over her body. Holding her middle, Kaoru groaned and tried to get up, but he placed his uninjured foot on her chest and shoved her back down to the floor. "Yariman!" He pressed the point of his sword into his neck, so a trickle of blood trailed down her throat. "I'll make both you and that bastard pay, for hurting me and my sister." (You whore!)

"Kaoru," she heard Soujiro call weakly. She heard him moving and then he stopped, and there was no more sound from him after that.

"I'll come to you in a second," Enishi chuckled and his eyes came back to Kaoru.

It was the sudden thud of footsteps coming toward them in the hall that once again drew his gaze away and delayed Kaoru's death for a little while longer.

The footsteps were getting nearer. Enishi pulled his mask back into place and held his sword ready to attack, and Kaoru hoped whoever it was would be a friend.

A Hiten Mitsurugi soldier appeared in the door way and Kaoru felt relief wash over her. She just prayed that he was skilled enough to fight against Enishi.

"Is everything alright in here Yukishiro-san?" the soldier asked with a bow. "Did Shishio escape?"

Any hope Kaoru had immediately died and fear grabbed onto her heart with an icy grip.

Enishi pulled back his mask again and lowered his sword back to Kaoru's neck. "Hai, he is gone, and I am just finishing up here."

"Yukishiro-san, you must go back now," the soldier said in a gravelly voice. "The whole castle is in an uproar and they are wondering where you are."

"Just give me a second," Enish said impatiently and Kaoru winced when his sword point pressed sharply into her neck.

The soldier grabbed onto his shoulder. "I would not kill them, if I were you."

The boy faced the soldier with an enraged face. "Remember your place, shimobe." He jerked his shoulder away. "You do not tell me what to do. I tell you what to do, Jin-e." (servant)

Kaoru's ribs ached and it hurt to move, but with Enishi's attention off of her, she took the opportunity to crawl to Soujiro's motionless body. She freed him of Shishio's cloak and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the boy's chest was still moving. Shishio's sword had missed any vital organs, but it had pierced his side, and along with the wound in his shoulder inflicted by Enishi, he was loosing a lot of blood.

Soujiro's eyes opened and rested on her. "Kaoru." His voice was faint and he attempted to sit up, but he groaned and dropped back down again. "Gomen," he whispered.

Kaoru shushed him and took his hand. "Shinpai shinaide, everything will be fine Sou-kun. Just rest." She tried to make her words sound reassuring, but truly she was terrified and she anxiously looked toward Enishi and Jin-e who were still arguing about their fate. Her bokken hilt was useless against them, so she took hold of Soujiro's sword; it was against her principles, but she had already decided if they tried to kill them, she would use it to fight back. (Don't worry)

"If you kill them," the man named Jin-e was saying. "That will only disrupt things further. These are the prince's friends, when he finds them dead he will want to cancel his Seijin No Hi and that will ruin everything."

"Then what do you suggest I do with them," Enishi hissed, his eyes boring into the man with absolute contempt.

Jin-e had a long scarf covering half of his face, but judging by the glow in his dark eyes, Kaoru could tell there was a sinister smirk behind it. "Let them find them here."

Enishi's mouth twisted in disgust. "And what's stopping them from revealing everything."

Jin-e chuckled evilly. "We'll just make sure they can't talk." Then, without any warning, he rounded on Kaoru and Soujiro, and his terrible eyes focused on them.

Soujiro cried out a warning, but it was too late; the man's gaze shot through Kaoru like a violent shock that affected every nerve in her. She felt Soujiro stiffen under her, but she found she could not even move her eyes to look at him. Her body was completely numb, and eventually she slumped over, unmoving.

She could still see and hear though, and she observed Enishi once again coming to stand over her. He nudged her with his foot. "Are they dead?" he asked.

"Iie," Jin-e said, sounding quite pleased with himself. "They are only paralyzed. I call it my _Shin no Ippō_technique." ("One Side of the Soul", used to hypnotize and paralize by projecting chi toward people)

"And they cannot come out of it?"

"Not unless I allow it, and only those with an incredibly strong will can break the spell." Jin-e stared down at them scornfully. "The boy may have been able to do it, but he is injured, and I doubt the girl can."

Enishi nodded, seemingly unimpressed. "Now return to the soldiers barracks," he snapped.  
"And wait for _my_ instructions." With one last glare, he then turned from Jin-e to leave.

"Matte." The word was ominous on Jin-e lips and the hairs on Kaoru's neck rose in alarm.

Enishi appeared not to sense anything, because he carelessly turning back to Jin-e. "What is it nuh-.." His words died in his throat when Jin-e's sword brutally stabbed into his abdomen. His eyes were widened with disbelief and a whimper came from deep within his throat.

Jin-e grinned at him. "This is a message from Shishio…" He pushed his sword further in and blood seeped from Enishi's mouth. "The deal is off." He then yanked the blade free and Enishi fell to the ground.

Kaoru wanted to scream, but she could only stare in horror at Enishi's now lifeless body lying in a growing pool of his own blood.

Jin-e casually wiped his sword on Enishi's gi. "I will be taking over your assignment," he stated calmly and picked up the silver mask. "After taking care of you_ and_ the ouji-chan, Shishio will award me handsomely."

Before the man left the dojo he bowed to Kaoru with a toothy grin. "Your highness," he purred, and then he was gone.

**I bet you did not expect me to bring in Jin-e. Haha, I hope that was an interesting plot twist. Also I tried to make both scenes with Kaoru and Kenshin and Kaoru and Soujiro as touching as possible, one is supposed to make you feel happy and the other one sad, lol, I bet you know which is which. And I know no one really likes them, but I wanted you to feel a little sympathy for Enishi and Tomoe. Please review and tell me if you got these affects. Until next time! Sayonara! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Happy New Year All! **I hope it has been a good one for all of you.

I know all of you have been wondering what happened to me and might have lost hope of this story continuing but I'm afraid I can't be gotten rid of so easily I do owe you a big apology though, but the reason for my long hiatus is unfortunately my health took a bad turn last year and I was kind of physically and mentally unable to write. Only recently I have come out of my writing funk and looked at this story again, so even though I am sure most of you were expecting more or even an ending, I am sorry to say this is all I have I just hope I have not lost any of my loyal fans because you know I adore you guys.

Well the usual things, Japanese translations at the end of paragraphs and of course Read & Review. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters….sigh rates high on the Suck-o-meter :P**

**Sanjō Tsubame – 14 **

**Myōjin Yahiko - 14 **

**Kamiya Kaoru – 17**

**Makimachi Misao - 17**

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Yukishiro Enishi - 18**

**Himura Kenshin – 19**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 19**

**Takani ****Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Kiyosato Akira - 21**

**Chapter 16**

He desired each of his steps to be bigger and quicker. He felt like he was making no progress at all, even with Sanosuke's help, and once again he cursed how far away the infirmary was. "Who was the idiot that decided to put it on the other side of the castle?" he groused between teeth that had not unclenched since he had left his room.

His wounds ached badly; ever since his fall they had gotten worse and he was supposed to be in bed resting, but it was so clear on his wrathful face what would happen to anyone who tried to stop him from leaving, that no one had even raised one word of protest when he had walked right out of the room. He needed to sleep, his head was throbbing and the gash in his thigh was making it hard to walk, but his eyes were fixed forward and he refused to stop even for a moment.

He leaned heavily on the other boy's taller frame and gripped his shoulders tightly as he tried to quicken his pace.

"Kenshin," Sanosuke said patiently for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Take it easy. We'll get there."

The prince did not even bother to answer, for fear that he would release the rage, that he was barely holding by a thread, on his friend. He was grateful to Sanosuke; he had been the one to rouse him from his sleep to tell him what had happened, he had not even tried to convince him not to go to the infirmary and he was helping him there, but at the moment, he felt explosive and he wanted to yell, curse, punch anyone around him.

He was so angry, his mind was clouded with only the desire to search the castle and find whoever dared to hurt the woman he loved and make them pay for it. His hands hurt from the white knuckle grip he had on the sword at his hip.

In what seemed like hours, when in truth it was minutes, they were walking through the infirmary doors. All of the beds were occupied with bandaged victims from Shishio's attack on the city, and Kenshin's anger, if possible, increased. The fact that the mad man who had caused his people so much fear and pain was running loose again made him want to be violent.

Sanosuke guided them through the rows of beds and busy attendants until they came to a door that led to one of the private areas. When they went through the door, they came into a crowded room where they were immediately met with several pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Kuso, Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled. "Why did Kami-sama make me fall in love with such a stubborn, tori-atama of a man?" She gave the heart monitor she had been looking at a cautious look before she came to stand in front of her fiancé with hands on hips and a fierce glare.

Sanosuke grinned. "You are just lucky I guess."

The female doctor showed her teeth. "Don't be cute."

Kenshin hardly heard a word anyone was saying his eyes were trained anxiously on a drawn curtain hiding a bed from view. He could smell the scent of jasmines coming from behind it, and his heart was tugging him forward before his mind even registered his feet were moving.

Sanosuke allowed him to slip his arm from around his shoulders, and Megumi moved aside so he could pass her. He could feel their sympathetic gazes on him as he limped toward the bed.

Megumi's eyes came off of him and she began scolding Sanosuke again. "Didn't I say we were not to wake up Kenshin, unless it was really necessary? He needs his rest."

Misao peeped out from behind the curtain. "Demo, just now Kaoru…" Her voice was shaken. "I think that would be considered…"

Megumi hushed her fiercely. "Kaoru's fine."

"It was probably a good thing he went to get him," he heard Hiko murmur from behind the curtain. "It may have been what she needed." And he heard Aoshi respond in agreement.

Kenshin sensed a tension from his friends, and the panic he saw in their eyes was enough to tell him something bad had happened to Kaoru just now. He felt a prick of irritation over the fact that they were going to let him sleep during a crucial situation like this, but he had no time to yell at anyone, he had to see her, so he continued his trek.

"Still," Megumi was huffing. "Kenshin is injured and his condition may worsen facing this kind of stress." Her words softened. "I do not want another friend in here."

"Gomen koishii," Sanosuke told her. "I really am, but I had to tell him."

Megumi sniffed indignantly. "Don't give me that ridiculous rule about men tell each other everything. If Kenshin gets more hurt, it will be entirely your…"

"He had to know Megumi," his best friend insisted. "If it were you lying in here I would want someone to tell me right away, even if every bone in my body was broken."

"That's what I said." Yahiko cried. "I wanted to tell you Kenshin."

"Onegai everyone," Aoshi soothed. "We need to stay calm."

Finally reaching the curtain, Kenshin took a deep breath and drew it aside. His eyes fastened to Kaoru lying in the bed, he barely registered Tsubame who was sitting at the side weeping quietly over Kaoru's left hand and Tae sadly holding her right.

From what Sanosuke had been telling him, while he had frantically been getting dressed, it did not make any sense, but now as he could see for himself, he understood.

He knew Kaoru was not dead, but he had not known what to expect. Her skin was slightly pale, but not horribly so to think she was sick. She had a few bruises and bandages, but he did not think they looked like anything serious. It alarmed him at how still she was, and for a dreadful moment he suspected the worse, but she was attached to the heart monitor Megumi had been looking at and it was beeping. Also on closer inspection he was able to see the slow rising of her chest.

Looking at her, one would think she was simply asleep, but her sapphire eyes were open. It shook him to the core that her eyes, usually alive with her spirit, could seem so lifeless, and he had to swallow the anguished cry rising in his throat. Her gaze was wide and her expression so frightened, and he hated that he had not been there when she had come against whatever had put that look on her face.

Tae let go of Kaoru's hand. "Do not scare us like that again, Kao-chan," she whispered to her before stepping aside for him.

Kenshin did not know what Tae was talking about, but he did not bother to think about it, as soon as she moved away he instantly went to his knees, swept the hand up in both his and pressed it to his cheek. He shivered; her skin was unusually cold, like a corpse, but he shook such awful thoughts from his mind. "Gomen nasai, koishii," he told her, and for a moment he swore he felt her little finger twitch, but when he looked it was motionless like the rest of her.

A hand touched his shoulder, but he did not look up. His eyes would not even leave Kaoru for a moment; he was sure he had felt her finger move. "What is this Megumi?" His voice was soft and carefully controlled.

"I don't know Kenshin." The young doctor's voice was anxious, even though the hand on his shoulder was comforting. "I just don't understand. She just will not wake up. I ran every test. All her vitals are not perfect, her heart beat is a little irregular, but besides that she's okay." Her hold tightened slightly and her words trembled when she next spoke. "I wish I could say the same thing for Soujiro."

That tore Kenshin's gaze from Kaoru, and he saw that in the next bed was the younger boy, his body motionless and eyes wide open like Kaoru. He was on an IV and a heart monitor, and his body was covered in bandages that were imprinted with bloody wounds. An attendant was taking Soujiro's readings while Hiko and Aoshi were staring at the boy thoughtfully.

Megumi lowered her voice so no one else in the room could hear. "It does not look good Kenshin. When they found him he was pretty beaten up and he had lost a lot of blood, but this…trance he's in, is just making matters worse. I am not too sure how long he can last."

It was then Kenshin heard a tiny sound from Kaoru, and his head spun around back to her, but her lips were still frozen. He frowned; was he going crazy? Was his desire to have her back to normal so strong that he was imagining things?

"Kao-chan...Sou-kun…" Tsubame was whispering between her tears at Kaoru's bedside. "Enishi-kun." Her voice broke on his name and she began crying harder. Yahiko was immediately at her side and she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder while he breathed comforting words to her.

"Everything will be okay, musume." Tae was clearly trying to be strong for her daughter, but her eyes shifted to the furthest corner of the room and they became glossy with unshed tears.

Kenshin followed her gaze to another bed, that also had a curtain drawn around it, and through the white material he could see the shadow of a figure covered in a sheet. The heavy ominous feeling surrounding the bed made his hairs rise on end.

At that same moment, the door of the private area opened again and a haggard looking Tomoe hurriedly walked in followed by a very concerned Akira.

"Onegai Tomoe-dono," the young man pleaded. "This is not the type of thing a lady should see."

Tomoe continued marching through the room, ignoring him and went straight to Megumi. "Where is he?" she demanded in a tone that was surprisingly opposite to the way she looked. Her ebony hair was in a messy braid and her kimono was wrinkled and in disarray, but her face, even though paler than usually, was steady and determined.

"Tomoe," Megumi's face and voice were sympathetic. "I don't think…"

"Where's my brother?" Tomoe demanded, but then she took a deep breath, and when she let it out, it came as a hiss because her teeth were clenched. "I have a right to see him," she snapped. "He's _my_ brother!"

The two women stared at each other for a long tense second, but finally Megumi nodded and led Tomoe and Akira to the far away bed, and the three of them disappeared around the curtain.

Their shadows projected and Kenshin watched as Megumi uncovered the figure on the bed. At first Tomoe's figure was ridged, but then her knees collapsed and the only thing keeping her from collapsing was Akira's swift movement to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her securely and held her to his shoulder. The silent room was now filled with Tsubame's weeping and the Tomoe's muffled screams of anguish.

Kenshin turned back to Kaoru. He was glad that Tomoe had someone she was close with to comfort her, because he could no longer do so.

His heart, like hers, was screaming, and he also desperately wanted to voice its pain, but he could not do that in front of Kaoru. He stroked her hand tenderly. There was no proof of it, but he knew she could still understand what was going on, so he had to put on a brave face and be strong for her. Maybe he would be able to lend her the strength she needed to pull herself out of the state she was in.

He placed his lips on the back of her hand in a lingering kiss. "Aishetiru yo," he said for her ears alone, and he hoped along with his strength, she would feel his unconditional love.

Akira came out from behind the curtain, practically carrying a broken Tomoe in his arms. Her face was twisted with despair and her eyes were filled with the tears that were spilling from them. Misao gave up her chair, so he could help Tomoe in it, and the girl instantly offered to fetch her a glass of water.

"I told him this would happen," Tomoe sobbed into Akira's handkerchief. "Nande nii-chan? Why did you not listen to me?" Misao came back with glass of water. Tomoe took it, but she did not drink. "I have no one now." (Why little brother?)

It was not true; both of Tomoe's parents were alive, but Kenshin understood why she would say that. The Yukishiro's were not the warmest family. He had met Tomoe's parents several times and he had observed how they had kept their children at a distance, even when they were growing up, Tomoe and Enishi were mainly surrounded by servants and they had rarely gotten to see their parents. And when they got older, their parents were aloof royal figures, who only saw them as assets to strength their kingdom. Kenshin had begun to understand why Tomoe was always so restrained. It was only when it came to Enishi, she showed any real affection, and it was the same with Enishi when it came to her. He adored Tomoe, and was rarely away from her side.

"Enishii was the only one who loved me," Tomoe choked out.

"Iie iie," Akira hushed as he gently caressed her hair. "That's not true at all."

Aoshi approached her. "Gomen nasai, Tomoe-chan," he said gently. "I know you are grieving, but what did you mean that you 'told him'? Is there something you need to tell us?"

Tomoe's eyes lowered to her lap, and she did not say anything for a long time, until Akira placed his fingers under her chin and gently tilted it upward to face him. He smiled at her and in return her lips formed a quivering smile. Finally, she took a deep breath and with eyes closed she said, "Enishi was working with Shishio."

Her statement was met with a heavy silence as everyone present completely took in what that meant.

Tomoe gave a pained sigh and Akira offered his hand which she took gratefully before she went on. "Not many people know, but for the past few years our kingdom has had financial problems; other kingdoms are not importing our white plum products as much as they used to and we barely have enough to support our people." Kenshin felt her eyes touch him briefly. "It was up to me to marry well to fix our situation, but Enishi never wanted me to marry, and he always insisted that _he_ would save our kingdom and I would never have to.

"It was after the attack," Tomoe continued miserably. "He told me he had made a deal with Shishio. He would help him get in to Hiten Mitsurugi, and in turn Shishio promised that he would forever give Watōjutsu forty per cent of the profits Juppon Gatana earned from selling weaponry."

"That's insane," Hiko said, shaking his head. "There was no way Shishio was going to honour that promise. Enishi should have known better."

"That's what I said when he told me," Tomoe moaned, also shaking her head. "I could not believe what he had done." She sniffed loudly and her voice shook with barely restrained tears. "I told him he had to admit to everything before he got into worst trouble, but he refused. With Shishio imprisoned everything was ruined, so Enishi broke him out and helped him escape. I was there. He was going to sneak both, Shishio and Yumi through the secret passage in the dojo gardens, and after he was supposed to come back to me, but…" Her breath caught in her throat and she finally burst into tears again.

"You mean Enishi was the traitor?" Yahiko cried out. "He's the one that let the Rengoku come here? Enishi's the one who allowed Shishio to almost burn down all of…" The boy's words were cut off by a harsh shush by Misao, and Kenshin felt all the eyes in the room fall on him.

Through all of Tomoe's confession, Kenshin had felt his anger reach its peak. It filled him until he was shivering with its overwhelming power. He had never felt such a level of fury and he needed no one to tell him that his eyes were now blazing amber.

Despite his rage, he was still able to hold Kaoru's hand gently and as he slowly got to his feet, he let his fingers caress hers as he pulled his hand away. Then with fists clenched he turned toward Tomoe and let her feel the full force of his animosity.

Seeing his amber gaze on her, Tomoe's tearful eyes bulged in fear and she pressed herself firmly into the back of her seat.

"So you knew what your brother was doing," he said in a dangerous whisper. "And you did not tell anyone?"

"Kenshin…" Aoshi said warningly.

"He only told me after Shishio's attack," Tomoe said desperately under Kenshin's burning stare. "I swear I knew nothing about what he was planning before."

"But after he told you, you did not say anything for two days." Kenshin heard that his voice was losing control, but he did nothing to contain it.

Tomoe's eyes remained wide and caught in his glare. "He was my nii-chan," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. "I did not want to betray him, and I thought if I gave him a chance…I thought he would…I thought…"

Kenshin finally exploded. "You did not think! You have always been thoughtless!" Kenshin shouted. "The only person who you ever showed any concern for was your precious brother, and only you could not see what a bastard he was." His lips pulled back in a snarl. "Did you really think Enishi would confess? He was willing to allow a mad man to burn all of Hiten Mitsurugi to the ground, all its people, women and children, killed, for his own gain, and you thought he would suddenly get a conscience?"

"It was not for his own…" Tomoe began protesting, but Kenshin cut her off with a sharp look. He walked toward her and pointed an accusing finger. "How do we know you did not have anything to do with this? I find it a huge coincidence that just after you threatened us both, something happens to Kaoru."

"I was angry Kenshin." Tomoe's forehead wrinkled with her irritation. "I felt betrayed, and I hated you and Kaoru for humiliating me, but I would never want this to happen to Kaoru. Gomen nasai."

"I do not want your apologies," he spat. "Because of you and your brother, Shishio is running around free, Soujiro is dying and…" He choked back a sudden wave of sorrow. "My Kaoru is…"

Akira came to stand between him and Tomoe, a frown on his face. "I understand your anger Himura-san, but with all due respect, yelling at her serves no purpose to improve matters."

Kenshin glowered at the taller man, but Akira only stared back levelly. He very much wanted to make Akira move, but the little control Kenshin had left was somehow able to push through his anger and he gripped onto it tightly. Akira was right, it was no time for anger and accusations, though he still narrowed his glare at the man before he turned and went back kneeling at Kaoru's side.

Hiko studied his son closely. He then shook his head, sighed and began speaking. "Now that we have figured out one part of it we can figure out the rest." He glanced at the two attendants, and Megumi, taking the hint, instantly dismissed them, but before they could go out the door she stopped them with tight grips on their shoulders.

"If I find out that any of what you've heard here has been leaked out to anyone, I will take away your positions and you two will be on bedpan duty for a year. Is that clear?"

The two attendants' colour drained away and they trembled at the dark aura coming from the kitsune behind them. "H-hai M-megumi-sama," they stammered out and then raced out the door in a cloud of dust.

Sanosuke grinned as his fiancée, with a satisfied smile, took the attendants places at Soujiro's bedside. Hiko then nodded to Misao.

The young Okashira took a deep breath, her emerald eyes immediately went from sad to steel and she began addressing the room in a firm voice. "The Oniwabanashū ninja have been investigating the situation and have already gathered some useful information. Aoshi, tell them what you discovered."

Aoshi bowed his head to her before he began retelling their discoveries. "I questioned the prisoners who witnessed Shishio's escape, and judging by the sword technique they saw used to kill the guards, I can confirm that it was Enishi who freed Shishio." A few eyes went to Tomoe, but the young woman was no longer crying. Her eyes were red and her face slightly puffy, but she sat upright in the chair and her head was straight forward as she met each gaze with unwavering eyes. Akira stood behind the chair like a sentry, his posture emanating the woman before him.

"Also," the older ninja continued. "Even though Shishio had ordered them to tell us nothing, one of his men, a Cho Sawagejō, was able to give us some useful information."

"Oh, him." Sanosuke nodded in recognition. "The celery head."

Everyone stared at the tall boy. "Celery head?" Megumi asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Aa," he replied, and held his palm high over his head to demonstrate. "The guy has some weird hair."

All eyes fell on Sanosuke's own spiky head and lingered. The boy's forehead creased and held onto his brown tresses. "Nani?" he asked defensively, but everyone looked away at the same time, not bothering to say anything.

Aoshi cleared his throat. "Any way, he seemed very angry by the fact that Shishio had, 'left him to rot in this Hell' so he willingly talked. He told me that Shishio saw Hiten Mitsurugi as a threat to his own kingdom, which explains his vicious attack, but apparently, it was more than that, judging by Cho's account of Shishio's mad rants in the past, he wanted to do more than burn down Hiten Mitsurugi. He wanted to take over and create a whole new country, so for a very long time, even before he came here, maybe even before he took the throne, he planned to wipe away any existence of Hiten Mitsurugi, crush any hope of its survival or resurrection, and the only way he could do that was eliminate Hiten Mitsurugi's future."

"It's future?" Yahiko asked. Tsubame was not crying anymore, but she and Yahiko's fingers were laced.

"Kenshin," Hiko said flatly.

"That's what we think," Misao confirmed.

"That's no surprise," Sanosuke groused as he crossly folded his arms. "From the moment the yarou stepped into the castle and met Kenshin, he was aiming waves of hostility at him. He seemed to be just begging for a reason to run Kenshin through with his sword." (bastard)

"He would never do it just like that," Aoshi said. "But after conquering Hiten Mitsurugi he would have executed Kenshin."

Tae shook her head wearily. "Akuma. At least we don't have to worry about him hurting Kenshin anymore…ne?" (Demon)

The two ninjas and Hiko shared a look and Megumi frowned. "Nani?" she demanded. "Shisho's gone, Kenshin's safe."

"Do you really think Shishio would not have a backup plan?" Hiko asked solemnly. "He's been planning this too long."

"What do you mean?" Tae asked sounding frightened.

Aoshi answered. "Cho told us Shishio has assassins in the castle."

Sanosuke swore and for once Megumi did not scold him for it, the young doctor looked like she had a few foul words to say as well.

"Kami."

Everyone's eyes immediately went to Tomoe. Her eyes were round and she looked like she was going to cry again. Akira's hands were on her shoulders to steady her.

"That must have been the other mission Enishi had to do," she said in a horrified whisper. She turned to Kenshin with a remorseful gaze. "Kenshin, you have to believe me, if I had known that was his plan, I would have not hesitated to say something, but he would not tell me." She moaned. "I should have known. When I told him Kenshin had ended our relationship he had said, he would make him regret it. I thought he was just trying to be supportive. I had no idea he would resort to murder."

Ignoring her, Kenshin focused on Aoshi. "So Shishio and Enishi did this to Kaoru?" He wanted to be sure he was directing all his fury and detest at the right people.

Aoshi was frowning hard in thought. "According to Tae, Kaoru went down to the dojo to train last night and Soujiro came asking for her, meaning he must have gone down to the dojo as well to find her. Enishi, leading Shishio and Ayumi to the secret passage in the dojo gardens, must have encountered Kaoru and Soujiro and fought."

Kenshin sighed and frowned into Kaoru's frozen eyes. "You little baka," he scolded lightly. "Why didn't you run away and let Soujiro take care of them?" He thought he saw a flash in the depths of her blue irises, but it was gone so fast he was not sure if he imagined it. Still, he responded to it. "Hai hai, wakatta koishii." He let his fingers caress her cheek and he smiled fondly. "You would never do something like that." (Yes, yes I know)

"Shishio most likely killed Enishi, in order not to have to honour the deal he made with him, but to our knowledge neither of them have the ability to do something like this." Aoshi turned his attention to Kaoru and Soujiro.

"I have heard of one similar incident," Hiko suddenly said, causing all of them to turn curious stares on him. "At the time I had thought it only a rumor, but there was talk a few years ago about an assassin who could focus his chi and use it as a weapon. It was said that one time he targeted a man, and even though the man was in a room full of bodyguards, the assassin froze them all in their tracks. He only killed his target, and only when he left were the bodyguards able to move again. They said it was like they were under a 'spell'." Hiko's mouth twisted to show what he obviously thought of that idea. "They said they were unable to move a muscle, but they were still able to see and hear, but they could not give a description of the man because his face was hidden behind a red scarf and hat. The only thing they could tell was that he had piercing eyes and a wicked laugh."

Kenshin immediately turned his head to his father. "So do you think Kaoru and Soujiro can hear what we are saying?"

The king observed his son's hopeful face for a moment before answering. "I don't know," he told him truthfully. "Like I said it was a rumor, so there is no solid evidence."

"They are still responding to stimulation," Megumi said quickly. "Their pupils are dilating and their reflexes are slow but present, so there is a good chance they can hear us."

"Then we should talk to them," Tae declared. "Maybe our voices might wake them up." And she and Tsubame began speaking in soothing tones to Kaoru and Soujiro.

"Hang in there Kao-chan."

"We are all here Sou-kun."

Kenshin warmly squeezed Kaoru's hand. "Come back to me koishii," he said tenderly.

"You think it might have been the same man who did this to my Nee-san and Soujiro?" Yahiko asked, his hands were twitching at his side as if he wished for his bokken.

"If so," Misao said, her eyes deep in thought. "He most likely is the one who is going to kill Kenshin, because Shishio would not have killed Enishi if there was not someone else to do the job."

Aoshi nodded. "Cho said Shishio only has one other spy in the castle. He did not know who it was or what he looks like, but whoever he was, he was under Enishi's command, he used to report back to Shishio to tell him everything Enishi was doing."

"So there is still a murderer walking around free in the castle?" Sanosuke groaned. "Just great."

"And we have to find him to help Kaoru and Soujiro," Megumi said as she worriedly stared at Soujiro's readings on the monitors.

"It has to be one of the people who were checking the ships the day the Rengoku attacked," Yahiko said eagerly. "They are the ones who allowed it through. All we have to do is investigate who was there."

Misao shook his head. "We tried. We questioned everyone, but came up with nothing."

"There were too many people involved to get a good lead," Aoshi said in frustration. "Oniwabanashū, nobles, Hiten Mitsurugi and Kasshin soldiers, along with soldiers from your respective countries; they were all here helping us defend against Shishio's other annoyances, and every one of them said they don't know anything."

"And what makes it harder is that none of them has to be the assassin. He could have just bribed anyone of them to do it."

Sanosuke made a weary sigh. "He could be anyone."

"Hai," Aoshi said. "So we have to be very careful who we trust, especially after…" He gave Tomoe a sympathetic look and did not bother to go on.

"Tomoe-chan," Akira said gently. "Did Enishi give you any clue of who this other person was?"

Tomoe shook her head. "Nothing, all I can tell you is, when he did mention him, Enishi sounded furious. He told me he did not trust him, and would never turn his back on him."

"If this assassin was really Shishio's man, maybe Shishio ordered him to kill Enishi. He was probably in too much of a hurry to do it himself."

"Perhaps Misao," Aoshi said with a nod. "But right now we have other things to deal with." He turned to Kenshin. "We think that since you are the target, the assassin will most likely try to kill you during your Seijin No Hi today, so it would be best you cancel it until we apprehend this man."

"Iie."

Kenshin had spoken quietly, but every eye turned to him as if he had shouted.

He slowly got to his feet, his eyes lingered on Kaoru, but finally he faced them. "The only way to save Kaoru and Soujiro is to find this man and force him to release them from whatever this is. So we will have soldiers positioned everywhere and when he tries to kill me, they will capture him."

"Kenshin that's crazy," Megumi immediately cried. "What if he kills you before someone stops him?"

"It is a risk I'm willing to take."

"Megumi is right Kenshin." Sanosuke's arms were folded and his face was defiant. "We do not even have any idea how he is going to do it. He might simply poison your drink, and we will never see him."

Kenshin simply grinned. "I just won't drink anything today," he said calmly, though deep down inside he was far from it. He was feeling reckless and anxious to do anything to save Kaoru, as long as it was not standing around feeling helpless.

The female doctor made an exasperated growl. "Kenshin! This is not a joke," she said acidly. "You could die, and we all would appreciate you taking this seriously."

The grin on his face disappeared and he lowered his head so his bangs hid his eyes. "Trust me Megumi…" For a brief moment he turned to look at Kaoru. "I am taking this very seriously."

Misao came to stand directly in front of him. "Kenshin." Her eyes stared into his. "Are you sure? With a little more time I am certain we could find this man."

"We do not have time to spare. Soujiro cannot last and who knows how long Kaoru can. I will not let our friends die like this."

"Well then, if my baka deshi insists on proceeding with this insane plan, we might as well start preparing." Hiko patted Kenshin's shoulder as he went by and his eyes were reassuring when he looked at him. He then turned back to everyone in the room. "Misao! Aoshi! Plan!"

Both ninjas already had something in mind, so they instantly began explaining to everyone in the room.

"Matte," Kenshin said and everyone stopped talking and looked at him questioningly. He turned to face Tomoe. "We can't trust you," he stated. She opened her mouth to protest, but he did not let her. "You will be questioned again, and until this is all over, you are confined to your rooms. You will be allowed to leave for emergencies only and you must have a Hiten Mitsurugi soldier or Oniwabanashū ninja accompany you."

Tomoe remained silently staring at Kenshin for a few seconds before she finally rose and bowed her head stiffly. "I understand," she simply said, and then with her head held straight ahead she walked out of the room.

Akira gazed after her sadly. "It is not fair to treat Tomoe-dono like a criminal. Hiko-sama, onegai, you cannot allow him to make her go through this humiliation."

Hiko glared at the young man. "My son has decreed a punishment. One that I completely agree with. We have no idea if we can trust her; she could have been her brother's accomplice and this all can be an act to save herself." Akira began shaking his head and the king's voice became harsher. "You are a diplomat Akira, do not let your feelings cloud your common sense. If she is innocent we will find out and she will be free."

Akira looked between the prince and king, but finally he sighed and nodded. "Aa, you are right, but I request that you let me visit her."

"Hai," Kenshin agreed. He was still mad at Tomoe, but he could see how much Akira cared for her and he could not deny the man. He was a friend after all.

"Arigatou ouji-sama." Akira bowed low to him.

"You should go make sure she is okay Akira," Aoshi told him kindly.

"Aa."

When the young man had quickly gone out the door, Aoshi's smile disappeared. "We don't know if we can trust him either." Hiko mumbled an agreement.

"Akira is a good and honourable man," Megumi said, always ready to defend her friends.

"Aa," Hiko said. "Demo, when a man let's a woman into his heart, he may sacrifice anything for her. His treasures, his honour…" Kenshin felt his father's eyes on him. "His life."

Aoshi and Misao started explaining their plan again and Kenshin went back to Kaoru's side. He was still listening to everything they were saying, but he needed to be near her.

What his father said was right; he would do anything for Kaoru. And even though he knew she would not like it, he would readily sacrifice his life for her. He took her hand, reinstating their connection.

"It tears at me, but I will have to leave you soon koishii." Something deep within her eyes flickered and he tightened his hold. "Do not fear, I will not leave your side till then, but when I do, remember, as long as I love you, you will never be alone. I gave you my heart and with it, my strength, my soul, my everything. I am yours forever and nothing can take me from you."

His hold remained gentle but he gritted his teeth and she felt his determination like a blaze radiating from him. "I will not let you go this way. I_ will_ save you." He then bowed his head and a shadow cast over his face hiding his eyes. "Even if I have to stain my hands with blood," he added quietly. He then smoothed back her bangs and kissed her forehead softly. "Aishiteru yo Kaoru."

**Orororororororo**

Kaoru had been in a state of limbo ever since Jin-e had put the spell on her. She was frozen and it was hard to hear, but she was aware of everything that was going on around her.

She saw when the ninjas came into the dojo and she felt the absolute relief that they had finally found her and Soujiro, especially since she had been fearfully watching the pool of blood growing around the boy. She saw first Megumi; the doctor's eyes were scared as she quickly treated her, and then each of her friends, their eyes also reflecting extreme concern. She tried to answer them when they called her name urgently and then again when their cries became mournful, but her body would not respond.

If they only knew how hard she was fighting. She was screaming, she was crying, she was kicking and struggling against her invisible bonds, but to them she had not made a sound or moved an inch. The whole thing was ridiculous, and if it could, a hysterical laugh would have passed through her lips.

She concentrated on saying Jin-e's name, in hopes they would understand the soldier had done this to them, then she tried saying simple words like 'murder' and 'Kenshin', but her efforts were futile.

She could not see Soujiro because her eyes would not shift to the bed he was in next to her. She had seen the terrified look in Megumi's eyes when she had looked at the boy and Kaoru's heart constricted. How long would he last like that? She had to tell them it was Jin-e and they had to find him before it was too late.

She wanted to rescue Soujiro; it could not end this way between them. She wanted to talk to him and somehow renew their friendship.

She wanted to reassure her friends. Tell Tsubame and Tae not to cry.

She wanted to see her father again. Hug him and hear his comforting voice.

And she wanted to tell Kenshin that she loved him until she was hoarse. But first she had to save him. She would never forgive herself if he died while she was lying there doing nothing.

She could still remember the feel of his kiss, the touch of his hand. She wanted to see his smile and enjoy how it lit up his beautiful lavender eyes. She needed to hear his voice; saying her name and most of all saying how much he loved her. It scared her that she might slip away and never experience those things ever again.

In her mind she screeched in frustration. She had become an inanimate vessel of unfulfilled wants and desires. A prisoner in her own body. She had been able to stay calm, but as the time grew into hours (or maybe it just seemed like hours), panic began to edge at the corner of her mind.

Even though she had furiously been denying it, for fear she might not wake again, exhaustion had finally won over and her mind had blacked out.

The last thing she heard was Misao saying, "Sanosuke wa orare masuka?" (Where is Sanosuke?)

She had suddenly regained consciousness again. She had no idea how long she had been out, but something had jolted her awake.

She had been confused, and for moment she had forgotten the situation she was in. It was then, the panic and terror set in.

"_Why can't I move?" _she cried frantically in her mind. _"I'll never move again."_ Suddenly her lungs felt tight; she could not breathe.

Her heart monitor began beeping faster and Megumi was immediately at her side. She felt Tae and Tsubame take her hands and grasp them tightly. Yahiko came into view, and he was not even trying to hide his tears like how he usually did. "Nee-san," he murmured between sniffs. "Onegai okiro!" (Sister; Please wake up)

"_I can't!" _she screamed, but it just added to all the other suppressed actions and emotions inside of her. They were building up, constricting her lungs and crushing her from within. Her heart monitor was beeping wildly and she could feel her heart thundering in her ears and slamming into her chest.

"Her blood pressure is increasing," Megumi stated.

Hiko stared at the readings on the machine. "Will she…?" He was unable to finish the sentence which was strange for the king who usually showed no fear.

Megumi face was grim. "She will if it keeps up at this rate." Tae and Tsubame squeezed her hands. The room became still and dread hung heavily in the air as the female doctor worked quickly. Megumi got a needle and began drawing a clear liquid up in a needle. "This will help her calm down," she explained.

Kaoru's vision was blurring and the back of her head was sharp with pain. She tried to take a breath, but there seemed to be none to fill her and she felt like her heart was straining with each beat.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion. Her friend's mouths were moving, maybe they were saying her name, but it had gotten hard to hear anything. Her ears were filled with the deafening beeping and pounding of her heart.

Megumi had the needle ready and was bringing it closer to her arm, but Kaoru knew it was too late and she felt her body start to crumble under the pressure. _"This is it," _she told herself. _"I'm going to die this way. Gomen nasai Kenshin."_

"_**Kaoru." **_

A voice was calling her. It was strong, steady and firm. She recognized it at once.

"_Kenshin."_

He was close by, and she realized that was why she had awoken. She could feel him coming closer, and that was enough to make a wave of calm instantly wash over her. She took a deep breath and air rushed into her, cooling the burning ache of her lungs. Her fear and panic dissolved and she felt at peace.

Megumi was about to stick her with the needle, but when the heart monitor began to beep steadily she let the hand holding the needle fall to her side. She stared at the machine in wonder. "All her readings are returning to normal." She shook her head when she saw the blood pressure reading had descended. "Everything seems fine now."

"Thank Kami," Tae murmured over Kaoru's hand.

"What caused it to suddenly go down?" Aoshi asked.

Megumi shook her head again. "I have no id-.."

Just then Kaoru heard the door of the room open and all of her friends' eyes turned toward it. If she could, Kaoru would have smiled. Her spirit sighed with happiness; he was finally here.

Megumi was yelling and she heard Sanosuke responding, but all she was concerned about was the wonderful ki that was suddenly surrounding her, warm and loving. Anticipation filled her senses; it was so strong she almost could not breathe again.

She waited for an eternity, but the curtain finally drew aside and a pair of lavender eyes gazed down at her, and she saw the face that her heart had come to cherish.

Her heart broke when she saw the fear and sadness in his eyes, and the fact she was the one who had put them there made her want to cry. How awful it must have been for him to see her this way? Almost like she was dead.

Tae allowed him to take her hand, and Kaoru did not know if she had ever been so happy in her life. The feel of his hand holding hers was so amazing, especially since she had been so afraid she would never experience his touch ever again.

He rubbed his cheek against her hand and her insides quivered in response.

"Gomen nasai, koishii," he told her. She did not get why he was apologizing, but when she saw the absolute regret in his eyes she understood.

"_Iie koishii" _she wanted to tell him. _"This is not your fault." _She longed to touch his face and caress away the anguish she saw there. _"Onegai, don't be sad."_

It was then she had felt it. Her little finger had moved. It was so slight, it could have easily been missed or dismissed as a simple twitch, but Kaoru was positive that she had made it move. Kenshin had noticed and she saw hope light up his eyes. His grip tightened on her hand and he kissed it. "That's it Kaoru koishii," he urged eagerly. "Fight it. You are stronger."

His eyes were intently on her, as if no one else existed. Even when Megumi came to talk to him most of his attention was only for her. It was only when Megumi mentioned Soujiro did he look away, and Kaoru's fear for her friend increased when she heard her voice her concerns for the boy's life.

How much more time did Soujiro have? And she could not tell what time it was, but she knew it must be only a few more hours to Kenshin's Seijin No Hi. Would he be able to escape the assassination? She could not bear losing two very important people in her life, so she tried again to say Jin-e's name. She managed only to make a squeak, but she saw it as progress.

Kenshin had heard her, and his gaze came back to her once more. He looked so much like he thought he was losing his mind that Kaoru would have laughed if the situation was not so serious.

Tomoe had come in then, and Kaoru had seen a side of the woman she had never seen. She had never liked Tomoe and had always been jealous of her, but watching her grieve over her beloved brother Kaoru's heart had instantly gone out to her. She understood Kenshin's fury, she was a little angry at Tomoe for not doing the right thing when she had the chance, but she could also understand about family and loving them to a fault.

Megumi was her cousin, and she considered Misao, Tsubame, Yahiko and Sano like brothers and sisters, who she cared enough about to do anything for. And then there was Kenshin, who had become family and so much more. She only hoped she would never have to make a choice like Tomoe had, because she was not sure what she would do….or maybe she did know what she would have done, and it terrified her.

The voices around her sounded muffled to her dulled sense of hearing, but she picked out enough words to know that her friends had figured out all that had happened. She thanked Kami for their cleverness and efficiency, and she was so thrilled when they realized that Kenshin was in danger and they wanted to cancel his Seijin No Hi, that she was surprised she had not burst with delight and come to life, but then Kenshin had refused, and her heart plunged.

"_Kenshin no baka," _she thought in frustration. His reasons made sense; it would draw the assassin out, but he would be putting his life at risk. Why couldn't she be in love with a more cowardly man?

Kaoru once again fought to say or do anything of help; even the little things she had done were victories and if she kept trying she might be able to break free.

She tried to speak again, but this time she did not even squeak. The spell on her held strong, like a binding on her soul, and fighting it was quickly draining her energy. Fatigue was slowly creeping through her and fogging her mind.

"_I can't fall asleep yet," _she thought, but it was a feeble protest, seemingly distant and lethargic; and she knew she was losing the battle.

Her friends still did not know the identity of the assassin, meaning by the time they realized, it may be too late. Kaoru knew Jin-e's face, she knew his chi; she could point him out of a crowd without even looking. She had to stop him before he even attempted to hurt Kenshin, and then she would make him free Soujiro.

Kenshin took her hand, and she mentally sighed as his warmth filled her. She did not know what she would do if he was taken from her. Just the thought of going on without him made her ache and if they could, her eyes would have been filled with tears.

When he said he was leaving, something in her panicked and surged in fear, and as a result she must have done something because Kenshin responded and Kaoru felt a moment of triumph. Though the stress of it must have used up the last of her energy, because suddenly exhaustion came crashing down on her.

Kenshin began speaking to her with such tender words, but his voice was becoming barely audible and far away to her. She struggled; she had to hear them. This may be the last time.

"I gave you my heart and with it, my strength, my soul, my everything. I am yours forever and nothing can take me from you."

His words echoed the feelings and sincerity of her own heart, and she desired so much to return them, but she could not fight anymore. She was so tired, she never had felt so weak and the fear of never waking up again chilled her as the darkness rushed in.

Kenshin's ki suddenly blazed, but instead of being intimidated Kaoru was comforted by it and she felt her fear melt away.

"I will not let you go this way," he was saying fiercely, his warrior spirit coming alive. "I will save you."

Her weariness remained, but all the heavy anguish was lifted away and she was filled with a hopeful peace. The darkness advanced, but now it was only darkness; nothing more than fragile shadows.

"Even if I have to stain my hands with blood," he whispered.

Not even his declaration to break his vow not to kill worried her as much as it should have. Kaoru knew she would not let it happen. She swore on the honour of her ancestors and her eternal love for Kenshin that she would save those who she cared about, because they were most precious to her and she would not let them slip from her life so easily.

Kenshin's warm touch grazed her hair away and his lips brushed her forehead softly. "Aishiteru yo Kaoru."

"_Aishiteru yo Kenshin," _Kaoru thought, focusing only on him. _"Wait for me, because I will be the one to save you." _

She let the darkness take her consciousness, but the image of Kenshin's face burned into her dreams.

**Ororororororo**

Jin-e snapped the polished black scope in place with satisfaction. He lifted the weighty weapon and admired how it shined even in the dim morning light coming through the dusty windows of the desolate palace store room. Its glow seemed to reflect in his own sinister eyes.

It was a remarkable rifle, unnamed and still in its early stages of development, but Shishio had said it could deliver precise shots over a great distance. He promised a range of about 800 yards, an unheard-of and impressive distance.

The man held it with pride; he thought himself far more worthy of being this weapons master than that pathetic boy Enishi.

Today was the day; he would complete his mission, finally leave the infuriating people of this palace and get his rightful reward from that bandaged son of a pig.

He chuckled with wicked glee as he aimed the gun at an invisible target and stared through the telescopic sight. Imitating the sound of a gun, he pulled the trigger and grinned widely.

"Sayonara little prince."

**That's it! Like I said I wish I had more. I was even considering not posting till I was done, but I figured you might want something instead of nothing.**

**One question, I was more leaning towards feeling sympathy for Tomoe but do you think Kenshin was too harsh or was he justified? Tell me what you think. Ta for now, hopefully not too long again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Well here it is the next chapter, much later than I wanted it to be, but I suppose you have all expected that from me by now. I have some doubts about how I wrote this one, because I think I might not have expressed the emotions in the characters well enough or maybe I was being repetitive, I'm not sure so I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have an helpful critique, because it is much appreciated : )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderfulness of Rurouni Kenshin

**Chapter 17**

Kaoru did not need to be awake to feel him. Kenshin was besides her the entire time; his presence was wrapped around her like the blanket she wore to keep out the winter's chill. She could feel the warmth of his hand and fingers laced with hers; she felt the gentle stir of his steady breath as he slept; the soft strands of his red head resting on her bed side. Even in her dreams he sat beside her.

_The crowns on their heads glittered in the sunlight and they sat close together in a sea of sunflowers. Each blossom was large, stalks stretching to the sun, the blooms full and prospering as if the flowers were drawing energy from their happiness. And in the centre of the field was a crystal clear__pond where hundreds of lily white swans floated and frolicked on the surface. All beautiful, proud and paired. _

"_Kaoru," Kenshin whispered to her, his voice gentle and fond. "Time to get up koi." (love/sweetheart)_

_Closing her eyes tightly Kaoru frowned and nuzzled her face deeper into Kenshin's gi sleeve. She was very tired but she sighed blissfully; his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and he held her so close, his wonderful scent filling her senses, and along with the sweet fragrance of the sunflowers surrounding them, she was very happy._

_Kenshin caressed her cheek. "Me wo samete kudasai, watashi no Swan Hime." _(Open your eyes, my Swan Princess)

_She leaned into his touch but still her eyes remained close. She could feel him pouring his strength and spirit into her will, urging her to awaken. _

"_Onegai koishii," she mumbled and held on to him snugly. "Just a little longer."_

_He chuckled softly, but his voice was firm. "Iie iie, you must wake up Kaoru…Wake up Kaoru…Wake up…"_

_Yes, she must wake up, she thought. If she didn't this dream would never become a reality, so she opened her eyes and saw Kenshin smiling at her. Smiling back Kaoru reluctantly, but purposefully, got up, and as she did all her friends and family appeared around her._

_Tae, Tsubame, Misao… _

"_We're here for you Kao-chan."_

"_We're on your side."_

_Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko…_

"_Go get 'em Jou-chan."_

"_You maybe a busu, but you can do this nee-san."_

"_You have always been strong enough."_

_Hiko and Aoshi bowed their heads to her in respect… _

_And finally, standing next to Kenshin, was her father. _

"_Wake up shihandai," his voice was filled with fatherly pride. Kenshin nodded in agreement, his lavender eyes were warm and unwavering._

"_Hai," Kaoru said, and a bokken appeared in her hand and she held onto it tight with both hands. With a loud cry she thrust forward with all her strength and that of those around her, and she immediately felt something shatter. It broke to pieces, fell away and she was free. _

_Feeling all of their approving stares on her, she said farewell, took a deep breath and let her dream fade._

In her hospital bed, Kaoru woke up, blinked and sat up.

**Orororororororo**

"But you can barely stand," Sanosuke kept protesting.

Kenshin gave his friend a reassuring smile that almost turned into a grimace when he pulled on his gi and the fabric grazed against one of the wounds Shishio had carved into his back. He gritted his teeth against the stinging pain and put his arms through the sleeves. "Genki desu, Sano. I will be fine." (I am okay)

Sanosuke did not look convinced, but he said nothing more, though the disapproving expression and tension in his stance spoke volumes of how he felt about the whole situation.

Early that morning, while the sky was still dark with night, Misao and Aoshi had outlined the plan of what was to happen at the ceremony that day and after all was discussed it was decided that they should all go back to their rooms for a few hours sleep. But despite his friends insisting and Megumi's bullying, Kenshin had stayed at Kaoru's side; he wanted to stay with her as long as he could, in hopes she would gain strength and comfort from his presence.

The few hours he had rested before had seemed so far away, and his body had objected greatly; his body sagged under the weight of his pains and fatigue clouding his mind, but still he remained. He had known that he needed some rest or he would be useless against the assassin when the time came, so keeping his fingers tangled with Kaoru's he had rest his head on her bedside and closed his eyes.

Megumi and Sanosuke seemed to have awakened him only moments later, but he could see the morning light coming through the curtains of the infirmary windows. He had gotten at least three hours sleep, which was hardly enough, but he had woken up with a light and blissful heart because his sleep had been caressed by a wonderful dream.

A smile touched his lips as he remembered it. Kaoru had been there of course. She had been warm and loving in his arms, and the tantalizing smell of her and sunflowers had been in the air. There had also been many swans, which he had not completely understood, but what he remembered most of all was the undeniable feeling of completion and happiness of being there with her. They were one in that world. They were its centre and strength, and everyone and everything around them prospered from their union. He had finally found his princess.

With that feeling still haunting his mind he had woken up with hopes of being welcomed by Kaoru's cerulean eyes full of life and tenderness and her lips forming her familiar teasing smile, but he had been sorely disappointed to see that her condition had not changed and his heart had leadened once more. But he had steeled himself against his weariness and pain, so he did the same with the heaviness in his chest; he needed to be strong for her and he could not fail.

Sanosuke had helped him back to his rooms with Megumi's firm instructions and warnings at their backs. And in his bedroom he had begun to prepare himself.

Despite the soreness of his wounds and the throbbing of his head, Kenshin had refused any help getting dressed for two reasons. Firstly, he really needed sometime to clear his head and he could not do so with servants fluttering all around him, and secondly, he was not going to be wearing the traditional robes of a dark kimono and hakama that had been made especially for his Seijin No Hi. He required something simpler than the cumbersome attire; he had to be more warrior than prince that day and needed to dress appropriately.

Kenshin straightened the dark blue gi on his shoulders and securely tied the belt of his white hakama around his waist. He was not breaking tradition because both garments were new and had never been worn.

He gathered his crimson strands and put it up into a high ponytail. He then picked up his sakabatou and secured it at his side. It was only then he looked up at the mirror in front of him.

The lavender eyes that stared back at him were determined and Kenshin fought to keep them that way, because he knew both weariness and anxiety lurked underneath waiting for the slightest moment of weakness.

As he continued to stare into his eyes he felt his conviction begin to waver and his old fears returned; what if he just was not good enough and failed? He thought of his dream and how whole he had felt with Kaoru and he wished she was with him. He needed her to wake him up like she had done in the gazebo; make him see the truth and give him confidence.

What if the assassination attempt was not stopped in time and he was killed? His country and all those he cared about would be devastated. What if, when faced, the assassin was too strong? The chi spell was obviously very powerful. What if all his friends ended up frozen, waiting to die? What if he eluded them and got away?

Kenshin gripped his sword hilt in a bruising hold…And if it came to a fight, could he bring himself to kill another person?

Yes the man was probably a heartless monster, whose death would probably be a blessing to all humanity, but he was still a man, a human spirit, and snuffing it out would be breaking his vow. Kenshin had made his great great grandfather's promise his own; he had chained it to his soul and he knew if he broke that link it would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he also knew if it came to the point where he had to kill this man, he had to. Too much would be lost if he didn't.

Kaoru…Soujiro…his people…So much could go wrong and others would suffer.

The image of the destroyed and blackened buildings burned in his mind as fiercely as the fire had raged in the city during the night that seemed so long ago, even though it had only been two days.

The dead bodies, the bleeding snow, the desolate eyes…

Kenshin sighed deeply and his shoulders rose as if they were too heavy. He was not wearing it yet but he could already feel the weight of the crown on him. His reflected eyes slowly began to fall as panic set in him like the stab of a sharp edge, and he realized, he could not do it without her.

He almost laughed at the sudden thought; all those years of wanting to be free of Kaoru, vehemently denying any feelings for her and them ever being united, and now here he was unable to do without her.

"_When had that happened?" _he thought with both amusement and unease_._ He guessed it was over the past year and a half when he had been forced to go on without her, and he knew he never wanted to have to experience that ever again.

Kenshin shook his head as if to shake the crippling doubts in his mind. He straightened himself more firmly and the mirror eyes steeled. Kaoru may not be physically there with him but he held her in his heart just as he hoped she held him in hers. Also he wanted her to be proud of him. She and Hiten Mitsurugi were depending on him; he wanted to be the prince of their country and he wanted to be prince of her heart, and he needed to prove himself worthy of both roles.

The haunting images dissolved. Golden flecks now danced and sparked in the purple depths of his irises.

Failing was not an option.

From a nearby drawer he pulled out the embroidered handkerchief Kaoru had given him. He allowed himself only a second to trace his fingers over the slightly uneven stitching of his initials before he took out the golden flame hair ornament and fastened it to the top of his head. He then tucked the handkerchief in his gi and turned from the mirror.

The doors of his bedroom burst open and his father came into his bedroom like only a king like Hiko could accomplish. He wore his mantle, crown and the traditional garment covered in golden patterns, but at his hip was his sword and he looked every bit like a king and a warrior.

He gave Sanosuke a significant look and the spiky haired boy immediately headed towards the door. "I'll be right outside Kenshin," his friend said and left the room. The king then walked up to Kenshin, stopped a few feet away to study his son.

The man's dark eyes were a deep labyrinth of years, knowledge and skill, and it would take forever to unravel a fraction of what you saw in them. Kenshin always felt the weight of those eyes as they analyzed and saw everything about him down to his most miniscule fault. As a boy he used to fidget under those eyes but now he met them levelly. It was the day of his Seijin No Hi and fathers usually gave some words of wisdom to their sons before the ceremony.

A grim expression formed on Hiko's face. "You look like crap, baka deshi," he finally said, breaking the silence between them.

Kenshin stumbled and almost fell over. Straightening himself back upright he swallowed the furious words on the tip of his tongue. "Are those the inspiring words you give me before one of the most significant moments of my life?" he asked coolly, one of his eyebrows twitching with annoyance.

Hiko grinned and almost knocked Kenshin over when he heavily placed one of his large hands on his much smaller shoulder. "Gomen," Hiko said, he then took a deep breath and his smile got wider. "Try not to fall over…that would be so embarrassing."

"Yarou," Kenshin muttered under his breath and Hiko only laughed heartily. (Bastard)

The young prince gave his father a sour look, but as he stared into the older man's gaze he was able to see the pride piercing through the many other things kept there, and Kenshin found himself grinning back.

Hiko said his face becoming serious. "Remember Kenshin, when the assassin is cornered, leave the fighting to Aoshi and Sano."

"Demo Tou-san…" Hiko made a sharp gesture cutting him off. (But Father…)

"We've seen what this mad man can do." His father's tone was firm. "We can't let what happened to Kaoru happen to you." Kenshin lowered his head and glowered at the floor. The large hand on his shoulder squeezed and he looked back up at his father.

"Gomen," Hiko's voice and face were full of sympathy. "I know how you feel, but too much depends on you and you must be protected. You are the future of Hiten Mitsurugi and the people must see and understand that in today's ceremonies. So no matter what happens you must hold steady, my son, and keep a smile on your face."

Kenshin knew his eyes must be flashing amber. If he let Aoshi and Sanosuke handle everything he would not have to worry about breaking his vow, but he would not stand at the sidelines while his friends put their lives in danger for him, and plus, he had sworn he would do everything he could to save Kaoru.

His fist clenched at his side and he said with no hesitation, "I will do what I must."

Hiko quirked an eyebrow; it was not quite the answer he was looking for. He continued staring intently at his son as if he was trying to find something in the young man's face, however he finally just gave a weary sigh and Kenshin thought he heard him mutter an apology to his late mother, Misaki, and something about 'a smaller version of me', but it was too quiet for even his enhanced hearing to be sure.

Hiko smirked, he seemed very pleased with himself over something. "Subete daijoubu sareru, musuko." The older man gave him a respectful nod and turned away. "See you out there…Ken-san." (Everything will be fine)

Kenshin could only gaze at his father's back in complete shook. He had not called him 'musuko', 'baka deshi' or even 'Kenshin', he had acknowledged him as a friend, an equal and an adult.

Kenshin's grin formed from the growing warmness in his chest and made its way to face. _"No more baka deshi," _he thought gleefully.

Looking back at him Hiko raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Close your mouth before somethingn baka deshi."

The smile fell from the young prince's face. _"…I spoke too soon…"_

Hiko continued walking toward the door. "I'll give you your gift after the ceremony," his father called over his shoulder. "And Kenshin… Kimi wo shinjiteru He then exited out the door in the same grand way he had entered. ("I believe in you." [male to male])

**Orororororororo**

"Kaoru Kamiya!...What in Kami's name do you think you're doing?"

Megumi had instantly stood up from her seat at the head of Soujiro's bed when she saw Kaoru throw off her blanket and then proceed to get herself out of bed. The female doctor's face then became incredulous and completely shocked when her only-a-moment-ago comatose patient stripped off her sleeping yukata and hastily began to put on her kimono.

Tae had stayed in the infirmary to help Megumi attend to her mistress, Soujiro, Kenshin and the injured Hiten Mitsurugi people. When she had seen Kaoru sit up in bed she had made a tiny surprised squeak and now her eyes were wide and fearful.

The woman had been such a blessing to the young doctor, not only because she was an efficient helper by being close by holding trays, bandages, medical instruments, mopping brows, and making sure the attending staff never ran out of coffee and food, but because Megumi had really appreciated her company.

They were both extremely worried about their friends and had been able to comfort each other during this dismal time. The maid had been like a rock, constantly holding back her concerns and keeping Megumi from losing her mind to stress, but seeing Kaoru come to life so suddenly, and now wildly awake like she had never been unconscious, seemed to have been too much for the older woman, because she was now sagging in her chair and tears of either happiness or anxiety were streaming down her face.

Kaoru had still not answered. She just had a fixed look of determination in her blue eyes as she quickly put on her clothes. It was only when she finally finished tying her obi with a firm yank did she turn to she and Tae.

"Has the ceremony started yet?" she asked.

"I don't think it's started but it should soon." Megumi's voice and deep frown conveyed her current disbelief of the situation playing out before her.

"Good," Kaoru said as she turned from her. "Then I'm not too late." She then took Soujiro's lifeless hand in both of hers and squeezed it warmly before she was rushing toward the door leading to the outer rooms.

Megumi was only just able to get a hold of the girl's elbow before she was completely out the door. "Where do you think you are going?" she cried out, her eyes frantically roaming over her cousin. "You were just in a coma, you're still injured, you can't possibly think you are going to that ceremony…I will not allow it."

Kaoru gave Megumi a look with enough of her ki behind it to make the other woman step back and loosen her hold. "Gomen Megumi-chan but I must help Kenshin." Kaoru pulled her elbow free and raced out the door leaving a very astonished Megumi behind her.

**Ororororororo**

The sky was clear and the sun's rays were making the snow and ice covering the courtyard twinkle and shine. It was the middle of January therefore the temperature was chilling and nipping enough to be uncomfortable, but still a number of people, all bundled from head to toe in furs, had gathered for their prince's _Seijin No Hi_.

There were so many present that the large courtyard could not hold them all, and the collection of monarchs, courtiers, friends and Hiten Mitsurugi people spilled out of the three floors of windows and balconies and even into the grounds on the outside around the palace.

Kenshin was going to be official proclaimed as an adult, meaning all his training and toil over the past few years were going to be tested in the coming future as he was given more responsibility over their beloved kingdom. He would need a wife just as capable as he was, a strong match to stand at his side, and many hoped that this day would be the day he announced his engagement to their new princess and future queen.

Kenshin emerged out of the stone archway, into courtyard and the sight of the many eager eyes focused intently on him. As soon as he stepped onto the snow cleared path, now covered in a deep rich purple carpet, a trumpet chorus sounded a long pure note, which was soon followed by the beating and rolling of taiko drums. A loud joyful cheer rose from all around him; hands waved frantically, people danced, and sakura petals rained around him from those above.

He smiled to all of them, hoping they understood how honoured he was and how much he appreciated their support, but he also hoped they did not see how tense he truly was. To those around him, he looked proud, strong, and adept as he walked down the straight path to the dais where his father stood waiting for him. He emanated everything they wanted and expected in their prince and future ruler, but they must not see how little of his consciousness was there in that ceremony.

His mind could barely think of anything besides saving Kaoru and Soujiro. Their lives depending on him, and he would never let down those who needed his protection, especially when they were people he cared about.

Kenshin was letting his eyes fall on every face present and letting his awareness stretch out widely so he could feel every individual ki. If the assassin was a master of ki as he was thought to be, he was most likely disguising it. His true menacing aura would be hidden under a feigned feeling of happiness, excitement or determination, which were all emotions being expressed by all those in the courtyard, so picking him out was like trying to find a needle in a needle stack.

Cerulean eyes accompanied with a smile like a sunflower bloom flashed in his mind and his efforts became tenfold as he pushed all doubt aside. _"Failing is not an option," _he told himself again.

Hiten Mitsurugi soldiers and ninjas were situated around the courtyard; some among the crowd, on the perimeters and at the windows, and as always on situations with so many people gathered in one place, their orders were to keep an eye out for hidden assassins with arrows, poisoned knives, explosives or weapons. They had been given no specific details, to them they were just doing their usual job, that way, if the culprit was among the guards, he would not get wind that anyone knew anything about him and his supposed plans.

Still, Kenshin put most of his concentration on that search, paying attention to every detail. Even the slightest slip on the assassin's part; a stray thought, a moment of bloodlust, was enough to expose him.

Suddenly Kenshin felt something that shot across his awareness and made his steps falter. Years of training allowed him to catch himself before he fell flat on his face, but his heart was beating in his throat and his eyes were wide with disbelief. As if it was being pulled by an unseen force, his head swiveled to the far west of the palace where the infirmary was situated.

"_Kaoru!"_ His mind, heart and spirit called in unison

He felt her aura come to life in his consciousness like a mini sun, and he felt relief, joy and love wash over him warmly. She was awake, she was alive! Somehow she had found away to break the spell on her own. He gave a laugh that bordered on hysterical. He should not have been surprised that she had done it; it was no less than he should expect from the woman he intended to have as his future wife and equal.

He suddenly realized the music and the crowd around him had gone quiet, and when he looked around him he saw several pairs of eyes were staring at him with concern. Hiko had his eyebrow lifted questioningly and Sano and Aoshi were on the verge of coming down the carpeted path to see if he needed help. He realized that he was currently standing completely still, gazing behind him with a goofy look of delight on his face.

A sweat drop appeared on Kenshin's brow and he flushed. "Oro," he moaned as he scratched the back of his head, and he could hear Hiko's exasperated sigh at the dais.

He gave an embarrassed cough and then, despite his very warm cheeks, he went back to his posture and princely expression and began his previous trek to the dais. The trumpets and drums started again as if they had never missed a beat and soon the crowd was cheering again.

Even though Kaoru was awake, Kenshin knew all of this was far from over. Soujiro could die at any time, he could still be murdered, and he would not let innocent people be once again threatened by one of Shishio's mad dogs running loose in his country.

Focusing his mind, he began searching out each person's ki once more as he got closer to the dais. Hiko had a haughty grin on his face, but when Kenshin looked closely he could see that his father's eyes were dark with concentration as well. So were Aosh's and Sano's, even though to the untrained eye they looked relaxed and happy, like nothing was wrong at all.

Kaoru was getting closer. He could feel her racing towards the courtyard and him. She felt determined and afraid, however her ki was blazing, clearly she was ready to fight. A wave of panic hit Kenshin's as he suddenly realized that Kaoru was the only one who knew what the assassin's ki felt like, and he guessed what his head-strong Kaoru might do. His jaw set tightly. Well she was not going to face that assassin alone, not if he had a say in it.

He had to get to Aoshi and Sano and tell them what was going on. His whole body felt like a tightly wound spring and he had to fight to keep his hand from the sword at his hip; he hated that he could not go to Kaoru's aid right then, but he had to "keep steady" as his father said. He wanted so much to veer off of the carpeted path, into the crowd and go find Kaoru, but that would only alarm the people around him and the assassin would get suspicious and get away, so he forced his feet to continue. There was not much time though, Aoshi and Sano were at the dais and there was still a significant amount of the path left, so he began to walk faster.

When his pace increased, so did the music, and the faces in the crowd became perplexed as bewilderment of seeing their prince practically jogging through his _Seijin No Hi _ceremony set in, but then the cheering continued even more passionately than before. Apparently they took his sudden burst of speed for enthusiasm and they commended him for it.

Kenshin approached the dais and hurriedly bowed at the waist to his father. He kept the grin on his face, even though it had become more an anxious grit of his teeth. Hiko nodded his crowned head to his son, and then closed his hand over Kenshin's shoulder so tightly that Kenshin nearly winced openly.

"What in Kami's name are you doing?" Hiko whispered fiercely around a tight grin of his own. "Have you lost what little mind you already have?"

"Kaoru's awake." Aoshi and Sano were at the far end of the dais but their ears were sharp enough for them to hear even his low murmur. "And I think there's a chance she might go after him herself."

All three men took a moment, but Kenshin saw on their faces when they felt Kaoru's approaching ki. Hiko's face was perfectly controlled as he continued to smile at the surrounding people, but Kenshin's shoulder trembled under his father's hand and he felt his earlier panic rising in him.

Hiko squeezed his shoulder. "Maa maa musuko. Ochisuite, subete daijoubu sareru." (There there, my son. Calm down, everything will be okay."

His father's words were said soothingly but Kenshin could hear the firm command behind it, and just as when he was in the dojo with his Shisho, he reined in his emotions and controlled them.

Sano's face had visibly fell at the news, but he casually tightened the red bandana on his head which was a signal to the surrounding Hiten Mitsurugi soldiers to be alert and listen for on coming orders. Aoshi had already slipped into the crowd like a shadow and Kenshin had no doubt he, Misao and their ninjas were tracking Kaoru's ki that very second.

His best friend gave him a reassuring look and Kenshin nodded to him. Being able to sense Kaoru meant they could intercept her and she could then direct them right to the assassin. He really hoped she would search them out herself and not do anything rash.

The trumpets and horns blared and the drums rolled for a moment longer before they stopped completely and all went silent.

The crowd was still, although one could feel their restrained energy in the atmosphere like a resonating buzz. All eyes were intent on the two imperial figures standing on the dais; two powerful pillars that held the whole kingdom on their shoulders. They were truly a sight to see, and many felt tears come to their eyes as they were overcome with emotion.

The end of the music was the signal to all that the most important part of the ceremonies had started; the King was going to address his son, and bless him with the strength, wisdom, courage and good fortune of their ancestors, who were gazing down at them at that moment.

"My musuko," Hiko began, his great voice, proud and grandiose like only his could be, and Kenshin almost rolled his eyes at his father's theatrical behaviour. "This is a day we have all waited for with much excitement and great optimism.

"It is one of the most important in any young person's life; the day when one is said to cross over from the innocence of childhood and be counted as a responsible adult." Hiko allowed the crowd to give a short applause before he silenced them with a gaze that passed over them with great significance. He then continued just as dramatically. "But!...You must always remember…Though this ceremony is important and you will receive abundant blessings from me, our ancestors and all who love you, we can only provide you with the tools to help you." Another pregnant pause, longer this time. "It is up to _you_, my musuko, to rise up and take those things completely into yourself." His father's hand went to the sword at his hip and he drew the blade with a flourish. "If not, these gifts would be as a misused sword; it could be the most perfectly crafted blade, but it would be like a useless tree branch in the hands of a foolish warrior." Hiko then did a few impressive sword forms that had the crowd 'ohhing and ahhing', and Kenshin did not even try to keep his eyes from rolling this time.

Sheathing his sword again, a very pleased grin on his face, the king went on. "You must use these precious gifts to their full potential for you to become a true adult. One who is respected for his wisdom, strength, morality and compassion, and then and only then, titles, crowns, treasures, clothes meaning nothing, will you be able to call yourself our Hiten Mitsurugi prince."

As Kenshin dropped down to one knee, his head bowed, one hand on his sword, the other a fist pressed into the ground, he held back a secretive smile, because all that his father had said was what Kaoru had already told him in the gazebo the other night.

Her ki was a lot closer now and he allowed it to wrap around him comfortably. She felt a little frantic but still determined, and he hoped the ninjas and soldiers had gotten to her already.

A crown was brought on a large red velvet pillow with gold tassels and trimming. It was a simple coronet formed by three fine gold bands woven together with only a few precious amber gems gleaming at the edges, but all those present could feel the powerful ancient history in it from every prince who had worn it over the centuries past.

Hiko held the crown up for all to see. The crowd remained silent, though they were quivering with anticipation, like fireworks about to burst into the sky.

Kenshin felt Hiko's hand brush his flame hair ornament briefly before the man said only for his ears alone, "May your flame forever burn brightly, Ken-san." And the young prince had to blink furiously and swallow a forming lump in his throat to compose himself.

His heart beat was thundering in his ears. He was still very anxious about Kaoru and what was to happen with the assassin, but this was the moment he had been replaying over and over in his head for so long. He had always looked upon it as an end; a time when he would be bounded and imprisoned to a life he was not sure he was ready to accept, but as he knelt there, his father placing the crown on his head, he felt his spirit swelling inside of him and he was amazed that a glow was not spilling out of every inch of his being.

"Rise Kenshin Shinta Himura," Hiko boomed. "Hiten Mitsurugi's pride and future."

Kenshin rose to his feet, and Hiko gripped his hand and thrust it up over their heads to the sky. The crowd exploded with a deafening roar that echoed and shook the palac walls. Flowers and petals rained all around them. Even more trumpets and drums than before were playing sonorously and bells could be heard tolling from miles across the kingdom.

Kenshin was beaming all over, his chest heaved with quick breaths and his eyes sparked with amber flecks swimming in rich lavender irises. He could feel that Kaoru was somewhere in the upper floors though he could not see her in all the faces, and he really hoped with all his heart that she was watching him and was proud. He would give anything to share this with her.

It was one of the greatest moments of Kenshin's life. Almost as wonderful as when Kaoru admitted that she loved him.

It was all so overwhelming for the young man, he was so full of happiness, that he did not even hear the gun shot.

**Ororororororororo**

Kaoru kept on running; even when she had left the infirmary far behind her and she was sure Megumi was not sending someone to drag her back; even when her still weary body protested indignantly with aching muscles, strained wounds and lungs pleading for more air; even when she had discovered her right hand felt odd and she had trouble moving the fingers, her feet kept moving forward to that one ki she could sense in the east wing.

All ki were different for each person, and she had only felt this one once, but she remembered it well. It had been like a blackened crystal of ice, its shell was thin and fragile holding in a chaotic energy that Kaoru had felt before in only the deranged and blood thirsty. She had felt the same thing in Shishio, except his had seemed like a massive volcano, with glowing pulsing fissures, always on the verge of erupting and unleashing destruction.

The man needed to be stopped before he did any harm to Kenshin. Kaoru knew how much the kingdom needed him, and most of all, she knew how much _she _needed him. The dream she had earlier was still fresh in her mind, and she desperately wanted it be real.

To be one with Kenshin and forever have that feeling of completion with him would make her so incredibly happy. The very thought of it alone made her mind and spirit reach to heights that made her giddy and drunk with laughter.

As everyone had been telling them for years, they were meant to be together, and she could not believe there was a time she thought any differently. So as his future partner she would not let him be murdered or allow him to face the assassin alone, especially if it came to him having to make that horrible decision to kill that wound him so deeply. Kaoru planned to do what she must to protect him.

The west wing had been almost empty, except for the occasional servant doing earns or soldier on duty, but as she reached the other side of the palace, where the ceremony was being held in the courtyard, more people began to appear, and soon she came upon the large gatherings of people eagerly craning their necks out windows and over balconies.

She came to the wide hall where the history of Hiten Mitsurugi was exhibited in old suits of armor, ancient weapons, tapestries, scrolls and instruments. All these objects were either hanging on the walls, on top of decorated stands or behind glass displays, and usually their beauty and appeal were marveled over, but right then they were being entirely ignored as avid spectators only had eyes for the activity outside.

To Kaoru's dismay trumpets and drums suddenly began to sound and cheering filled the air. The ceremonies had begun and the assassin was not safely imprisoned away from Kenshin.

She tried to find an empty spot where she could look into the courtyard and see Kenshin, but she found she could not even squeeze through the already tightly packed together bodies blocking her way. She tried ordering them aside, but her voice was lost in the noise and no one seemed to notice her.

The cheers became louder and she heard Kenshin's name spreading through the crowds from one animated lip to another.

"Oya!" a young courtier squealed, her whole face flushed to her roots. "There's Ken-chan!"

"Sugoi!" another cried, nearly falling out the window they were at. "He's so handsome."

"Aa," the first one readily agreed. "Do you believe the other night at his birthday party he looked right at me?" Her gaze became dreamy and glistening. "His lavender eyes were so stunning." Both girls sighed in unison. "Yukishiro-san is so lucky."

"I would not be so quickly to say that Kaori," an older courtier beside them said with a sly amused smile behind her unfolded fan. She leaned towards them and they immediately pushed their heads forward to hear the gossip. "You did not hear it from me, but I hear the ouji-sama _dumped_ Tomoe." (prince)

The girls gasped and the older girl's grin grew wider as she went on. "It seems that all along he's been secretly pining for Kaoru Kamiya."

"The Kendo Princess?" the one called Kaori exclaimed in amazement.

"I hear she's gotten so refined now," her friend said. "But surely she can never be any comparison to Yukishiro-san."

"Well the ouji-san seems to be quite taken with her," the informer giggled. "I even heard that the two of them were seen more than once carrying on in secret corners of the palace. She must have seduced him right under Tomoe's nose."

"Scandalous!" the two girls chorused, though they seemed more amused than disapproving.

Kaoru grimaced darkly at them but moved away because she had no time to set them straight, though she did take note of their faces for later. She had not seduced Kenshin! And they definitely had not been "caring on" in corners, she thought indignantly as she tried to not think of their past kissing lessons and that night in the gazebo.

Her teeth clenched in frustration. She decided to give up trying to push through the crowds because it was futile and time was running out. She could feel the man's ki on the other side of the courtyard, probably on one of the upper floors that looked over the area.

His location confused her because it was too far away from Kenshin to cause him any harm. No arrow can reach from that distance, and definitely no knife or explosive would; so why was the assassin there? Had he decided not to kill Kenshin at the ceremony after all?

The last thought relieved her a little, though at the same time she was still anxious for Kenshin's life because now they had no clue how the assassin was going to strike. Like Sanosuke had said, it could be anything from poison in his drink to a knife in his ribs while he was sleeping, so that meant he had to be caught now before he got anywhere near Kenshin.

Even though her father and Kamatari taught her not to use her ki to intimidate the innocent, she figured she had already used it on poor Megumi, so she might as well use it again. But just as she was about to make those same three girls move aside, she felt something small hit her in the back of her head.

"Itai," she said crossly before she spun around to see Yahiko and Tsubame on the other side of the hall. The boy was about to throw another pebble at her, but stopped when he saw he had gotten her attention. (Ouch)

Obvious both children were shocked to see her because their eyes were very wide and astonished. Kaoru's own eyes widened as she took in what they were doing.

Tsubame was looking through a high window that overlooked the courtyard, and to achieve this she was balancing precariously on a gilded stand that most likely had once held the priceless looking ornamental vase that was so carelessly placed next to them, and Yahiko was holding the stand steady while he aimed worried glances at the excited girl above him.

"Kao-chan! You're awake!" Tsubame cried gleefully, and began dancing so enthusiastically that both Yahiko and Kaoru dived to hold the stand in place.

With one more concerned look for Tsubame Yahiko turned toward Kaoru with eyes both happy and unbelieving. "But how?" he asked. "Aoshi said you were too injured to break out of the spell. How did you…?

"I will explain later," Kaoru interrupted him impatiently. "Right now I need to see into that courtyard."

Tsubame instantly jumped down and she landed lightly next to Yahiko, who nearly fell over trying to catch her in his arms. Kaoru immediately began climbing onto the stand. She stumbled a little when her right hand only gripped the stand weakly, but she shoved aside her concern at that and used only her left hand to pull herself up.

She peered through the little window and saw the great crowd filling the courtyard and Kenshin walking in the centre of it all along the path to the dais where his father, Aoshi and Sano were standing. She did not even take a moment to admire how proud and handsome he looked, her eyes focused in the direction she felt the assassin's ki.

It was too far away to pinpoint his exact location, but she was able to say with certainty that he was in one of the rooms at the very end of the highest floor. Ever since she, Kenshin and Sano had fallen through the roof in one of the storage rooms there, that part of the palace had been abandoned and blocked off, so none of the guards had situated there or probably even remembered to search those rooms.

It was only because she sensed the ki and was looking did she see the end of a strange long black cylinder coming through a dim window.

"Yahiko hand me that old spyglass on the wall." The boy quickly retrieved it and handed it to her.

Holding it in her left hand, she looked through the lens and the windows on the other side of the courtyard leapt up right in front of her eye. She saw that the slim cylinder was attached to a large sinister looking weapon she had never seen before, and a hand was intently at its trigger.

By that time Kenshin was at the dais. Aoshi had disappeared into the crowd and only Hiko and Sano were left. Hiko had his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, and both men had almost too-bright smiles on their faces. It was time for the King to make his speech for his son and bless him. It was a joyous moment, and Kaoru would have been bursting with pride and love for her Kenshin if just then her chest was not so clenched with such fear that it was constricting her lungs.

The gun was aimed right at him.

Kaoru was jumping from the stand before her mind fully formed the idea in her head. She landed gracefully next to her brother whose expression was alarmed at how frantic she must have looked.

"Kao-chan, daijoubu?" Tsubame asked in concern.

"Kenshin's going to be shot," was all Kaoru allowed herself to say before she was moving again. She snatched Yahiko's bokken from his hakama belt, and darted away from them down the crowded hall.

She used her ki fiercely, and people began moving out of her way, therefore making a clear path in front of her, and just as before, she was running again.

Everything had gone silent; the instruments had stopped and no one was breathing a word as Hiko was making his speech. She could hear his bold dramatic statements bouncing off the courtyard walls and she could feel Kenshin's ki swelling with pride, honour and a little amusement. She wanted very much to be out there besides him, but fate seemed to, as always when it came to her and Kenshin, be keeping them apart somehow.

Her fatigue body felt stretched to breaking and her heart was beating in time with each frantic step that just did not seem fast enough. The blood was pounding in her ears and to its incessant rhythm she repeated her pray that it was not going to be too late.

Kaoru could hear Hiko coming to the end of his speech and knew Kenshin would soon be crowned. She had reached the other side of the palace but she was still too far from the room. Kaoru gritted her teeth to keep in a cry of despair; she could not give up yet, if she could only reach there before that trigger was pulled.

"Rise Kenshin Shinta Himura." Hiko's voice seemed to echo even within the palace. "Hiten Mitsurugi's pride and future."

A sharp spike of dread twisted in her, and Fate once more proved how cruel it could be.

She felt that evil ki jump, the black crystal quivering as the inner darkness pulsed strongly, and the feeling shivered through her body and to her legs causing her feet to come to a horrifying stop. Her eyes instantly turned to the direction of the courtyard and in a second she was forcing people out of the way to get to the nearest window.

Hiko stood on the dais, Kenshin stood before him, the crown on his crimson head and his face seeming to glow in the sunlight. A beautiful picturesque scene that was ruined as Kaoru looked through the spyglass into the assassin's window and saw the hand pull the trigger.

Kenshin's name ripped from her throat, and he might have heard her if the air had not been filled with bells ringing out across the kingdom and the peoples' cheers crying out their joy for their pending bright future.

**That's it! I'm not sure if I should apologize to you for this chapter or not. It kinda left you hanging and I know how much I hate when a chapter does that, but I made so much fuss in previous chapters about Kenshin's coming of age ceremony that I had to give it some proper time and significance. I hope you are not disappointed. It is my plan to finish this story in two more chapters, but I know plans in writing never work out perfectly so I'm afraid it is not a promise. Please be patient with me and don't throw things. Lol! Any way till next time, hope to hear from you. Bye bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello all! Bet you did not expect to see an update so soon. Let me just say I loved writing this chapter, it has to be up there with one of my favourites. Not only because it is basically the ending and it wraps everything up, but because it is full of so much action, Kenshin-gumi stuff and wonderful KK fluff :D That's why I finished much earlier than usual because this chapter practically wrote itself. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it, and I definitely want to hear from you for this one, so write me a juicy review lol.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

**Kamiya Kaoru – 17**

**Makimachi Misao - 17**

**Seta Soujiro – 18**

**Yukishiro Enishi - 18**

**Himura Kenshin – 19**

**Sagara Sanosuke – 19**

**Takani Megumi – 21**

**Yukishiro Tomoe – 21**

**Kiyosato Akira - 21**

**Chapter 18**

The entire courtyard was in an uproar.

Soldiers and ninjas, under Sanosuke's orders, raced toward the direction the mysteries gunshot had come from, and a few also tried to bring order to the people around them who were screaming and running for cover. Those who were not running away in fear just stood looking on in shock and horror.

In their minds they still saw the terrible scene that had played out before them. It had happened so fast, so unexpectedly, that they had only been able to watch as their king had suddenly leapt in front of his son and in the way of a bullet that had seemed to come from no where. There had been a stunned silence as they watched Hiko give a pained grunt, slowly fall to his knees and then collapse to the dais steps. It was only after that everything had exploded into chaos.

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" Kenshin yelled from where he knelt next to his fallen father. He had Kaoru's embroidered handkerchief pressed to the growing blood stain on the man's left shoulder.

Not wanting to alarm his people any further, Hiko was baring it all bravely; his eyes were focused and his teeth were gritted fiercely, but Kenshin could see that the man's face was clammy and had drained of its colour. The air was sharply rushed in and out between his teeth as Hiko concentrated on taking one breath after another. He still had his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and he was practically crushing it in a tense fist that was shaking slightly.

Kenshin's words were trembling with concern. "Tou-san…"

Hiko grimaced and took a deep labored breath. "Steady Kenshin." He then groaned and a shudder passed through him.

Sano and a Hiten Mitsurugi soldier were at the king's side helping him to cradle some of his bulk by supporting his head and shoulders. "It's going to be okay Hiko-san," Sano told him. "I've sent for Megumi. She'll be here soon."

Just as he said it, the crowd began parting, allowing the female doctor and her two following assistants to hurriedly get through and come straight to the dais. She mmediately fell to her knees besides Hiko,and impatiently batted Kenshin's hand aside so she could take the bloodied handkerchief from the king's shoulder to observe the wound.

It was not long before she was demanding surgical instruments from her assistants and slicing into the wounded shoulder with quick diligent hands. There was no time for anesthetic, and Hiko, still concentrating on his breathing, simply closed his eyes as the blade cut into his flesh to get to the bullet lodged deep there, his chest only hitching once.

Feeling ashamed of his lack of composure, Kenshin followed his father's example and began taking deep controlled breaths. His lungs felt constricted and squeezed in, but he thought of Kaoru, and it increasingly became easier to draw in each breath. His thoughts became clearer as he saw her serene blue eyes and heard her soothing voice. Focusing on her made his mind centre on her ki, which was above him and heading towards the west wing of the palace.

It was burning furiously now. He had felt her concern diminish when he was saved by Hiko, but it had spiked again when his father had been hit. He could tell she was moving again by the intense determination that was pulsing in her.

He knew where she was heading. After the shooting, the assassin's ki was quite obvious now, and Kenshin could feel it quickly retreating away from its original position. The man knew that every palace guard and ninja was locked on to him by now therefore he was trying to escape. Kaoru was obviously going to make sure that did not happen. There was rage mixed within her ki, and as it radiated out toward him, Kenshin recognized it as an echo of the fury he felt pulsating at his own centre.

A snarl pulled back his lips from his teeth and he knew his eyes were now bleeding gold. He was so tired of people sacrificing themselves and getting hurt for him - his hand gripped his sword hilt so hard that it hurt - he would not let it happen again that day.

Kenshin's attention turned back to what was going on at the dais. Sanosuke was still supporting Hiko, who was sweating, but still held his composure as Megumi used her forceps to pull the lead bullet from the incision she had made.

It was difficult, however the young prince had made his decision. He pulled his shoulder from his father's grip and got up. Hiko's hand weakly grasped at the air for a few moments before it slumped to his side. The king opened his eyes to gaze at his son who only stared back resolutely. Finally the older man nodded his head and Kenshin bowed to him gratefully.

"Onegai…take care of him," Kenshin told Megumi and Sanosuke before he used his god-like speed to run off toward the palace.

**Ororororororo**

Jin-e swore when he saw the king jump in front of his son and get shot instead. He then hastily exited the abandoned store room, not even bothering to pack up or hide the beautiful weapon that was still at the window. He regretted having to leave it, especially since it was such a powerful and deadly tool to posses, but he had to move from his position as quickly as possible and he could not be harbored by the big gun while he was trying to sneak out of the palace.

He had hoped the death of the prince would have caused enough shock and despair to give him more time to escape, but now he was not sure he would be able to get out without being discovered and having to face a confrontation.

Like a shadow he slipped down the dilapidated hallways of the old wing, and just as he had entered, he carefully climbed over the barriers and went out the double doors, then as casually as he could, he began walking down the used hallways. He was once again nothing more than another Hiten Mitsurugi soldier; no one would suspect him.

He still kept his pace swift even though he was trying to be inconspicuous, but it was hard to keep his composure especially when the people around him were hurrying through the hall and talking about the failed assassination attempt on the prince.

"The ouji-sama is dead?" a frantic courtier was wailing. "What'll we do?"

"Iie, you baka!" her friend snapped as she shook her head. "It's the king who's been shot. He saved him."

"Demo the king's dead!"

"Oya! Iie iie…"

"The soldiers will find whoever tried it," a young servant boy was saying to another.

"Aa, I hear they are coming this way right now." The boy's eyes were shining with anticipation. "Maybe the assassin is somewhere nearby and we'll see them rough him up."

His companion was just as eager. "Let's go see! There might be blood."

And with that, the two boys rushed down the hall, and Jin-e immediately turned down another leading away from that direction. His forehead was slightly damp and his breath had quickened. He kept telling himself if he could only get down to the dojo gardens and to the secret passage way, he could steal a horse from the stables and escape into the forest, like Shishio had done.

He turned down another hall, but had to make a swift retreat when he saw a small group of ninjas at the far end, gliding in his direction like deadly cats on a hunt.

Jin-e prided himself in being a fearless man. He had lived long enough to have seen many things that would have made an ordinary man's veins turn to ice, and he himself had caused grown men to scream for their maker, but he was ashamed to admit to himself that being caught in the palace with renowned warriors, soldiers and ninjas was making him slightly uneasy.

When he had to back track for the second time, Jin-e had to come to the distressing realization that he was trapped. At the same moment this thought hit him, a high pitched voice pierced sharply through the air to him.

"Hey! You! The ugly one! Stop right there!"

The vein in his forehead pulsed at the insult, but he was more irritated by the fact that he had actually turned in response to it.

Behind him was the small, annoying pigtailed kunoichi, leading a group of a few of her Oniwabanshū ninjas and Hiten Mitsurugi soldiers. Jin-e's courage wavered slightly once he saw that she had the tall older ninja with her. And he could not help the shiver that passed through him when those icy blue eyes stabbed him with a look of absolute contempt.

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves, and he gripped the hilt of his sword while allowing his mouth to twitch upward into a malicious smile. He would have to fight his way through. He reassured himself that this was nothing unlike what he had done before. He had faced rooms filled with the strongest and skilled fighters, and stopped them all in their tracks with just one look. As long as he had the power of his _Shin no Ippō _technique, he was unstoppable.

When he showed no sign of going to surrender, the shrill sound of each fighter in the group drawing their individual weapons of sakabatou , kunai and knives at the same time, cut through the deadly silence around them. The hallway had quickly emptied leaving the group and Jin-e alone to face each other.

The girl, with kunai fanned out between her fingers, charged forward, Aoshi at her side and the squad following their lead; the ninjas gliding like silent serpents and the guards yelling battle cries with their swords held high.

Jin-e grinned widely and focused his eyes on them. His chi shot out of his gaze and pierced each warrior like spears to the heart. The group was made up of at least ten, and every one of them was stopped in their tracks.

A gleeful cackle burst out of Jin-e. "_So much for the irrefutable reputation of these men,"_ he thought. They were no match for him.

Suddenly, something sharp cut into his right side, and Jin-e found himself staring in shock at his blood that was seeping from a kunai lodged in his flesh. He looked up in surprise to see Aoshi, his eyes on him like two blue flames. The older ninja's body was still and his feet were firmly planted to the ground, but his right hand was moving and he had another kunai ready to throw.

But before he could, another kunai whizzed through the air and grazed Jin-e's cheek, leaving a fine bleeding scratch. The man's eyes widened in even more surprise; he had expected the older more experienced Aoshi to be able to fight against his chi paralysis, but not this tiny nothing of a girl.

Misao's green eyes were sparking fiercely and her teeth were clenched with the effort she was taking to move. Her fingers were gripping another one of her kunai, ready to make another attempt to hit him.

He did not mean to, but Jin-e took a step back as he watched the feet of the two ninjas jerk and make a few small steps forward. Both their eyes were ripping into his flesh in a way that their weapons could not, and to Jin-e's horror he could see their companions behind them making slight movements of their own. Some of them were twisting their heads or twitching their fingers towards throwing weapons, and though their movements were slow like the air around them had thickened, it was not long before the actions started to be more fluid and frequent.

"_They are all going to break my chi spell,"_ was his horrified thought. His gaze went back toward the kunoichi and her mentor. And it was fortunate he did, because he was only just able to dodge another one of Aoshi's kunai that had been aimed straight at his heart.

Jin-e did the only thing a man in his predicament could do…He turned around and ran for his life. He raced through the hallways of the palace with the frantic disposition of one who was being hunted. He had gotten turned around so many times that he was no longer heading toward the dojo gardens, and his wounded side was making his progress labored and slow. His heart was in his throat, which was fine, because his lungs and chest felt so constricted that he did not think he was breathing any way. Panic had long ago settled into him, and was now tormenting him with cruel images of being cut down by brutal weapons and his life seeping out of him.

After he almost charged into another squadron of guards, Jin-e knew there was only one other way he was going to get out of the palace. He needed a hostage. But when he looked around him, he realized that he was running through empty halls; by now word must have spread of what was going on and everyone had probably bolted themselves behind closed doors for safety.

Just when Jin-e was stringing together every vile curse he knew together and wondering what he was going to do to get himself out of the hopeless situation, a door behind him opened, and he heard two people arguing inside the room.

"Demo Tomoe-dono, both the ouji-sama _and_ the ou-sama said you were not allowed out of your rooms without an escort of a Hiten Mitsurugi soldier or Oniwabanshū ninja." The voice of this person sounded weary and distressed, like he had said the words many times already.

"Dou demo ii, Akira!" was the snappish answer, and Yukishiro Tomoe came storming out of the room into the hall, her face tear stained but stubborn. (I don't care)

Akira followed after her. "Demo Tomoe-dono," Akira began again desperately. "This will not look good in the case of proving yourself innocent."

"I don't care," she said again and she shook her head wildly. "I can't stay another minute in those suffocating rooms. I can't even sleep…I keep seeing his face…" She seemed unable to go on and she bit her lip hard as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Akira instantly came forward to comfort her, but she warded him away impatiently. "I just need my music," she finally said and she began looking around frantically. Her eyes fell on Jin-e standing alone in the empty hall, and she pointed at him fiercely. "You!...Soldier! I want you to escort me to the music room right now."

Unable to believe his good fortune, Jin-e only hesitated for a heartbeat, but finally he smiled and bowed smoothly. "Hai, my Lady." He had to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing loudly.

"Tomoe-done, onegai, reconsider," Akira begged, but Tomoe walked away from him and went to stand next to Jin-e. "It's just a little while longer," he continued as he began following her again. "You will soon be free to do…"

The young man had suddenly stopped midsentence because he had sensed something dark and ominous. His gaze snapped toward Jin-e and his dark eyes widened in realization. "Tomoe!" he cried out. "Get away from him!"

But Akira's warning came too late; Jin-e had already got hold of Tomoe's arm and yanked the surprised young woman to him. Holding her in front of him, he wrapped his arm around her body, pinning her arms down, and then held a wicked looking blade to her throat.

Akira drew his sword and aimed its razor-sharp edge and a murderous glare at Jin-e. "Let go of her _now_." His words were as deadly as his blade.

Jin-e grinned at the young man over Tomoe's shoulder and pressed the knife to the ivory skin of her neck, allowing a trickle of blood to run down her throat. Tomoe whimpered and Akira snarled, his hand gripping his sword hilt tightly as he prepared to spring forward.

"Uh-uh," Jin-e warned, making Tomoe's neck bloom again and causing her to whimper louder. Akira reluctantly came out of his attack stance and Jin-e nodded. "Good boy. Now, I want you tell all of them to stay back. I want a clear passage way to the dojo gardens, and if I see even one guard or even one ninja, I will not hesitate to cut open her pretty little neck."

Tomoe made a terrified noise and she tried to pull away, but Jin-e tightened the hold he had on her. "Akira," she sobbed, the tears leaking from her eyes as she looked at him.

"It's going to be okay Tomoe. I swear it." Frustration filled Akira's features, yet he was able to keep his voice steady. His eyes though were pure hatred; he could only watch the demon of a man pull the woman he cared so much about, down the hall and out of his reach.

**Ororororororo**

Kaoru watched quietly from her hiding place behind the suit of armor.

Jin-e had come down the hall, with a struggling and shrieking Tomoe in his arms. He had come through the archway, and as soon as he was on the other side, he had slammed the double doors closed and shoved a candle stand between the handles. He had then pressed a blade to Tomoe's throat and she immediately went down to soft little whimpers.

"You scream again, you stuck up bitch, and I will make it the last sound you ever make." The man's voice was like the hiss of a snake, and Tomoe instantly went silent, except for an unavoidable sob or two.

He began pushing Tomoe forward, and when they came closer to the suit of armor, Kaoru stepped out to block the way, her bokken held in front of her in both hands. Her right hand still felt strange; a numb sensation ran from her shoulder to her fingers, making her hold on the bokken feel awkward and weak, but she gripped the hilt as best as she could, hoping her left hand would make up for it.

"You?" Jin-e cried out, his eyes wide with disbelief. "How did _you_, a mere woman, break out of my chi spell?"

Kaoru glared at Jin-e with blues eyes that were filled with the full force of her ki, causing the man to flinch slightly at the sight of them. Her focus did not remain on him though; she focused on the terrified woman in his arms. She met her tear filled eyes and held them.

"Tomoe," Kaoru said in a firm voice which immediately made the older woman stop crying, and Kaoru could see she was listening closely. Kaoru aimed at her the kind of meaningful stare Kenshin had given her when they were out in the forest and she was in Gohei's grasp.

"I need you to get away from him as quickly as you can," Kaoru told her, her weapon was poised and ready.

Tomoe simply nodded. It was like the deadly blade was not centimeters from her neck; the woman had become calm and her almond shaped eyes had never left Kaoru's.

Jin-e erupted into loud hilarity. "You have to be joking! What do you expect some pampered, spoiled courtier to…"

His sentence ended in a pained yelp as Tomoe's heavy pokkuri slammed down on his in-step, and when he lost his grip on the blade at her neck, it was followed in smooth succession of her elbow slamming into his gut and her head snapping back, getting him directly in the nose. Jin-e's arm fell from around her waist when he doubled over trying to hold all his aches.

"That's from my Nii-chan!" Tomoe spat as she leapt away from him. "He taught me that!" She quickly ran to safety towards Kaoru, who was already moving.

She brought the bokken down on Jin-e's shoulder, and seeing he was wounded on his right side, she landed a blow there, making him cry out in pain and stumble back. She was about to thrust him in the stomach once more, but despite his injures, Jin-e was able to swiftly block her attack with his sheathed sword just in time. The sudden obstruction jarred Kaoru's wrists, and her right hand weakened and she lost her grip on her bokken.

Seeing her falter and her fingers twitching slowly, Jin-e gave a knowing smirk. "Sou-ka," he purred sinisterly. "You may have broken my _Shin no Ippō,_ but its side affects still remain." He then used the butt of his sword to deliver a brutal jab to her stomach that sent Kaoru stumbling backward. She collapsed to one knee and clenched her teeth in pain.

Tomoe knelt beside her and put a gentle hand on her arm. "Kaoru-san?" she asked with genuine concern. "Daijoubu?"

"Genki desu," Kaoru reassured her even though Jin-e's blow had agitated the wound under her bandaged ribs. She glared at Jin-e who was now slowly drawing his sword, and she heard Tomoe's breath hitch and the woman's hand tightened on her arm.

"It's going to be okay Tomoe," Kaoru told her. She took hold of the bokken once more and she forced herself to her feet. "Just stay behind me and I'll protect you."

Chuckling softly, Jin-e ran his tongue down the blade of his sword. "I'm going to enjoy watching you little rabbits bleed." He began advancing forward, his evil eyes bright with the mad glee of bloodlust.

Kaoru held her bokken at ready, though she was very concerned for herself and the woman whose life depended on her. "As soon as I attack him I want you to run," she whispered to Tomoe. "Don't even look back. Try to get to the quarters and knock on a door so someone will let you in. I will hold him off as long as I can."

"Demo Kaoru-san…" Tomoe began stubbornly, but Kaoru made an impatient noise. "There's no sense in both of us dying. You have to escape."

"Neither of you are going to get away!" Jin-e barked, still keeping his slow stalking pace, and twisting his blade so the light would reflect off of it menacingly. He was a cat that wanted to play with his cornered prey.

Kaoru swallowed hard, but just when the murderous man was almost on them, she sensed a familiar burning energy like a firestorm, coming closer, and a knowing smile spread across her face.

Jin-e was too caught up in his sadistic game, or he would have noticed her unusual smile and felt the blazing ki charging toward them. "Come on little girl," he taunted. "Those attacks before actually kind of hurt." He lowered his sword and held out his arms to the side. "I'll even let you come right at me. See if you can hit me again with your little wooden sword."

He began chuckling loudly, but it was sharply cut off when a red blur shot through a nearby open window and slammed into him with such force that it knocked the man off his feet and sent him flying across the hall into a suit of armor with a crash.

Kenshin stood in front of her and Tomoe, his sword drawn, his body crouched slightly in an attack position and his crimson hair adorned with his crown, and fiery like the flame ornament he wore. Kaoru could not see his eyes, though she knew for sure that they were molten amber at the moment, and without the slightest bit of embarrassment, she found that her heart still fluttered in response to this exciting and dangerous version of her Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe cried out in both happiness and relief that annoyed Kaoru a little.

"Daijoubu?" Kenshin's gaze anxiously roamed over both of them for any injures, though his eyes lingered on Kaoru as he drunk her in.

"Genki desu, Kenshin," Kaoru reassured him and smiled at him warmly. She felt like she had not seen him for such a long time.

He returned her smile with just as much tenderness, and she was about to throw her arms around him, but then stopped when suddenly she heard movements among the pieces of the ruined armor across the hall.

Jin-e, with obvious effort, stood up. His nose was twisted and his face was livid as he glared pure hatred toward Kenshin, who simply returned the look with interest.

He snapped the joint in his nose back in place and pointed his sword at Kenshin. "You and I have unfinished business ouji-chan," he growled. "I promised to send you to Hell, and that's what I intend to do." He then held his sword in front of his face so his eyes were reflected in the blades surface, and Kaoru felt him project his chi in to it and his mirrored stare.

"_Why would he cast the chi spell on himself," _Kaoru thought in amazement, and she saw the same confused expression in both Kenshin's and Tomoe's faces. It did not make any sense; why would Jin-e want to paralyze himself?

The man in front of them was obviously still moving; his chest was rising as he took deep steady breaths and he was flexing his muscles experimentally. His eyes once again came back to them, and if possible, they seemed to have become more demonic.

At the sight of those eyes, Kenshin immediately went back into a fighting stance, a chill went up Kaoru's spine and she felt Tomoe shudder audibly behind her.

"You look surprised," Jin-e said with a smirk. "I bet you did not know I could cast the _Shin no Ippō_illusion on myself, but instead of paralysis, it will maximize my full potential, making me undefeatable."

"Sugoi," Kenshin said, he was clearly indifferent. His voice was calm and his fighting spirit was sparking in his golden eyes. "But it will do you no good."

And with those words, both men darted toward one another. Kaoru was concerned when she saw that Kenshin was a bit slower in the initiation of his attack; his take off was a second slower than usual and it might cost him. She could not see his bandages because of his clothes, but she knew he was still injured, and therefore not at his best.

The two fighters' swords crossed and retreated as they swiftly circled each other. Their swords made ringing noises as the blades clashed, but their wielders' eyes never wavered from each other or lost their extreme concentration as they also fought mentally.

Not wanting to miss anything, Kaoru watched the battle with unblinking eyes. However, when another suit of armor came crashing down, it brought her to her senses, and she tore her gaze away so she could focus on Tomoe.

"Get out of here now," she told the woman. "Find them and tell them what's going on."

Tomoe hesitated at first, her expression worried as she looked towards Kenshin fighting for his life, but finally she turned, and ran down the hall in the opposite direction. Kaoru watched until the woman disappeared around a corner, and then instantly turned back to the raging battle behind her. When everyone realized Tomoe was safe, they would soon come running to their aid.

Though, as she progressively took in the fight in front of her, she realized that Kenshin did not seem to need any help at all.

She had thought his previous injuries would be slowing him down, but he was predicting everyone of Jin-e's supposed enhanced attacks and meeting them directly. It was Jin-e who seemed to be having trouble holding his own against the young fighter. The man had grossly underestimated Kenshin, if the increasing look of worry on his face was all Kaoru had to go by.

He kept trying to put some distance between him and Kenshin so he could cast his paralyzing spell, but Kenshin and his sword would not let up for even a moment. And the one time he was lucky enough to execute it because the wound in Kenshin's thigh caused him to misstep, his abrasive chi was quickly repelled by Kenshin's defiant yell as if it was nothing more than an annoyance.

At one point Jin-e got around Kenshin, and his sword stabbed him in the shoulder. Kenshin immediately jumped back clutching his bleeding shoulder, his face pained and fatigued. His injuries were starting to take a toll on him.

"You see!" Jin-e cackle triumphantly. "I am invincible."

Kaoru, with her bokken at a ready, was about to come forward and attack Jin-e, but Kenshin straightened firmly and sheathed his sword. He placed his hand on the hilt, and with eyes glowing, he glared at the other man. "Come," he stated coldly.

Jin-e seemed put off by this cool indifference, so he held back for a moment, and Kaoru saw his dark eyes thoughtfully observing the sheath of Kenshin's sakabato. A cunning smile then formed on his ghastly face.

Kaoru shook her head and knew that the battle would soon be over for Jin-e. He was about to make the same crucial mistake that many of Kenshin's opponents had made in the past. Kaoru had seen it several times in his tournament battles.

Jin-e charged toward Kenshin, his expression was certain. "This is your end boy!"

Kenshin merely waited, and only when Jin-e was close enough, did he draw his sword with incredible speed in a forward swing towards him. The other man jerked backward, evading the attack just in time. A victorious look was on his face as he prepared to go in for the murder he had so promised, but his features sooncrumbled and twisted in agony when Kenshin's scabbard connected with his right arm and a sickening snap was heard.

Kaoru shook her head again. They always thought they could take advantage of the fact that because of the sakabatou's shape, unsheathing it would be slower, but they did not take in to consideration that Kenshin had mastered all the Battojutsu techniques of his ancestors. and had overcome that disadvantage.

The Double Battojutsu; the use of both sword and sheath.

Jin-e's sword fell from his hand, and the man followed it to the ground, falling heavily onto his back. His right arm was bent oddly at the elbow and it twitched at his side. He began trying to get up, but the point of Kenshin's sword, placed directly between his eyes, made him lie still once more.

"It's over Jin-e," Kenshin told him. "I crushed your elbow joint and tore the ligament; your life as a swordsman is finished." Kenshin's voice became threatening. "You are under arrest for the murder of Yukishiro Enishi, the attempted murder of the crowned prince of Hiten Mitsurugi, and the assault of three monarchs, you will be imprisoned, but first you will release my friend from the _Shin no Ippō_."

As usual Jin-e's response was to laugh like a mad hyena. When he was done, he gave Kenshin and the point of his sword a bold stare. "I will do nothing. You'll have to kill me." His expression became mocking. "That's if you can."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and his hand on his sword hilt tightened.

Everyone had heard about the Hiten Mitsurugi prince's vow not to kill by now. People thought him young and naïve or just plain crazy, though a few did admire his resolve and compassion, and it was clear under what category Jin-e fell by the way he began taunting Kenshin.

"What's the matter boy? Losing your nerve? Maybe instead of a crown they should have given you a larger pair."

With eyes blazing and an outraged sneer, Kenshin raised his sword above his head. "For those who I swore to protect," he cried out. "I will break my vow." And he flipped his sakabatou to the reversed edge.

"That's it!" Jin-e's eyes were wild with insanity. "Let me die with the satisfaction of knowing I have created a new born manslayer!"

Kenshin brought his sword down toward the man at his feet. Its movement was smooth, swift and held the strong resolution of its wielder, but it took only the touch of Kaoru's hand on his back to completely stop its descent.

Kaoru had forseen where all of this was going. She knew Jin-e would never cooperate, and she knew her Kenshin would sacrifice his own morality to save a friend, so she had been making her way to his side before he had even decided. She knew she had to save him from making the worst mistake in his life.

She held onto his gi and rested her head against his warm back. Kenshin shuddered as their ki connected. "Kaoru?" he murmured in an almost helpless way.

"Don't do it," she whispered softly.

His muscles tightened under her. "I have to."

Her grip on his gi became firmer. "It's not right. It's against everything you stand for."

He did not respond, but the hand on his sword had not loosened.

"Is this how you want to start your life as a man? As Hiten Mitsurugi's future king?"

"What I want does not matter," he choked out. His voice was thick with emotion and Kaoru's heart ached for him. "I must. It's the only way to save Soujiro."

"Do you think he'd be able to live peacefully knowing his life was saved by the death of another man?" she cried. "Soujiro would not want that. He would rather die."

The silence after her words was tense and heavy, and the seconds stretched by like minutes, but finally Kenshin lowered his head and his sword.

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief and pressed her forehead into his back. Sighing as well, he heavily leaned into her. "Kaoru," he breathed. She could sense he was drained, in both body and spirit.

Jin-e, who had been watching the whole exchange in complete disgust, made an outraged growl. "You witch!" he screamed, his fuming stare on Kaoru. "First you break out of my _Shin no Ippō_, then you dare touch me with your toy sword and now you rob me of an honourable death."

Just then the barricaded double doors that led to their section of the hall, shook from a hard blow from the other side. "Kaoru! Kenshin!" Misao called through the door. "Hold on! We're coming! Sano's on the way." There was another loud strike and the door violently pushed forward.

Also, from the other direction, the sound of footsteps and weapons could be heard coming down the passage ways towards them. Kaoru could sense that Sanosuke's father, Sōzō, and Aoshi were leading another group of soldiers and ninjas. Soon they would be there and would take Jin-e into custody.

"No!" Jin-e yelled. "I will not be imprisoned like some pathetic dog." He grabbed onto his sword with his left hand and jumped to his feet with it held high.

"Don't be a fool Jin-e," Kenshin said as he positioned himself more in front of Kaoru. "You cannot fight with your left hand. It's over. Just let them take you peacefully."

"No, it's not over yet. There is one thing left I must do." And then to both Kaoru and Kenshin's horror, the man pierced his chest with his sword, all the way to the hilt. Surprisingly afterward, he began chuckling, even when the blood began rapidly soaking through his clothes. "That has a nice feeling," he grumbled and collapsed onto the floor once more.

Kaoru turned her head away and buried her face in Kenshin's gi. She was a fighter and she had seen blood being spilled a few times before, but the tragedy of this evil man was too much. Kenshin's hand found hers and he squeezed it tightly. She wanted to respond similarly., but her fingers still were weak with the numbing sensation.

"Don't look at me with such sympathetic eyes boy." Jin-e's voice was raspy as death slowly crept over him. "I much prefer the sinister look on your face when you said you were going to kill me. That is your true self. I know this because I am a manslayer, and I can feel that you are just like me down to your bones. You can keep pretending you are not, but eventually your bloodlust will take over you." His last chortle echoed in the hall. "I will be watching you from the edge of Hell to see how long it takes you to embrace it."

His body went still, leaving them in a disturbing silence.

"I will never be like you," Kenshin declared fiercely, and Kaoru nodded her agreement against his back.

It was then the double doors exploding in a shower of dust and splinters. Sanosuke, with his fists poised in his _Futae no Kiwami_ technique, Misao with her squad, and Akira with his arm around a clearly shaken Tomoe, stood on the other side of the door.

At the same time Sōzō, Aoshi and their group came running up to them.

"Daijoubu?" everyone asked Kaoru and Kenshin at the same time, but they only had to take in their miserable faces and the bleeding man on the ground to know that they could not be.

"Kenshin…" Aoshi asked hesitantly, his face concerned. "Did you…"

"Iie," Kenshin told him quietly and said no more.

Aoshi simply nodded and then began giving orders for the men to take care of Jin-e's body.

Kaoru laced her fingers with Kenshin's to steady his trembling hand. "Arigatou Kaoru," he whispered to her and held on tight.

**Orororororororo **

"Kuso," Kaoru swore as her bokken fell for the third time to the dojo floor. She grasped her right wrist and rotated it like the therapist had told her to do.

Soujiro stood back, his own bokken was still in his right hand despite his heavily bandaged shoulder. He did not even make a move to help her to retrieve her weapon; he had learned that his civility would only be met with an impatient wave of her hand and frustration.

Kaoru's jaw clenched as she tried to get the bokken hilt into a comfortable hold, but no matter what she did, it still felt so awkward. She had to fight not to scream her irritation.

She knew it had only been a week and the chi therapist said it may take time, but she felt no improvement in the least, and she was beginning to wonder if she should start accepting the fact that her days as a shihandai were over.

Her heart wrenched at the thought of never being able to do her beloved Kasshin style again. She felt like she had been brutally severed from her father, her ancestors, her very spirit and everything that was her.

"Kaoru-san, maybe we should call it a night," Soujiro told her. "We've been practicing for hours and we don't want to agitate our injuries like the therapist said."

For the past week, she and Soujiro had basically been in the same boat; the side effects of Jin-e's chi spell had remained on him too, and because his body had been more damaged and weakened than hers, it had disrupted the chi flow in his right arm as well as his left. Those had been near the areas he had been stabbed during the battle against Shishio and Enishi. So now, like Kaoru, he was far from his standard level of dexterity; he was still fast, though not 'god-like', and because of that their therapist had said it was safe for him to spar with her as part of their recovery exercises.

She knew he was probably just as tired as she felt, maybe even more, but Kaoru was not feeling particularly sensitive at the moment. She pointed her bokken firmly at him. "Again!" she snapped.

Soujiro lowered his bokken and gazed at her with an amused look that quirked one of his eyebrows. Kaoru instantly blushed in response.

With Jin-e dead, Soujiro was released from the _Shin no Ippō_ and was able to wake up. He had been greeted by all of his friends, who were overjoyed and relieved to see him awake. Kaoru was among all of them, her enthusiasm just as much, but she found that there was still something awkward between her and her ex-fiance. She was especially sure when it had been her turn to go to him, and it had turned into a mortifying confusion of him trying to kiss her and her trying to hug him, ending with both of them bumping heads and laughing sheepishly.

After their shared near death experience and Soujiro being who he was, the young man was able to put aside his anger and bitterness. He had told her he had and they had promised to remain friends, although it had proved to be easier said than done. And Kaoru was not sure if it was her imagination, but she thought she still saw hints of sadness in his constant smiles and deep within his dark eyes.

Both of them had stayed in Hiten Mitsurugi so they could receive treatment from the special chi healer Hiko had personally shipped from the far off lands of Xing. They did therapy sessions together, and when they could, they sparred in the dojos.

At first it had been uncomfortable silences, but after awhile when they were forced to talk to each other, it began to become easier. Still there was that remaining something, kind of like the taint Jin-e's spell had left on their bodies, that was preventing them from fully rectifying the strength of their previous friendship.

And it was not helping that there were times, like then, where she forgot she no longer had any right to be commanding him like she used to. They were not a couple and he had demonstrated, on more than one occasion already, that he did not feel he had to put up with her telling him what to do anymore.

She could have given him a direct order and make him do it, being higher in rank than him, but she could not do that to Soujiro; not after all their history, and not if she ever wanted them to be friends like the used to be.

With her face still burning, Kaoru smoothed her severe features and softened her tone. "Onegai Soujiro-san, just one more time and then we can stop."

His smile became understanding and he nodded as he went into an attack position.

They had only done a few of the sword forms, when they were interrupted by the sliding open of the shoji door, and Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh as she felt _him_ enter the dojo.

"Kaoru, didn't I say I wanted to be here?" Kenshin said furiously as he stormed in. "Why do you keep doing this?"

Kaoru did not turn to face him, but she lowered her bokken and frowned at the far wall of the dojo, saying nothing.

"Ouji-san," Soujiro said. He also lowered his bokken so he could bow smoothly. It was a slight bend at his waist, no more or less than it should have been. There was still tension between the two; nothing that equaled to hate or even dislike, but it needed time to be worked on as well.

Kenshin acknowledged his greeting with a simple nod of his head - formality was the safest endeavor for them – and his stare immediately turned back to Kaoru.

Soujiro's eyes went from first Kenshin and then to Kaoru, and finally, with a sigh, he shook his head. "I think we are done for the night," he said to Kaoru. He called out to a young doctor who was waiting close by, just in case either he or Kaoru needed medical assistance. During the last week, Kaoru had seen her many times tending to Soujiro during his recovery in the infirmary

The young woman quickly came forward carrying a crutch under one arm. She bowed to Soujiro and batted her pretty brown eyes at him. "Seta-san," she said with a smile and handed him the crutch.

He returned the smile. "Arigatou Asuka-chan," he said warmly, and the girl's cheeks reddened. As she helped him out of the shoji door Kaoru heard him tell her, "You can call me Soujiro." **[AN: If anyone is interested "Asuka" means "Smell of tomorrow", it was the closest meaning I could get to future ;) If anyone has any better names that mean something like that, I would gladly like to hear them.] **

Kaoru and Kenshin were left alone in their strained silence. Kaoru, with her back still to him, and Kenshin staring intently at her.

"Why are you avoiding me Kaoru?"

She decided to try beginning a new topic, in hopes he would take the hint. "How is Hiko-sama?"

She could not see him, but she could feel the anxiety in the stare he had fixed on her back. He still took the bait though. "I have just been to see him." His voice sounded tight. "And he's flirting with every nurse in sight, so I assume he's feeling much better…Don't try to distract me Kaoru."

Because silence seemed the safest solution, she did not say anything, and began wordlessly collecting the equipment she and Soujiro had used. She was about to pick up a towel when Kenshin's hand on hers, in front of her, froze her in place and made her reluctantly look up into his intense lavender eyes.

"Kaoru…" he pleaded. "Talk to me. Why are you pushing me away?"

She made a weary sigh and her shoulders sagged in a defeated way. "Because Kenshin…I don't want you to see me this way." It was hard to keep meeting his gaze, so her eyes kept shifting between him and the wall. She sighed again. "Now you know how vain I really am, and it is clear I am just a hypocrite."

His eyes widened in surprise at first, but then became deep with compassion, and she immediately began shaking her head. "That's the look I did not want to see," Kaoru moaned. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard when she felt the tears rising from her chest to her throat. "I can't bare that look from you."

She was ashamed. After she had lectured him like she was somehow superior, it turned out that she was not as above such things as pride and conceit as she had thought. The thought of Kenshin seeing her struggling here, doing simple katas that she had done as a child and novice, was too humiliating. She was afraid he would think her pathetic, weak and spoilt, therefore unworthy of him.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her so her chin was now on his shoulder, and he began stroking her hair. "Oh Kaoru," he said.

His voice was low, and she closed her eyes tighter against the sympathy she heard in it. But then, he said something which made her eyelids fly open again. She pulled away from his embrace to look at him incredulously. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said…'You are such a baka'," he repeated without the slightest bit of remorse.

It was true; he had really said that. Kaoru could only stare; she could not believe she had fallen for his tricks again. He was still the same insensitive, rude brat she had known all her life.

It did not take her long to put aside her extreme disappointment. Her hand was already balled in a fist to knock him to kingdom come, and her mouth was opening to let out an outraged scream.

But in only one single beat of her heart, her fist was lowering to her side as a dangling hand, and her scream never came because Kenshin's soft, warm lips on hers was blocking its passage.

It took Kaoru's emotionally fogged mind a while to finally comprehend that she was thoroughly being kissed, by the one person who could make her toes curl in her zori, and send her heart from a steady beat to a sprinting pace in less than a second.

After, what was the most intense and passionate few minutes of her young life, Kaoru found herself leaning against Kenshin's heaving chest for support, and trying to find enough air so she could continue expressing her anger over his 'baka' comment. But her irritation had become nonexistent, her mind would not focus and she felt slightly dizzy.

Kenshin eventually got his breathing under control, and he held her head between his hands and stared into her eyes tenderly. "I thought you understood everything I told you before when I confessed my love for you." His thumbs stroked her cheeks gently. "I love you Kaoru. All of you. No matter what." He chuckled. "Do you think, after how much I adore everything about you, from your bossiness, to the fact that you are so infuriatingly stubborn that you never listen to me, that I could love you any less because of a tiny little imperfection like this?" He let the fingers of his left hand glide down her right arm, in a caress that raised goose pimples on her skin.

She could not help shaking her head and giving a snort of laughter at his unusual words. Only Kenshin could make words that would normally get any other man into trouble with a woman, sound like the most romantic thing in the world.

"_Or maybe,"_ Kaoru thought. _"My love for him has driven me insane."_

His hand reached her right hand and he laced his fingers with hers in a warm grasp. When she tried to return his loving squeeze, she could only manage a weak touch. Kaoru felt her sadness return and despair edged at her mind.

Seeing this, Kenshin enveloped her in his arms again. "It'll be okay koishii," he reassured her. "I will be here with you, every moment you need me, no matter how long it takes."

Kaoru pressed into him, trying to soak in every bit of his strong comforting embrace. "The therapist said it would take a lot of strength, will power and practice." She shivered. "What if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough?"

Kenshin laughed because it was what he had said to her in the gazebo. "If that's all it takes I wouldn't worry," he said. "I don't have the slightest doubt in my mind that you will not completely overcome this."

Kaoru frowned a little. "How could you know that?"

"Because I know you." He released her so he could hold her hands and stare into her face once more. "You are Kamiya Kaoru, the little girl who followed me out on the high roof of the palace…Then as an awkward teenage girl, faced a man who was twice her size… You are Kaoru Kamiya, who dared talk back to a mad king while covered from head to foot in flour…Kamiya Kaoru, the spirited, intelligent, beautiful young woman who accepted the reins from her sick father and ruled her country even though she was terrified…You are the shihandai who faced skilled ruthless killers in head to head combat….And finally the most courageous thing you ever did…" Kenshin's smile grew wider. "You are _my_ Kaoru, who put up with an arrogant, spoilt, egotistical prince for eleven years and allowed him into your heart. If that does not prove you are strong enough, I don't know what would."

Kaoru giggled. "Well that last part was pretty difficult. You may be right." Her heart was brimming over; he truly knew and loved her.

It was her who initiated the kiss this time, and as she drunk every bit of his wonderfulness in, she knew as long as she had Kenshin at her side she could accomplish anything, and she wondered what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with him. Her insides tingled pleasantly at the thought.

For the next few weeks she felt she got to experience a small sample of what that would be like, and she had enjoyed every minute of it.

Kaoru was rarely ever seen without Kenshin at her shoulder; they started going on dates again, still chaperoned of course, but it did not matter because even the presence of their mentors could not ruin their time spent together. During those dates, they only had eyes for each other, and no one else existed. And at night, when they were forced to part, even Sano, along with a very disgusted Yahiko, said the young couple was sickening with their never ending 'lovey dovey' goodbyes.

Kenshin was present for every one of Kaoru's therapy sessions and he worked with her every single day in the dojo. And to her delight, she got to see and experience a side of Kenshin that had always been inside of him, but had only needed to be cultivated a little so it could come forward properly. He dutifully guided her through her exercises, held his tongue and took the full brunt when she lashed out at him in frustration, and shielded her within his strong arms when despair would sneak up on her. And the more she saw of this tender devotion and unwavering patience, she found herself falling in love with him all over again.

When she was younger, her love for him had been based on an innocent crush of a young and innocent heart, but now it had become more solid, and was built upon feelings that were sturdier and rooted deep inside the heart of a woman who had grown and matured beautifully in such a short time. Kaoru now had not the slightest doubt in her mind that she wanted Kenshin to be her husband.

It was the day, a week from Megumi and Sano's wedding, exactly a month from the time they made their bet, and the day Kaoru's attack knocked Kenshin's bokken from his hand, that Kenshin pulled the velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the magnificent sapphire ring there.

Kaoru was speechless and wide eyed as she watched him go down on one knee on the dojo floor and take her hand in his.

"I know we had an agreement that I had to prove myself mature and worthy enough to be your husband, and I am not sure that…at least I hope I've…" He began babbling and his expression became sheepish as he began again. "Will you do me the honour…that is if you don't mind…" He stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened them again to look at Kaoru, they were steady and determined. "Aishiteru yo Kamiya Kaoru. Will you have me? Will you complete me and be mine?"

For the rest of her life Kaoru would never forgive herself for her response to Kenshin's proposal. She had never been more unlike a princess. She had already been wearing an old training gi, damp with her sweat, and strands of her hair were coming out of her ponytail, but to make matters worse, tears began streaming from her eyes, her nose dripped, she was so choked up she could barely say 'I will', and when Kenshin finally slipped the ring on her finger, she nearly ended up giving her new fiancé and prince a concussion when she tackled him to the floor in an elated hug crying "Aishiteru yo Kenshin" over and over again.

It was a good thing, that in Kenshin's mind, he thought she never looked more radiant.

"Oh koishii," Kaoru crooned anxiously, her face red all over. "Gomen nasai. Daijoubu?"

"Oro," Kenshin moaned piteously.

**Aww, I so LOVED this chapter! Kenshin and Kaoru are finally together. I hope it did not seem rushed, I tried to control my eagerness and do all of it properly; description, development, editing, I wanted this to be perfect. This is the kinda ending chapter, it has to be. After this there will be a sorta prologue as a nice bow to put on top. It should not be long, and hopefully I will get it to you soon because of that. I can't believe my story is almost-kinda done. I will truly miss it T_T**

**On another note, some people have expressed they do not like the Japanese phrases I use. Too the few who said so, I am sorry it bothers you, but I am afraid using them is a personal choice. I am currently learning Japanese and I really like the sound of the language, so I use it when my characters are particularly emotional, because I think it is affective. If anyone else has a problem with this please say so, and if it many of you I will consider editing out the few phrases from the story completely.**

**Any way let me hear those reviews people, you know I need my fix XD Love ya and until next time!**


	19. Epilouge: Kanpai!

**AN: Well here is the epilogue just as I promised. This is the official ending, as I said, the pretty little bow on top of the present. Still not sure if I was able to capture as much of the charm of the Kenshin-gumi that I wanted. I wonder if every character got their fair share of spotlight or if the KK fluff was enough or too much, but I really hope you guys think it lives up to the rest of the story. If you don't, I give you permission to forget the epilogue and look at the last chapter as the real ending lol. Maybe I might consider taking it out too. **

**Any way this is the end of "Swan Hime" folks…T_T…that's all she wrote, so savour it and as always review. **

**Disclaimer: And for the last time…. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…sniff…or any of its characters….sniff sniff T_T**

**Epilogue: **

**Kanpai!**

The artist's hands were diligent, knowing well that the most miniscule detail could make his piece absolute perfection. He had finished doing the background, and judging by the excited comments of those around him, he knew he had done a good job. Every one of the bushels of spring flowers seemed to blossom right out of the canvas and come to life. All he had to do now, to make his masterpiece complete, was to put the finishing touches on young Kamiya's wedding kimono and try to make that Sagara boy's hair look a little bit tamer.

He made smooth, precise brush strokes as he carefully painted in the swans on the exquisite garment. It was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen, besides the emerald one with flying cranes her cousin was wearing, and it seemed to suit the girl so well. Both kimonos just brought out the natural beauty of each woman in a way that made the artist want to sigh with content; such splendor brought his creative spirit to a height he had never known it could reach.

He still could not believe out of all the other fifty artist that had been considered in Hiten Mitsurugii, he had been chosen. He had been the youngest among all of them; those who he had idolized since he was a boy and were his inspiration through his years of being a struggling artistc. He was nowhere as experienced with capturing such royal occasions such as this, but by some miracle of Kami, he had been chosen by the couples themselves. They had taken one look at his previous works and had loved it immediately. The princess and her cousin had given cries of wonder, and the eyes of the redheaded prince had lit up momentarily. Even the Sagara boy had given him a thumbs up.

Never had he been so proud. To be the one to capture this momentous occasion was such an honour. Because of him, for years, into future generations, eyes would look upon his work with awe and they would remember this great and historic day.

He could barely contain his reeling emotions, and he felt like he was just bursting with joy. Though, he could not completely account all of his elation only to the fact that his career was going to take off from that day.

He stopped painting for a moment to let his sharp eyes study the two young couples sitting before him, and he found himself grinning widely again. He could not help it. They just radiated such light and positivity; it was infectious to anyone within their sphere. All those around him, kings, queens, courtiers, servants, had similar looks on their faces, and all eyes seemed spellbound by these four youths.

Only a true artist could actually appreciate a picture like this. He could count on one hand the number of times he had done wedding pictures, though he knew enough to know this one was extra special. Not only because it included some of the most renowned monarchs in the world, but because of the level of sincerity and peace he could see in their eyes, in every movement they made and every word they spoke. Such love and innocence was a rare treasure, and one probably got to witness it once in a lifetime. It was no wonder some spectators were in tears. He felt a little choked up himself.

The artist chuckled, blew his nose in his large handkerchief, and went back to his delicate strokes.

"Sanosuke, onegai stop fidgeting." Megumi's voice was annoyed but she was able to keep the smile on her face for the artist.

"I can't help it kitsune," Sano whined, and he kept pulling at the collar of his moss coloured kimono which perfectly matched his wife's equally fine formal attire. "I'm suffocating here, and if I keep smiling like this my face is going to crack. How much longer is this going to take?"

Megumi gave a little weary sigh, but she smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on her husband's cheek. "Not much longer anata," she reassured him, even though she had said the same thing a half an hour ago. She was beginning to wonder the same thing as well; her legs were getting cramped from being folded under her like they were, and her stomach was growling shamefully, but she kept telling herself that it was all for her wedding portrait, so she was going to bare it no matter what. (darling – name used by wives for their husbands)

"Besides," Sanosuke said, his tone suddenly becoming sly. His arm snaked around Megumi's waist and she gasped when he suddenly pulled her closer. "Aren't you eager to get to the honeymoon," he asked with a suggestive lift of his eyebrows.

Megumi hated how the heat travelled all the way down her neck. She smacked Sanosuke behind his head and turned away to hide her red face. "Baka tori atama," she groused, even though anyone could hear the amusement in her words. "Why don't you be more like Kenshin? He's behaving himself."

Kaoru would have surely disagreed with Megumi if she had heard this. She was sitting next to her cousin and was trying very hard to keep her composure for the picture, but Kenshin was making the task very difficult. Her whole face was pink with embarrassment, and she felt giddy, like she had drunk a whole bottle of sake.

"Ken-shin," she scolded between barely restrained giggles, "I wish you'd stop." She coyly looked at the people gazing at them. "We're supposed to be behaving like a respectable prince and princess."

"Onegai koishii…" Kenshin kept on begging, obviously not caring who was looking. His hands kept caressing her wrists and his eyes had yet to leave hers. "Just one more time."

Kaoru's blush spread. "Hai hai, anything for you…" She took a deep dramatic breath, and Kenshin squeezed her hand in anticipation. The wicked side of her made her pause a few seconds longer, just to see the impatience spark in his eyes, and she had to bite back a laugh when a small whine escaped from his throat. Finally, with a grin, she leaned in close to him so their foreheads would touch, and said in a soft purr, "Aishiteru yo…" Kenshin trembled. "…_Anata."_

Kenshin's lips were on hers in a second, and Kaoru's face became as red as his hair as she was caught between trying to scold and kiss him back at the same time. The audience went into delighted exclamations of 'aww' and fawning remarks.

"Onegai, Your Majesties," the artist called to them. "I ask you to please hold still just a little longer."

Both of the couples flushed simultaneously. "Gomen!" they all chorused sheepishly and went back into the picturesque pose for their wedding picture.

**Ororororororo**

Kouhei Kamiyaraised his glass. "Kami bless these young people," he said gaily. "May they forever be together."

"In this lifetime and the next," Hiko added. "Kanpai!" he cried and took a swig of his sake jug. (Cheers!)

"Kanpai!" everyone in the Great Hall yelled, their glasses of sake ringing out against each other.

The two kings then made loud peaceful sighs.

Kouhei grinned up at his old friend from where he sat in his electronic wheelchair. "Life is good. Ne, Hiko?"

"Aa, Kouhei. We have a lot to thank Kami for."

Kouhei nodded. "The good Dr. Genzai said in a month's time I can be out of this infernal contraption, so I will be able to take my place as king of Kasshin again. And your shoulder is healing well with no permanent damage."

Kouhei sipped his glass and Hiko took another heavy drink from his jug.

After, Hiko continued listing. "The villains are defeated and safely behind bars where I hope they rot." An evil glint was in his eyes as he remembered the satisfaction of imprisoning Shishio once more.

With all the information Cho had leaked to them, they had found his secret lair where he had been hiding out since he escaped, and they had enough evidence to strip the demented king, and his mongrels, of all their titles, land and power. They had all been shipped off to Hiten Mitsurugi's prison island, where they were sentenced to years of hard labour.

"Good riddance," Kouhei cried and lifted his glass. He sipped; Hiko guzzled

"And most importantly," Kouhei added, after waiting quite awhile for Hiko to come up for air. "Our children, as well as our kingdoms, are forever united. And it's all thanks to us"

"Aa," Hiko agreed with a haughty nod of his head. "Good parenting….Good politics…We are brilliant."

The two fathers turned their attention to where their children were having their first dance as husband and wife, along with Megumi and Sanosuke. They both looked so happy and perfect, that both men knew that their wives must have been looking down from heaven with great satisfaction.

Both men breathed a sigh of relief. Making sure their children were happily married meant that their wives would not be haunting them for the rest of their lives, and when they finally passed on and were reunited with them, they would not beat them senseless.

"I hope our hard headed children know how much they owe us," Hiko said as he rolled his bandaged shoulder absently. "If we did not force them to meet and kept them at it for all these years, they would've messed it all up. They should thank Kami they have such loving and insightful fathers."

"You are such a caring father Hiko-sama," a young courtier woman readily agreed as she wrapped her arm around his uninjured one and gave him a winning smile. In fact, suddenly a gathering of more women, young and old, had appeared around the king, all of them fluttering eyelashes and giving engaging smiles.

"Are you in pain Hiko-sama?"

"Only a little," Hiko said with a dramatic sigh.

"We all think you were so brave jumping in front of your son like that."

"Well you know he's my only child, my only son, he's all I have now, after…" His head lowered forlornly, and Kouhei swore he heard a sniff from the man. "My dear Misaki passed away."

The king was soon surrounded by twice as many women as before, all cooing and petting him, and Kouhei could only shake his head when Hiko's sad expression disappeared for a second and he gave him a sly wink over the women's heads.

"Yarou," Kouhei muttered under his breath. "I can't believe he would sink this low. He has no shame, no decency, no…" Suddenly a pretty brunette appeared in front of him and curtsied. "Do you need anything Kamiya-sama?" she asked sweetly. (bastard)

"Can I pour you some sake?" another one offered, pushing the first aside as she brought out a bottle of sake and a cup.

"No," said another, looking like she would wrestle the sake away from the woman. "I will."

"Ladies ladies," King Kouhei said with a huge smirk. "Onegai, don't fight, there is enough of me to go around."

Both men shamelessly gave each other a thumbs up, and settled back, allowing themselves to be fussed over. They were totally convinced they deserved it all.

"To us!" they both cried. "Kanpai!"

Sip. Guzzle!

**Ororororororo**

"To Kenshin and Kaoru!" Tae chirped, raising her glass

"To Megumi and Sano!" Aoshi said, bringing up his glass to meet hers.

"May they have lots of babies!" the woman added with a giggle. Her face was slightly rouged, this being her third toast.

"Uh…Aa…" the stoic ninja said rather awkwardly.

"Okasan!" Tsubame's turned a bright red and her eyes widening in shock. (Mother!)

Yahiko stood beside her, gagging his consternation. The day's festivities had been filled with way too much emotional stuff for the teenage boy. He was glad that his four friends had finally gotten together – it was about time in his opinion – but there was only so much he could stomach. And to make matters worse, Tsubame still had Kaoru's bouquet in her hand. The boy watched that arrangement of flowers like a snake ready to strike.

He frowned darkly; he would get back at Kaoru for throwing that towards the girl. His evil sister had done that on purpose. He and Tsubame had only recently become girlfriend and boyfriend, they had not even had their first kiss yet, and he did not need anyone putting scary ideas like marriage in her head so soon. He swallowed hard; he was definitely not ready for that.

Misao seemed ready though. She had caught Megumi's bouquet, and ever since then she had been clutching it with both hands to her chest and giving Aoshi a glassy eyed look that had the older ninja feeling very uncomfortable indeed. No sense could be gotten from the young kunoichi; all she did was make blissful sighs that sounded a lot like 'Aoshi-sama' as she stuck to her mentor's side like glue.

Sōzō grinned in a way that was so much like his son, and raised his glass. "I drink to that!" He then winked at Tae. "And if my son is a true Sagara, we should be expecting _lots_ of little kitsunes and tori-atamas soon."

Tae gave another drunken giggle, Tsubame had her heated face in her hands, Yahiko groaned loudly, Misao sighed and Aoshi shifted uncomfortably.

"Kanpai!" Sōzō laughed and drained his glass.

**Ororororororo**

Sanosuke was choking on his fish after eating his dinner too fast, and Megumi was patting him on the back, while at the same time trying to look disapproving and hold back her laughter at her silly husband.

"_My baka tori atama_," she thought fondly. He would never be a proper aristocrat like all the others in the court, but she found she was very okay with that. She smiled when Sanosuke finally hacked up the offending piece of fish, and she shook her head as he went back shoveling food in his mouth without a hitch. She sighed peacefully._ "Koishii, I would not trade you for a hundred princes."_

The young bride then turned her eyes to all that was going on around her. The Great Hall was full of people, all of them with joyous expressions as they talked, ate and drank to their content. The entire space was an expanse of multicoloured flowers, drapes lightly falling from the high ceiling, long tables covered in lace and crystal swan centerpieces adorned with sunflowers, and fountains flowing with glittering streams of water.

All the doors had been opened so the party could extend into the gardens. So every time a light breeze blew, the hall was perfumed with the smell of spring. And for the approaching evening when they would all move outside to enjoy Katsu's firework display, white transparent tents glowing with soft fairy lights, were placed among the sakura trees, where they would picnic on the grass.

And Megumi could not help the overwhelming feeling of pride at the fact she was responsible for this whole magnificent affair, down to the smallest bit of silverware. Well…Kaoru had helped too…Megumi had let her choose the colour of the invitations.

Megumi had had no problem with changing her original plans to accommodate a double wedding. She was so happy that her beloved cousin and her little brother had finally been united, just how she had always meant to be, and she was more than willing to share her day with them, knowing it would only make it even more special.

She had wasted no time in making preparations. As soon as Kaoru and Kenshin had announced their engagement to all of them, the gears in Megumi's head had reversed and began turning quickly. She had organized a ship to go to Kasshin to fetch King Kouhei, and in less than an hour the import order for sunflowers, Kaoru's favourite flower, had been made, and eel kabayaki, Kenshin favourite dish, was on the menu.

Of course a week had not been enough to do everything; Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding kimonos had had to be specially made, and that took at least a month to do. So the wedding had been postponed for a month later, which was actually more perfect because spring weddings were so much trendier, and Kaoru had gotten to turn eighteen, therefore getting her father to stop sulking about his little girl being too young for marriage. That was the age Kaoru's mother had married him, and he could therefore not object anymore, especially since the whole idea of Kaoru marrying Kenshin had been his plan from the very beginning.

Another peaceful sigh passed through her lips. Soon she would be starting her new life with Sanosuke. She knew it was not going to be easy. They both had a tendency to say what was exactly on their minds when angry, and therefore like their relationship now, there would be many quarrels and misunderstands, but she was confident in their love, and no matter what, she and Sanosuke would overcome it. A sly smile formed on her lips…And they would have a good time making up afterward.

"Megumi can you pass the potatoes," Sanosuke asked around a full mouth.

When she passed him the plate, he caught sight of her sinister expression and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "N-nani?" he stammered out; from experience he knew that look could either mean trouble for him or something that was going to heat his blood in more ways than one. Either way he would need to approach his foxy wife with caution.

Still smiling Megumi shook head. "Nothing anata. I was just thinking about what a lucky woman I am to be married to you."

Sanosuke's face immediately split into a grin that made his brown eyes dance. He leaned forward, and starting from her jaw line, he made a trail of small nibbling kisses to her lips, where he pressed a tender kiss. Megumi returned it just as passionately, and when they finally parted much later, she had to lean on his sturdy shoulder to catch her breath.

Supporting his wife, Sanosuke's eyes shifted over her head to an older woman who had almond eyes and long black hair touched with silver. She had a disapproving frown on her face and he cringed under her cool stare.

"We have to behave," he said half jokingly-half nervously. "Your mother is watching us like a hawk."

Megumi gave her mother a sharp defiant stare. "Let her look," she said proudly before she kissed her husband again, almost throwing him out of his chair.

Megumi's mother was forgotten, and Sanosuke was panting noticeably when Megumi finally allowed him to right himself, and his next words were slightly breathless. "Aishiteru yo koishii," he murmured into the silky black strands of her hair. "Arigatou. Thank you for accepting and loving me for who I am."

Megumi pulled away from him so she could place a peck on his nose. "Silly tori atama…" And she ruffled his spiky head because it looked too neat. "To me you are so easy to love, even when you irritate me and make me want to brain you, my heart still warms at the fact that no one else awakens such passion in me." She then laughed, though it did not touch her eyes. "I should be thanking you for accepting me; I am a low status courtier, who always has her nose in medical books and her hands in other peoples' juices." She pressed her lips together firmly. "I'm surprised you did not choose someone who was less willful and not so odd."

Sanosuke burst into a loud chuckle that made Megumi and everyone else at their table look at him curiously. When he finally stopped he was wiping tears from his eyes. "Are you kidding me Megumi?" he asked. "If you were like that, life would be so boring."

Megumi blinked at his frankness. It was one of the things she loved about him because it never ceased to amaze her. When they had been younger as a couple, she had been struggling on how to say 'I love you' for the first time, but then one day he had just come right out and said it so sincerely. He always made things like that so easy, when she calculated and pondered making it harder than it should be. That contrast was why they complimented each other so well.

Sanosuke's lips came down heavily on hers briefly. "Those things are what make you the amazing person you are, and I would have you no other way my kitsune." His eyebrows then jumped playfully. "Kenshin and I seem to share the same taste when choosing soul mates. We like our women passionate, stubborn…and strong enough to kick our butts when we do something stupid."

Megumi giggled and rested her head on her husband's shoulder once more. He enveloped her in a warm hug and she sighed contently. _"Soulmates…" _she nice that sounded.

They stayed like that for a long while, neither saying a word, just enjoying each others' nearness.

They watched Soujiro and her young trainee, Asuka, slowly rotating around the dance floor with the other dancing couples. The girl had her head resting on Soujiro's chest, while the boy had his chin resting on her head and his arm wrapped around her waist, in other words, there was really not much room between them.

Megumi grinned to herself; it looked like this time, she did not have to step in with her expert matchmaking skills.

Asuka was exactly what Soujiro needed. She had been concerned about him being at the wedding because she wondered if the wounds Kaoru left on his heart were still too fresh, but apparently he seemed to be recovering quite nicely.

Soujiro's smile was reflected clearly in his eyes. It had not looked like that for weeks. _"I knew that girl had a talent for healing," _Megumi thought in amusement.

The faces she did not see suddenly came to mind, and her heart saddened.

Tears prickled her eyes; Enishi of course, may Kami rest his soul. And thinking of him made her think of his sister.

She had sent an invitation to Tomoe, but the woman had politely declined in a letter. It gave no explanation, but gave her best wishes to the married couples, and it was accompanied by a wedding present of crates of her country's best white plum wine.

Two months ago, after the horrible ordeal with Jin-e, Tomoe had immediately gone back to her homeland of Watōjutsu, taking her brother's body with her so he could be buried in the family graveyard. She had still been deeply in mourning, and Megumi had heard she had started spending most of her time praying and seeking guidance in the temples.

Megumi would admit she never really liked Tomoe, but she had grown up with her, and she had been genuinely concerned for the young woman's well being. Though, that was until she had gotten a letter from Akira.

The young king was also not there at the wedding. He had gone with Tomoe when she had left, sticking to her side like a faithful shadow, and apparently he had not left her since. He was aware of Tomoe's situation at home, her parents being so distant, and he knew with Enishi gone it would be even lonelier for her, so he had invited her to his kingdom to stay in his palace as his guest.

Tomoe had declined proudly at first, seeing it as pity, but Akira was persistent, and he kept asking until she finally agreed. The last thing Megumi had heard of the two was rumor that they were engaged. She really hoped it was true. There was something definitely there between them, and with Yumi banished to work on a prison farm, both knew the ache of losing a beloved sibling and could comfort one another.

"I really hope everyone will be as happy as I know we're going to be," Megumi said, making a silent pray to Kami.

"We should drink to that." Sanosuke took the two glasses of sake off the table and handed one to her.

"To future happiness," she declared, her almond eyes fixed on his as she raised her glass.

His gaze went deeply into hers. "And may our love only grow over each treasured year." And then to her amusement, he wound the arm with his glass around hers. "Kanpai!" they both whispered softly and they drunk their toast.

After they had drained their glasses Megumi looked around and noticed the two vacant seats besides them. She and Sanosuke immediately began sniggering.

"Hohoho," Megumi-kitsune said. "It seems our two adorable counter parts are gone again."

"Aa," Sanosuke agreed as he leaned back and gnawed on his fish bone. "It's a good thing those two are married now. I think Tae and Aoshi were getting tired of searching them out every time they sneaked away."

**Ororororororo**

The winter had melted away. Small traces of its existence still remained shining on the stream banks and hanging from branches, but when one saw the palace gardens, it was hard to believe that something like winter ever existed. Every space and every corner was bursting with the newness and fresh beauty that came with the birth of spring.

Blossoms, each more gorgeous than the next, perfumed the air and painted the scene with vibrant colours that were pleasing to the eye. They expanded around the lake like a rainbow halo, making the waters that were brimming with elegant white swans, seem even more angelic and wondrous.

In the very middle of the lake, the centre of this pretty scene, was a gazebo, and from it came laughter that echoed into the falling evening.

Glowing fireflies floated around Kenshin and Kaoru where they sat on the stone bench. They each had a fork in their hand, and a huge slice of their wedding cake was placed in between them. They were taking turns feeding each other the sweet treat, but it was getting more on their faces than in their mouths, hence the hilarity that had them breathless with uncontrollable laughter.

"I think we're doing it again," Kaoru said as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.

In a similar state, Kenshin was barely able to ask, "Doing what?"

"Yahiko calls it 'sickening lovey dovey stuff', he claims we are sending people to Dr. Gensai with cavities." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "He is such a little brat."

Kenshin chuckled. "Now that he's with Tsubame, I think his tune will change soon." He then held out another forkful of cake for her and smirked. "Okay, one more time."

Kaoru gave him a mistrusting look, but with a snigger she opened her mouth and waited. Just as she had expected, and what had already happened twice before, the fork passed her mouth and pink icing was smeared on her cheek. And as always, in accordance to the silly rules of their game, the victim would gasp and frown at the offender in mock anger, but then both would be a fit of giggles the next moment.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried and reached for Kenshin's embroidered handkerchief that they had been sharing between them. This time though, Kenshin's hand came down on hers and she stilled. When she looked up into his face, his eyes were tawny and mischievous, and her heart jumped excitedly in response.

"Let me koishii," he rumbled, and then to Kaoru's shock and delight, he leaned forward and began to slowly lave his warm tongue over the frosting on her cheek. Kaoru's blush spread across her face like fire and the beating of her heart was wild in her ears. And it only accelerated, because when Kenshin had thoroughly cleaned her cheek and said "Oishii" in low whisper that made her toes curl, his lips were on hers in a second, where he found something more tantalizing for his tongue to do. (delicious)

Kaoru's eyes fluttered closed and she savoured the sweet taste of her wedding cake and her Kenshin.

To Kaoru's embarrassment, when she and Kenshin finally emerged from the gazebo –both flushed and a little disheveled- it was evening and the sky was darkening. And she wondered, not for the first time, that if only kissing Kenshin was this exhilarating what would it be like when they finally…

Her face blazed at just the thought of it, and when she shyly looked over at Kenshin, she saw that red also flooded his cheeks and his eyes were alive and amber, and she knew his thoughts were thinking along the same direction as hers. They both laughed nervously and turned away at the same time, shy smiles touching their lips.

The sound of celebrating and the tolling of bells were rising from the city, and Katsu's creations were awakening the sky with bright patterns and loud explosions. The wedding party had moved outside and the guests were filling the white tents so they could sit back, picnic and enjoy the magnificent display of colour and lights. The orchestra had set up outside as well, and soon the garden was haunted with the sound of singing violins, plucky flutes and harmonizing basses.

Kenshin bowed to Kaoru, she curtsied, and soon they were intertwined, moving in time with the music.

They did not want to join their friends and family just yet. They knew they would have to eventually, but they were not ready to share each other with anyone else. So with their hands joined, Kenshin and Kaoru rotated slowly, over the small stone bridge that ran over the flowing garden stream, gradually making their way to the tents, and all the while treasuring every private moment they had together.

Their feet as well as their hearts were light, as if they moved over clouds, and all the while their eyes were deeply connected. Although their lips did not move in the least, so many tender things were said in their gazes alone.

The music picked up to a livelier tune, and Kaoru laughed out loud as Kenshin spun her around. She knew the song well; Kamatari had made her dance to it many times, and it had become one of her favourites.

"Far longer than forever…" she hummed and sang, making sure her eyes focused on her husband's meaningfully. "As constant as a star."

Kenshin twirled her back into his arms and he held her close. He breathed in the sweet jasmine scent of her hair and sighed deeply. "I don't know about you koishii," he murmured as his lips went to her neck and began brushing soft kisses there. "But this is my idea of fun."

Kaoru hummed her agreement as she let her fingers glide through the long strands of his hair. In the gazebo she had undone the hair tie and let his luscious crimson mane free. How she loved his hair. She hoped their children had hair just like his.

Her face once again blossomed with a blush as she realized what she was thinking. She and Kenshin were too young to be thinking about a child already, let alone _children_…Weren't they?

She paused for a moment, and her mind, with surprisingly no effort at all, conjured up a wonderful image of her and Kenshin holding a chubby baby boy, with a fiery red head and blue eyes like hers. Her heart instantly warmed to this supposed premonition, and when her cerulean eyes brightened to reveal this, Kenshin stared at her questioningly.

"Kaoru?" he asked, an amused smile on his lips as he observed the frozen glossy eyed look on her face.

Kaoru came out of her revere at the sound of his voice. She tenderly tucked away the perfect image in a special part of her heart, and aimed an affectionate smile at Kenshin. "What do you think of the name Kenji, anata?"

Kenshin's head tilted to one side, clearly confused. "It's a beautiful name koishii," he answered hesitantly.

"I think so too." Kaoru sighed blissfully and let her head fall to his chest.

After dancing for a little while longer Kenshin asked, "Nande?"

"Oh nothing." Kaoru smiled secretly into his gi and then began softly singing again. "As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond." Kenshin's hold on her tightened and he repeated the words as a whisper in her ear.

By that time they had gotten closer to the wedding party, and they were spotted by their friends.

"There you guys are!" Tsubame chimed happily as she quickly approached them.

"We mished shoo," slurred Tae as she threw back her head and drained a glass of sake. She was being supported by a very harassed looking Aoshi, who was caught between her and a dreamy Misao glued to his side.

Megumi and Sano came walking down the path arm in arm. "Where were you two naughty children?" Megumi's fox ears were invisible but were very present.

"Aa," Sano sniggered, and he elbowed Kenshin in the side jokingly. "I was beginning to think you went to start your honeymoon early."

Kenshin's hair was nothing compared to the young couples faces. "Oro," Kenshin said, a sweat drop on his brow, and Kaoru growled at the obnoxious Sano and her traitorous cousin. "Damatte-yo!" she yelled but they only continued to laugh and soon everyone else was. (Shut up!)

"I agree with Kaoru," Yahiko groused. "All this love talk is making me nauseas, and the thought of Kenshin and busu together is going to give me nightmares for weeks."

Kaoru's face instantly darkened. "Why you…!" she hissed, and with a fist held high started heading toward her little brother. Fortunately for the boy, Kenshin caught her from behind and snuggled her until she found herself calm with not a bit of fury in her.

She still gave Yahiko a warning look before turning in Kenshin's arms and planting several chaste kisses on his lips, which he returned with just as much eagerness.

"Do you think we'll always be happy Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked around him; at the garden brimming with life and beauty, at all their friends and family surrounding them, and finally back at the woman in his arms staring up at him with a affectionate look that he knew was equivalent to his own, and the smile she adored the most slowly formed on his face.

"I don't think it's possible for us to be any other way Kaoru."

Dazzling him with her own smile, she threw her arms around him and giggled into his neck. It was not long before their mouths sort each other, and the feelings of extreme love and joy made their ki blaze.

The dual energies wrapped around each other and melded, soundly linking heart and soul, joining them as one for many happy years ever after.

***Sniff sniff* Okay still crying…but I can't help it I am really going to miss writing this story and getting reviews about it from you guys. You really made all of this worthwhile. You gave me so much confidence and made me feel so loved with your encouraging reviews, it was part of what gave me the drive to keep on writing, and I really want to thank you so much for that. And thank you for sticking with me for so long (two years I think O.o). I hope all those who are fans of Swan Hime will also read my other stories and review so I can hear from you again. Any way it's been a blast guys. Again thanks, love you and later XOXO**


End file.
